A Change of Fate
by Arathin
Summary: Sirius wasn't sent to Azkaban. Harry receives a pet snake that is more than it seems, and adopts Severus as his Father. Torture and Torment ensue for the Gryffindors. There is a new Dark Lord in town, and his name is Harry.
1. The Fate of a Child

What if the Potters had made Pettigrew their secret-keeper, but had told someone like Dumbledore and Lupin? Voldemort still would have killed them, Harry would still have the scar, but Sirius wouldn't have gone to Azkaban and Harry wouldn't have been landed at the Dursley's.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. Also there are some aspects of this that were gained from or hint at events of Order of the Phoenix. So consider yourself warned.  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
The Fate of a Child  
  
Three figures stood at what not to long ago was the front door of a house. However, now the rubble was hardly distinguishable. The middle figure, a young woman with long tawny colored hair and midnight blue robes and cloak, carried a small bundle of cloth in her arms very gently. The two figures flanking her were men. The one to her left had light brown robes and cloak and tawny hair that matched her own in all but length. The one to her right had long sweeping black hair, which matched his own robes and cloak.  
  
The bundle in the woman's arms moved and began to wail. "Shh, little Harry." She whispered her voice choked with tears. She tried in vain to get the infant to hush, but nothing would avail. Finally the man to her right reached out his arms. "Give him here, Krista." His voice was rough and hoarse, but had gentleness buried underneath. She handed him to the black hair man, who held the baby as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Carefully he rocked the baby as he took out his wand. "Sirius, what are you doing?" The woman voice was touched with panic and dread. The man to her left grabbed her. "I'm just casting a sleeping spell on him. I don't want him waking the Muggles before Dumbledore can get here." Said Sirius.  
  
He cast the spell and a soft purple light surrounded the child. As the light began to fade the baby's bright green eyes started to drupe shut and finally closed for good. Sirius handed the baby back to Krista. "You know I wouldn't hurt Harry, Krista. Especially after what just happened." She bowed her head. "We both know that Sirius." The man in the brown robes finally spoke up, his voice was soft, barely audible. "It's just this is still too close to the heart, you know? It is still so hard to believe that Peter..." His voice broke as a sob shook Krista's body. Sirius reached behind the woman and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know Remus, I know." He shook his head. "If I ever see that rat again, I'll rip his heart out for this." He growled. Krista took a deep shuddering breath and moved to sit on the low stone wall that still stood guard in front of the house.  
  
Sirius watched her sadly. "I just can't believe that James and Lily are truly gone. I mean how can they be gone?" Remus came and sat beside her. "I know what you mean, Sis." He whispered. "I'm just glad tonight wasn't a full moon so I could come." Krista nodded as Sirius walked over to his huge motorcycle. "I'm going to go get Dumbledore. He might not have felt the pull that we all did."  
  
"You are quite mistaken, Sirius Black. I did feel it even as you three did. I simply was prolonged in arriving." An old man appeared on the other side of the bike from Sirius. He was tall, thin, and very old if one was to judge by his hair and beard. Both were so long they were tucked into his belt to keep them from flying about. He was wearing long purple robes with a purple cloak. His eyes were a light, bright blue and sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles. His nose was very long and had been broken at least twice if one was to judge by its crookedness.  
  
Krista rose from the wall. "Albus, I'm so glad you finally came." Albus smiled. "As am I, Krista, as am I. May I see little Harry?" Sirius stepped between Krista and Dumbledore. "I am sorry Headmaster, but I can't let you take him. He is Krista's and my godchild. I will not allow you to take him to some muggles." Remus came to stand beside Sirius. "Neither will I. I'm sorry, Headmaster," he added upon seeing Albus' expression. "But I can't let you either."  
  
The old headmaster sighed and shook his head. "You don't understand... only if he lives with those of his mother's blood with the spell that saved his life this night live on in his blood to protect him against further threat." "You don't believe Voldemort could come again to this world, do you headmaster?" Again Albus shook his head. "I don't know, but the Boy-Who- Lived must survive and I can only ensure this by having him grow up his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley."  
  
Krista visibly cringed as she stepped forward, coming up between her brother and her husband, to hand Harry over to his life with the muggles. All of those present, besides perhaps Harry, knew how great the Dursley family's hatred of wizards, witches, and all things magical ran, and they were all loath to send Harry, the most famous child of history to live with them. Suddenly Krista froze. She looked down at Harry, seeing again the strangely shaped scar that marred his forehead; a lightening shaped scar.  
  
"Wait," her voice was an octave higher than it normally was. "All Harry has to do is live in the same house as them, correct?" Albus nodded guardedly. "What if they lived with us? Then we could take care of Harry and teach him, but he would still be protected..." "Where could we all live that would be big enough, Krista?" Remus muttered quietly, not liking to be the voice of reason in such a situation.  
  
"The Black family manor," Sirius whispered with a voice as hollow as those of the dead risen. "It would be more than big enough despite the work it would take to make it comfortable." "And you would be willing to live there again Sirius Black? You would be willing to again live in the house of your ancestors?" Dumbledore appeared dubious of Sirius ability to succeed in this regard, but Black's Gryffindor pride and courage quickly burned through the painful memories of his past. "Of course I'm able to do this. For the sake of my godson, I would proudly die."  
  
Sirius unconsciously wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as he said this and she knew that one-day he might fulfill the promise.  
  
AN: This is my first none slash fanfiction, so please tell me what you think... any idea will be appreciated even if they are not used or used immediately. Please be patient with updates. I'm starting school in a several days and we all know that craziness.  
  
Also for those of you wondering about my last comment... You'll just have to read and wait. I don't plan on killing Sirius off, but one never knows. However, I think him dying in the books was traumatic enough. Please review and no flames, thanks! 


	2. Welcome Home

Well no reviews as yet to be replied to. Also if you will notice, I do not normally talk before or after a chapter nor do I comment about reviews and such. This story I decided to because I thought it would be nice. I know I felt really good when one author answered a question I had and made some comments on what I had posted in my review at the beginning of the next chapter. So now I will do that for any of you that wish to leave questions or comments. So please enjoy and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Krista. Nothing else is mine... I swear!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Welcome Home  
  
Krista sat beside the cold and empty hearth. All the furniture around her was dusty and covered with sheets. The curtains moved restlessly despite the windows being closed because of the magical creatures that had taken up residence in them while the house was empty. She didn't seem to notice the banging of the locked writing table drawer that spoke of a boggart inside. She seemed to be waiting for something or someone, but nothing appeared in the fireplace, no one appeared with a soft popping noise inside the room, the door never opened an inch.  
  
Sirius was sitting one floor below where Krista was in the kitchen. Remus sat beside him feeding Harry some soft cereal. "They should be here soon, Sirius." Remus said into his friend's uneasy silence. "I know, but what if they don't come. It has been nearly a week since... it happened, and Dumbledore said if they didn't come in a week..." "I know, Sirius, but they will come. Albus won't take Harry to them because they didn't come here. You know Krista and I will go get those muggles ourselves if they don't come today. Besides, these are muggles. I suppose we have to allow time for muggle transportation and that sort of thing."  
  
Anything else Remus might have been about to say was drowned out by the ringing of a doorbell and the screaming of Sirius' mother's portrait. Krista apparated to the door while Sirius ran to silence his mother's portrait. "Filthy blood-traitor! Allowing mug-bloods and monsters into my house! Filthy bastard blood-traitor! Murderous scum!" "Oh shut up you old bat!" Sirius screamed back at her wrenching the curtains across the portrait of a bony and thin woman whom looked ancient and frail despite her screaming. The sound quieted as Krista opened the front door.  
  
A huge, beefy man was reaching forward to ring the bell again despite the shaken look the tiny, bony woman next to him had. "Please don't do that again, Mr. Dursley." Krista sighed wearily. "The old woman's portrait starts screaming whenever there is a loud noise in this part of the house. Just come inside please." "What about our things?" huffed the thin woman. "Good to see you again too Petunia. If you three will come in," Krista's eyes rested upon the small child in Petunia Dursley's arms. "I will introduce you to the people you'll be living with; than have my husband bring your things upstairs for you."  
  
The muggle couple entered the house glancing all about them suspiciously. "Why did we agree to this again, Petunia dear?" Mr. Dursley muttered in his wife's ear. "Because you had no choice," Krista hissed. "Now please keep quiet or the old woman's picture will wake up and start screaming obscenities again." Krista's voice was so harsh that the muggle actually fell silent until the four of them had reached the kitchen. Sirius had returned to the kitchen as soon as his mother was silent and was again seated beside Remus and Harry at the table.  
  
The Dursley family froze in the doorway. Krista turned toward them and bowed. "I am, as you know Petunia, Krista Lupin-Black." She waved her hand at Remus. "This is my twin brother Remus Lupin. My husband Sirius Black." Her hand had moved to point out her husband. She then took Harry from Remus and smiled at him. "This is little Harry Potter, James and Lily's son. Sirius, Remus. This is Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Lily's sister, and their son Dudley. Now that we are all introduced, Sirius would you bring their things to their room while I show them to their room?"  
  
Sirius grunted and disappeared with a soft popping noise. Mr. Dursley's eyes became as wide as saucers before narrowing alarmingly. "Now hold on there just a minute, witch!" He spat the, in his mind, offending term at Krista. "I want to know why we are here in the first place." Krista gathered her rich dark green robe in one hand, holding Harry with the other. "And I will tell you Vernon once I have shown you to you room. If you'll follow me..." Remus grinned and disappeared.  
  
Krista started up the stairs with the Dursley family in tow. Soon they were standing on the third story landing. She led them to the second room on the right. "This is the only floor, other than the kitchen, that we have had time to make livable again. Just remember to keep quiet on the first floor until we can get Sirius' mother's portrait down from the wall. Also please stay away from any floor other than this one and the kitchen. We haven't had a chance to get rid of the more dangerous creatures there yet." She spoke conversationally, but Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were exchanging worried glances. More dangerous creatures?  
  
There was a series of banging on the stairs behind them. "Sirius, I told you they wouldn't fit at their normal size... We'll just have to shrink them a bit." "Non-sense Moony! They will fit. Just need to lift them a bit higher in the air. Wingardium Leviosa!" "I told you that Mobilicorpus wouldn't do the trick. It was meant for moving corpses not things." Remus sighed as the two appeared on the landing, the Dursley's trucks floating in front of them suspended by Sirius' wand.  
  
Sirius scowled at Remus before turning and smiling sheepishly at his wife. Krista didn't look pleased as they walked passed the stricken Dursley family into the room. Dudley seemed to be the only muggle not affected by the sight because he began to giggle and yank at the earring in Petunia's ear.  
  
When everyone was crowded back into the kitchen and tea had been given to all besides the babies, Krista told the Dursley's exactly why they were at the Black family mansion.  
  
"So you see, Harry has to call the place Petunia Evans lives home to be safe, but we are his godparents and have natural right to him over you. Thus it was decided that if we all lived together, Harry would be safe and we would have him. Besides that way you don't have to take care of him yourselves." Krista finished sweeping Petunia and her husband with her eyes.  
  
"Well at least they are being courteous enough to let us live with them instead of sending the brat to live in our house with us." Vernon muttered so quietly that Petunia couldn't make out the words. "Indeed Vernon, but you might want to watch what you say... I have extremely good hearing and can be quite an... animal sometimes." Remus narrowed his eyes as he said this plainly and evenly. Petunia's eyes widened. "Good hearing indeed," muttered Mr. Dursley a bit louder this time. Remus smiled wolfishly at him and took a sip of his tea.  
  
Krista sighed as Harry began to cry. "Come on, time for your nap." "Good this means you can help me take care of the stuff in the living room while he is sleeping." Sirius said and kissed his wife's cheek. "I already made up a potion to get rid of the... insects in the curtain and you can handle the writer's table problem better than I." He winked. "No need to be secretive about it dear. The Dursleys will learn to live with magic sooner or later, and if not," She paused and looked the three Dursley's over. "Well if you don't, than you don't." She walked off to put Harry to bed for his nap.  
  
AN: I had originally posted this with Mr. Dursley's name as Viktor because I didn't know his first name... couldn't find it in the first book as far as I read... I would like to thank TeamExtremeGurl and SmacksKiller for posting reviews and helping me out by giving me his first name. Big thanks to you two! Most appreciated.  
  
I'm not sure I like the way it is coming... the whole thing sounded better in my head, but oh well. Please tell me what you think so I know if I should keep writing it or just throw in the proverbial towel. 


	3. Remind Me Why

In case my chapter two replacement didn't work... I would like to say thank you to TeamExtremeGurl and SmacksKiller and Silver Bunny4 for a) reviewing and for b) liking the story and for c) informing me of Mr. Dursley's first name... Also if chapter two doesn't change, Mr. Dursley will not be Viktor, but Vernon, which is his true first name. Sorry about any inconvenience or confusion.  
  
Also Viiriniel, how I managed to get the Dursleys to come to the Black family mansion will be divulged in this chapter... as I told you when I saw you yesterday.  
  
Finally, I own nothing besides Krista. She and only she are mine... muahahaha!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Remind Me Why  
  
Outside the sun was setting in a breath-taking array of reds, oranges, pinks, yellows, and purples. However, the beauty of nature meant very little to Vernon Dursley. "Why did we come here, Petunia?" He growled. His wife was sitting on the bed of their new room putting Dudley to bed. The boy was squirming and screaming and, so the muggle couple hoped, drowning out their conversation to anyone listening.  
  
"We came because we had to. We had no choice Vernon. Shortly after Dudley and Harry were born, Lily came to see me." Vernon turned around and shot a vicious glare at his wife. "I never told you because I didn't think it would be important. I didn't think we would be needed. She told me about this Lord Voldemort of theirs. He was killing muggles, non-magic users, at will. Not even wizards and witches were safe. He was killing any magic-user with muggle blood in them and any pure blooded witch or wizard that helped them.  
  
"Lily and her husband, that James character, were targeted. It was shortly after they had been targeted that she came to see me. I screamed at her naturally. Told her to leave immediately because I didn't want her fate brought on us. As far as they were concerned she had no sister and nor did I, but she stayed.  
  
"And I am glad she did. She told me about what was going on and set up wards around the house to protect us. As far as I knew the wards were still up, but until about a week before Lily and James were killed I had no way to tell. This man came to the house late one night. You were in bed already and I was just tidying up the kitchen and watching our new neighbors move in when this man in all black comes to the door. I knew he was one of them because of his robes and hooded cloak. When he came to the door, he asked if I was Mrs. Evans. I said no, and I knew no one by that name. He cast a spell on me then; I recognized it from when Lily would practice them at home during the summer. I was a charm that told the caster if someone was lying. It said I wasn't, and I knew the wards my sister had put up were still there. He then cast a memory spell upon me, which I think didn't work because of the wards, and left.  
  
The next day another such man came to the door, but he wasn't the same. This one had different black robes. His billowed about him in the most imitating way and the scowl on his face didn't help. "You're Ms. Petunia Evans, Lily Evans Potter's sister." It wasn't a question. "No, I am Mrs. Dursley. I have never heard of the person you are speaking of." I replied. "Don't lie to me woman, your sister's wards are only meant to keep those that are loyal to the Dark Lord from knowing the truth." I gulped.  
  
"He said only that we were in danger. This He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Lord Voldemort was after Lily and James, which didn't unduly upset me, but what he said next did. He said that this Voldemort and his followers were also after all of their family. They had already murdered all of James family still alive and were looking for us. If Lily was killed the wards around the house would fall and we would be found. So when the letter from this Dumbledore person arrived telling us of Lily and James' deaths and how we were being asked to move to this safer location, I knew we had no choice. We had to move. If Lily was dead, the wards had fallen and we would be found and killed."  
  
Vernon was struck with a dumb-founded silence, and this silence filled the room for several minutes. Finally he found some semblance of his voice. "How did you know this Dumbledore wasn't lying? How did you know he wasn't working for this Voldemort all the time?" He croaked. "Because Lily told me we could trust him. He is apparently the only person in the whole of the world that this Voldemort feared at all, and he was leading the main force against this Dark Lord, some Order of the Phoenix or some such thing."  
  
Krista sighed and took the Extendable Ear out of her ear. "It is as we thought. Lily put the ward around their house and it was Snape by the sound of it that warned them about the ward falling if Lily died. Now I believe that they really did come. I know these people, and they wouldn't have come otherwise. Lily must have thought something like this might happen."  
  
Sirius smiled sadly. "I always thought she had a bit of clairvoyance in her. She did so well in Divination class." Krista nodded sadly and walked over to where Harry lay sleeping. "He looks just like the baby pictures of James, doesn't he?"  
  
Sirius gave a barking laugh. "You mean minus the scar the poor little fellow has and if you change his eye color from brilliant emerald to pure pale blue?" "Well of course silly, but still..." She sighed and returned to the bed Sirius was draped across. "Still I think he will look so much like James when he grows up."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yeah, he probably will. It will be weird raising a James look-a-like." Sirius laughed again. This time Krista joined in as she climbed into bed beside her husband. "I'm sorry we didn't have time to deal with the boggart in the writer's table today dear. I'll take care of that tomorrow alright?" "Sure, you know it is no big deal really. I'm just glad we finally got those doxies out of the curtains... Those things are much more dangerous than a boggart." Krista nodded. "Also Mad-Eye Moody is coming over tomorrow and he is always such a help when it comes to those things your mother kept around here." "That he is." Sirius grinned as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and nuzzled close to her. "I am just glad I'm not going to Azkaban. I was so worried when I heard the minister wanted to have me put on trial." "Well that is over with now and we can have a nice quiet life together with Remus and Harry." Krista stroked his cheek softly and sighed contently as she fell asleep against his chest.  
  
AN: I know it doesn't seem overly angst-like, but it will be when Harry gets older. I promise. Please keep reviewing, and leaving comments, questions, or ideas. All are welcome with gratitude. 


	4. Dursley's Worst Fear

No new reviews... again if you read this please give me some input or I might stop writing.  
  
I own nothing with the exception of Krista Lupin-Black.  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Dursley's Worst Fear  
  
Dawn came with the same glorious shades of red that the night had presented. Krista took it as a bad sight. "Either there is a bloody battle somewhere near here or one hell of a storm is coming." She confided to her twin brother in the kitchen. Everyone excepting herself, Remus, and Harry was asleep. Krista was feeding Harry and Remus was preparing breakfast to feed everyone else in the house besides Dudley with.  
  
Remus merely nodded his silent agreement and continued to flip the pancakes into the air like a long time pro. Catching one on the plate with expert ease, he poured out the batter for another. He silently consulted the mental list he had made the night before of what everyone had ordered for breakfast, and flipped another cake to the increasingly high pile on the plate.  
  
Harry was silent and pliable as Krista fed him. He didn't scream or throw fits like other children his age would have, but he also wasn't a giggling ball of joy. He was nearly mute, crying only in dire need of anything and usually his needs were cared for long before things were that bad. Secretly, Krista feared he would grow up being mute and never speaking a word because of the tragedy he had recently endured.  
  
Krista was as silent as Harry was after her announcement, and the kitchen filled with the sounds of grilling pancakes, sizzling sausage and ham, and boiling coffee and tea. The silence remained thus unbroken for a long while until a small creature came creeping out from a niche behind the boiler in the corner.  
  
Kreacher watch Remus flipping pancakes with detached and quite frankly disgusted interest. Slowly he began to sneak from his sleeping area, but he was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Krista feeding little Harry. His lips curled into a sneer that might have actually scared Harry had the baby been looking. Krista looked up and noticed Kreacher at the same time that Sirius came silently down the stairs, attracted by the smell of breakfast.  
  
Remus looked up as well, and for a moment the whole kitchen was as still as muggle photographs. Not even Harry moved, though he was still looking at Krista and not at Kreacher like the other three were. Kreacher was staring at Krista with a disgusted yet trusting eye. Finally the small, emaciated house elf bowed deeply to the woman. "What is it you wish me to do, ma'am?" It asked in a voice that was somewhat croak-ish.  
  
Krista blinked slightly before movement was restored to the room fully. Remus turned back to the pancakes that were a little over-brown on one side. Sirius went straight to the magically run coffee machine and poured a glass, which he began to drink black. Harry remained silent and where he was, but turned to watch his Uncle Sirius. Krista cleared her throat. "I want you to start cleaning out the library. I want the doxies out of the curtains and all sharp, cursed, or other objects not suitable for a child to be around removed and thrown away. Is that clear?" Again Kreacher bowed. "Utterly, ma'am." He muttered before creeping off to his assigned task.  
  
Once he was out of earshot, Sirius put down his cup of black coffee. "I still don't know why that thing listens to you love." He sighed in exasperation. "Well it might have something to do with the fact that although we are all three pure bloods she is the only one that is still reasonable left. You ran away and your mother execrated you, Sirius. I am... well you know, and no one likes us even if we are pure blood. Krista is the only member of his family that still fits the standards set up in his mind by your mother."  
  
Krista continued silently feeding Harry while her husband absorbed this. Finally he nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right Rem." He picked his coffee back up and sat down beside his wife. "I want to deal with the boggart before breakfast." She remarked quietly when Harry had finished his food. Sirius nodded and the two stood up. "Will you be alright dealing with Harry and breakfast, Remus?" She inquired. "Accio Harry," Remus muttered pointing his wand at the baby. Harry zoomed through the air and was deftly, but gently caught by the man. "I think I'll manage. What do you think Harry?" Harry giggled a little bit pretending to be flying across the room again. Sirius and Krista left with smiles on their lips to deal with the boggart.  
  
Krista stood facing the writer's table in the living room. She had her wand raised shoulder height. She knew her greatest fear, but there were not many ways to turn it funny. She drew a deep breath and nodded to Sirius, whom also had his wand out, but was standing by the drawer with the key. He inserted the ancient key and turned it. As soon as the lock clicked, the drawer was pushed open and the boggart emerged. It looked exactly like Sirius Black. The two mirrored men looked at each other just an instant before the boggart Sirius was struck dead by some unseen force. Sirius could hear Krista's breath come in sharp, painful gasps. "Riddikulus!" She yelled. The dead boggart Sirius mutated into a huge, bear sized black dog that started chasing its tail and was wearing a pink gown. Even Sirius laughed despite himself.  
  
Next the boggart turned into little Harry. Both of them caught their breath as they watched Harry killed by a flash of green light that only the Avada Kedavra curse could cause. "No!" Screamed Krista. "Riddikulus!" The dead boggart Harry turned into a little black lamb baaing up at some unseen Voldemort and pretending to ram him. Just as the boggart had turned into Remus and Krista was on the verge of tear from watching the two die, the door to the room opened.  
  
Vernon Dursley walked in with the muggle paper in his hand. There was a loud crack and the boggart took on the form of what was unmistakably Dudley. Only this boggart Dudley was probably about seventeen or so. The other unusual thing about this boggart Dudley was that he was clothed in robes like Sirius' and holding a wand pointed straight at Mr. Dursley's heart. Krista's eyes widened as the boggart Dudley of seventeen approached Vernon who had started shouting and had the look of a deer caught in muggle headlights or a house elf being offered their freedom. Vernon fell to stuttering and staring in growing terror as the apparition approached him.  
  
When it was just a few feet from him, Sirius stepped forward. "Hey Boggart!" He shouted. The boggart Dudley instantly turned and with a crack Krista stood before him. Only this Krista wore the unmistakable robes of one of the dead Lord Voldemort's followers. She also had their mark on her inner left forearm, the Dark Mark of the Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort. "Riddikulus!" Sirius screamed the word so loudly that his mother's portrait heard and decided to add her screams of 'filthy half-breeds, muggle scum, and blood traitors' to the commotion. With Sirius' shout the boggart Krista was standing in the wizarding equivalent of a mini skirt, tub top, and five- inch high stiletto heels. Almost instantly the boggart lost its balance and fell flat on its face. Kreacher, who had been watching the episode from a dark corner, laughed aloud once and the boggart disappeared in a fine wisp of smoke.  
  
Kreacher instantly caught Krista's eye and fled the room in shear terror. "Sirius, we'll talk later." She growled as she walked past him. "Good morning, Vernon. I thought I asked you and Petunia to stay away from all floors other than the third and kitchen." It was a statement made in the patient tones one uses on a recurrently errant child.  
  
"What was that?" was all he could manage. "A boggart." Krista's voice sounded just the same, as though the man before her were no more than six. "They are shape-shifters." Sirius offered. "They come out of hiding and take on whatever form we would fear most. Obviously you fear your little Dudley growing up to be one of us a lot." The black haired man snickered quietly as he walked out of the room to silence his 'dear' mother's portrait, which was still screaming obscenities at the top of its painted lungs.  
  
"Come on Vernon. Lets go back to the kitchen and get you some coffee." Krista picked up the muggle paper and led the muggle back to the kitchen where Remus had lain out breakfast.  
  
AN: Dursley's worst fear may or may not be a premonition of things to come... say when Hogwarts time comes... muahahaha I'm so mean to the poor bastard because I really do hate him very much. However I also hate his son and have a feeling the idiot would end up in Slytherin, which I wouldn't like in the least.  
  
Please review and any ideas will be taken into consideration. Thanks. 


	5. The Storm

Sorry about the lengthy time between updates. They will slow down now that I am in school, and yes I do start later than most. I have seen no new reviews and this saddens me. Please review?  
  
I own only Krista. I own nothing else.  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
The Storm  
  
There was no dawn the next day. The dark storm clouds that had come in the night lightened slightly to find Krista, Harry, and Remus again the only ones awake and in the kitchen. They sat even as they had the day before. Only this time Remus was making omelets instead of pancakes. The only other difference that was immediately noticeable was that Remus had an extra plate and cup set out. Someone was expected for breakfast.  
  
Sirius wandered downstairs before the muggle family did and stifling a yawn kissed his wife on the cheek before getting his coffee. Kreacher was already wandering about for the day and each in the kitchen hoped he would leave them along for a few hours at least.  
  
Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley all came down at the same time. The shock the two adults got was in seeing an extra adult at the table. This extra figure was dressed entirely in black, just Sirius and Krista today. He had long greasy black hair that was held in a ponytail at the nap of his neck and an overly large and very crooked nose. He had an intimidating air about him and kept casting simply the most vicious glares and scowls at Sirius, Remus, and Harry. Krista was the only one he seemed to be able to tolerate and even that was marginal. After a moment of shocked silence when the Dursley's arrived, Petunia recognized the new man.  
  
"You!" She screeched. 'You're the one. You're the one that showed up after those evil people came and told me about the wards." She pointed at the man like he was an apparition and nothing more. The man cast her a disdainful sneer. "Of course I am. Who would know the wards better than the one that taught your sister them?"  
  
"Petunia, Vernon. This is Severus Snape. He is the potion's professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best magic school in all of Great Britain." Krista smiled pleasantly and turned back to Severus. "Are you sure that this is going to happen tonight, today?" "Yes..." Snape shook his head and took her hand in his. The expression on his face was one of true sorrow. "It deeply saddens me to be the bearer of such news, but I could not let you go without warning as so many have. They will try to kill him here at this house, probably today. It will be only those followers that have nothing to lose by revealing themselves for what they are."  
  
Krista nodded. "Thank you Severus. Now is there anything we can get you? I truly hate seeing you leave without food or at least some coffee or tea." "I'll have some tea. Thank you." The two sat beside each other drinking their tea in silence. Sirius sat on the other side of his wife feeding Harry what was left of his breakfast. The Dursley's sat down opposite the magic-users uneasily.  
  
"What is going to happen today?" Petunia asked finally. Everyone looked up at her with the exception of Dudley whom continued to throw food across the room. "Do you remember those people that came to your home before I did?" Petunia nodded. "Those type of people are coming to kill Harry. You see the scar on his forehead is from the curse that killed James and Lily Potter. The Avada Kedavra curse is inescapable. Anyone or thing it is cast upon will die immediately. However, as I understand it, when Lily died she infused Harry with her love and this love saved Harry's life when the curse was turned upon him. This love than pointed the curse back upon the Dark Lord whom was not as fortunate as Harry."  
  
"So the Dark Lord is dead because of this boy and his mother's love?" Vernon asked. "No, the Dark Lord is not dead. He is merely close to death. His spirit and body are separated, but he is not yet dead. Of that we can all be sure." Severus muttered quietly. He looked out the window at the darkening and thickening storm cloud. "I must go before that brakes. I need to get back to Hogwarts." "Certainly." Krista smiled pleasantly again.  
  
Severus stood and walked to the fireplace. He took a bit of floo powder and threw it into the fire, which was suddenly turned green. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dungeon level, Snape's Private Office." With that he stepped into the hearth and disappeared into the green flames.  
  
"I really still hate that man." Muttered Sirius when the fire returned to its normal color. "The feeling is mutual between the two of you." Remus smiled a moment before becoming very grim. "Do you think they will really come tonight, Krista, for Harry?" Krista looked down at the little black haired, green eyed, lightning scarred infant in her arms. "I am afraid I have to believe they will. Severus has never lied to me in the past and he has had plenty of opportunity and reason as well. No, they will come and we must be prepared for the worst at the very least."  
  
Outside the storm clouds got thicker and darker. A fog had settled so thickly that Petunia couldn't see the next door neighbors' houses out the windows. She sighed disconsolately and returned to making dinner. Vernon had only recently returned from looking for work and was upstairs playing with Dudley. Remus, Krista, and Sirius were checking the house wards and spells they had been placing all about the place during the course of the day. Harry was with them apparently. Looking out the window again without any hope of seeing anything, Petunia suddenly began to squint.  
  
There was a figure there in the mists. No, several figures. They were very close indeed for her to be able to see them this distinctly. And she immediately recognized those outfits. The ones who had come to the old house meaning to kill her. The ones who were coming to kill James and Lily's son and her own family as well. The ones that followed the now presumed dead Dark Lord Voldemort. Petunia panicked.  
  
Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Bellatrix Lestrange, and seven other of Lord Voldemort's most loyal supporters circled the Black family mansion. These were the type of supporters that knew with all certainty that their Dark Lord would return if the Potter boy was destroyed, or at least that is what they believed they knew. In truth all of them merely hoped Lord Voldemort would be returned to life after the baby was killed. As they circled the house, Bellatrix sneered. "Leave it to my dear cousin, Sirius, to run and hide in 'dear old mum's' house." Antonin and Augustus returned the sneer avidly and the three continued toward the kitchen.  
  
Inside, Petunia watched the three approach unaware that more were on the way from every other direction around the house. She instantly bolted up the stairs like a frightened rabbit. As she ran into the Dursley room, she told Krista what she had seen. Krista, whom had been rechecking that hall the moment her best friend's sister ran up the stairs, immediately shoved the thin woman into the room where her husband and baby were, locked the door, told them to stay put and not make a noise, and disapparated to where Sirius and Remus were watching Bellatrix, Antonin, and Augustus approach.  
  
"There are ten total." Remus whispered when he caught sight of her and Harry from the corner of his eye. "The ten most loyal, the ten with nothing left to lose now that He is gone. And my dear cousin is among the number." Sirius growled. "I never liked her." Krista smirked. "I never liked any of your family and yet I married you." Remus helped Krista wrap a cloth around her chest to hold Harry there during the coming battle. Krista then used a sticking spell for extra hold. "Are the others in place?" She asked quietly. "Yes."  
  
A soft clunking covered the silence following the low and gravelly Yes. A man stopped in the doorway into the kitchen even as the three Death Eaters outside came across the first of the many spells to keep them out of the house. The man leaned on a long staff, shrouded in a travelling cloak. His hair was a grizzled, dark gray. His face looked like it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone with very poor chiseling skills and minimal concepts of the human facial features. Every inch of face was scarred, his mouth was merely a gash across the area, and a huge chunk of his nose was missing. One eye was small, dark, and beady, while the other was huge electric blue and swiveled in every direction.  
  
"Mad-Eye, good to see you again." Krista smiled grimly. The man nodded and chunked forward into the kitchen. One leg was fine, but the other was made of wood even as his face seemed to be. "That's the three of the worst. The rest will be child's play compared to these three." He growled. "Antonin Dolohov muggle torturer extraordinaire, Augustus Rookwood spy from within the very ministry if my guess is right, and Bellatrix Lestrange for capturing and torturing poor Frank Longbottom and his wife. 'Tis a pity their poor boy Neville will grow up parentless, but than again, so will little Harry there."  
  
Mad-Eye Moody indicated the baby wrapped to Krista with a nod of his head, but blue eye was looking through the back of his skull at the man whom had just entered. The man had fiery red hair and thin patched robes. "Hello everyone, have I missed anything?" He asked. "Not a thing Arthur. These three have just gotten through the first defense. Everyone else in place?" "Yes, I left everyone where they were before coming down here. Did someone through a silencing potion on your mother Sirius because she seems to be screaming up a storm, but I can't hear a thing." "That would have been the You-Know-Who that does You-Know-What." Sirius scowled meaning of course the Potions Master of Hogwarts and Spy-Against-Voldemort, Severus Snape.  
  
Just as the three Death Eaters got through the first defense the storm that had been brewing all day broke with all its frightening fury. The Death Eaters had hoped to be inside by the time it broke, and cursed that it had struck so soon. Seeing this, Mad-Eye got an idea.  
  
"I want half the force inside to meet the Death Eaters out there. It will take them by surprise and will give us an advantage over them because we won't get tripped up by our robes." Mad-Eye pointed to Sirius and Krista. "You two stay in here. Remus, it is a full moon tonight can we use that?" "Only if the fighting lasts that long... I had hoped to be in the cage before then though." "We might need you to transform outside." "But... what if I... I mean I could never live with myself..." "It is a risk that we will have to take." Mad-Eye and Arthur left to tell the others positioned in the house the plan.  
  
"Remus," Krista whispered once the other two were gone. "Sirius and I will go with you. Don't worry. We'll help you like we did at school." Remus sighed. "As long as Mad-Eye or Arthur have Harry. I wish Dumbledore were here. I would give Harry to him." "He's not, but we'll make sure Arthur takes Harry long before moon rise." The three nodded and Remus apparated outside just as the other Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix apparated into the storm. Half of course remained inside, which meant that there were five more members in the house, a total of ten on either side. Of course the Dursley's weren't counted in these numbers.  
  
Mad-Eye and Remus stood facing Bellatrix, Antonin, and Augustus outside the kitchen window. The five could just barely hear the explosions around the house that told of fights already braking out. However they stood perfectly still as the clouds dumped rainwater upon them. The wind howled and blew the rain from every which direction, sending it stinging into faces, blinding those that didn't have proper spells already in place to deflect it. Lightning flared across the sky, instantaneously making the yard as bright as a cloudless noonday before plunging it back into the darkness of the rain-filled, cloud-covered late evening.  
  
The three Death Eaters were drenched. Each one's black robes were weighed down from the water and had water pouring down it like a million little rivers and waterfalls. A steady stream of water ran from the wand of each, which rested by their side. The two members of the Order of the Phoenix had their wands pointed straight at the Death Eaters. Each one was steadily nearing the drenched state of the Death Eaters.  
  
Remus' hair clung to his face and neck and his patched robes stuck tightly to his thin body. Mad-Eye's blue eye roved every direction as fast as it could, trying to keep tabs on every fight, every Death Eater, every Auror, every member of the Order of the Phoenix. His hair fell like a black waterfall down his back, and the water running from it only heightened this impression. His thick cloak was soaked through and water was starting to stream from it.  
  
Finally Bellatrix turned her masked face from Remus Lupin to the kitchen window behind him, where Sirius, Krista, and Harry were watching the encounter. She grinned and turned back to Remus. "Your sister stole your lover, did she Werewolf?" "Shut up, Bella." Remus growled. She sneered. "Oh! Struck a nerve did I?" Remus' eye narrowed alarmingly and for an instant the wolf that he had been holding in check emerge with all the blood lust and fury of a rabid wolf cornered in the wild. Even Bellatrix and Mad-Eye blanched at seeing the raw rage blatantly on Remus' usually calm and mild face.  
  
However Bellatrix quickly regained her composure. Turning to her two companions, she snarled with almost as much, but not quite as much, viciousness as Remus' face had shown. "You two handle these bastards! I'm taking my dear cousin and the whelps..." Bellatrix disapparated from the rain laden yard into the kitchen. Where she landed a huge puddle instantly formed, but the three adults in the room seemed not to notice. Sirius instantly threw the first curse he could think of at her, the leg-lock curse. Bellatrix fell with a scream that broke the silencing spell on Sirius mother.  
  
"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the noble house of Black, the house of my fathers! Blood traitor! Abominations! Shame of my flesh!" The screaming rose and fell in tone and pitch, but the curse-filled rant continued to gain intensity.  
  
Bellatrix's mask skittered across the kitchen floor. Her hair fell about her face like the wet branches of a willow tree in a storm, wild and tangled. It was a sharp contrast to the refined and cleanly image Sirius emanated. Krista stood in a corner keeping Harry close. She knew this was between Sirius and his cousin, Bella.  
  
The white mask of the Death Eater spun wildly on the clean kitchen floor spraying water everywhere for an instant before Bellatrix flung a Stunner curse at Sirius. Sirius easily dodged the curse. "Expelliarmus!" He screeched. His cousin's wand flew through the air in an arc. It landed at Krista's feet. There was a loud bang, which only partially drowned out the portrait's screaming, and thin cords shot from Krista's wand. The cords wrapped around Bella and tied her securely to the spot.  
  
"You won't hurt my family any more than Voldemort did by killing James and Lily, Bella. I won't let you." She held Harry closer to her and kept her wand pointed steadily at the tied Death Eater. Bella screamed and squirmed against the gag and cords, but to no avail. Steadily all the Death Eaters were subdued, tied, and shipped to Azkaban collectively.  
  
However, by the time all the remaining members of good were sitting in the kitchen after the Dementors had taken the Death Eater, it was nearly moonrise and no one had noticed it. Krista still had Harry in her arms, but he was asleep and the house was once again silent aside from the inconsistent thunder and the wiping of the rain lashing the windows. Krista looked out the window with a yawn. She blinked twice before the time hit her. Near moonrise on a full moon night with all these people in the house and Remus still loose!  
  
"Everyone get out of the house immediately! The moon..." she hissed. She shoved Harry into Mad-Eye Moody's arms. "Take Harry into the Dursley's room. Don't let them leave and stay there with them and Harry please. Don't let anyone in until after moonset." The room was empty even as Remus' body began to shimmer under the influence of the full moon rising.  
  
AN: Wow! Long chapter... I'm so proud! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but it was long and I don't have a lot of time to write because of school and homework and work-work and colleges and all that rot... I'll try to be quicker, but no promises! 


	6. The Pregnant Moon

Goldhawk- the praise is very gratifying, as always. Thanks for reviewing! (Very obvious point to all that read and DON'T review)  
  
Devann- (over MSN im) Thanks for the help with chapter six. Most appreciated!  
  
Also thanks to Devann... Some clear ups... 1. Severus Snape is so nice to Krista because he is in love with her. I thought this was obvious, but some people might not have gotten it or want to be sure they understand. 2. Severus also is nice to Krista because she is the only currently living in the Black Mansion that was in Slytherin house... I'll get deeper into that in a later chapter. 3. Krista and Sirius are together, despite the different rival houses, because of Remus. Remus is Sirius' best friend. Krista is Remus' twin sister. Remus hooked them up. They married through Remus. Yay! 4. Also for all wondering there is something else, very different than love, between Severus and Krista, but that is for later. Hahaha!  
  
Also one last note... I don't know how to make things stay in Italics on here so " " will be physically spoken and ' ' will be mentally spoken or a thought, ok?  
  
I own only Krista... Also thanks to the comic 'Kabuki: Circle of Blood' for the sent... I am drifting in the dark halfway between the sun and the moon... a twisted reflection of my former self. Aka I don't own that sentence!  
  
Lets get this show on the road!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
The Pregnant Moon  
  
'I can't change outside of the cage...' Thought Remus desperately as his body shimmered and started to sprout fine gray and tan hairs. Fighting the transformation only made it more painful though. "Remus, you have to stop fighting! We'll watch over you. Sirius and I won't let you hurt anyone." Krista reassured. Sirius nodded so that his best friend could see him and then began to shift as well.  
  
He did not take the form of a wolf, which was becoming increasingly clearer in Remus, but instead he had the form of a huge, bear-sized black dog. Krista changed as well, into a lithe mountain lioness. 'Remus,' She reached out to her twin mentally. 'You have to stop fighting it.' When it appeared that Remus wouldn't stop fighting the wolf inside him, Sirius ran straight at his half-human, half-wolf body.  
  
The sudden impact caused by the huge dog hitting him squarely on the chest and pinning him to the ground caused Remus to stop trying to fight the wolf mentally and instead try to fight the dog physically. This was exactly what Sirius had wanted. As soon as he saw Remus start to lash out at him with teeth and claws that were almost instantly wolfen, Sirius leapt aside and stood near his wife. Together they watched Remus finish changing into a werewolf.  
  
The wolf lay panting on the floor, his human clothing draped foolishly over himself. Shaking the clothing to the floor, the wolf Remus looked up at his animal friends. 'Thank you, you two. I don't know why I fight. It hurts so much to.' Sirius gave a foolish doggy grin. 'It is because you hate the wolf and what it does. You also hate what it stands for and makes you go through during the time of the month that the moon isn't full. It is as simple as that, my brother.' Krista told him softly, her words brought to his mind because none of them had voice boxes to speak with. 'She has a point, buddy. You fight so hard because you hate the wolf. No other reason than that.' Sirius added.  
  
Remus looked out the window at the full moon. 'Pregnant again... now you are giving birth to monsters like me all across this world. Do you enjoy the fruits of your pregnancy? Do you fancy us keeping our forms as your werewolf children on moon just for your delight? Curse you! I hate you, you Pregnant Moon. Always without fail, you change me! Curse you to the darkest depths of hell!' Remus left the kitchen and wandered into the library with Sirius and Krista in tow.  
  
'I am drifting in the dark... halfway between the sun and the moon... a twisted reflection of my former self.' He thought as he looked into a small mirror hanging over one of the soft green chairs. Krista heard and came close to her twin. 'I love for the sun, but the moon eternally rules my life. I am caught between them. If I give in to the moon, I could never live with myself, but I can't be free of it to go to the sun. I am caught in a net, halfway between good and evil. I am always good until this one night every month. This one horrible night when I'm viciousness and evil and cruelty embodied!' Remus let out a long, mournful howl.  
  
Krista looked at her twin and saw something in his eyes; a glint that told the wolf had taken over the body. She stepped back from him, fear in her eyes. 'Remus,' she whispered to him, but it was too late. With a vicious snarl and a flash of pearl white teeth Remus was on her. Sirius couldn't comprehend what had happened at first. Remus hadn't attacked either of them for many years... but now this? Sirius decided to work it out later and leapt, almost joyfully, into the fray of fur, teeth, and claws.  
  
Remus' teeth slashed across Krista's face, ripping a huge chunk of flesh from her that only just barely missed taking out her left eye. Krista roared and lashed out with her large claws. She left a huge bloody rip in Remus' chest. Just then Sirius leapt into the fight and fought leg to leg, teeth to teeth with the wolf, trying to pin it down. Krista threw herself at the wolf's side and managed to pin it beneath her weight.  
  
'Remus, you bastard, get a grip on yourself!' Her mind screamed at her twin and somehow through the mists of the wolf conscious, the human Remus heard her. The wolf suddenly went limp beneath the mountain lion and tears flowed from its eye. 'Krista... Krista, Krista, Krista.' Was all Remus could manage for several minutes. 'Hey Rem, come on. Snap out of it man. It will all be fine in the morning.' Sirius' mind whispered.  
  
'No,' Remus told them, still pinned under his twin sister. 'It will all be fine until the next time the moon is pregnant. Then I'll go through this again, and it will all be wrong again. I'm sick of everything going from fine to all wrong in one night because the bitch moon decides to become pregnant. I don't want to go on. Please just kill me. I don't deserve you, either of you...' 'Now shut up, you selfish, self-pitying bastard!' Krista roared at him mentally and physically. 'You have no right you think that! Sirius and I risk our lives to be with you and all you can think of is "Poor me!"... Well I'm sick of it. You want to die? Fine, but you can do it on your own terms. Sirius and I won't help you!'  
  
The dog slowly followed the mountain lion out of the room. Before it left Sirius whispered to his friend. 'She really loves you Remus. We both do. I don't know what we would do without you now that James and Lily are gone. Please don't leave us." Then the wolf was alone. Remus wept openly in shame and bitter grief.  
  
Krista lay in the kitchen, her head on her paws. Sirius was in a similar position, nose to nose with her. They waited. Neither said a thing. Neither moved. They simply waited. After a long time had passed, they heard the clinking of nails on the floor approaching. Remus was coming. Sirius picked up his head and turned to look at the door, but Krista turned away to hide the tears shimmering in her eyes. She hated yelling at Remus like she had, but it was the only way to make him see any sense when he was like this. It was the only thing he understood.  
  
Remus paused in the doorway. Sirius grinned foolishly at him, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, but Krista had her back turned to him. Remus lowered his head in shame. He knew of the tears hidden in her eyes. He had seen them so often after fights like this during the full moon. He walked past Sirius, pausing only to nuzzle him a moment before laying down, nose in paws, before his twin.  
  
'Krista...' Remus whispered very softly. 'Bloody selfish bastard.' He heard returned to him from her, but knew he wasn't meant to hear it. No one was meant to hear that. He only heard it because of the close connection they had which only twins can have. 'I'm sorry, Krista.' The mountain lion sighed deeply and rubbed its face against it paw. Remus knew this gesture for what it was, she was wiping away her tears. 'I know, Remus. I know.'  
  
The three lay like that until moonset. Then Remus began to shimmer slightly. Quickly the human body reclaimed its right. Remus dressed as his best friend and twin sister changed back to themselves.  
  
Sirius went up to get the others from the Dursley's room since it was almost sunrise. Meanwhile, Remus and Krista started making breakfast. The signs of the destruction of the storm and the battle were quite clear in the bright, clear, and thankfully very un-red sunrise that slanted through the window. Remus looked out the window and sighed at the slight reflection of himself in it. His chest had nearly healed already, and Krista was working to heal her face.  
  
"That will most likely leave a scar..." He commented sadly. "You nearly always do leaves scars." Krista replied. "But I love you anyway." Remus smiled and looked at his reflection in the glass again. It was like seeing something or someone superimposed over what you were really seeing. The ripple effect of the glass made his face distorted. He sighed, before turning to the eggs.  
  
"I am drifting in the dark... halfway between the sun and the moon... a twisted reflection of my former self."  
  
AN: Typed all in one night! Hell Yeah! You know you all love me! Just like we all love dear Remmie, even if he can be a bastard sometimes... yay!  
  
Big thanks to Devann, my 'Death is Not the End' KaZaA playlist, Thea and the "We need to have sex now" and the "Ooh Something Shiny" story. Note, I didn't use things from those, just read them while typing this up... Also thanks to... um... actually I think that is it... Please review? 


	7. Make It Stop

Yay for Viiriniel for reviewing. I love you my dear Luce! You're a doll... I'm skipping several years! Welcome to Harry's sixth birthday...  
  
Btw, thanks again to Devann, my MSN reader, for laughing with me over ideas about this birthday. You are most appreciated!  
  
Also there is a lot of bad language in this chapter... Let us just say that Harry's present is more than a bit jaded... muahahahahaha!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Make It Stop  
  
Krista sat at the kitchen table sipping her tea while Remus poured more strawberry pancake batter into a skillet. Both looked tired and a bit worn. It was the morning after the full moon and Harry was turning six today. Krista yawned as Sirius shuffled into the room with the present he had just gone out to buy.  
  
"What did you get him, Sirius?" Remus asked cheerfully ignoring that fact that his twin and best friend were fighting. Sirius grinned at Remus and set the cage down in front of Krista. He slowly pulled back the cloth over it. "I got him a pet snake to say I'm sorry for what I said about Slytherins to Severus. I mean the greasy git deserved it, but I suppose all Slytherins aren't like that." Sirius gave her a look that was half puppy- eyed and half a grin. Krista sighed.  
  
"I suppose you're forgiven, but if I hear one more remark like that about Slytherins being 'low-down, stinking, lying, worthless, greasy bastards' I will not forgive you again." "Agreed, but Snape really is a low-down, stinking, lying, worthless, greasy bastard, you know." "SIRIUS!" "Sorry honey."  
  
Sirius put the snake in a hiding place and the couple sat drinking their tea and coffee while Remus grinned and flipped the pancakes. Soon after this, a boy came skidding into the kitchen. He was small for his age in both height and weight. His hair was jet black and stuck up in every which direction. His eyes, behind big black glasses frames, were the most pure and intense emerald green imaginable.  
  
Harry streaked across the kitchen to where Remus was standing. "What type of pancakes are they, Uncle Remus?" "Strawberry... your favorite of course." "Yay!" Harry jumped into the air and punched it hard. In fact, he punched it so hard one could almost hear the air moan... if anyone had been listening to it, which no one had been besides the snake in the cupboard.  
  
The Python sat dully in its cage waiting to be given to this little six year old brat that it seemed to now be a present for. 'Well,' it thought dully. 'Maybe I can make him get into Slytherin. That would be fun.'  
  
"Harry, do you want your present?" Sirius asked. Harry leapt up and down. "Yes, yes, yes!" He screeched, sounding more like a girl than a boy. Krista smiled as Sirius opened the cupboard and pulled the sheet-covered cage out. Harry pulled back the sheet excitedly. When his gaze settled upon the snake within, he screamed in uncontrollable excitement. "How did you know I wanted one?"  
  
Sirius winked at Krista. "We're your Godparents. We know everything." He said confidently, as he put the cage on the ground. Harry lay down next to it and watched his new pet. 'He needs a name,' Harry thought suddenly, muttering to himself. "Marvolo," hissed the snake quietly. "My name is Marvolo."  
  
Harry looked at the snake with eyes as wide as saucers. "You can talk?" He asked quietly, hoping the adults didn't hear him. They didn't. "Of course I can talk! I'm just interested that you can understand me. Well," Marvolo seemed to make itself more comfortable. "Since I'll be living here, care to tell me whom those three are?"  
  
Harry looked at the snake a moment before nodding his head. "The pretty lady over there is my Godmother, Aunt Krista." "You mean that sexy creature with the legs that go all the way up to heaven?" Harry blinked. "Never mind..." Marvolo muttered. "Well... The guy next to her, who got you down, is my Godfather, Uncle Sirius. He and Aunt Krista are married." Marvolo muttered something that sounded like, bloody fucking hell; the gorgeous creatures are always married. Harry ignored that comment quite innocently. "The guy flipping the pancakes is Uncle Remus. He is Aunt Krista's twin brother."  
  
The snake blinked as it looked at Remus. "Wow! You have a werewolf in your house?" "What's a werewolf?" Harry asked. The snake pointed its tail at Remus. "That dear boy is a werewolf. He turns into a wolf every full moon and tries to kill any human he can get at." Marvolo sneered.  
  
Harry looked up at Krista. "Aunt Krista..." He muttered. "The snake is talking to me. Make it stop!" (AN: now you understand the title!) Krista looked at Harry. "That's nice Harry dear." Then she paused in thought. "SIRIUS, DID YOU ENCHANT THAT SNAKE?" She screeched. While Sirius tried, very unsuccessfully, to reason with Krista, Remus decided to help little Harry.  
  
"What's wrong with the snake, Harry?" "Well nothing if snakes are suppose to talk..." Harry muttered, his ears hurting with all the screaming going on behind him. Remus smiled, and got down on his hands and knees next to the boy. He looked inside the cage. "What is its name, Harry?" "...Marvolo..." Remus nodded.  
  
"Marvolo," He began. "I would firstly like to welcome you to your new home." "Asshole, mother-fuck, creature, half-breed..." Marvolo hissed while Remus spoke... Of course the only one able to understand him was the little innocent six year old Harry. "I hope you enjoy it here, but I would like to ask you to please stop talking to Harry because he is very young and doesn't understand that he isn't suppose to be able to talk to you yet." "Mother-fucking werewolf, brainless fuck, incompetent cur, low-life scum, worthy only to kiss my scaly hide and clean my cage with your tongue, you beast, brutal, murdering scumbag." Marvolo seemed to be quite enjoying himself as he tossed these insults at Remus with a careless ease.  
  
Harry however was wide eyed at the foul-mouth his new pet had. "Please stop saying those things about Uncle Remus." Remus looked over at Harry and stood up. "Krista, please stop throwing things at Sirius. He really didn't do anything to the snake. Harry is a parseltongue." "A what?" Krista asked, a frying pan poised above her head ready to smash down on Sirius, whom was lying in a heap on the floor. "Harry is a parseltongue."  
  
"What's a parseltongue?" Harry asked Marvolo. "A parseltongue is someone who can talk to snakes. I was a parseltongue when I was still human. You see I died and became a snake, but I don't know how or why yet. All I remember is that the Potter family is very important." "Hey! I'm a Potter! The last of us actually. The Dark evil Lord guy killed my mom and dad. So Uncle Remus, Aunt Krista, and Uncle Sirius took me in." Marvolo got in interesting glint in his eye. "Is that so?" He hissed to himself, quite pleased as his last night a human suddenly came flooding back.  
  
AN: Thanks again to Devann, whom helped me pick a proper name for what I have in store for the snake... Yay!  
  
Also a clear up note... Yes the snake is the reincarnation of Lord Voldemort's (Tom MARVOLO Riddle's) soul and mind and all that rot. Thus Voldemort now has Harry in his scaly grasp! *gasp* muahahahahaha! Bet none of you saw THAT coming. 


	8. Of Snakes and Muggles

Thank you to Goldhawk for reviewing. And yes, Voldemort being around Harry and no one knowing IS a bad thing... A very bad thing now that Voldemort remembers how he died... but don't worry he has nothing so base as murdering a child as it sleeps planned. No, The Dark Lord had much more supple plans for the Boy-Who-Lived... muahahahahaha!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Of Snakes and Muggles  
  
The Dursleys had been on "vacation" the week of Harry's birthday. In other words, Sirius and Krista kicked them out of the house for the week so that Harry's birthday wouldn't be ruined by the rotten muggles. Thus Marvolo didn't get to meet the Dursley family until he had been in the house a full three days.  
  
Marvolo had been making general scandalous comments about every member of the household with the distinct exception of Harry. However, the small boy, whom was the only one able to hear the snake, was quickly losing any innocence he still had intact. Marvolo ended up being worse in the things he said than the portrait of Sirius' mother had been. Kreacher luckily wasn't around to aid the snake because he had finally died of old age two years before.  
  
With him had gone the last remnant in the old house of the family that had occupied it for many generations. Everything was bright and clean and properly warded to keep Harry and Dudley, and the other Dursleys for that matter, from anything potentially dangerous.  
  
Severus had come over for tea the day the Dursleys were to come back from their enforced vacation. He was sitting at the kitchen table when Harry came in with Marvolo wrapped very loosely around his thin shoulders.  
  
"Isn't that a Python?" Severus asked Krista in disdainful tones. "Yes it is." She sipped her tea. "Aren't you the least bit concerned for the boy being strangled to death?" "No," came the reply. "Apparently Harry is a parseltongue. He made the snake promise to maintain loose coils when he rides on Harry's shoulders. At least that is what Harry told me." Krista looked questioningly at Harry, who nodded viciously.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Krista. He promised to stay loose and relaxed whenever I let him out of the cage to ride around with me. Really he is very nice to me. He tells me all about stuff that he knows of." Harry climbed into the chair between Krista and Severus. Severus looked down his long nose at the boy. "Parseltongue?" He muttered. Harry looked up at him with eyes that shined with admiration.  
  
Here was a man that had always meant something to his Aunt and therefore to Harry. Here was a man to please whenever possible and to never anger. Over the years Snape had gotten over his sever dislike for Harry due to the boy's parentage. However this was mostly thanks to Krista and Severus' intense love for her. Severus was indeed flattered that the Boy-Who-Lived not only looked up to him, but seemed to be genuinely happy in his company. Severus smiled his rarely seen, and only non-frightening or sneering smile. This won a huge grin from the six-year old, who latched himself to Snape's arm and clung there.  
  
Marvolo slipped from around the boy's shoulders onto the table. He thought the new man looked familiar, but couldn't place him. However, just as he thought him might figure out his connection to the man, the door to the kitchen flew open. Vernon Dursley stomped in, only pausing a moment when he saw the greasy-haired wizard in the room. He completely ignored the snake and continued through the kitchen to bring the family's bags upstairs.  
  
"Vernon, why don't you just leave those down here and let Sirius and Remus get them when they come back from the market?" Mr. Dursley grunted and dropped the heavy bags before sitting down with closed eyes as far from Severus as he could get. Meanwhile, Petunia and a very plump six-year old Dudley came and sat down at the table. Petunia got herself and Vernon some coffee before sitting down between her husband and son.  
  
Thus far the snake sitting before Severus hadn't dawned on any of them.  
  
Marvolo eyed the three muggles with obvious disgust. He, being a 'magical' snake, could tell immediately they were not possessed of magical talent. Well the boy had some potential, but the parents were as unmagical as a rock. In fact, certain rocks, such as dolmens for example, actually had much more of a magical nature than those two lummoxes.  
  
He turned to look at his 'master'. "Harry," he hissed. "What are those three doing here?" Harry looked at Marvolo long and hard. "Those are the Dursleys. Remember? I told you about them." Came the hushed hissing reply. Now all three Dursleys noticed Harry hissing like a snake and looked up at him and the snake on the kitchen table.  
  
"Wow!" Dudley shouted, jumping from his seat and rushing to grab up the long slick creature. "A real snake! Mom, how come I didn't get one?" He reached out to steal the snake from Harry, whom was much smaller and had been roughly shoved from his seat. Petunia was screaming, "Don't go near it! Don't know what it might have! It might be very dangerous! Don't touch it Dudley!" Vernon was sitting like a statue just watching the scene play out before his eyes.  
  
As soon as Harry hit the floor Krista was on her feet, yelling at Dudley, who conveniently ignored her. Severus was on the floor with Harry, helping him and telling how strong he was that he wasn't crying, despite the tears shimmering in the boy's eyes. "Don't let him touch you, Marvolo!" Harry shouted in parseltongue as Severus held him until he stopped shaking.  
  
The snake responded to Harry's demand immediately. In a flash, Marvolo went from disdainful and sneering to tense and threatening. Dudley however only backed off after an initial warning strike. Vernon was out of his daze. He stormed up to where Severus was still holding Harry. "You told that thing to attack my son! You little snip! I'll have your little scarred face stuffed like those weird house-elf things that use to be around here!" He was an alarming shade of fuchsia.  
  
Severus serenely imposed himself between the terrified six-year old and the furious muggle. "I believe you will do no such thing." Even though Severus never raised his voice above his own hissing whisper, he was by far the more threatening of the two. Instantly Marvolo remembered how he knew the wizard and more memories of his past life came flooding back.  
  
"Harry," He said timidly slithering across the table to get as near the boy as he could. "Please put me back on your shoulders. I don't feel save with these muggles around." The boy of course obliged, which gave Marvolo the perfect opportunity to look up Severus' left sleeve at his forearm. Severus, still holding Harry and threatening Vernon, never noticed.  
  
Upon Severus' left forearm, just as Marvolo remembered, was the black Dark Mark he, Voldemort himself, had put there. The skull with a snake slithering from the mouth was still plain to see for any that knew how to look, and thanks to Severus, Marvolo know remembered how to look. The snake sat quiet and content on Harry's shoulders as more memories of his past came back to him.  
  
AN: Well I hope you're all happy... If anyone has any ideas, please hand them over! Thanks! Also I'm thinking of having Harry see Remus transform in the next chapter... Likes? Dislikes? Please voice your opinion! If you don't want to, or can't review, please email me at dragonmaiden85@hotmail.com Thanks again all! 


	9. Shadows of the Past

W00t! Well all you other people have Beta readers; I have a MSN Instant Messenger reader! Aka Devann... I love her most greatly because she has helped give birth to chapter nine, the chapter you are about to read! If it weren't for her, there would be no current chapter nine. Or the chapter nine you would be about to read would be worthless crapola! So you must all praise Devann and praise her highly because she is fabulous in all terms and meanings of the word! She is my hero of the day! So now that that is done, on with the chapter nine that isn't crap that you are hopefully going to continue scrolling down to read...  
  
Also there are flashbacks in here... The flashbacks will appear in the I text inserted here /I symbols because I don't know how to make things stay in italics... Note: I own nothing in this story... other than Krista and the Black Rider, which I will explain at the end of the chapter.  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Shadows of the Past  
  
Several months had passed since Severus' last visit. He didn't visit all that often, but Krista enjoyed his company, if only because he was another Slytherin and had been a friend of sorts back in Hogwarts. In fact, his last visit had been when the Dursley's came home to find Harry's sixth birthday present hissing viciously at them. Sometimes Krista wondered what that snake was saying that only Harry heard. She had noticed him losing bits of his innocence, but acquainted it with his growing up.  
  
Well now Severus had come again. He had come to request a book from the old Black family library, which Krista had insisted they keep despite Sirius' attempts to throw it all away because of its high Dark Arts content. Professor Snape was looking for a certain potions book. Krista faintly remembered seeing it when she sorted the books into categories for easy access.  
  
So Krista and Severus stood alone in the library that was almost entirely dedicated to the Dark Arts. Severus was standing beside the fire while Krista carefully sorted through the peeling titles on the dusty, fading spines for the correct book. She smiled slightly as she pulled the dusty tomb from the shelf and turned to Severus where he was standing. Krista was about to say something when he beat her to it.  
  
"...The love which us doth bind, but fate so enviously debars, is the conjunction of the mind, and opposition of the stars." He was whispering as he gazed so deeply into the flames. Krista put the heavy volume on a side table and came up behind the man. "That is Andrew Marvell." She replied. The faintest impression of a smile graced Severus' features before he returned to his 'normal' sullen self. He turned to look at her, pain filling his dark black eyes.  
  
"It lies not in our power to love or hate, for will in us is overruled by fate. When two are stripped, long ere the course begin, we wish that one should lose, the other win; and one especially do we affect of two gold ingots, like in each respect: The reason no man knows, let it suffice. What we behold is censured by our eyes. Where both deliberate, the love is slight: Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight? Christopher Marlowe..." Severus' pale fingers traced the invisible planes of Krista's cheek. "I loved you upon first sight. I hated you after when I found out you were a Lupin and then I grew to love you again and overcome your family name. I only could do that though after I learned why I hated your family name and that was because they were 'mugblood lovers', I believe the term is." Krista nodded.  
  
"We are so alike, you and I Severus. Both of us fighting against what others have tried to make us. Both of us trying not to be overcome by what we are." "But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes, feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel, making a famine where abundance lies, thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel." Severus whispered, leaning closer to Krista. "William Shakespeare!" Krista gasped pulling away from the kiss he had been about to give her.  
  
Snape looked into her eyes imploringly. " What is your substance, whereof are you made, that millions of strange shadows on you tend? Since every one hath, every one, one shade, and you, but one, can every shadow lend." "Shakespeare again..." Krista muttered rather breathlessly. "Why are you doing this?" Severus asked impatiently. "I love you! I love you most dearly and all you can think of is to name the writer of anything I say!" Severus quite suddenly snapped. He pulled Krista to him with so much force that he left bruises on her arms. His kissed her with all the pent-up rage, pain, frustration, and lust that he had harbored for her over the years.  
  
Severus looked desperate as Krista pulled away. He did not let go of her arms though. "Inclose me still for fear I start; be to me rather sharp and tart, than let me want thy hand and art. Such sharpness shows the sweetest friend, such cuttings rather heal than rend, and such beginnings touch their end." "George Herbert could have been talking about a snake biting its own tail rather than love in that poem." She scowled.  
  
Severus gladly returned her scowl with a look of devotion. "I can give not what men call love: but wilt thou accept not the worship the heart lifts above and the heavens reject not, the desire of the moth for the star, of the night for the morrow, the devotion to something afar from the sphere of our sorrow? I'll even save you from naming the poet. It was Percy Bysshe Shelley... Can you not see how I love you now?"  
  
"...Of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these: "It might have been!" John Greenleaf Whittier" Krista confirmed. "Ask me no more: the moon may draw the sea; the cloud may stoop from heaven and take shape, with fold to fold, of mountain or of cape; but O too fond, when I have answer'd thee? Ask me no more. / Ask me no more: thy fate and mine are seal'd: I strove against the stream and all in vain: let the great river take me to the main: no more, dear love, for at a touch I yield; ask me no more!" Krista cried disconsolately.  
  
"Alfred, Lord Tennyson... as is this one." whispered Severus. "I hold it true, whate'er befall; I feel it, when I sorrow most; 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all... but I would much rather love you and win your heart..." Krista looked near terror now.  
  
"But yet in vain thou hast my ruin sought, in vain thou mad'st me to vain things aspire, in vain thou kindlest all thy smoky fire. For virtue hath this better lesson taught, within myself to seek my only hire, desiring nought but how to kill desire." "Sir Philip Sidney..." Severus whispered and he bent close and kisses Krista again. This time he kissed her with love and devotion instead of pain and lust. He let himself linger long over her lips as she was forcibly reminded of the past.  
  
IKrista was lying in bed with the gentle silver moonlight frosting her face and shoulders. Remus had stole into the Slytherin dorms and was asleep next to her. He had been having nightmares again and had always insisted that Krista was the only one whom could drive them off. Even though Remus was an hour older than she was, he was the one always acting like the 'little sibling'. Krista always let him come into her room and snuggle against her, his back to her back or side, and sleep the night there.  
  
Tonight however, as Remus slept beside her, Krista heard a soft knock on the door. Not wanting to get up and wake her twin, she casually waved her want, which was always in easy reach. The door swung open silently to admit a tall, thin, black hair youth with burning black eyes. He was very attractive despite the large hooked nose. His hair was silky and fine as it fell in delicate folds around his alabaster face. He was a striking contrast of black on white which clothing that matched his hair.  
  
"What is it Severus?" "I saw the werewolf come in and wanted to know why he hadn't left for his own dorm yet." "Always the Perfect..." She whispered. "He isn't leaving tonight. He was having a nightmare and came to me for comfort. And please don't call him that in front of me Severus." The youth came to kneel beside her bed. "Does he come often?"  
  
Krista shook her head. "No, only when he can't sleep." Severus watched her face for several long, painfully long, moments. "Perhaps next time I can't sleep, you'll allow me the same privilege?" Krista smiled and chastely kissed his forehead. "You may come here whenever you can't sleep, Severus."/I They had been in their fifth year.  
  
IKrista was standing by one of the windows on the sixth floor overlooking the frozen lake and snow-covered grounds. She didn't hear Severus come softly padding up next to her. She didn't even know he was there until he put his arms around her shoulders and pressed close behind her to look out over her shoulder through the window.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" They were alone in the hall. He was only ever like this when they were alone. "Yes it is." She whispered. Severus turned his head just enough to kiss her, softly, lovingly, devotedly on the lips for the first time. /I They had been in their sixth year, and it had been Krista's first kiss.  
  
I"I love you, Krista!" The statement had all the grace of an axe being clumsily thrown into a pile of Jell-O. Krista looked up at Severus. She was sitting at the breakfast table with a few friends when the dark youth made his announcement. She immediately stood up and pulled him away from everyone. "What was that all about?" She asked in fevered whispers.  
  
"Drug nor isolation will cure this cancer: It is now or never, the hour of the knife, the break with the past, the major operation. -C. Day Lewis. I cannot hide my love from you any longer, Krista. I love you. I want to be with you forever." Severus kissed her with a need, a thirsty passion, which she had never known him to possess, must less show. /I It had been shortly after Halloween of the seventh year.  
  
I "All which I took from thee I did but take, not for thy harms, but just that thou might'st seek it in my arms. All which thy child's mistake fancies as lost, I have stored for thee at home. Rise, clasp my hand, and come! -Francis Thompson..." Severus looked desperate as he whisper feverishly to Krista, holding close to his chest. She bit her lips. She knew he had become a Deatheater, but he didn't know that she was the Black Rider. She knew she couldn't marry him despite their shared love because then Voldemort would suspect something.  
  
Krista pushed out of Severus', no Snape; he must be Snape, out of Snape's arms. "I can't marry you. It would just never work between us." "Why not?" Naturally Severus was deeply hurt. He had been so sure she would say yes to him. For once someone would love him and need him. "It is Black isn't it?" Anger and pure venom suddenly filled his eyes as Krista turned away from him. "I'll make him pay for this, if it is the last thing I do!"  
  
Severus stormed off leaving Krista alone on the quickly emptying platform. She hugged herself tightly as she quoted Alexander Pope and let tears run gently down her cheeks. "Thus let me live, unseen, unknown; thus unlamented let me die, steal from the world, and not a stone tell where I lie."/I It was the end of their seventh year. They had both graduated Hogwarts and were about to start their new lives. However due to Krista being the Black Rider, they had to start it alone.  
  
Krista pushed away from Severus. "We can't. Sev, I'm married to Sirius now. It isn't like when we were young." Severus sighed heavily. "At least tell me the truth! Tell me the real reason you said no to me on the platform that day..." He had been remembering the same events, the same shadows of their shared past.  
  
"You'll obviously recall the Black Rider of Lord Voldemort?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Yes... He was Voldemort's right hand. His most trusted messenger. If anyone saw the Black Rider or received instructions from him, they were directly from Voldemort and could not be questioned. Hence the Black Rider became synonymous with Death himself. Why?"  
  
"Severus, I am the Black Rider. If I had married you, Voldemort would have become suspicious of me. You see I was spying on him for Dumbledore. As the Black Rider, I wasn't really a Deatheater, so I had no spells of obedience upon me. He felt he had my whole heart and most importantly soul. He started out having my heart, until you won it back for me, but he never truly had my soul. You and Remus saved me there."  
  
"But... If you're the Black Rider, then how come you couldn't save James and Lily?" Severus stormed up from the couch. "Please Severus... No one but you and Dumbledore know. Not even Remus knows. I can't tell him or Sirius... I couldn't save James and Lily. No one knew about Peter, not even me. No one knew what Voldemort was doing that night. We all only found out afterwards, as did you and the rest of the world."  
  
"No." Severus whispered. "I knew where he was going... I knew exactly what he was doing... He gloated over it with me for hours before he left, but I didn't have a chance to get to them in time. I couldn't even get to Albus in time. Maybe if I had just fought him then and there, they would be alive!" "Stop it, Sev! No one could have stopped him..."  
  
Severus stood up. "I should leave now. I've stayed too long. Thank you for the book, Krista." She looked hurt at the apparent lack of emotion on his face. Back at Hogwarts that had been the surest sign that he was most certainly not alright with what was going on. But she also knew that she could do nothing about it... now at least... She use to be able to ease his pain and suffering, but no longer. She had given that up long ago on an emptying platform at the end of her seventh and final year at a school she had never seen again.  
  
AN: Oh! I am so bloody proud of this chapter! If you still don't get the Black Rider bit, you can leave your questions IN A COMMENT... and I will reply in the beginning of the next chapter, as I always try to! Love all of you that review and I of course love my MSN reader, Devann. So that is chapter nine. Aren't you glad you stuck around to read it? 


	10. A Twist of the Serpent's Tail

To my loyal Reviews: Thank you to all whom read this story. You are all appreciated...  
  
Goldhawk - Thanks for the ideas for this chapter! You're a big help. Also I'm sure Devann appreciates your compliments.  
  
Slim5 - here's your update. Soon enough for you?  
  
Siriusfan7711 - Thank you. I am glad you enjoy this. I will certainly keep writing as long as you keep reading and reviewing.  
  
(That last part goes out to all of you, btw the way... Please keep reviewing!)  
  
Anything that is Canon, I don't own. Anything that is NOT Canon, I do humbly own. Although I wish I owned Remus... If anyone knows how to get him, please leave me a review stating how?  
  
This is Marvolo's point of view in the last chapter... So it contains many references and 'copy pastes' from the last chapter too. Sorry if it is too repetitive, but you'll see the importance at the end.  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
A Twist of the Serpent's Tail  
  
Several months had passed since Severus' last visit. He didn't visit all that often, but Marvolo enjoyed his visits because he was a Deatheater and helped the former Dark Lord remember his past life. However, his last visit had been when the Dursley's came home to find Marvolo himself hissing viciously at them. He knew that Krista especially wondered what 'that snake' was saying that only 'dear', 'sweet', 'innocent' Harry heard. He knew also that she had noticed Harry losing bits of his innocence, and hoped she acquainted it with the boy's growing up.  
  
Well now Severus had come again. He had come to request a book from the old Black family library, which Krista had insisted be kept despite Sirius' attempts to throw it all away because of its high Dark Arts content. Professor Snape was looking for a certain potions book. Krista said that she faintly remembered seeing it when she sorted the books into categories for easy access.  
  
Marvolo was thankful for the time to observe the two together alone. Severus Snape he could now place in his past life, but Krista brought back very predominate memories. However these were still dim, fuzzy almost. He couldn't remember exact details or even how Krista was involved, but he felt she had been extremely important to him.  
  
So Krista and Severus stood alone in the library that was almost entirely dedicated to the Dark Arts. Neither of them saw Marvolo hiding behind the chair, and Harry was in bed so he wouldn't be missed. Severus was standing beside the fire while Krista carefully sorted through the peeling titles on the dusty, fading spines for the correct book. She smiled slightly as she pulled the dusty tomb from the shelf and turned to Severus where he was standing. Krista was about to say something when he beat her to it.  
  
Marvolo listened intently as Severus recited love poetry to the woman. He sighed inaudibly. Something about this brought back memories of Krista. No they weren't 'memories' persay, more like feelings or something. Maybe longing or even lust, though he knew there was no chance of anything going on now. However she felt important to him, and he knew there had to be a reason for that. Maybe he would find out why she was so important.  
  
"We are so alike, you and I Severus. Both of us fighting against what others have tried to make us. Both of us trying not to be overcome by what we are." "But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes, feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel, making a famine where abundance lies, thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel." Severus whispered, leaning closer to Krista. "William Shakespeare!" Krista gasped pulling away from the kiss he had been about to give her.  
  
'Oh just bloody kiss her, you fool!' Marvolo thought angrily. 'Who cares what her lummox of a husband thinks just KISS her!' Marvolo felt like he was watching some cheap SOAP drama on muggle TV with his mother again, and that brought back its own memories. Those memories he pushed aside however, for more important, and more current, details.  
  
"I love you! I love you most dearly and all you can think of is to name the writer of anything I say!" Severus quite suddenly snapped. He pulled Krista to him with so much force that he left bruises on her arms. His kissed her with all the pent-up rage, pain, frustration, and lust that he had harbored for her over the years.  
  
'Yes! A victory! About time, Snape, about time!' Marvolo almost hissed his pleasure, but caught himself just in time. That would get him caught and then it would all be over. They would come looking for the source of the noise and he would be stuck back in the cage. Thus he remained silent.  
  
Severus looked desperate as Krista pulled away. He did not let go of her arms though. "Inclose me still for fear I start; be to me rather sharp and tart, than let me want thy hand and art. Such sharpness shows the sweetest friend, such cuttings rather heal than rend, and such beginnings touch their end." "George Herbert could have been talking about a snake biting its own tail rather than love in that poem." She scowled.  
  
At this Marvolo rolled his eyes in a snake-like fashion. 'As if Mr. Herbert would write poetry about us snakes! He was talking about love your fool woman, and Snape LOVES you! Will you just kiss him back already! Please?' Marvolo continued to silently urge the two closer together.  
  
"But yet in vain thou hast my ruin sought, in vain thou mad'st me to vain things aspire, in vain thou kindlest all thy smoky fire. For virtue hath this better lesson taught, within myself to seek my only hire, desiring nought but how to kill desire." "Sir Philip Sidney..." Severus whispered and he bent close and kissed Krista again. This time he kissed her with love and devotion instead of pain and lust. He let himself linger long over her lips as Marvolo silently cheered him on.  
  
He and Severus both heard Krista whisper. "We had been in our fifth year." After a long pause, Severus held her tightly in his arms, as thought he too remembered the bittersweet events she was seeing.  
  
"We had been in our sixth year, and it had been my first kiss." She whispered several moments later, tears running unchecked down her cheeks. Marvolo's eyes narrowed and Severus' eyes also filled with unshed tears. 'So... was Snape the one who gave the beauty her first kiss? Lucky man! That always leaves an impression on someone...'  
  
"It had been shortly after Halloween of our seventh year." She whispered. Now the snake was confused. He didn't get what was happening, but it seemed to be that her cryptic mutterings meant something very much to Severus Snape.  
  
"'Thus let me live, unseen, unknown; thus unlamented let me die, steal from the world, and not a stone tell where I lie.' It was the end of our seventh year. We had both graduated from Hogwarts and were about to start our new lives. However due to me being the Black Rider, we had to start it alone."  
  
Now Marvolo remembered why she was so important. 'My Black Rider!' He thought in triumph. "Oh, of course! I would be drawn to her, hence I tried to get bought by her husband and it worked! Oh my dear Black Rider!' Marvolo closed his eyes and writhed with seeming ecstasy. However, Krista had come out of her revere and was pushing away from Severus. The snake listening with bated breath for the outcome.  
  
"We can't. Sev, I'm married to Sirius now. It isn't like when we were young." Severus sighed heavily. "At least tell me the truth! Tell me the real reason you said no to me on the platform that day..." Marvolo swore beneath his breath. Was that man such a fool that he couldn't put two and two together and see she couldn't marry him because she was the Black Rider? Or had he perhaps not heard her say that because he too had been lost in his own revere seeing the same memories?  
  
"You'll obviously recall the Black Rider of Lord Voldemort?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Yes... He was Voldemort's right hand. His most trusted messenger. If anyone saw the Black Rider or received instructions from him, they were directly from Voldemort and could not be questioned. Hence the Black Rider became synonymous with Death himself. Why?"  
  
'Him? Honestly! As if I would ever trust a MAN to be my right hand! I would choose a woman because of her sensibility and higher loyalty standards. Men will try to overrule you, but a woman! Now she would simply rule through you which was at least the more acceptable of the two choices.' Marvolo rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Severus, I am the Black Rider. If I had married you, Voldemort would have become suspicious of me. You see I was spying on him for Dumbledore. As the Black Rider, I wasn't really a Deatheater, so I had no spells of obedience upon me. He felt he had my whole heart and most importantly soul. He started out having my heart, until you won it back for me, but he never truly had my soul. You and Remus saved me there."  
  
'Ahhhh!' Marvolo silently hissed his pleasure. 'Tricky girl! I knew I liked her. I knew there was either something wrong with her loyalties or the Deatheaters following her orders... No wonder so many I told her to have killed lived! It all makes sense now...'  
  
"But... If you're the Black Rider, then how come you couldn't save James and Lily?" Severus stormed up from the couch. "Please Severus... No one but you and Dumbledore know. Not even Remus knows. I can't tell him or Sirius... I couldn't save James and Lily. No one knew about Peter, not even me. No one knew what Voldemort was doing that night. We all only found out afterwards, as did you and the rest of the world."  
  
"No." Severus whispered. "I knew where he was going... I knew exactly what he was doing... He gloated over it with me for hours before he left, but I didn't have a chance to get to them in time. I couldn't even get to Albus in time. Maybe if I had just fought him then and there, they would be alive!" "Stop it, Sev! No one could have stopped him..."  
  
Marvolo thought about this. 'Maybe they would have lived, but still...' He inwardly shrugged, mostly because he didn't have shoulders to actually shrug anymore. 'Then I might have lived and everything these two had been doing would have been revealed and they would be dead...'  
  
Severus stood up. "I should leave now. I've stayed too long. Thank you for the book, Krista." Marvolo saw her look hurt at the apparent lack of emotion on his face. Even he knew that as the surest sign that he was most certainly not alright with what was going on. But the snake even knew that there was nothing to be done about it... 'However,' he mused. 'She might have able to ease his pain and suffering once, but she had apparently given that up long ago because of her feigned loyalties to himself, the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
The large snake sat perfectly still as Snape's robes billowed past the chair he was hiding under. Luckily, Marvolo had moved underneath the chair to listen better and be able to see what was happening. Severus left without so much as a glance back, the book clenched so tightly to his chest that it might have been Krista.  
  
Krista just remained on the couch and wept openly. Marvolo decided it was time to put in an appearance. He just hoped she wouldn't be mad at 'Harry's pet'. He slithered beneath the furniture until he was just below the couch. Then he brought his head up over the front to gaze at her. Her eyes were closed. Gently, as though he was caressing her soft, salty cheek, he flicked out his tongue.  
  
Krista's eyes flared open, but she had to blink several times to be able to focus on the snake watching her lazily beneath half-lidded eyes. 'You're hurting.' It seemed to say with its expression, though she had no idea how it could change its reptilian visage for any expressions. 'I understand that type of hurting.' It seemed to reassure her.  
  
She looked so grief-stricken and sorrowful, that all Marvolo wanted was one hour in his human body to simply hold her and tell her in words she would understand that everything would be alright. He found that strangely he couldn't be angry with her or Snape for spying on him. That had been a different lifetime and seemed a very unimportant detail at the moment.  
  
Marvolo coiled himself beside her on the couch so that he was pressed against her. She carefully draped an arm over him to keep him warm and the two fell asleep. They were still like that when Sirius came in several hours later wondering why Krista hadn't come to bed yet.  
  
AN: Ahhhh! Ok, yes I know this chapter was more than a little mushy, but still! I enjoyed writing it and I told you it was prevalent. See now Marvolo remembers his entire past life! Which will be very important later on, I promise!  
  
Please keep reviewing! And give me any ideas for a new chapter you might like to see in here? 


	11. Obsessions and Wolfsbane

Alright Goldhawk, you'll have to remind me about that transformation chapter again in your next review because I was at school and this struck me, quite painfully I assure you, and I had to write it... Seeing as this is the only place it fit... Well you know...  
  
SiriusFan7711, I'm sorry about the long time between updates, but I have been very busy with homework or regular work or volunteer stuff so I can graduate... ugh! However, this is dedicated to you because I kept the email that said you had replied with this, blah, blah, blah, you know. That way whenever I checked my email I was reminded to work on this a bit more for you. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Also I'm very sorry if this doesn't make worlds of sense or if it doesn't flow properly... I have been put on steroids again! And this time it is a higher dose... I think all this medication is really getting to my head because I was looking up Alan Rickman pictures for an art project and actually started to think he was good-looking... LUCE YOU ARE WEARING OFF ON ME! STOP IT! *clears throat* sorry about that...  
  
I own all that is NOT Canon... all that is Canon belongs to Rowling... I'll leave that at that.  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Obsessions and Wolfsbane  
  
Severus sat at his desk in Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. He was surrounded by grotesquely pickled items in glass jars. Added to these were innumerable herbs and vials. The Potions Professor of Hogwarts looked around a moment longer before he let his head fall into his hands and wept. No one saw or heard him weep. He was sure to allow none to see the weakness in him. 'Krista,' He silently implored. 'Ok Krista, that you had told me instead of letting me think it was Black all these years!' Severus' shoulders heaved as each sob was wrenched from his throat and soul.  
  
Professor Snape's office had been ominously silent for several hours now. Anyone looking in might think Severus Snape had fallen asleep at his desk. They wouldn't have noticed his eyes were open because they were turned from the door to watch the window. Any passer-by also wouldn't have noticed the unusual tension in his body, as he lay draped upon his desk. However, no one checked in or even passed by his office door. It was too late for that now. Severus was sprawled at his desk in absolute and utter solitude.  
  
He had just become the Head of Slytherin house this year and had spent the afternoon debating refinishing the rooms. However this was only a means of forgetting Krista, and it hadn't worked in the least. He longed for her opinions on how the Slytherin rooms should look. Krista had always possessed better fashion and color sense than he did, but that only got him thinking about her more.  
  
"You might think I'm crazy, but I'm still in love... with you." Severus muttered to the moon outside the window, seeing instead Krista smiling and laughing before him. She looked as happy, beautiful, and carefree as she had in their youth and he missed that time with her dearly. As the memories of their time dating at Hogwarts and even as just friends before they had started dating, Severus found tears welling up in his eyes again.  
  
Suddenly he remembered what he had told Krista the first time they had met after she refused his proposal. They had been in Diagon Alley. He was looking for some Potion ingredients, and she was looking for a wedding dress. He had run into her outside Ollivander's quite by accident. She had been so beautiful that he had wanted, more than anything, to simply take her in his arms and kiss her. But he wasn't in Gryffindor. He had never been the brave one... No, that was Sirius 'Bastard' Black!  
  
When she told him about the wedding and had even invited him, Severus had to decline, saying. "Call me up baby, and I'll answer your call. Call me up baby, but remember I'm no use to you at all." Before excusing himself and leaving her. However he had secretly gone to her wedding. It was painful to see her so happy with the 'Bastard' Black, but she was happy and that was what counted to him. Krista had worn a beautiful frosted gown of white with the palest green lace and snake border. Her long tawny hair, which Severus wanted to bury his nose in, was full of roses; orange ones with pink tips her favorites. Severus remembered when they were dating and he had given her dozens upon dozens of those roses.  
  
He had even left her a wedding present that day. A single rose, orange with pink tips, with a snake imprint twisting up the stem. Severus had also taken a picture of her at her. He always liked to look at her like that. She was so happy, so beautiful, and so content, even if it was with Black. Dearly he wished it had been himself she had been marrying, but she still loved to watch her dance about the grand hall so merrily. His hand moved to wrap gently around the frame of Krista's wedding picture. His heart constricted painfully as tears filled his eyes making them shimmer and the picture blur.  
  
'Tomorrow night is the full moon,' he silently commented to himself watching the moon out his window. 'I wonder what she will be doing while her dear twin is a werewolf.' Then a though occurred to him, causing him to sit bolt upright. 'What if I were to give her these nights with her brother? What if I created a potion which, when taken before the full moon, will cause the wolf in him to become docile and harmless? Why! She would love me most dearly then!'  
  
Severus Snape leapt to his feet, all traces of tears completely gone. He was in his element now. His only love since he had left Krista on the emptying platform all those years ago was his potion making. Sighing happily, Severus hurried about the room humming quietly to himself, not caring anymore if anyone was awake or around.  
  
AN: Wow, I'm sorry this took so long and is so short... I really did try. I mean it was originally much shorter, so I made it longer, but couldn't make it that much longer really... I just wanted to get something about Snape being all anguished and whatnot. I also wanted to get something about his motives behind making the Wolfsbane potion because, and I'm sorry if he didn't actually make it, but in my book only dear Sevvie-poo was intelligent enough to make such a cunning and complex potion! Muahahahahahaha! Can't you tell I'm on a small Severus Snape binge lately? 


	12. When Innocence Is Lost

*squeals* Oh! I have a most dedicated of fans! Ok everyone; on the count of three give a huge cheer for Siriusfan7711 for being so dedicated! One... Two... Not yet! Ok! Three! *Huge cheering comes quite randomly from the walls as there are so few readers to actually cheer* Go Siriusfan7711! You rule!  
  
Ok, I can't promise how high quality this chapter is... I have having a lot of hysterical and emotional breakdowns due to school, etc, lately, but I did try! Anyway, all these hysterics might help this chapter actually... *puts on her 'thinking' face*  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
When Innocence Is Lost  
  
Harry sat on his bed. The Dursleys were staying at some muggle motel or something. They always did when the moon was full. Looking out of his window, the small for his age six-year-old could see the still painted sky. The moon wouldn't be raising for about an hour or two yet. Harry sighed and looked over his shoulder as a large black shape coiled inside an even larger cage. Two eyes watched the boy almost lazily. In the last of the daylight, the pair of eyes seemed over-cast with a pure venomous red.  
  
"You are sure he really does change into a humongous wolf, Marvolo?" The large shape uncoiled a bit before hissing softly. "Of course I am young Harry. Would I honestly lie to you, my dear master?" Harry turned again and looked out the window once more. "I just don't know how they could have hidden that from me for so long..." Marvolo slipped out of his always-open- cage-door, and slithered up beside Harry. "Well moon rise has almost always been after when you go to bed, or they could keep him in the basement until you are in bed. I'm sure they have ways I cannot even begin to fathom."  
  
Harry shuddered thinking of what it must be like for Uncle Remus to transform into a wolf every time the moon was a full circle of light in the sky. He didn't know Uncle Remus was dangerous. Marvolo, although he never mentioned any serious dangers, had asked to come with Harry should he go to look. Well, that was exactly what the boy intended to do!  
  
Harry pushed his glasses further up his nose. They sent the magnified light dancing in eyes that were a fierce emerald green. "Alright Marvolo, how long until you think he will begin to change?" Marvolo hissed in well- concealed pleasure. "Another twenty minutes and we should start down. We don't want to be discovered too early." Harry nodded and pulled his day clothes on again.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Sirius, Remus, and Krista were sitting around the kitchen table, coffees in hand. "Harry is getting older, you know. He will begin to suspect something soon. We can't hide me from him forever." Krista looked at her twin a moment without recognition before replying to his comment. "He is getting older. Soon he will be alright to be told."  
  
"Maybe we should tell him now, this month?" Sirius whispered. "He seems to be getting restless almost, like he already suspects something and just doesn't know what he suspects. Besides telling him would be better than him coming down for a glass of water or something and seeing Remus like that." Krista and Remus nodded. "Next month," Krista said. "We'll tell him next month. He is already asleep now."  
  
Remus furrowed his brow in deep thought. "I should just leave. Harry shouldn't grow up with something like me threatening his childhood. You should have never let me stay with you in the first place. I've put Harry in too much danger from day one." Krista rose from her seat so quickly that the chair went skittering across the kitchen and slammed into the wall. "Don't you dare anything like that again, Remus!" She cried, tears in her eyes. "You know we would take you in again, if given the chance." Sirius added, putting his hand on his friend's.  
  
No one moved for several moments until Sirius looked out the window. He raised his cup to his lips and emptied it. "Nearly moon rise." "I know." Said Remus fitfully. Krista sighed and circled the table to where her brother sat. "We love you Remus, and we'll never let anything happen to you."  
  
Upstairs, Harry had come to his bedroom door. He jiggled the handle a bit. "It's locked, Marvolo." He said, disappointed his little adventure was so quickly ended. Marvolo however merely hissed in amusement. "Locked how, my dear master? By magic or muggle-means? You remember how to tell the difference correct?" "Yes!" Harry whispered excited. Marvolo had showed him the difference between muggle and magical locks several months back, shortly after Severus had put in his request for some book.  
  
Harry bent over and looked closely through the keyhole. "Well, Harry, which is it?" Marvolo asked almost disinterestedly. 'If it is magical, he can unlock it. I know he has that kind of power, but if it is muggle...' Marvolo thought urgently to himself. "Magical..." Harry confirmed several seconds later. "It has the aura and everything." Marvolo grinned to himself. "Good, good. Here is what you must do..."  
  
Remus was asleep on the parlor floor. He always liked the parlor; the rug was so soft and fluffy. Krista and Sirius were beside him, both in a relaxed watchfulness. However, their attention was focused on the sleeping wolf, which might explain why the werewolf heard the small child and his pet snake coming down the stairs first.  
  
Harry was to have nightmares about this night for many years. He would wake from the soundest sleep in a chill sweat at even the faintest wolf's howl, always expecting Remus or some other werewolf to be attacking. He would always be comforted by Marvolo quietly hissing, "A dream, my dear Harry. Nothing more than a dream, pay it no heed and let it not frighten you." He would never notice how pleased Marvolo's hissing voice sounded when Harry had this dream, but then again Harry trusted Marvolo more than anyone else in the world.  
  
Remus was awake and had lunged at the small boy before Harry had even stepped off the last stair and into the parlor. Krista was of course quicker to react, shall we say Maternal Instincts. Sirius however was two steps behind. However those two steps, worked perfectly into Marvolo's plan.  
  
As the wolf lunged at the truly terrified boy, Marvolo leapt from Harry's shoulders directly at the wolf. Marvolo distracted Remus long enough for Krista, in Mountain Lioness form of course, to be the first one to Harry's side. As soon as Sirius leapt into the fray with Remus, Marvolo, grinning to himself, back up to where Krista had managed to get Harry onto her back and was quickly bringing him back to his room.  
  
Marvolo slithered directly into his cage while Krista transformed and set Harry on his bed. She locked the door with her wand and was immediately comforting the traumatized boy. As she stroked his jetty bangs back from his green eyes, Marvolo was forcibly reminded of just how powerful the boy was. The lightning scar upon his forehead, glowed with an eerie green light.  
  
Was that what had made Marvolo strike out against the werewolf to protect the boy? Certain the snake hadn't planned to do any such thing. Krista would have been able to save the boy from being bitten without the snake endangering himself. Perhaps something to do with the scar had made Marvolo do it. Perhaps Marvolo couldn't let anything happen to Harry because he was directly linked to the boy's life force.  
  
Harry was sobbing now. He clung to Krista, while Marvolo noted that the sounds of fighting downstairs still ranged on. The boy seemed to have lost all capability for speech and just wept and wept into Krista's arms. Marvolo felt only the smallest twinge of sorrow for the boy as he watched. However, now Harry would truly fear Remus and, if Marvolo was lucking, Sirius too. 'He won't want anything to do with them or that damnable Gryffindor house at Hogwarts now.' Marvolo thought smugly.  
  
Indeed the next morning when Severus showed up in triumph with his latest potion for the werewolf, Harry was sitting as close to Krista as possible while being as far from Sirius and Remus as he could get. Marvolo of course was draped quite smugly about the boy's thin shoulders. Krista rose to tell Severus what happened, but Harry wouldn't let go of her arm. In fact he hadn't let go of her since that night when he had come out of his horrified trance. Instead Sirius pulled the potions master aside and told him what had happened.  
  
Severus raised his eyebrow at the news. "I knew something like this would happen. It was foolish of you not to tell the boy. I assume that was your idea Black? Let the poor boy know nothing and he can't be hurt by it right? What Gryffindor rubbish! I told you from the start the boy should be told at least why not to come down on the full moon! Now he will be traumatized for life... I knew you hated me enough to have your best friend kill me, Sirius, but I would have thought you would love your own Godson more than that!"  
  
Severus turned his back on Sirius' stricken face and knelt down before Harry, his eyes softening with compassion. "Do you want to hear a story, Harry?" He asked. "It is about when your Uncle Sirius did the same thing to me. You see I was curious about Remus too, and you Uncle told me to go 'find out for myself', even showed me how to do it. He nearly had me killed too." Severus smiled at the boy, his face almost kind, as Harry threw his arms around the Slytherin's neck and wept.  
  
Sirius' eyes held pure murder, but Remus was weeping. "I knew this would happen. I knew I should have left. I should have never come here." "You're right, Lupin!" Severus stood, Harry still clinging to him. "Harry Potter should have never been exposed to that, not like I was. In fact no one should have been." Severus held out a long list of ingredients and instruction. "This is called a Wolfsbane potion. I just finished it last night. The effect is that it will make you docile during the full moon, so you don't attack people again."  
  
"How do you know it works?" Sirius spat. "Because I tested it last night, with Headmaster Dumbledore's permission, on a werewolf student of mine. It works." Severus looked down at the small child in his arms, the Boy-Who- Lived. "Would you like to go to Diagon Alley, Harry? I know a place where you can get some things for you pet snake, Marvolo, there." "Can I Aunt Krista?" Harry cried excited, his tears forgotten.  
  
Krista smiled; glad Harry had at least stopped crying for the first time since last night. She cast a slightly worried glance at Sirius before handing Severus a heavy purse of black velvet. "Just don't spend your own money, Sev. This should be enough. Harry, you go put on those new robes and cloak I bought you so you don't get cold." "Yeah!" Harry cried, hitting the floor at a run and bolting up the stairs. "Don't forget to wrap up Marvolo so he doesn't get cold!" Severus called.  
  
Sirius stormed out of the kitchen, pure rage on his deathly pale face and flaring blue eyes. Remus sniffed. "Thank you Severus." Severus glared coolly down at the tired werewolf before him. "I'm doing this for Harry, not you Remus. I happen to know exactly what last night was like for him. I only hope that, being as young as he is, he can get over it better than I did." Krista placed her arm on Severus', her eyes begging him to be less harsh. "You're welcome though." Severus forced through clenched teeth. He was rewarded by a bright, albeit sad, smile from Krista and a chaste kiss on his cheek.  
  
Harry and Marvolo found Severus in the front hall, waiting. Harry's plain black wizarding robes and warm black cloak matched Severus' in almost every respect, except Harry had a rich green scarf, which brought out his eyes beautifully. Severus didn't like scarves. Marvolo was nestled quite securely in the warmth of a fur-lined bag Harry had gotten just to keep the snake in. As Harry looked up at Severus, a dazzling smile on his young face, Severus almost felt all his painful years as a Deatheater melt away. He almost felt human again.  
  
Sirius, still furious with Severus, knelt down beside Harry. His expression, however, turned to one of pure sorrow as Harry took a step away from him, closer to Severus. Marvolo's eyes narrowed with pleasure. This was working out better than he could have hoped. 'Not only does the boy hate that bastard Gryffindor werewolf, but he even dislikes his bastard, better-than-thou, Gryffindor godfather! This will play out nicely indeed.' He thought.  
  
Sirius started to reach out and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, but stopped when Harry shrank back and struck Severus' leg. Sirius looked at the floor as he spoke. "Be careful Harry, ok? Remember everything we taught you about when going out and mind your manners." "Will that be all, Black? I think Harry, Marvolo, and I should be leaving now." Sirius stood up, casting a dagger glare at Severus. "You just make sure nothing happens to him, Snape!" "Don't worry, I will... Unlike you, I care for the boy somewhat."  
  
"Sirius!" Krista warned as her husband reached for his wand. Sirius took a deep breath and stalked away from where Harry and Severus stood. "I wish you two wouldn't do that." Krista sighed. "Forgive me, Krista. It was childish of me to bait him like that." Severus sounded truly sorrowful over what he had done, but both Krista and Marvolo knew the man better than that.  
  
Krista knelt down. "Be careful Harry. Listen to what Uncle Severus says, ok?" Harry nodded solemnly. "Be the sweat, charming little thing I know is in there somewhere." Krista nudged him. "Mind you don't let Marvolo get cold, or he'll get sick again." "I will!" Harry cried, his voice still high pitched from youth. "Come on, Uncle Severus." Harry began to tug the potions master toward the door. "Lets go!"  
  
Krista smiled as she stood and watched the three leave. Marvolo snuggled deeper into the warm bag wondering lazily if the day could get much better. Apparently it could...  
  
AN: Wow! Long chapter and I am so proud of it... Yes Marvolo has a special plan carefully lain for our young Harry Potter... Oh don't you just wish you knew! Sorry the attack was so short, but I wanted to get to the more important part. That was just a means to my... Marvolo's own ends. Yes Marvolo is by far my favorite character in this... Muahahaha! Evil snakes are fun to write!  
  
Also the green glowing scar... Well Marvolo IS linked to Harry's life force. In fact he is irrevocably linked to Harry. You see, if Harry dies, Marvolo dies. Our dear snake just hasn't figured this out yet. However, if Marvolo dies, he is immediately reborn by Harry's side because he is like the embodiment of all Harry's 'evil intentions'. I got the idea subconsciously, aka it only JUST dawned on me that this is what I was planning and where it sounded familiar from, from the Death Gate books where a dog is the embodiment for Haplo's soul, aka all emotions that are seen as 'weak' by his race. Interesting series if you want to read it, I highly recommend it! Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman are almost as good at Tolkien at writing, if I may say so myself. And because this IS MY fanfiction, I may...  
  
Please review with any ideas you might have for what Sev and Harry do in Diagon Alley and what they buy Marvolo. I really have no idea what I am going to do there. It just came to me... 


	13. Snakily Cruel

*does a little dance* I am on a roll! I am on a roll! I am on a roll! Ok that last chapter put me in SUCH a good mood today... I am so very sadistic and cruel! I know, a pureblooded Slytherin through and through!  
  
No reviews... too soon in the posting I believe. Also I dream sequence /I just for your info.  
  
I OWN NOTHING BUT KRISTA... actually I think that is it other than the plot...  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Snakily Cruel (and yes Snakily IS a real word... Just go look at www.dictionary.com)  
  
Harry held tightly to Severus Snape's hand just as Krista and Sirius had taught him to. The two walked only a short way before Severus held out his wand hand. There was a deafening crack and a lurid purple, double-decker bus with the gold letters "The Knight Bus" painted across the top stopped in front of the pair. "Professor Snape, I wouldn't expect you to be riding on here. Where you heading?"  
  
Severus pulled Harry on to the bus, Harry himself being a bit reluctant. "Honestly Harry have you never been on the Bus before?" He asked, pointedly ignoring the driver. "No..." Harry whispered in amazement, staring every which way and poking things. "Up you come then," Severus muttered picking Harry up. "Don't want you or Marvolo getting lost now, do we?" Severus finally turned to the driver. "We are heading to Diagon Alley, double quick."  
  
However the driver was staring pointedly at Harry. "Bless my soul! That is Harry Potter, if I'm not mistaken!" Severus shot the man one of his patently 'send the student crying to their rooms' scowls. "Yes it is and we don't want to be late to the Alley." The driver nodded quickly and looking a bit green turned to drive again. He got to Diagon Alley in record time even.  
  
As Severus and Harry walked off the bus, Severus turned and handed the man some money. "For you silence about seeing young Master Potter." Snape whispered handing the man an extra galleon. The driver winked secretively back at the Potions Master and the bus disappeared with another deafening crack. Severus knew that galleon wouldn't do much to keep the man quiet, but it might at least not let it out while the two were still in the Alley.  
  
There was a shabby building with a creaking sign over the door. "The Leaky Cauldron" read the sign. The two walked inside to an immediately silent room. Everyone had turned to the door to watch the pair. Harry clung tightly to Severus' arm with one hand and put his other protectively over Marvolo's bag. His green eyes darted every which direction with fear and suspicion.  
  
"It's alright, Harry." Severus whispered in the boy's ear as they walked past the bar. "Merlin's Beard, it's Harry Potter!" croaked the bartender and inn owner, Tom, as they past. Chaos broke over the small barroom like a tidal wave over a small ant. Harry was nearly swept away from Severus by the crush of people trying to shake his hand or pinch his cheek.  
  
"SILENCE!" bellowed a dark voice, dripping with authority. And silence fell. Not one soul, living or dead dared to disobey that cruel voice by making a floorboard creak or one wisp of air whisper. Severus marched over to where Harry was caught up between three not totally still people, and snatched up the boy. "You will all do well you contain yourselves. Young Master Potter is not a celebrate, he is a child!" Severus remonstrated in his best teacher's voice, one that was reserved for sending even treacherous Gryffindors into fits of icy dread.  
  
Holding Harry close and making sure Marvolo was still safe and sound in his bag, Severus strode from the room and out of the inn's back door. He pulled out his wand and tapped the stone third up and second across from the top of a trashcan. The wall instantly began to change to Harry's delight. From the solid brick wall was now a large arched gateway which Severus carried Harry through.  
  
"You don't mind me carrying you, do you Harry? If you do, I'll put you down, but I want to make sure no one will bother us before I do." "That's ok, Uncle Severus." In truth Harry was staring around with so much wide- eyed fascination he wouldn't have been able to move around without someone carrying him. "Aunt Krista and Uncle Sirius told me about this place, but I've never been..." Harry whispered. "They said I would have to wait until I was older." Suddenly the boy looked Severus directly in the eye very shrewdly. "Those people are the reason I can hardly ever go out, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes Harry. Wherever you go, people will react like that because you are famous." "Why am I famous?" Harry asked innocently. "Because you are responsible for the death of the most feared evil Dark Wizard ever in the history of wizards." Severus muttered lowly to the boy, hoping the passersby wouldn't be listening. "You mean Lord Vold-" Severus put his hand over Harry's mouth before the boy could finish saying Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, Harry, but you must remember. That name isn't to be said in public... People don't react well to that, even from you. "Oh..." Harry appeared downcast. "What do you say to some hot chocolate and you can tell me how you know about this Dark Wizard." "Yay!" cried Harry. A soft hissing came from the bag at the boy's side. "Marvolo says he wants some warm chocolate too. He can't have it too hot or it will burn his tongue, Aunt Krista told me so." Severus smiled slightly. "Then we'll get two hot chocolates and one warm chocolate."  
  
The three wandered about Diagon Alley for several hours before Severus turned down a dark set of stairs. "This is Knockturn Alley, Harry. Don't go down here unless you're with an adult... ever." Severus whispered to the boy as they descended the stairway. Harry nodded and stayed close beside the tall man.  
  
In one shop, Marvolo hissed something from within the bag. "Uncle Severus..." "Yes Harry?" "Marvolo wants to be let out so he can look for something to decorate his cage with." Severus smiled slightly. 'I'll bet he does.' The Potions Master thought. All there were on the shelves were human and animals body parts, most of them skulls and bones. Severus had come in here to get some more lethal herbs for his store at the school.  
  
"Well let him out then. I'm sure he won't get into too much trouble." Severus muttered. Marvolo slithered amongst the different skulls while Harry walked along beside him. Severus had ceased to watch. Instead the Potions Master's attention was on a tall blonde hair man and the man's blonde son, whom had just entered the store. "Ah, Severus! I was hoping to find you here today." Severus inwardly groaned, but maintained his outward composure. "I'm sure you did Lucius."  
  
Lucius Malfoy led his son up to the greasy haired, black robed man. "This is Professor Snape, Draco, he teaches Potions class at Hogwarts." "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance sir." The boy chimed on the command from his father. "What a sweet boy, Lucius." "Isn't he though?" Lucius looked past Severus a moment. "I didn't know you had a child, Severus." "That would be because I don't. Harry isn't mine... as I'm well-sure the whole world, including yourself, is aware."  
  
"My word, you're babysitting The Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived?" "No, I'm not 'babysitting' him. I thought he might want to get away from the Lupin twins and Black for a while, so I took him shopping for his pet snake, Marvolo." "Uncle Severus!" Harry called just as the man in question had gotten the snake's name out. "I think Marvolo likes this one!" Harry was pointed to a large human skull which currently had Marvolo's body twisted around it. Severus' black eyes widened in fear and recognition as he turned to see Marvolo's head lazily peaking out of the skull's mouth, looking so much like the black tattoo on his and Lucius' inner forearms.  
  
"So it would seem, Harry, but you might want to tell him that Krista wouldn't really appreciate me buying you two that for his cage." "I suppose you're right." Harry sighed and turned back to the snake. Now it was Lucius and Draco's turn to look startled and slightly scared. "Harry Potter is a ... parseltongue?" Lucius questioned quietly. Severus turned his scowl from the snake to the blonde man. "Well of course he is... He got many powers and traits, amid other things I'm sure, from He-Whom-Must-Not-Be-Named that day. Being parseltongue is only one I'm sure."  
  
Lucius visibly shivered. "I'm sure..." he muttered. Draco looked up at the two men. 'They're no fun.' The boy thought. He decided to go over and see this new boy. "Hello, what's your name?" Harry looked up from hissing at Marvolo. "Oh... Hello there... My name is Harry and this is Marvolo." Harry picked up the smug looking snake and exhibited it to the blonde boy before him. "What's your name?" "Draco, Draco Malfoy. I've heard about you... You killed He-Whom-Must-Not-Be-Named, didn't you?" "I killed who? Oh! You mean Lord Voldemort! Yeah, apparently... Funny though... I don't remember doing it."  
  
Toward evening Severus and Harry, and Marvolo of course, stopped back at the Leaky Cauldron with Lucius and Draco for dinner. Harry and Draco had become very fast friends, much to Lucius, and Marvolo's, pleasure. No chaos broke out when Harry entered the inn this time, and the five had a quiet dinner in one of the private dining rooms. As the two groups prepared to part, Draco looked up at his father. "Can I visit with Harry soon father?" He pleaded. Lucius looked quizzingly at Severus. "I'm sure I can talk Krista into it Lucius, if you want to let the two be friends." Lucius smiled. "Most kind of you Severus." Turning to his son, he confirmed the boy's desires.  
  
When Harry was excitedly explaining the whole day of fun to Krista and Remus, Sirius was still to angry with Severus to come out and listen, it was indeed set that Krista would speak with Lucius about the two seeing each other again.  
  
When Severus rose to leave after his cup of tea, Harry grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave Uncle Severus!" He cried tiredly, while rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Why don't you want to me leave, Harry? I don't live here." "But can't you just spend the night? Please?" Harry pleaded. "I want you to come read me a story!" Severus looked at Krista. "If you don't mind staying the night Sev, we have plenty of room." "Sirius?" Severus muttered. "I'll deal with him when it comes to that... He really does love Harry too much to deny the boy a thing." Remus nodded as Severus followed Harry and Marvolo upstairs.  
  
Marvolo was curled inside the human skull he had talked Harry into talking Severus into buying for him. He was surrounded by blood and gore from several very fat mice he had just finished devouring and was drifting to sleep. Severus had fallen asleep in a large comfy black velvet chair he had magicked beside Harry's bed. The boy himself had been asleep for a while now.  
  
As Marvolo began to sleep a dream slowly crept up to over-take him. It was a dream that seemed as familiar as yesterday, yet as strange and barren as someone else's life.  
  
IA circle of people, all robed in black, all masked in white, stood about a young man crouching before a tall, pale man whom wore no mask. The young man looked up, praising the man and begging to be of service to him. It was Severus Snape, all of sixteen years old, becoming a Deatheater of the dreaded Lord Voldemort.  
  
The darkness swirled and writhed until Marvolo was watching Voldemort, no himself, raise his wand at a slightly older Snape and crucio the younger man for blotching an order ever so slightly. As the darkness twisted, he saw that Lucius was watching, pleasure lighting his features. This merely caused Voldemort's wand to point itself at the blonde man until he was writhing upon the frozen earth. The long blonde hair swirled with the nightshades of earth like sunlight and midnight.  
  
This time Voldemort was stalking through a street, killing at will. Every person that met his wand's tip mutilated in some horrible way before dying in excruciating pain. Some had their throats slit to let their blood stain the streets. Stomachs were slashed open allowing intestines and other guts to spill forth. All cried in gut wrenching agony. Some fell with boiling steel running in their blood; others with their blood turned to pure ice. The streets were littered with the bodies of the dying and dead until the point that the only clear area was surrounding the spot Voldemort stood.  
  
All around him was the body of every person Marvolo knew he had killed as Lord Voldemort, all but two bodies. Two figures came out of the blood- drenched mists. Two bold and foolish Gryffindors were going to take on the Dark Lord to save their bastard infant son. James fell first, his heart bursting in his lungs like a Muggle H-bomb. Lily cried out, holding Harry close to her chest. She turned and sheltered Harry with her body as the green light of the Avada Kedavra curse cut her down amid the others, but the infant rose up into the air surrounded by the deadly green light of the curse.  
  
The mirage of colors began to swirl maddeningly before Marvolo's dreaming mind as the infant was launched by some unseen hand directly at Voldemort, at himself... The boy, Harry Potter to be exact, suddenly disappeared along with all the colors. Out of the pure blackness stepped a tall, thin man with long black robes, tousled black hair, vibrant green eyes, a lightning scar on his forehead, and a long black snake draped about his shoulders. "I am Lord Pharames, more feared than even the Revered Dark Lord Voldemort. Bow to my glory! Avada Kedavra!" The spell shot not from a wand tip, but from Harry's own fingertips. /I  
  
Marvolo was jolted awake as though he had been the one hit with the Avada Kedavra curse. 'The boy will master wandless magic to such an extreme extent?' Thought Marvolo urgently, fear growing in him until he thought of that last image again. There had been a large, very familiar looking black snake over Harry, no Lord Pharames' shoulders. A very familiar appearing snake indeed. 'It was me...' though Marvolo, his eyes suddenly narrowing in snakish pleasure. 'So the boy will work out better than I thought.'  
  
AN: Oh yeah! That really was what you think it just was! Go Marvolo! Go Marvolo! Go Marvolo! Do a little dance! Get down tonight!  
  
Ok, now that THAT is over with... *sigh* I love writing these type of chapters... can you just guess which part was the most fun to write? That's right! The whole bloody thing... muahahaha! See Goldhawk! This chapter really is all your fault and you can't blame the dust mite or his twin! *grrrr*  
  
Let me see, Torture Harry... check Scare Snape... check Befriend Harry and Draco... check Royally Piss off Sirius... Triple check, at least Enlarge Friendly Relations between Harry and Severus... check  
" " " " Krista " "  
... check  
  
Yep this hath been a productive chapter... In fact this hath been a most bloody productive day! 


	14. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

Am I making Severus too Out of Character? I really want him to still be in character despite the slight changes I'm making... is he in the least in character?  
  
Goldhawk - Undead Jell-O turkeys? Right... just keep telling yourself that. And what did I say about the dust mite? LEAVE HIS TWIN OUT OF THIS!  
  
Wyvern-Kun - Ray I assume? Well you did nit-pick... so *sticks out her tongue and kicks you*  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
We Wish You a Merry Christmas  
  
Krista was going crazy with the cleaning charms. 'The whole house is way beyond spotless by now.' Thought Sirius irritably as he watched his wife on her cleaning binge. "Tell me again why you're cleaning the house like a woman possessed, Krista. I mean the Dursley's went to Vernon's sister's house for the holidays."  
  
Krista sighed. "I've told you about seven times already Sirius!" She cried in exasperation. "We're having a huge Christmas dinner over here." "Oh..." Sirius had indeed forgotten. "Who's coming again? All I remember is that I wasn't happy about them." "The Malfoy family and Severus are coming." Sirius groaned. "Why do we have to let them in here?" "Because Harry is friends with Draco and I offered to have everyone over here for the holidays."  
  
Sirius flopped down on the couch. "I hate them! And you know it..." He growled accusingly. "You need to get over your Hogwarts prejudges. I know you hate Severus and that will never change, but will you please at least put on the front of being a good host?" Sirius narrowed his eyes. "No, I won't."  
  
Krista smiled sweetly and sat in down in Sirius' lap. Raising an eyebrow delicately, she asked in a sweet voice. "Not even for one night?" Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well what is in it for me?" "You're a Slytherin at heart, you know that..." Sirius growled lowly. "The little mangy mutt will get a special treat tonight if he plays the 'good host' and is polite and proper and well-mannered." Krista wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck.  
  
He kissed her on the side of her mouth. "It had better be a pretty damn good treat if I have to be all of that..." "Oh it is." Krista confirmed. Sirius sighed and kissed his wife again. "Alright, I'll be good, but only if that prat Severus doesn't start anything." Knowing she wouldn't get anything more than that, Krista smiled.  
  
Remus, Harry, and Marvolo burst through the front door, caroling merrily and covered in snow. Well at least Remus and Harry were; Marvolo was huddled deep in his warm fur-lined bag, fast asleep. "Sounds like they had fun sledding." Krista muttered, trying to get up, but Sirius won't let her. "They'll be fine for a few minutes." He growled sensually before kissing her forcefully.  
  
"Get a room." A shrill voice intoned irritably followed by a deep-throated chuckle. Krista disapparated from Sirius' lap to the other side of the room and stood next to the fireplace with her back to everyone, waiting for her blush to fade. Harry just ignored her and flopped down on the couch with Marvolo. Remus smiled as Sirius tried to hide his... pleasure is having had Krista on his lap and sat down next to his best friend.  
  
"It sounds like you two had fun." Sirius muttered. "We three had a very pleasant time sledding." Remus replied, reminding Sirius that the snake was to be counted or Harry got angry. "Sorry..." he muttered. "So Harry, you didn't let Marvolo get cold did you? Don't want him to miss the big dinner party tonight, do we?" "Nope! He said he can't wait too!" cried the small boy. "That's good. Now he isn't going to eat mice at the table is he?" Krista asked. Harry turned to Marvolo. There was a short dialogue between the two before the child responded. "No, Marvolo says he'll eat whatever everyone else is having. So he can eat off my plate!"  
  
The Black Family Mansion was very large, but not quite as large and the Malfoy Family Mansion. However, the Blacks were wealthier than the Malfoys and always had been. The Black Family simply never flaunted their wealth the same way. The Black Manor did have a reception hall where all apparations and floo networks ended up, unless one had a spell-charm like those whom lived there did. It was this hall that the Malfoy family entered from one of the several ornately craved and expensively decorated fireplaces along the wall.  
  
Marvolo, whom had been sent to lead them into the library, greeted the three Malfoys. The snake nodded his head to them and slithered in the direction they needed to go in. Without turning even once to see if they really were following him, Marvolo went straight to the library and climbed up Harry to wrap about his shoulders regally. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco had followed. Krista, Sirius, Remus, Harry (and Marvolo), and Severus Snape were waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome, welcome. Please come in and make yourselves at home." Krista said bowing to Lucius and extending her hand. He took the offered hand and bowed to kiss it. "A pleasure as always Krista." He muttered. Narcissa merely raised an eyebrow, and Draco giggled into his hand. "Really Lucius, one would think you mean to steal my wife away." Sirius laughed good-naturedly, he had already had several glasses of mulled wine and wasn't feeling too bad. Lucius smiled tightly and released Krista's hand.  
  
"Please, won't you all come and have a seat? Can I get you anything? Some mulled wine or tea? Hot chocolate, Draco?" "Yes please!" The boy cried without thinking. He cast a frightened glance at his father. "I mean I would like that very much. Thank you." Krista smiled and picked up a cup of hot chocolate from a tray near the couch. She had known the boy would want something to drink. "Why don't you and Harry go up to his room and play for a while? Dinner will be at seven, all right?" "Yes Aunt Krista!" "Yes Miss Krista!" The two boys cried in unison and raced upstairs, Marvolo bouncing about Harry's shoulders. "Children," Narcissa muttered. "So sweet, so innocent, when do we loose that?"  
  
Dinner wasn't served until seven thirty because the boys hadn't cleaned up by seven. There was a huge goose, stuffing, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, green bean, lamb chops, wine, sparkling apple cider, gravy, and loads of bread and butter. Everyone ate until they were more than full, including Marvolo, whom was fat with all he had eaten. "Can we open presents now?" Harry asked as Severus finally pushed his plate away. (Sev being the last to finish eating...) "Yes can we please Miss Krista?" Draco asked. "Yeah! Come on, let's open presents!" Sirius whined, sounding more child-like than the children did. Everyone laughed at Sirius and moved into the parlor.  
  
Narcissa gave everyone a box with a dozen scones of varying flavors. "It is a tradition in my family." She explained. Harry and Draco giggled VERY quietly about that with Marvolo. Lucius got several books on Dark Arts from the vast and ever growing Black Family library from Krista, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Marvolo. "It looks like an entire zoo signed the card." He muttered beneath his breath. Narcissa got a beautiful set of silken robes of rich purple and a subscription to 'Witch Fashion', the hottest gossip magazine out there. "What a lovely shade of purple! It brings out the blue in my eyes."  
  
Remus was surprise to get a necklace made of gold (of course can't be silver now can it?) with a pendant on it. The pendant was a full moon with a howling wolf's head inside it. "It is meant to protect werewolves from the bloodlust during the full moon, so they aren't dangerous. I'm not sure how well it does that, but I thought you might like it none-the-least." Lucius drawled. "Thank you very much. That was most thoughtful of you." Remus smiled, putting it around his neck. From Severus, he got a collar with a chain on it. "In case the necklace doesn't work." Sev smiled.  
  
Sirius was given a set of black velvet robes and black dragon-hide boots. "The most durable brand out there. An extremely well put together boot. I have three pairs myself." Lucius smiled. Sirius eyed the boot suspiciously before nodding almost to himself. "It certain is well put together." Sirius also got a black leather collar from Krista. That gift went without explanation... and a large cowbell from Severus. "We need so way to always know where you are." Krista got her own pair of black dragon-hide boots along with several muggle fantasy novels. "I remember how much you loved those things back at school. I hope I didn't get you any you already have." "No, actually I don't have any of these. Thank you for remembering!" Severus gave her a small tissue-wrapped package with a note that said, 'Not to be opened until you're alone.'  
  
Severus got several Dark Arts books on Potions from Krista and Company. From Lucius, he got a few rare potions ingredients and a large sum of money. "To do with as you wish, good man. I really didn't know what else to give you besides the ingredients." Even Marvolo hadn't been forgotten. The snake got a warming plate from the Malfoys. "For when it is too cold to sun yourself." From his own family, he got another skull, a rock, and a rather large branch to decorate his cage with. "For some reason, he just really likes to sleep in human skulls..." Krista explained as Marvolo writhed in pleasure and slithered in and out of the skull. Severus of course didn't forget the snake and gave him a larger cage so he could fit all his new 'decorations' inside of it.  
  
The boys by far got the best presents as far as they were concerned. From Lucius and Narcissa, both boys got their own set of Wizarding Chess. From Severus, a set of Gobstones each. However the best present came from Krista, Remus, and Sirius. Both Harry and Draco got a CleanSweep broomstick, the newest model. "Yes!" "Yay!" "Can we ride them?" "Please, please?" The two boys' voices vied for loudest and most plea-filled. Harry's broom had an attachable satchel for carrying Marvolo, including one for the coldest of winter days. "Only if Sirius will go out with you." Krista said.  
  
Harry and Draco ran to Sirius and tugged on an arm each. "Please Uncle Sirius? Please, please come outside with us!" "Please Mr. Sirius. Won't you please come so we can try out our broomsticks?" Sirius laughed. "Alright, alright. I'm coming. Why don't you two bundle up so you don't get cold? Harry, is Marvolo coming or not?" Marvolo decided to stay inside where it was 'safe and warm'. Remus decided he would join the three of them outside, mainly because he didn't feel comfortable being the only Gryffindor in the company of so many Slytherins, even if one was his twin sister. The two boys grabbed their new brooms and Sirius and Remus grabbed their old ones. Soon they were teaching the boys how to ride around in the back yard.  
  
As Harry, Draco, Sirius, and Remus zoomed around the large back yard, Marvolo sat on his new warming plate, listening to the conversation taking place around him. "So has Harry shown any signs of magic yet, Krista?" "Yes actually just yesterday morning he made the flowers there on the mantel wilt and then grow and blossom again." "What caused that?" Narcissa's nasally voice shattered the quality of the air. "At first he was furious because I told him Marvolo couldn't eat dinner with us, then when I told him Marvolo could eat with us the flowers began to grow and blossom... actually they are better looking now than they were beforehand." "Interesting..." Severus muttered oily.  
  
The conversation turned to the four's own days back at Hogwarts. "Do you know what I never understood, Severus?" Lucius said at one point. "What did you never understand?" Krista and Narcissa both were listening now. Lucius took a sip of his wine before continuing. "I never understood how you could have let Krista marry Black. I mean you two were so close seventh year and you had been dating for a while before that. Then at the end of seventh year, poof! Like there had never been anything other than close friendship, and everyone saw how you two would make out in the halls between classes!"  
  
"It is just one of those things that happens for uncontrollable reasons Lucius, now if you'll excuse me, I think the pot of coffee is about done." Krista muttered. "I'll help you with that." Severus offered, leaving a very smug looking Lucius and Narcissa in the parlor.  
  
Krista didn't even look at the pot of coffee that was blatantly cold. Neither did Severus. In fact, when Krista stopped by the table, Severus walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He buried his face in her hair. "I still love you." He whispered. Krista tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her go. "Severus, please... I'm a married woman." "I don't care! You were mine first... You're still mine!" He turned her in his arms and pulled her close to him. "I'll never let you go." He whispered fiercely before kissing her harshly. He forced his tongue between her lips and rolled it across her own tongue. Krista pushed away from him. "Severus... please..." She begged.  
  
The potion master looked deeply into her eyes; his own black eyes burning with lust and suppressed emotions. Severus sighed. "Very well then." He said gruffly pushing her from him. "I must be getting back to the castle anyway. It is getting late." "Please don't leave." Krista whispered in a small voice. Severus' scowl softened slightly. "There really is no point in me staying. Perhaps... but no. There is no point in my staying. Promise me you will open the present from me tonight, when you are utterly alone." "I promise." Severus nodded and strode from the room to give his farewells to the Malfoys and Harry.  
  
Marvolo watched the episode between Krista and Severus with growing interest. This would work out better than he had ever hoped. Now all he had to do was get that damnable Gryffindor Sirius out of the way and possibly the werewolf twin too. Then his plans would be nearly infallible. However, Marvolo was patient. He had plenty of time. One thing he had learned from his past life was that impatience was a weakness, and infinite, unending, unconditional patience was what would gain him all he desired for himself and the boy.  
  
AN: Yeah... I'm not overly happy with this chapter. It is choppy in my opinion. *shrugs* Nothing for it, oh well. I am happy with the revised ending but still... opinions? Ideas? Please? 


	15. From Severus with Love

Alright I edited chapter fourteen... go back and read it over... well the end of it, yeah.  
  
I wrote this before I had new reviews... You'll all recall Krista's present last chapter from Severus, if not go back and read it. This is when Krista opens it, nothing else. what was written in the note(s)   
  
I own only Krista and the plot.  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
From Severus with Love  
  
It was late and everyone but Krista was asleep. However, Krista had promised Severus as he left that she would open his Christmas present to her tonight, and she would open it alone. So Krista sat on the windowsill holding the small tissue-wrapped present. There was a note attached to the outside.  
  
Dear Krista, I hope you had an enjoyable evening. I do wish that it was me lying in bed waiting for you instead of Sirius, but you knew that and I will not remind you again. Besides I started to write this to wish you a truly Happy Christmas and a Good New Year. I hope you enjoy the present. I saw it and could think only of you.  
  
Sincerely, Severus Snape.   
  
Carefully, she pulled the tissue paper from the gift. Inside she found a small box. As she picked up the box to open it a slip of folded paper fell to the floor. Krista picked these up and put them on the windowsill beside her. Slowly she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It had a gold chain with elaborately carved beads depicting little dragons along half the chain length. The pendant that hung from it was a small clear crystal with a life-like and moving black dragon inside. Krista watched the tiny dragon fly about inside the crystal as though it was the master of the sky.  
  
Krista smiled as she put the necklace on and reached for the piece of parchment that had fallen. She unfolded it and was met by her own eyes staring contently back at her. She was looking at a picture of herself in seventh year. Severus was standing beside her, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, and his head very close to hers. It was a wizarding picture, and when the two figures in it leaned just that tiny bit closer to kiss, Krista felt her heart tighten in her chest.  
  
Turning it over, she saw a note. Always Remember... It was faded and had been written in her own hand when, in seventh year, she had given Severus this picture. Now he had returned it to her, so many years later, asking the same thing she had of him. Putting the picture down, she saw another photo. This one was of her wedding day. This puzzled Krista because Severus hadn't come, at least as far as she knew he hadn't... It was one of Severus' several pictures taken when he was at her wedding. In this one, she was arm in arm with Remus and Sirius while James and a slightly pregnant Lily stood close by.  
  
There was a note on this picture as well. You asked me to come, and I told you I couldn't. I hated your groom, but I'll always love you more. So I went, but I couldn't let you see me. I didn't want to dampen your special day, no matter how much I wanted to object and sweep you off your feet when the priest asked if there were any objections... However, I'm a Slytherin. I'm not courageous. Sirius was and is, and I guess that is why I hate him so much. Because he was able to risk himself for your love, and I can't. I am forever yours because I can never be anyone else's. You taught me how to love, and that is a lesson I cannot soon forget. From Severus with love.  
  
As Krista buried her head in her lap and silently wept because of her own love for Severus, a pair of snake-like green eyes quickly scanned the note on the back of the second letter. Having seen and read all he needed for now, Marvolo slipped from the room unnoticed and returned to Harry's room. Hissing to himself in pleasure, Marvolo curled up in his new human skull and began to plot his and Harry's future together.  
  
AN: I know it is a very, very short chapter, but I didn't want to throw anything more into this one... So ideas for next chapter or do I skip to letters at age eleven? 


	16. Magic Using Muggles

Siriusfan7711 - always more than alright! I love you just for reviewing as often as you do!  
  
Goldhawk - brilliant... bloody brilliant!  
  
irishchic799 - (when you get here...) no this is not my first fanfiction... more like 20 billionth or something, but thank you anyway! Also, yes Voldemort is the snake aka Marvolo, my favorite character ever!  
  
I own nothing besides Krista!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Magic Using Muggles  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind taking care of this, Krista? I am sure I can still hire a private teacher for Draco and Harry as well." Lucius drawled. Krista smiled. "Really now Lucius! I insist on teaching Harry myself at the very least. As for Draco, I would love to teach him as well. I really can not allow you to hire a private tutor for the boys. I would miss out on too much." "Very well then," Lucius had known it was pointless to ask before the words were out. "You be good for Krista, Draco. Your mother and I will return from Romania in a few months."  
  
With that Lucius Malfoy left Draco in the Black Mansion for a three-month stint, while he and his wife vacationed in Romania. Harry and Draco however were ready to have the time of their lives together, with Marvolo coming along of course! "Alright you two," Krista turned to the boys. "No tormenting Dudley! I'm going outside with Remus to work on the yard and finish setting up the Quidditch field... Sirius will be back from work in a few hours. If there are any problems come and get Remus or me. If anyone knocks on the door or comes into the house, what do you do?" "Go and get you." The boys grunted in exasperation. "Or we could hit them with a curse!" Harry added. Draco laughed, but was quickly silenced at Krista's dark look. "Honestly, you two!" She turned and left the two nine year olds to themselves with Marvolo.  
  
Petunia was outside working on her garden, WITHOUT MAGIC... Vernon was at work, and Dudley was inside playing his new video system. He was a large boy, one would say he was beefy and purple like his father. Dudley was the same age as the two-wizarding boys, but he looked several years older because of all the extra weigh. Silently, Harry and Draco hurried upstairs to try a new curse Marvolo had taught them out on the 'dumb muggle idiot', the term being another 'gift' of Marvolo.  
  
They needn't have been quiet. They could have run upstairs causing explosions the whole way and Dudley probably wouldn't have heard them over his new 'shot them up' military video game. As it was, Dudley never saw it coming, but of course he wouldn't have. As Harry's wand lit orange with the curse and Draco's wand lit blue with a different one, Dudley sat ignorantly playing his game. It wasn't until he was turned into a half-slug, half- warthog that he noticed anything. Then he screamed.  
  
He seemed to expand, if that was possible... Like he was a sick-looking balloon being blown up by some unseen mouth. However, this wasn't a spell of either Harry or Draco's, and Marvolo couldn't cast magic. Dudley didn't seem to notice anything was wrong, he was too enraged by the boys. "I am not a play thing for you two to practice your bloody magic spells on!" He nearly roared.  
  
Before any of the boys knew what was going on, Dudley was once again sitting in front of his video games and looked himself again. However, his back was now to the monitor. "What happened..." whispered Draco. Marvolo began to hiss in Harry's ear. "Dudley changed himself back. Uncontrolled magic... His first sign. Dudley, you're a wizard too!" "I am?" The boy seemed dubious of this. Just then Krista and Remus burst through the door.  
  
"What is going on here?" Krista demanded. "Dudley did magic, Aunt Krista! He is a wizard too!" "Draco, Dudley, is this true?" questioned Remus calmly. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, then he nodded. Dudley nodded a bit numbly. "At least that is what that snake said." "His name is Marvolo, Dudley! Get it right, or I'll let him into your room tonight..." Harry threatened. Dudley paled a bit. Marvolo had been 'let in his room' before now and had almost killed him in his sleep several times. "Now, now, everyone calm down. This means Dudley will be getting a letter too. What do you think the Dursleys will do about that, Krista?"  
  
The two adults wandered off, leaving the three boys and the snake alone again. "Am I really a wizard?" Dudley asked. Draco smirked again. "That's right Mugblood. You have wizarding powers, but having powers doesn't make you a wizard." "That's right Drake." Harry added, smirking himself. Marvolo hissed in pleasure. "You, being just a dirty Mugblood, could only ever be anything close to a wizard by serving wizards though." Harry added at Marvolo's prompt. "That's right!"  
  
"What do you mean by serving?" Dudley asked. "Simple, you can just take a page from Crabbe and Goyle..." Draco drawled. "You mean those two that came over yesterday and acted all like your secret service bodyguards?" Dudley questioned eagerly. "Yeah... those two." Harry muttered. "Will you teach me spells and curses? It would be just like a video game!" Dudley cried happily. "Sure." Draco drawled. He and Harry looked at each other and grinned. 'What an idiot!' They both thought. "Why don't you come down with us and Aunt Krista can start teaching you the basic spells." Harry offered.  
  
The three boys came downstairs to Petunia weeping at the kitchen table while Krista sat with a large cup of tea. "What's wrong, mum?" questioned Dudley. Petunia looked up at her son and burst into fresh tears. "Petunia, there is nothing wrong with having a magic-using son. I'll teach him myself and I'm sure with the magic he just preformed he'll get into Hogwarts, which is the best magic school in the country." Petunia simply wept on, occasionally she muttered about her 'lost son, dear sweet boy gone forever'... Krista shook her head. Standing she crossed to the fireplace, and threw some flowpowder in. "Severus, if you have a moment." She muttered.  
  
Severus Snape appeared in the fire within the blink of an eye. "Yes, Kris?" "Sev, could you take the boys in the library and begin teaching Dudley to control his magic?" For an instant, a look of mute astonishment crossed his pale face before he regained control of himself. "Of course, Krista." He quickly herded the boys and snake into the other room while Krista and Petunia sat at the table, the muggle woman still weeping.  
  
When Vernon came home several hours later, Sirius had been commissioned to tell the muggle the news about his son. This of course meant that Krista had threatened him into it... (recall Dursley's Worst Fear chapter *wink, wink*) Sirius was about as happy about the situation as Vernon was about to be. Everyone in the house was in the kitchen, waiting for the huge, beefy man to walk in. When he did, Vernon stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. Sirius, at a jab in the ribs from Krista, stepped forward. "There is something you should know about Dudley, Vernon." If possible, which apparently it was, Vernon puffed out indignantly even more than he already was puffed. "Well, what is it? He beat your precious little Harry today? Good ridden to bad magic rubbish." He spat the word 'magic' like it was poison. "Your son is 'bad magic rubbish', Vernon." Krista groaned as Sirius broke the news with all the grace of a clumsy kangaroo in an over-full muggle antiques and china shop. All Vernon could do was gasp and look much like a fish out of water, a very fat fish at that...  
  
Marvolo hissed his enjoyment of the situation quietly in Harry's ear, along with a very bright idea. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and whispered it to him friend, whom grinned and nodded. Harry snickered as he leaned forward and told Dudley to show his dad one of the spells he had learned today. Of course this was a bad idea for two reasons. First off, Vernon hated magic and dreaded his son, Dudley, becoming a magic-user more than anything. Secondly, Dudley couldn't control the magic yet and only knew a very few spells... However the one he picked more than served the enjoyment of Marvolo, Harry, and Draco.  
  
"Yeah Dad! See? Watch this!" Dudley stepped away from the group before a grieving Petunia could pull him back and stop him. The spell Dudley cast was only suppose to cause a small fire to dance upon one's finger a moment before vanishing, Marvolo had taught Harry and Draco this spell. They of course had obliged Dudley for such a purpose as this. Instead of doing what it was suppose to do, the spell Dudley cast made Vernon's much prided mustache catch fire. The flame did vanish, but only after all but one corner of the mustache was destroyed by the spell.  
  
Panic broke out in the kitchen. Remus made to bring the children upstairs, but Harry screamed and kicked and bit at the werewolf viciously, vividly remembering the attack that night. Remus backed off immediately, a hurt expression on his face, as Sirius then tried his luck. This time, Draco grabbed Harry and held him back from physically attacking the man while Harry shouted at him. "You helped him! I know you two are together in this! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" He shrieked again and again until Severus wrapped the small boy in his vast black robes.  
  
"Shhh, Harry. Don't worry. It is over. Come on, upstairs you two." He spoke the last part to Draco and Dudley as he picked Harry up and carried him to his room. The other two boys followed just behind. As Harry and Severus left the room, the glittering eyes of Marvolo gleamed malevolently in the pale light drifting through the windows. 'So perfect,' he thought to himself with a contented sigh. 'So perfect...'  
  
AN: Oh yes! I DID just do what you think I just did. And I did it just because I am THAT cruel! Muahahaha! Yes I really am sadistic! I love this story... 


	17. Three Letters and a Request

Viiriniel - forgive me... mudblood. Won't do it again, Luce, promise!  
  
SmacksKiller - didn't we have this conversation already?  
  
RaistlinofMetallica - *screams* I love Raistlin!!! And my sneaky Slytherin serpent Marvolo as well!!!  
  
Unhealthily-Obsessed - Yes poor Remus, but you know what? He got to be all happy with Severus in my last HP story, so know, as I hate Harry, I need to make Harry mean and evil!  
  
Goldhawk - Of course they got what they desired! How can you feel pity for them?  
  
Siriusfan7711 - I am trying my best to get these up quickly for you, and I am very glad you like this so much and find it so unique and ever changing. I am amusing myself with this story a lot (as I am sure you can tell).  
  
Done? Done? Oh I think I'm done with reviews! Oh I'm so happy! This story gets more reviews than any of my others... I wonder why...  
  
I own nothing besides Krista and the specific plot, so don't sue me!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Three Letters and a Request  
  
Krista sat with Sirius in the Kitchen. Remus had taken Draco, Harry, and Dudley out to Diagon Alley. "We really should be getting the boy's letters soon." Sirius yawned into his strong, black tea. Krista nodded. "I wonder if Dumbledore will just send Draco's letter here instead of his house. I mean the boy practically lives here anyway." "You've got that right!" Sirius muttered darkly. Krista glowered at him before turning back to her book.  
  
Vernon came downstairs. "Where is Dudley? I wanted to take him to see this great school in London." "He isn't going to a muggle school Vernon. He is going to Hogwarts. I'm sure his letter will be arriving any day, just like Harry's and Draco's." Vernon puffed out indignantly. "What if he doesn't want to go to that freak school?" "He does." Krista muttered absently while Sirius narrowed his eyes alarmingly at the big, purple man.  
  
Just then the door opened. Remus and the boys accompanied as always by one Marvolo snake, came in. "Guess what was waiting at the Leaky Cauldron for us!" He shouted before the group had reached the kitchen. "Our letters for Hogwarts!" The boys all clamored excitedly, hauling all their new school supplies into the room. Remus laughed heartily. "We also saw dad and told him." Draco added. All three boys were grinning. "See Vernon, I told you Dudley wants to go to Hogwarts. He even has all his things already."  
  
Vernon scowled darkly at her, or at least attempted to through his rolls of fat. Dudley had thinned out a bit, but not much, since he had learned he was to become a wizard. He figured he had to be fit to be Draco and Harry's bodyguard with Crabbe and Goyle. He was as strong as those two were and was nearly as stupid.  
  
Vernon stormed out of the room in mounting fury while Dudley, Harry, Draco, and Marvolo hurried upstairs to sort through their things. As the boys disappeared from view and Remus got himself a cup of tea, a figure appeared in the fireplace. "Good day, Headmaster Dumbledore." Remus said as he sat down. Krista looked up. "Tea?" "Yes, thank you. I don't mind if I do." Dumbledore helped himself to some tea and sat down between Sirius and Remus, across from Krista.  
  
Sipping his tea, Albus looked at the trio. "I assume you received the letters at the Leaky Cauldron?" "Yes we did, Headmaster." Remus nodded. "Please Remus, call me Albus." Remus chuckled. "I am here to make a request. You see we are having some trouble with our last Defense against Dark Arts teacher. I am afraid Professor Quirrell had an unlucky run in with a particularly nasty vampire. I am afraid he did not make it out of the encounter, thus we are in need of a new Defense against Dark Arts teacher." Albus' blue eyes glittered and sparkled behind his half-moon glasses. "I was hoping perhaps that you Krista or Sirrius could fill the spot for a year or two."  
  
Krista looked over at Sirrius. "Are you asking one of us or both of us to 'fill the spot'?" Sirrius queried. "Which ever one of you thinks you can and would do the job best. I personally think you both are quite capable. However, I would ask Remus, seeing as you two both have other jobs, but that, I'm afraid, must wait until the current Werewolf Freedom Regulations are passed, once those are past I hope to hire Remus permanently." "What about me being a threat to the students?" "I have heard that Severus' new Wolfsbane potion solves these problems of threats quite well, but you need not worry about that yet. So, Sirrius, Krista, can I interest one of you in a job as a teacher?"  
  
Krista thought the matter over in her head. "Well Sirrius can't really leave his job as Auror that easily, and I haven't actually worked with the boys always around, so I suppose I'll teach. Besides, Sirrius doesn't have the patience for that many small children." Krista playfully pushed Sirrius who grinned. "She does have a point. I'm not that good with children." Remus chuckled at his friend and sipped his tea. "That is settled then." Albus smiled cheerfully. :"So where are the boys? I would like to see Harry again. It has been such a long time I don't think he will remember me." "They're upstairs. I'll get them." Remus said.  
  
Remus returned a few moments later with three boys in tow. "Harry, Draco, Dudley, this is Headmaster Dumbledore. He is the one that owns the school you are going to." Harry stepped forward, Marvolo encircling his thin shoulders. Harry was small for his age, too small and thin, and by now, Marvolo circled several times. Harry looked Dumbledore straight in the eye. He had a thoughtful expression. "I know you." He pronounced at last and shook his head. "But I don't know where I know you from." "I was there the day your parents were killed Harry. I came shortly after your aunt and uncles came to get you."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "You were suppose to be fighting Voldemort." He stated flatly. "But you failed. You failed miserably and I had to do it, but I was too weak then to save my mum and dad. You were strong enough to, but you didn't. I don't like you very much." Albus nodded gravely. "Perhaps that will change over the years you will attend Hogwarts... perhaps." Albus looked at the snake about the boy's shoulders very intently.  
  
"Who is your friend there?" "His name is Marvolo. He is my best friend. Well him and Draco are actually." Harry said, putting an arm around Draco's shoulders. The three were a sight. The two boys' arms around their shoulders and the snake's head between them. Albus didn't like that the snake was named with the Dark Lord's middle name and he didn't like that Harry Potter seemed so mature, too mature for one his age. Albus sighed. I'm getting old, he thought to himself.  
  
"Well I am glad to see you have such loyal friends, Harry." Albus smiled, but his eyes remained dark and thoughtful. Dudley stepped up next to the two boys. "I am their friend too!" He said. "Yes," Draco drawled. "You are our loyal and trusty bodyguard and 'friend'." The way Draco twisted around the word 'friend', one would have much doubted the friendliness between the two and Dudley. However, Dudley remained stoutly devoted to the two, and didn't notice. Albus' smile slipped a moment before being replaced on his lips.  
  
"Well I must leave now. I just wanted to say hello to you all and see that you have everything you will need. Will Marvolo be coming to school also, Harry?" Harry appeared indignant. "Of course, he is coming to school with me!" He exclaimed curtly. "Good, good." Albus muttered to himself. Something in the snake's eyes made his skin crawl and brought on a strong urge to strangle the thing, but Albus knew now that Harry would never permit that. Finishing his tea, Albus stood to leave.  
  
"I wish you all a safe trip. Krista, I assume you will be taking the train in with the boys?" "Yes I think I will, Albus." "Very well. I shall see you all September First at the Welcoming Feast." Albus bowed and vanished into the fireplace again. Harry started thoughtfully into the fire a few moments before whispering something to Draco and hurrying up the stairs for dinner. For the first time since he had regained his memory, Marvolo felt his bowels clench in fear. Albus Dumbledore. Indeed, he was the only man Marvolo had feared in his past life, and now he may be the man to undo all his careful planning. 


	18. Platform Nine and ThreeQuarters

Siriusfan7711 - I am so glad you enjoy this so much, and I'm trying... believe me I would be better off mentally if I could just sit around and write or read...  
  
RaistlinofMetallica - Yes, those three are the bodyguards... muahahaha! And things will get ugly; in a while I think though... make you all wait. ~ Yay! Finally someone else whom shares my views of the Raistlin Slytherin connection! I love Raistlin so much! (As can be seen in my other, finished, fiction "And So The Thunder Rolls")  
  
I only own Krista, but I wouldn't mind owning Remus and Severus if you know what I mean... *wink, wink* and someday I will own a snake named Marvolo... Know what? Those people/creatures plus Raistlin Majere and I would be a happy person!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Platform Nine and Three-Quarters  
  
"Boys, if you are not done here in three minutes, I am leaving for that train without you!" Krista screamed up the stairs to Harry, Draco, and Dudley. The three boys were leaving for Hogwarts today. Lucius was standing next to Krista with Remus and Sirius, all-waiting to see the boys off. Vernon and Petunia had left, saying good bye to Dudley the night before. Even as Krista finished yelling for them, three trunks came tumbling down the stairs followed by three boys and a very irate black snake.  
  
"Oh stop it, Marvolo. That was fun!" Harry whined the snake around his shoulders. He was entreated by a sharp hissing in his ear. Sirius smiled and gave each boy, even Dudley, a pat on the back. "You all be good students and great trouble-makers, right?" "Right!" Came the gleeful chorus. "Sirius!" Krista was smiling though. Remus patted Dudley on the head and gave Draco and Harry each a small hug. Harry especially was reluctant to allow this. "Be good you three, and if you come across something, just think how Uncle Sirius would react and do anything BUT THAT." Remus warned playfully ruffling Harry's unruly black hair.  
  
Lucius blatantly ignored Dudley. "Harry, Draco..." He began chilly. "Don't get outdone by anyone besides each other. You two are from top families and should be top as well." "Ah, come on Malfoy! Lighten up!" Sirius snapped. "Boys!" Krista said sharply to the two grown men. Remus and the three actual boys laughed while they brought their things out to the Knight Bus. Krista was quick to follow them. "If we aren't to King's Crossing Station by 10:30 sharp, I won't pay you one sickle." Krista warned the driver. Remus and Sirius watched the bus vanish, while Lucius apparated from the area.  
  
They arrived at King's Cross at 10:27, the driver being rather fond of getting paid, and hurried to the place between platforms nine and ten. They were looking for platform nine and three-quarters. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters, Aunt Krista." Harry felt obliged to point out. "Now, now, Harry, I want you to run at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, but don't think about hitting the barrier. Think about seeing Uncle Severus soon, alright?" Harry gulped, but finally nodded slowly after Marvolo said something to him. Harry ran at the barrier, trying hard to think of Uncle Severus and not the barrier. Finally he closed his eyes and waited to crash into the barrier, but he didn't. He kept on running.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes again he saw a scarlet steam engine waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He was soon join by Draco, Dudley, and Krista. "Come along," Krista said, leading them through the crowd, Harry and Marvolo right behind her.  
  
The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Krista led the boys down the platform in search of an empty carriage. They passed a round-faced boy. "Gran, I've lost my toad again." "Oh, Neville," the old woman sighed. They passed a boy with dreadlocks whom was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on." The lid lifted of the box in his arms and most people around him shrieked as a long, hairy leg poked out.  
  
Krista led them all to an empty compartment near the end of the train. "Alright, all of you get in there." Harry, Marvolo, Draco, and Dudley piled in with Krista coming up last. Soon a whistle sounded. The last few people hurried aboard the train, leaning out windows to wave a last time to parents and family. The train began to move and the scenery was soon a blur. "You three get changed, I'll be right back. I just want to check in with someone." Krista left the boys to their Hogwarts robes.  
  
"Where do you think Aunt Krista went?" Dudley asked. Draco shrugged and poked his head out of the compartment. "There you two are!" He cried angrily. Crabbe and Goyle came in rather sheepishly. "Sorry Draco." "We couldn't find your compartment." Draco snorted in disgust. "Well there isn't enough room in here for you, so all three of you go to a different compartment and practice beating people up." Harry waved them out. He and Draco started going over their hexes after they got changed.  
  
"Where is Dudley?" Krista asked when she came back. "He is off with Crabbe and Goyle somewhere." Draco muttered trying to concentrate on the hex with Harry and Marvolo. Krista smiled and sat down by the window to let them 'study'. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor. "What are those three idiots up to?" Harry muttered coldly when a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door. "Anything off the cart, dears?" Krista smiled and got the boys some Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and Pumpkin Pasties. "Do you think Dudley has money to get something?" She asked, but Dudley hurried into the compartment before the old woman left to get food for himself, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
As the countryside flew by, there was a knock on the door and the round- faced boy missing the toad poked in. "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" The boys shook their heads; Krista had fallen asleep a while ago. The boy began to wail. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" "Oh shut up or I'll feed him to my snake if I see this damned toad!" Harry snapped irritably. "Now get out..." Draco drawled. The boy fled.  
  
Shortly the door slid open again. "Will we never be left alone?" Marvolo hissed in exasperation, which cause Harry to smirk quite cruelly. The boy without a toad was back, this time a girl was with him. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. "We've already told him we haven't seen it." Draco replied to which Harry grinned. "And if you bother us about this toad again, Marvolo here will make a meal out of him." The boy, Neville, wailed once again, and the girl huffed off with a self- important air. "Damn Mudbloods." Draco muttered.  
  
After a while Dudley, Crabbe, and Goyle came back in. It was a tight fit, but the three bodyguards felt pointless without the direction of their leaders, Harry and Draco. Krista woke up when a voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Krista yawned. "The platform is where we part company, boys." She informed them. "There will be a huge, bear-sized man, waiting there for all first years. His name is Hagrid. I want you five to follow him. Harry I'll take Marvolo if you don't want him to have a chance of going swimming in the lake by accident."  
  
Harry talked this over with Marvolo. Of course, the snake had a perfect memory of what was awaiting them. It was a clear night. "No, Marvolo wants to come with me." Harry stated cheerfully as the train slowed down and stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Marvolo shivered in the night air. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" cried a booming voice. Harry, Draco, Dudley, Crabbe, and Goyle along with all other first years hurried over to the big man.  
  
Slipping and stumbling, the first years followed Hagrid down what seemed a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side that everyone thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much, other than Draco and Harry, whom had their heads close together. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder to them.  
  
The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" The big man called. Everyone loaded into a fleet of little boats sitting in the water. Crabbe and Goyle sat in there own boat, while Harry, Draco, Marvolo, and Dudley were in a second. Hagrid had a boat to himself. When he was sure everyone was in a boat, he shouted. "Right then - FORWARD!"  
  
The fleet of boats moved off at once, gliding across the smooth as glass lake. Now not one of them spoke. As they approached the castle, the first years were told to keep their heads down. They did and were taken into a dark tunnel beneath the castle. When they reached the underground harbor, they clambered onto the rocks. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid called as the round-faced boy left his boat. "Trevor!" He cried. Harry sneered and turned his back on the scene.  
  
Everyone followed Hagrid's lamp up a long passageway, until they came at last to the smooth grass outside the castle. Then it was up a fleet of stairs to a set of huge, oak front doors. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid asked. "He won't for long, if Marvolo decided to have a snack." Harry muttered in Draco's ear. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked on the door three times.  
  
AN: I know it isn't up to par, at least in my opinion. I had to copy the chapter almost exactly, with some obvious changes, from the book because I wanted to make sure I had my facts right. The next chapter, I'm afraid, will be nearly the same type of deal. Please review! I'll love you if you do... 


	19. The Sorting Hat

Siriusfan7711 - Well very interesting point with Dudley! I hadn't thought of that. Now of course Harry is, in a way, a mudblood too. His mother was, but Voldie more than compensates for THAT... but still Dudley is a very interesting point, thank you for mentioning it. ~~ Also THANK YOU FOR READING "AND SO THE THUNDER ROLLS"!!! I'm so excited that people enjoy that fic of mine too!  
  
LonKire - Well it was meant to be very dark. I don't overly like 'light' stories, too fake sounding. But I am glad you think this is good!  
  
RaistlinofMetallica - I actually find writing Slytherin!Harry very refreshing. I'm sick of all the goodie-two-shoeing in Harry Potter books and fictions, so I wanted to write something for everyone who has a dark spot in there heart, and whom has been waiting for something like this, even if they don't know it! What I think is interesting though, is that this, my darkest, most evil fiction ever, is the most read! What does that say about society, heh? ~~ Ah! Raistlin plushy... That is where sewing skills would be very helpful... *pouts*  
  
Viiriniel - Yeah? Well in this little fic Harry is the evil one, but don't worry Snape will be just as evil as in the books. However, just as he is nice to only Draco, in this he will be nice to only Draco and Harry... See the logic? ~~ Very interesting idea with that crush/jealousy thing, very interesting indeed! *Evil laughter*  
  
Goldhawk - I don't know. I don't think I really care what Vernon's new worst fear is... although it probably be Harry becoming more powerful than his son, which will of course happen.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Krista and a few of the ideas. Note however that this chapter and the last chapter, I do not own! They are copied, with changes where necessary of course, from the first book... so yeah.  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
The Sorting Hat  
  
The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to get caught by after breaking the rules. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
  
She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole Black Mansion inside it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and the magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.  
  
They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry and Draco, closely followed by Dudley, Crabbe, and Goyle, could hear hundreds of voices from the doorway to their right - the rest of the students - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years to a small, empty chamber off the hall. Everyone crowded in, standing closer together than they would normally. Harry and Draco were pressed so close together that Marvolo moved most of his body to circle both boys instead of just Harry.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall's voice was rich, but stern and unyielding. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take you seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards."  
  
Here Marvolo hissed into Harry's ear. "But only those in Slytherin have tasted true power. You are a Slytherin, Harry." Harry grinned at the black snake. "While you are at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall seemed not to have noticed and continued without hesitation. "Your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."  
  
Harry and Draco grinned at each other and winked. They both knew they would get into Slytherin. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a smudge of dirt on some red-haired kid's nose. Harry scowled at them, completely secure in his messy, points-every-direction black hair. He did push his bang up however, to show off his scar a bit. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Wait quietly." With that Professor McGonagall left.  
  
"How do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Marvolo. Everyone around him other than Draco and their three bodyguards attempted to inch away even while staring openly at the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. "A test, my dear Harry. They put a hat on your head and it tests your personality to tell you where you belong." "That is it?" Marvolo nodded. The snake grinned to himself as Harry relayed this to Draco. "Well then that shouldn't be that bad." Draco drawled aloofly.  
  
Suddenly several people behind the two boys screamed. "What the -?" Harry demanded, turning angrily. The people around the two boys gasped, Draco merely yawned boredly, and Harry glared at the stupid fools. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat monk said, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance." "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost. I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tight had suddenly noticed the first years.  
  
"We are the first years." Harry answered with a little prompting from Marvolo. The fat Friar appeared pleased. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" He said. "My old house, you know." "I would see you in hell first." Harry muttered beneath his breath, this time without prompting. "Moving along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned and her voice was as sharp as muggle nails. The ghosts all floated away into the Great Hall through the wall. "Now form a line and follow me." McGonagall led the first years out of the chamber, across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.  
  
Even Harry had never imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands of candles that floated in midair over four long tables, where the students were sitting. The tables were lain with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another table where the teachers were sitting. Harry and Draco noticed Aunt Krista sitting next to Uncle Severus. The two were talking in low voices together. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so they came to a halt with the teachers behind them. Harry turned where he was standing. He was right in front of Krista and Severus. Krista smiled warmly at him and gave him a tiny wave, while Severus nodded, giving Harry and Marvolo the smallest of smiles. Harry smiled back and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
The ceiling looked like it wasn't even there. Harry heard the girl with bushy hair and buckteeth whispering. "It is bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Little know-it-all, Harry thought scornfully. Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Harry sneered. That thing was going to tell him which house he belonged to? Ha! For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty. But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in you head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuff are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Harry turned to Draco. The two shared a sneer and wink before looking back at the Sorting Hat. They both knew where they were going. Slytherin was of course the only place for them and Marvolo. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted." She looked over the first years quickly. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink- faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. "HUFFLEPUFF!" cried the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving at her.  
  
"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The second table from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw as well, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Harry felt proud to have such a tough-looking girl in 'his' house. Dursley, Dudley!" Dudley walked forward, a bit nervous, but eager to get this over with so he could eat. He put the hat on. "Ah!" It whispered in his ear. "So you are Lily Evans' sister's son. Well I can see potential for Slytherin in you, but you don't have the blood for it. They would never take you in. Therefore, it will have to be..." "GRYFFINDOR!" It screamed. Harry and Draco sneered at their ex-bodyguard. They wouldn't be caught dead with him now.  
  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted the house name at once, but sometimes it took a while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus" sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. "Granger, Hermione!" The girl with bushy hair and buckteeth rushed to the stool and seemed overeager to get started. "GRYFFINDOR!" "Longbottom, Neville" the toad-boy joined her.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco!" Harry gave his friend a quick wink. Draco swaggered forward and got his wish at once. That hat barely touched his head with it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" was the proper place for him. Draco joined Crabbe and Goyle." There weren't many people left now. "Moon"... "Nott"... "Parkinson"... twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" Finally, "Potter, Harry!" whispers suddenly broke out like hissing fires all over the hall. "Potter, did she say?" "The Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry confidently stepped forward with Marvolo still wrapped around his small shoulders. Harry gave the entire hall a fleeting smirk before the hat dropped over his eyes. "Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" Harry focused his thoughts. 'Slytherin,' He thought. 'Put me in Slytherin.' "Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? Yes, you could be great, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. Well then, if you're sure." "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked to the Slytherin table. He was so relieved he was in Slytherin that he almost didn't notice he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Several of the older Slytherins were gloating to the rest of the school. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down next to Draco and looked up at the teacher's table. Krista beamed at him while Severus merely nodded and again gave Harry that small half a smile. Now Harry noticed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who was in the middle of the long teacher's table. Dumbledore was giving Harry and Marvolo a very odd thoughtful look, but Harry ignored him coldly and returned to talking to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
There were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a very tall Black boy, joined the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw. That weird redhead with freckles and the smug of dirt on his nose and another boy were the only two left. "He still hasn't gotten that smug off his nose." Harry sneered, pointing to the redhead. "What do you expect? He is a Weasley after all." Draco drawled back. "Weasley, Ronald!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "At least he isn't in our house." Harry muttered. "Zabini, Blaise!" "SLYTHERIN!" Harry nodded, Blaise had a good and cunning look about him. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up. He beamed at the students, his arms wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. Harry looked at Marvolo. "Is he a bit mad?" He asked the snake. "Mad?" Marvolo parried. "Yes, he is a bit mad, yes..." Marvolo hissed to himself loud enough for Harry hear.  
  
Harry nodded and turned back to the table. The golden dishes in front of him were piled with food. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some reason, peppermint humbugs. Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and the rest of the school began to eat. Marvolo was of course given the choicest morsels from not only Harry's plate, but Draco's as well.  
  
One of the sixth year Slytherins turned to Harry. The boy was the Quidditch team captain Marcus Flint, but Harry didn't know that yet. "We have held the house championship for six years in a row, so I want you new Slytherins to help us uphold it... by any means necessary, right?" Harry smirked across the hall at the Gryffindors. "Right." He whispered. Suddenly the Slytherin ghost appeared beside Draco. The Bloody Baron had blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. Draco scowled darkly at the ghost and moved closer to Harry. "How did he get covered in blood?" Draco muttered to Harry. However, it was Marvolo that answered. All Harry did was translate.  
  
"He was killed while defending his fortress from an attacking enemy army. However, it wasn't the enemy that killed him. Marvolo says that his wife had hated him from the moment he forced her to marry him despite how he loved her. When the army began its attack, she killed him. However, he was so covered with blood from all the enemy troops he had killed already that his ghost was stained with their blood as well." Harry whispered to Draco. Draco curled his lip and edged a bit closer to Harry and Marvolo.  
  
"Wow, how did you find all that out, Harry?" asked Flint. "He won't tell anyone what happened." "My snake, Marvolo, told me." Harry proclaimed. Flint grinned. "Marvolo, eh? He could be useful to getting our house points up I'm sure." He reached out to pet the snake. "I wouldn't do that." Harry warned in flat tones. "Do what?" But Harry never answered because Flint's hand was still near Marvolo's head. At least it was until Marvolo bit him on the hand. The bit didn't even break the skin, it was a warning, but Flint drew his hand back double quick. "Marvolo doesn't let anyone other than me, Draco, Aunt Krista, and Uncle Severus touch him." Harry informed the bitten boy.  
  
"Uncle Severus? As in Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House?" inquired one-seventh year. "Well he isn't really my uncle. In fact, I was raise by people I have no blood relation to. Uncle Sirius Black is my Godfather, Aunt Krista Lupin-Black is my Godmother and the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher up there, Uncle Remus Lupin is her twin brother, and Uncle Severus Snape just spent a lot of time at the mansion, so I call him uncle. Besides I like him and Aunt Krista best." Draco nodded in agreement to Harry pronouncement.  
  
When everyone had eaten their fill, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them as sparkling and spotless as before. A moment later dessert appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, and rice pudding were among the things that appeared. Harry helped himself to some treacle tarts and gave Marvolo little pieces of the crust.  
  
"What about you Malfoy? How do you know Harry Potter?" Flint asked. Draco turned and sneered at the sixth year. "My father and Severus Snape are very good friends. One day while my father and I were out, we met up with Uncle Severus and Harry. Harry and I have been friends since, especially because I spent most of my time at the Black Mansion with him because my father, Lucius Malfoy, is a very busy man." Flint subsided and the two friends with snake returned their focus to dessert.  
  
Harry looked up at the High Table again. The teachers were all talking and eating just like the students. "Why does Uncle Sev - I mean Professor Snape look so unhappy?" Harry asked Flint. "Professor Snape teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to. Everyone knows he wants to teach Defense Against Dark Arts. He seems to know an awful lot about the Dark Arts. He is a true Slytherin for us to look up to." Harry nodded and looked at Severus some more. His hair was as greasy and black and lank as ever, his nose the same hooked nose Harry remembered, and his skin was still sallow like always. However, Harry felt closer to Severus then he had at home. Maybe it was because Sirius and Remus weren't around. Maybe it was because they had both been in Gryffindor and now Harry was in Slytherin. Harry didn't know and he didn't much care. All he knew was that he needed Professor Snape's approval as much as he had needed to get into Slytherin house with Draco.  
  
Snape looked up at Harry and gave him that tiny half smile again. Harry nodded back and returned it with his own small half smile.  
  
At last, the desserts disappeared and Headmaster Dumbledore stood again. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds if forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our other students would do well to remember that as well." His twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of a set of Gryffindor twins, Weasleys by the look of them.  
  
"I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that there is no magic using between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." A few people laughed, but Harry saw an oddly serious glint in the man's eyes behind those half-moon glasses. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. Harry noticed the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.  
  
Dumbledore gave his want a little flick, as if he were trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!" The students bellowed and the hall was filled with general confusion.  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do you best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."  
  
Everyone finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and, when they finally finished, he clapped the loudest. "Ah, music." He sighed, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off your trot!"  
  
The Slytherin first years followed their perfect out of the hall and down to the dungeon level. They stopped outside a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. "'Mudblood' is the password." As the perfect said this, a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Everyone marched through it. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and contained many high-backed chairs. The boys and girls had separate dormitories, and everyone hurried to bed.  
  
At the bottom of a spiral staircase, the first year boys found their beds. Six four-posters hung with rich green, silk curtains were in the room with a trunk at the foot of each. Potter, Malfoy, and Zabini on one side. Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott on the other. They all pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed and from there fast asleep.  
  
AN: Obviously this is almost the book exactly with some cross-referencing on the Slytherin common room finishing... Well now I need to work on the next chapter... sorry this took so long. I finished several days ago and I swore I put it up, but apparently I didn't. ^_^;; Oh well... 


	20. The Potions Master

No reviews as of the start of this chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Krista and the plot... Also this, like the last two chapters, was copied almost exactly from the first book, forgive? No? Good! Muahahaha!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
The Potions Master  
  
"There, look." "Where?" "Next to the tall kid with white-blond hair." "Wearing the glasses with the snake around his shoulders?" "Did you see his face?" "Did you see his scar?"  
  
Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tip-toe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't. He hated them all for staring like he was some freak show, which he wasn't. So he had defeated Lord Voldemort! Someone had to do it, and why not him? Besides, Voldemort wasn't dead. He was sitting on Harry's shoulders, but no one, not even Harry, knew THAT... yet.  
  
Harry and Draco only found their way to classes with Marvolo's help. There were one hundred and forty-two staircases. Some were wide and sweeping, others narrow and rickety, while some liked to led somewhere different on Fridays, and a few had a vanishing step halfway up that one had to remember to jump each time. Then the doors! Many wouldn't open unless you asked politely, some unless you tickled them in exactly the right spot, a few weren't even doors, but were simply the wall pretending. It was very hard to remember where anything was, and didn't help that it all moved of its own accord. People in portraits would go visiting other portraits and Marvolo assured him that the coats of armor could walk.  
  
Of course no help could be found from the ghost either. A certain gentlemanly ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, would point new Gryffindors in the correct direction, but he was the only one. A particularly nasty one, Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if asked for directions. Peeves loved to drop wastebaskets on heads, pull rugs from under foot, pelt students with bits of chalk, or invisibly sneak up behind someone, grab their nose and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" in the ear.  
  
Worse than Peeves however, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Luckily, Harry and Draco managed to get on his 'good' side, if it could be called that, on the first day. Dudley and the redhead Gryffindor Weasley were trying to force their way into the third floor out-of-bounds area. After Marvolo informed the boys that was where the door led, the two led Filch straight to the scene. Unfortunately, the two Gryffindors were rescued by Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, who was passing.  
  
Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp-like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone besides the Weasley twins and could pop up as suddenly as the ghosts.  
  
Finally, when you could find them, were the classes. There was a lot more to magic than silly wand waving and a few funny words. Every Wednesday at midnight they studied the night sky through telescopes and learned the names of the stars and movements of the planets. Thrice a week they trudged out to the greenhouses for Herbology with dumpy little witch Professor Sprout, for the learning of care and uses of all strange plants and fungi. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic with Professor Binns. Binns had been very old when he fell asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind. Now the ghost droned on and on while students scribbled down names and dates, mixing up Emeric the Evil and Urik the Oddball.  
  
The Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, was a tiny wizard who stood on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took roll call. When he reached Harry's name, he gave an excited squeak and toppled from sight amid the thuds of many heavy books. Professor McGonagall, as Harry had guessed, certain wasn't a witch to cross. The moment they sat down to her first class she gave them all a talking-to.  
  
"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You all have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back to give them a taste of what could be learned in the class. After talking a lot of complicated notes, students were allowed to attempt turning a match into a needle. Harry was the only one to make any difference in his match, and that was with Marvolo hissing instructions in his ear the whole time.  
  
The class everyone was really looking forward to was Defense Against Dark Arts, and they certainly weren't let down. Harry and Draco walked into their first class to find 'Aunt Krista' or Professor Lupin-Black as she was now to be called, sitting on the front of her desk, legs crossed beneath her dark blue robes. Krista smiled as everyone sat down. "Good morning class." "Good morning." The class muttered. Harry and Draco were the only two whose voices were clear and carrying.  
  
Krista smiled. "Today, I wanted to start out by showing you some pictures and give you information on each creature. You won't necessarily be learning about every one of these more in-depth this year, but you will before OWLS in your fifth year. After we're done with that, which hopefully won't take long, I have some Norwegian Pixies to show you how to fight." The class cheered up considerably at that and quickly scribbled the notes she gave them.  
  
"What have we got today?" Harry asked Draco Friday morning at breakfast. "Double Potions with Gryffindor." Blaise answered. Draco nodded and continued to eat his porridge. "Snape's Head of our house you know. Everyone says he always favors us so we'll get to see if that is true today." Harry looked up at Blaise. "It doesn't matter if he favors his whole house. He is my uncle after all, so I'll probably be favored. I just hope he doesn't make me do less work. I want to just as good as he is at Potions." Harry's eyes lit with excitement at this pronouncement.  
  
Just then, the mail arrived. About a hundred owls suddenly streamed into the Great Hall and started dropping letters and packages into laps. Harry had gotten a few letters from his Uncles at home. Uncle Sirius had seemed a bit disappointed Harry wasn't in Gryffindor, but Remus was open-minded and gladly offered his congratulations. There was no mail today, but Harry's owl, Lily, she was named after his mum, came in for some of his toast non- the-less.  
  
Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder down there then up in the main castle. Harry stared lovingly at the pickled animals floating in glass jars around the walls. He couldn't wait to begin learning all his Uncle Severus had to teach him. Snape, like Flitwick, started class by taking roll call, and he also paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity." Draco patted Harry on the back while they and Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Snape finished calling names and looked up. His eyes were blacker than coal, and held none of the warmth coals could have. They were cold and empty, making one think of endlessly long dark tunnels.  
  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. He, like McGonagall, could keep a class silent without even trying. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creeps through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. That is if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually am forced to teach." Harry and Draco exchanged looks with raised eyebrows and matching sneers. The Granger girl was on the edge of her seat, looking desperate to prove she wasn't a dunderhead.  
  
"Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Weasley glanced at Granger, but her hand was already in the air. "I don't know, sir." He answered. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut. Clearly no incentive to learn there, like all the rest of the Weasley family. Let us try again. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Granger's hand was in the air again, but Weasley looked lost and confused. Harry, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were all shaking with silent laughter. "I don't know, sir." "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Weasley? Or could you even get one?" Ron's face was the color of his fiery hair.  
  
Snape still ignored Granger's quivering hand. "What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Granger jumped to her feet, her hand stretched toward the low ceiling. "I don't know," Weasley muttered. "I think Hermione does though, why don't you ask her?" A few Gryffindors laughed, however Snape wasn't pleased. "Sit down!" He snapped at Hermione, who dropped to her seat. Snape turned to where Harry was sitting. Marvolo was coiled on the desk. [I]Good,[/I] Snape thought. [I]Let him answer from memory and not the snake's hisses.[/I] "Potter!" Snape snapped. "Can you answer any of the questions I just asked Weasley here?" His voice was still cold, but Harry saw the slight smile-twitch at the corner of his lips and knew his uncle was confident in Harry's knowledge.  
  
Harry stood up slowly, leaving Marvolo on the desk. Harry stood at ease, his attitude more than apparent despite all the eyes on him, including a pair of slit-like, glittering snake eyes. "Yes, sir, I can." Harry cleared his throat. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Living Death Drink, I think." "Draught of Living Death. Continue, Potter." Harry grinned. "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons." Snape lip twitched into his very slight nearly there smile. "As for monkshood and wolfsbane," Harry sneered across the room at the redheaded Weasley boy. "They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Harry sat down.  
  
"Very good, Potter. Five points to Slytherin. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape turned to Weasley. "And a point from Gryffindor for you cheek, Weasley." Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors. Snape put them all in pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs. He managed to criticize everyone except Harry and Draco, whom the rest of the class had decided he liked.  
  
He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way the two had stewed their horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion, moaned in pain as red boils sprang up over his arms and legs.  
  
"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with a flick of his wand. "I suppose you added porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him to the hospital wing." Snape spat at Seamus. He then rounded on Weasley and Thomas, who were working right next to where Neville had been. "You, Weasley, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." It was so unfair that several Gryffindors muttered behind their hands.  
  
When class ended, everyone other than Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marvolo of course hurried from the room. "Crabbe, Goyle, go to lunch. We'll catch up with you later." The two thugs stomped off as the Harry, Marvolo, and Draco walked over to Professor Snape's desk. Snape didn't look up when the three stopped. "Is it alright to call you Uncle Sev when alone, or must I stick to Professor Snape and sir?" Harry drawled. Snape looked up at last, his lip twitching with his near smile. He nodded. "You may continue to call me uncle when no one else is around. The both of you boys may." He stood up.  
  
"You did very good in class today Harry." He stated as he circled the desk to stand before the boys. "If only a few of the rest of the idiots could learn from you two..." Severus sighed. "Well did you stay behind just to say hello, or is there another reason behind this... 'visit'?" Harry grinned up at his uncle. "I just wanted to say hello... well that and ask you if you thought I could be a Potions Master one day, just like you." Severus finally smiled for real. "Well Harry, I'm a little surprised you've asked such a thing. It isn't normal for you to ask another's opinion on your own capabilities. However, yes, you could very easily become a Potions Master, if you work very hard and truly put your mind into it."  
  
"Thank you Uncle Sev!" Harry cried excitedly and threw his arms around the teacher's waist. Marvolo decided it was safe to fall asleep. The boy was playing into his plots better than he could have hoped and with far less prodding as well. Severus told Harry to add a foot to the assigned homework essay. If Harry could complete that properly, he would be well on his way to being a Potions Master. Draco decided to do the same, and the two boys wandered off late for lunch.  
  
AN: Yeah, it is short, but considering all the stuff normally at the beginning of a chapter and how little this one has, be happy. Besides I like how this one came out... From now on, I will deviate from the book completely as I am not doing anymore of these chapters if I don't have to... Although I bet there will be similar ones later on. *sigh* Oh well. Snape still mean and in-character enough for you all? Hope so... 


	21. Youngest In a Century

RaistlinofMetallica - That is just one of Marcus Flint's very few and highly unusually talents... See as he has so few, they must be really weird and mind-boggling... (as you can tell, I have SS not PS... yeah.) I'm sure Marvolo would love a rat for dinner if it is from the Weasel! *Evil grin* Yes, the darkness thing is so true... aka I found the idea in something on Raistlin... yeah, I know, I'm great! And there is nothing wrong with Raistlin sounding like Hannibal Lector in the right setting of course.  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing other than Krista and the plot, so no suits are available! Ha! Parts of this chapter came from the actual part of the book, but this time, no copying...  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Youngest In a Century  
  
Harry and his class stood outside in the sunshine. Harry disliked the sunlight because he disliked getting a tan, if he could at all help it. Draco held about the same view. The two stood sullenly in-between Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Blaise Zabini stood near-by. They had flying lessons today with Gryffindor. "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor." Harry muttered. "We're always with bloody Gryffindor." Draco nodded and cast a deliberately vicious glare at the Gryffindors. Marvolo, for once, wasn't with Harry, but with Professor Snape, who just happened to be discussing a student with Professor McGonagall in her office.  
  
Madam Hooch looked the students over. Each one stood beside one of the school's brooms. "Now, everyone listen up! I want to all to pick up your brooms, but you are not to actually pick them up. You must shout 'Up!' to the broom. It will come right to your hand. On my whistle..." The whistle cut shrilly through the morning air. "Up!" Cried the first years of the two houses. Only two brooms shot into hands, Draco's and Harry's. A few others twitched and Longbottom's broom came up and hit him in the face the third time he shouted up at it. Finally, after everyone more or less had their broom in hand, they were told to mount.  
  
"Now on my whistle I want to you push off the ground hard, hover for a moment, lean forward, and land again. Is that clear? Alright on my mark!" Before the whistle could again slice through the air, Longbottom's broom took off, carrying the boy with it. "Longbottom! Land that broom this instant!" Madam Hooch's yelling did nothing; the boy didn't have control. The broom zipped through the air, before finally hooking Neville to a statue about fifty feet off the ground. The class waited breathlessly, well at least the Gryffindor half of the class did. The Slytherins were all grinning and laughing.  
  
Neville's robes ripped and he dropped another thirty feet before behind caught again by another statue. He still had a twenty-foot drop and no sooner had he been caught then he slipped right out of his over robes and landed in a massive heap on the ground in his uniform. There was a sickening cracking noise as he hit, foretelling broken bones. Everyone hurried forward. "Are you alright?" Madam Hooch touched his arm lightly and he cried out. "Oh... broken. I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing right away. The rest of you are to keep both feet firmly planted on the ground or you'll be expelled before you can say Quidditch!"  
  
As the two disappeared into castle, Draco held up something Neville had dropped, a Remembrall. "Maybe, if the fat idiot had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to more his fat arse forward!" Draco drawled and started laughing with Harry. "Give it here, Malfoy!" Ron demanded. Draco grinned. "You want it, Weasel? Come and get it!" Draco mounted his broom and sped off with practiced ease, with Harry and Ron quick to join him. "Come on, Malfoy! Give it here!" Ron cried from in-between the two. "No, I think you need to come and get it, Weasel." And he threw it to Harry. Harry made a slight swoop and caught it quickly. As Ron streaked toward him, Harry tossed it back to Draco. "Go long!" Draco called as Ron now tried to dive-bomb him. Draco hurled the Remembrall with all his strength.  
  
Harry sped after it, leaning flat against the broom. He shot towards the castle after the Remembrall and caught it expertly. He did a summersault before stopping just outside of a window, the window in Professor McGonagall's office from which both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had just seen him. Harry floated lightly back to the ground to where Draco had force Ron down. "Just a bit of fun." Harry sneered as he lightly tossed it to the redhead, whom just barely caught it. Blaise was patting Harry on the back for the excellent catch when Professors McGonagall and Snape swept in upon them.  
  
"Harry Potter, follow me." Was all that McGonagall said. Snape said nothing at all. Draco's grin immediately slipped, as did that of all the Slytherins. However, the Gryffindors broke out in grins themselves. Harry was going to be expelled! Harry noticed Marvolo wrapped around Severus' shoulders. Harry didn't dare ask for his pet back yet, though. The three stopped in Professor McGonagall's office, and Harry knew how he had been caught. The two professors eyed Harry up. "We've just made a wager, Professor Snape and I, Mr. Potter." Harry blinked, what was going on?  
  
Severus nodded. "That we have. I have bet Professor McGonagall that you could be our new Slytherin Seeker this year. After your little display, she agreed. The terms of the bet are that if you lose one game this year, you will not be allowed on the house team for the remainder of your time here. If you win, you will be the Seeker for all your seven years here." "Of course, you could refuse to take place in our bet. However, in that case, you will be expelled for violating school rules in Flying Lessons, understood?" "Perfect." Harry muttered. "Will you accept them?" Professor Snape added. Harry glanced up at him. "Of course, I will accept them. I am no fool."  
  
"Good." Professor McGonagall turned to Snape and held out her hand. "Deal?" Snape sneered. "Deal." They shook hands briskly. "Now come with me Harry. We have someone for you to meet." Harry followed Snape and Marvolo from the room hurriedly. "Thank you, Professor Snape." Harry muttered, all pride forgotten. "It was nothing Harry. I just don't want to see you leave school when you want to become a Potions Master." No one was in the hall other than the three of them. Harry ran a few steps ahead of Snape and turned around, throwing his arms around the man's waist. "You're the best, Uncle Sev! I love you." Harry said, acting the most childish Severus had seen him in several long years.  
  
A slight smile curled his lip and he knelt before the boy. "Now, now. Let's not get mushy. You're a Slytherin! Best act like it." Harry nodded solemnly under the mild rebuke. The sweet smile was instantly gone from his young lips. "And I love you too, Harry." Snape whispered in his ear before standing up and starting down the hall again. Harry's eyes lit up with delight as he raced to catch up with Snape. "Oh," Severus muttered when Harry was beside him again. "Here is Marvolo. I'm sure you'll want him back." Harry nodded and took the long black snake from his uncle.  
  
Professor Snape stopped outside a classroom and knocked. "Come in!" The voice from inside was like silver floating in the air, like sweet little bells chiming at twilight. The door opened on Professor Lupin-Black's sixth year Slytherin Dark Arts class. "Ah! Professor Snape, how may I help you?" Something about the light in her eyes made it questionable to Severus if she wanted to help him the way he wanted or the way she hoped he wanted. "I need Flint for a moment, if that pleases?" Krista smiled disarmingly at him and Severus felt his knees begin to go weak. "Certainly." She waved absently to the boy, and returned to her class.  
  
"Flint, Potter. To my office, now!" Snape growled. The two boys hurried after him. Flint looked nervous, Harry looked thrilled beyond words, and Marvolo looked bored. When they reached the dungeon level office, Snape let the boys in and closed the door with a soft thump. "Sit." Snape waved slightly to two chairs that had just appeared in front of his desk and took a seat behind it. "Flint," He began severely. "Get the team together. You have practice tonight." "But, Professor, we don't..." "Yes, you do have a Seeker. At least, now you do. Potter here will be your new Seeker." "But he's a first year!" Flint was on his feet in an indignant rage. "First years never make the team! This is a complete downplay of the entire rest of the team!"  
  
Snape was on his feet and leaning dangerously over the desk. He looked very much like Marvolo poised above a rat ready to strike. "You will have practice and Harry will be the Seeker or you will find yourself removed from the team." He whispered softly, his voice full of venom. "Yes, sir." Replied Flint sullenly. "Potter will keep the house cup in our hands for another seven years if we have any luck." Snape muttered. Marcus' eyes lit up as he looked from Snape to Harry and back again. "Do you really think so, sir? That would finally beat that damnable Gryffindor record by four years even!" Snape nodded and Flint hooted. "Get back to class, Flint, and give this to Professor Lupin-Black." Snape hastily scribbled a note and spelled it locked. Only the correct password would open the scroll. "Tell her the password is the one from school." "Yes, Professor." Flint left with the scroll.  
  
After the door shut behind Marcus, Snape turned back to Harry. "You know you will be the youngest player in a century, Harry?" "A century?" Severus nodded.  
  
AN: Yeah, I guess that kind of sucks, but oh well. I know this one is very short comparatively, but oh well. To come next chapter: What did Sev write to Krista? Duh, duh, duhduh! And yes that is all you get! Muahahaha! 


	22. Snape's Missive

RaistlinofMetallica - Yes, poor Neville, but I didn't do anything new to him... I just used what Rowling did! Muahahaha! Yes Flint is a Quidditch obsessed man... See, and this is for anyone not likely to pick up subtly aka all Gryffindors reading this, Flint felt offended and angry that he would be out done on the Quidditch field by a first year. He knew Harry was better than he was, if Harry was being let on the team first year. Thus, Flint was angry with Snape about it, but then there was the reminder of the longest held title being in Gryffindor hands, and that got him all happy... Clear class? Good.  
  
Also RaistlinofMetallica - I can't agree more that Hannibal is just like Raistlin in those ways that you said. I mean sheer brilliance. Also, I am reading your Nemesis story. I love it! I am gonna start reviewing as soon as I catch up to where you are, but it is bloody brilliant!  
  
No other reviews; go Raistlin! I love you!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Krista and the plot and nothing else. All else is Rowling's respectively.  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Snape's Missive  
  
Marcus walked back into class. "Resume your seat please, Mr. Flint." Krista murmured with hardly a glance. "Yes, Ma'am, but Professor Snape wanted me to give you this note. He said the password of the lock was one you would know from when you went to school." Krista took the tightly rolled parchment with a funny look in her eyes. "Very well. Now resume your seat." Marcus sunk into his seat with a thud. He had of course tried to open the scroll the whole way up, but nothing had worked. Krista finished the lecture and gave the class their homework before they left the room.  
  
"Everyone will have two feet on the uses and ways to defend against the spells we talked about today. Also come prepared to practice the spells on each other. This will be a test. A good day to you all." Krista gave them all a curt nod and strode from the room. She stood with her back to the door leading to her office from the classroom, the note from Severus clenched tightly in her hand. When she was sure that everyone had left the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, she sat down at her desk and looked long and hard at the scroll.  
  
Krista sighed. "Illegal Poisons." She whispered quietly and the scroll unfurled in her hands. In Snape's small, tight, neat script was written: 'Please come have dinner with me tonight in my private chambers. I want to speak with you about something of utmost importance.' It was sighed, S. Snape. Krista smiled; she had always loved the little sworls Severus put on the S when he signed his name to anything from homework to a contract or even a love-letter. Krista stopped moving quite suddenly as though hit with a Body Binding Charm. She hadn't meant to start thinking about Severus and the love-letters he had used to write her. The thought brought back a lot of ... well they weren't exactly what one would call 'unwanted', but they were memories that the married woman had tried to suppress.  
  
She scrawled a hasty reply stating that she would be delighted and sent Snape the message via the fireplace. She found herself as giddy as a schoolgirl on her first date. Dinner with Severus after all these years! She didn't have another class between now and dinner so she took a shower and put on her best robes; black with touches of green. It was a pair of older robes; they had come from Severus as a present owled after her marriage and she had treasured them since. She let her hair loose, just, as he knew Severus enjoyed it more and waited impatiently for dinner to come. As it was, she left early.  
  
Severus got Krista's reply just as Harry closed the door. Getting the affirmative he had feverishly hoped for, but was sure would be denied him; he busied himself with ordering the House Elves around for the private dinner. The elves hurriedly set out a place for the two teachers to eat in the study slash library off Snape's bedchambers. Severus showered and put on his best set of robes. Remembering his embarrassment at being unprepared the first time he and Krista had had sex, he set out all the appropriates without much hope, but unwilling to be thus embarrassed by her again in the same lifetime.  
  
When all was in order, Severus sat down in front of his fireplace in the library/study under the idea of getting some reading done, however, the book in his lap never got opened. Finally at a quarter to six, there was a soft knock on the door. "Severus...?" called a gentle voice that sounded to Snape for all the world like heaven. He hurried to the door. Stopping before it, he straightened his robes and ran a shaky hand through his slightly less greasy hair. Slowly, casually, he pulled the door open.  
  
"Ah, Krista, thank you for joining me." He bowed. Krista smiled and returned the bow. "Thank you for inviting me Severus." "Please come in. I hope that your favorite dish hasn't changed." Krista entered the room and the Potions Master softly shut the door behind her. He handed her into a chair before seating himself and uncovering the food. Roasted chicken breasts over wild rice with mashed potatoes; it had always been Krista's favorite. "You remembered!" She cried with delight. A small near smile played across Severus' lips. "How could you dare to think I would forget?"  
  
The talk covered many things as the dinner progressed; Harry being the new Seeker, the Sorting, a letter Sirius and Remus had sent Krista recently, and many other things of lesser importance. When the two finished dinner, Severus offered her a drink while they sat before the fire. "Do you have a touch of whiskey and some Earl Gray tea?" She requested. He nodded, just the same as when they were young. He pulled out some of her favorite whiskey and poured a liberal amount into the cup of tea for her. Sitting down next to her with his own black chai tea, Severus decided it was time to talk to her about what really mattered to him.  
  
"Being here at Hogwarts with you Krista truly brings to life some very old memories." He sipped his tea to hide his nervousness. "Yes it does, Severus." "I have been thinking about this for a long time." Krista sipped her whiskey-tea. "About what, Sev?" Snape looked up when she called him her nickname for him. "What would have happened between us if we hadn't left each other on the platform like that?" Krista nearly choked on the sip of tea she had been about to drink. Swallowing carefully, she cleared her throat. "I really can't say Sev. I mean who can? Who are we to presume what might have happened?"  
  
"Would you have left me for Black?" Snape asked, his distress slowly becoming apparent to her. Krista's jaw dropped and she blink. "Well... I..." Finally after taking a few moments to collect herself after that almost Gryffindor display of bluntness, she sighed. "No, Sev, I wouldn't have left you for anyone... ever." Severus drew a long shivering breath and nodded curtly. The two drank their respective teas in silence for a long time until he finally spoke again. This time however Snape didn't look at her. He watched the fire through his eyelashes with hooded eyes as he whispered, "Would you leave him for me?"  
  
For a moment, Krista was sure she hadn't heard him right, but her heart sang the truth. He still loved her! The thought made her reel. After all that had happened between them, he still loved her. "What about Lord Voldemort? You know as well as I that he is gaining strength, even if it is at a snail's rate." Severus waved his hand, brushing this aside as irrelevant. "You are deliberately avoiding my question. Would you leave Sirius Black for me?" He was looking at her, capturing her with his dark black eyes. "Yes! No! Oh... Please don't do this to me, Sev!" Krista seemed near hysterics now. Snape got up from his chair. He put his half-full tea cup aside and took Krista's cup from her as well.  
  
Pulling her to her feet, Severus wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh... Don't cry Love. Please don't cry." He whispered unsure how to truly comfort someone. Krista clung to him however, making his job all the easier. "I love you Severus! You know I do... I only married Sirius because I couldn't be with you! You know that Voldemort would have used us to get what he wanted. We couldn't let something like us get in the way of our work spying on him. I am so sorry, Dearling!" Severus' face softened when she whispered her pet name for him feverishly. "Love Potion..."He whispered her pet name lovingly, pouring all his emotion into the words.  
  
Before either one was truly aware of what was happening they were kissing and groping like a couple of sixth years in the Astronomy Tower. Severus quickly swept Krista off her feet and carried her into his private bedchambers, all the while administering kisses all over his neck and shoulders. He draped her across his large four-poster bed and began slowly unbuttoning the very robes he had given her. She kindly returned the favor all the while alternately sucking on his tongue and nibbling on his ear.  
  
When they finally lay in bed together, clothing disregarded in a small mound, Sev reached over a long black silk scarf. Krista smiled and gently ran her fingers down his pale thin chest. "You remembered..." Severus grinned and bit her neck right under the chin while tying her hands with the scarf. "Of course I remembered. I would never forget."  
  
AN: Well that chapter was short, to the point, and took a turn I swear to you that I never meant to take... Not that any of you believe me. Well I must admit... I'm not sorry if any of you are offended. You shouldn't read this if you are. Also I realize that my dear Severus Snape is dreadfully out of character for the most part, and I dearly wish I could write him more in character, but I'll have a few good Gryffindor bashing chapters coming up that will get him a bit more in character, I hope... ^_^;; 


	23. Reward and Punishment

Siriusfan7711 - lol, well if you're going to get mad about not reading, then this must be hot stuff! Yes, I totally got where you stood with the Dudley thing and don't you worry, this will continue to march on into further insanity. Don't anyone forget that dream Marvolo had way back there!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Reward and Punishment  
  
Harry and Draco rushed up to breakfast; they were almost late. They slid into the seats that Vincent and Gregory had saved them. Harry turned to Nott. "Have we missed the mail, Theodore?" The boy shook his head. "We only just got food actually." Harry and Draco nodded. Harry had owled his uncles telling them about his being on the House Team. Halfway through breakfast, before the owls came, Marvolo looked up at the teacher's table and hissed at Harry.  
  
Harry looked up and nearly choked on his eggs and sausage. He tapped Draco on the arm until the other boy finally got annoyed. "What is it Harry?" Wordlessly, with a few bits of food on his lips, Harry pointed at Professor Snape and Professor Lupin-Black up at the High Table. Draco turned to look with a nonchalant air. However that was quickly dispersed by what he saw.  
  
Professors Snape and Lupin-Black were sitting next to each other, by the looks of things holding hands even. Harry hadn't seen his aunt's cheeks so rosy in years, while he had never seen his uncle Sev's cheeks anywhere as lively and peachy as they now were. Harry and Draco looked at each other and blinked a few times before they both burst into laughter. Their laughter cut the air, bringing stares from all the tables. Severus quickly removed his hand from Krista's.  
  
Fortunately, as the boys drew near tears from their laughter, the mail came. Now the stares were turned to a large, narrow package being carried by four owls. A fifth carried a note just behind them. Harry and Draco chuckled quietly as they watched the owls swoop down towards them. However both were shocked when the package landed in front of Harry and the last owl dropped a note on top addressed to him. Harry tore into the note.  
  
Dear Harry, (and Marvolo and Draco as I know you will all be reading this)  
  
Here is a present for making the team. It is, I am told, the best broom out there, and you, Harry, deserve only the best. Especially as I expect you to win for our team. Use it well.  
  
Uncle Sev.  
  
Harry looked up at the High Table and saw Professor Snape wink secretively at him. Snape made a small motion that Harry should open it now. It was after all Saturday, and there were no classes to hurry to. All eyes were fixed on Harry as he pulled the paper from the package with Draco's help. Marvolo smirked from Harry's shoulder.  
  
As the last of the paper fell away, Harry's eyes became large as saucers. "A Nimbus Two-Thousand!" He breathed, looking over the mahogany handle, the streamline tail-twigs, and the gold embossing on the handle. There was a certificate of authenticity, a manual, and the warranty papers tucked underneath it, but all Harry saw was the broom. He looked up to the High Table again, begging Uncle Severus to tell him he wasn't dreaming. Aunt Krista was beaming while Sev wasn't quite as open about his display, but Harry caught the glint of amusement in the dark eyes.  
  
"Lets go to the Quidditch pitch and see how she flies!" Draco breathed. Harry nodded numbly. The two boys followed by Vincent, Gregory, Theodore, Blaise, Millicent, and Pansy hurried toward the double doors leading out of the Main Hall and out of the castle. However they were stopped at the door leading out by Weasley, Granger, the Twins, Thomas, and Finnigan. "Well, well. You do know that first years aren't allowed to have brooms, right?" Weasley tried to sneer, but his face just didn't move that way and Harry had to laugh.  
  
"Get out of our way, Weasel." Draco drawled boredly. "I don't think we will. You need to be reported right away." Granger lectured. "Oh save it!" Blaise muttered. "It is none of your business anyway." "It is our business if we make it ours." Said one of the Weasel twins. Just then Professor McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall. "Professor!" Granger shouted. "Oh the Gryffindor courage abounds..." Harry muttered as McGonagall walked over. "What is it?" She asked crisply. "Potter has a broom, Professor. It is against the rules." Weasley pointed at the broom with contempt.  
  
McGonagall took the broom from Harry's hands and examined it. "So he does," She muttered distractedly. "This is a very fine broom, Potter. I suppose I should tell you to use it well, but that would mean Gryffindor loosing again this year to the Slytherin House Team, so I'll give this back before I am tempted to go back on my agreement with Professor Snape." She thrust the broom back into Harry's hands. The looks upon every one of the Gryffindor's faces were too priceless for words. As McGonagall strode off, Severus and Krista wandered into the entrance hall.  
  
"Ah, Harry, you got my present!" Snape smirked. "I hope you will not be expecting much in the way of Christmas this year, that is a very expensive broom after all." "Of course, Uncle Severus. Thank you!" Harry beamed at his uncle before turning back to glare at the speechless Gryffindors. "Ah, what is this!" Snape growled as if catching sight of Weasley and Company for the first time. "Gryffindors trying to sabotage my new Seeker?" Krista chuckled. "That is at least a detention, isn't it, Professor?" "I should say at least one, if not more. Ten points will be removed from Gryffindor for each of you, and you will all report to my office on Monday for detention." He counted up the Gryffindors. "Six of you. My, my... that is sixty points all in one go. You had better be more careful or you will lose your house all its points before it even has them." Severus and Krista walked off, both smirking, as the collective jaw dropped off the Gryffindors.  
  
"Where is that Gryffindor courage I've heard so much about now, I wonder." Harry drawled as he and the Slytherin's pushed by and marched proudly to the pitch.  
  
Harry had never felt so good before in his life. His body was sore and aching from the pick-up Quidditch he and his friends had been playing. Now all he wanted was to crawl into bed and slip into blissful sleep. However, as he, Blaise, Draco, Millicent, and Gregory made their way down into the dungeons, they found the way blocked by the Weasel and the Weasel Twins. "Well you Gryffindors certainly aren't prided on your intelligence, are you?" Blaise sneered. "Shut up, you greasy slime-ball." Weasley growled.  
  
"You may think you're hot stuff, Potter, because you got on the house team first year, but we'll see who is better. I challenge you to a wizarding duel. Tomorrow night in the Trophy room." Harry's gaze sized up Weasley and the likelihood of being ratted out by the chickenly lion. "Fine, Draco will be my double. Who is yours?" "Fred, here will double me." "Ah, but how do we know that you didn't switch twins and bring George?" Harry countered sarcastically. However the sarcasm was completely lost on Weasel. "Fred has a freckle on the tip of his nose, George doesn't. As far as I know it is the only way to tell them apart." The twins grinned.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine tomorrow night then, in the Trophy room at midnight. We'll be there." With that he shoved past the idiots and finally made it to the dungeon levels. Once there he handed his new Nimbus to Blaise. "Bring this to the dorms. I want to thank Professor Snape again. Coming Drake?" "Sure." Draco and Harry with Marvolo in tow hurried off toward Professor Snape's study, while the others hurried to the Slytherin dorms with the carefully cradled broom.  
  
Harry and Draco skidded to a halt outside of Professor Snape's study. "Should we knock first?" Draco asked his friend. "Nah, but I think we should listen, they might be in the middle of... something..." Harry smirked and pressed his ear to the door, Draco just beside him. Soon they were able to discern what at first sounded like talking, however, they quickly realized it wasn't talking persay.  
  
Harry had once heard Uncle Sirius describe Aunt Krista's voice as whiskey and honey. Harry had never understood what that meant, but Uncle Remus said it had something to do with her voice being both fiery and sweet. The description had been lost on the boy, but now Harry was beginning to grasp the hidden meaning to it. Right now that whiskey and honey voice was drifting through the door to Harry, Marvolo, and Draco's ears.  
  
"Oh! Yes, yes! Harder! Oh Severus! Please... yes. Yes! YES!" Harry pulled his ear away from the door quickly with Draco just behind him. "That was disturbing..." Draco whispered quietly. Harry nodded before grinning broadly. "Well we won't be interrupting them for a simple thanks tonight!" Draco nodded empathetically, and the two headed off to their dorm, grinning.  
  
AN: Well that was shorter than I had intended to be perfectly honest... ah well. I'll try to get the next chapter, The Midnight Duel up soon. However, you all really should read it for I plan to put a very interesting and unexpected twist in that rather dull chapter. Post you all later! Hehehe... 


	24. The Midnight Duel

RaistlinofMetallica - Well at least you remembered something that is important as opposed to remembering something unimportant like what your english homework was...;)  
  
Siriusfan7711 - Well here is that little twist for you now, and not long. Won't be long at all now until that first Quidditch match... just you wait!  
  
Ethos - Yes I love the Sev/Krista action too. Originally I was going to keep this sexually 'clean' but that didn't happen. *shrugs* oh well! And would I do something as mean as avoiding a duel? *stops to think* Ok, so I would, but everyone avoids the duel thanks to JR and I really don't plan to, as you will read very shortly I assume...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Krista Lupin-Black and the plot, so you can't sue me...  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
The Midnight Duel  
  
Harry and Draco had spent all day practicing curses and spelling and counterspells for the duel that night. Both felt as if they couldn't be more prepared and Marvolo assured them that there was no way Weasley and his brother could beat them. He had of course taught them several spells and curses, that although not Unforgivable, were well beyond their level and were Dark magic. After dinner, the two boys hurried after Professor Snape, wanting to talk to him without Krista being around because they didn't think they could look at her without laughing yet.  
  
As they skidded to a halt outside Snape's office door, Harry put his ear to the door. All he heard was the scratch of a quill, so he knocked. "Come in." The door opened seemingly of its own accord and the two boys stepped inside. Snape looked up when they sat down in front of his desk. "Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Can I help you two?" Harry wondered at the formality until he noticed an unfamiliar man seated next to the desk in the shadows. "Yes, Professor. I was wondering if you could give me something for Marvolo here." Harry held up the black snake, who looked about to bit the child for the excuse. "He hasn't been eating enough for a week now."  
  
Severus knew that wasn't the real reason the boys had come down here, but nodded none-the-less. "Alright Mr. Potter. You three can go into the classroom and await me there. I'll make you something for your snake when I'm done." Harry nodded. "Thank you very much, Professor." Then he and Draco went through the door to the classroom. Both immediately put their ears to the door to listen to the exchange inside the office.  
  
"Can they hear us, Severus?" "No, Karkaroff, they can not. Do you really think I would allow students to listen in on something like this?" There was a rustling of clothing. "No, Severus. I know you always liked your privacy. Now back to the matter at hand. The Sorcerer's Stone is here. I know it is, but why have we not heard word of the Dark Lord. The stone is here because he is after it, isn't it?" "No, Karkaroff. It is here because Flamel is a paranoid ancient fool. Being over six hundred will probably do that to a person. I mean I know the stone makes the Elixir of Eternal Life, but that doesn't mean he needs to use it. Anyway, other than the fact that the Dark Lord is alive, we don't know anything about his state or whereabouts." Karkaroff mumbled something. "I don't believe that is entirely necessary, Karkaroff. Now if that is the only reason you decided to come and pester me for..." Harry knew that tone. The conversation was ended. Apparently so did Karkaroff because they heard a chair scrapping and some cloth rustling again before Karkaroff bid Snape a "good day" and slammed the door.  
  
The boys moved away from the door as another chair scrapped across the floor and sat on two of the desks, looking as innocent as possible. A moment later, Severus came into the classroom and Marvolo decided it was time to put the first stage of his plan into action. "What did you two really come to me about?" Severus asked. He looked tired, Harry thought. "Well a couple of things, I wanted to thank you again for the broom first." Snape smiled and nodded. "And what else, Harry?" The glint in his eye told them he knew something was up.  
  
"Well we were wondering if you could make a few rounds of the school shortly after midnight. You see Weasley challenged me to a Wizarding Duel. I am going to fight him... and win." Harry added with an evil glint in his eye. "But it would be the ultimate retribution if you then found him and his brother limping back to the Gryffindor Tower." Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "An excellent idea, Harry. Now I want you to take only the secret passages I showed you back down here. Weasley might get the same idea." "Of course, Professor." The boys chimed in unison.  
  
As the two boys' voices faded from the room, Marvolo started hissing in Harry's ear. Harry cocked his head a moment before standing up and giving his Potion's Master a huge hug. "You're the best father ever." Snape look taken aback. He knelt before the boy, shaking his head. "I'm not your father Harry, you know that." Harry looked cute and innocent. "But you are the closest thing to a dad I've ever had! Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus would never do something like this for me." Harry pouted. "They don't care about me like you do. They're just jealous of you." Harry smiled brightly and gave Severus another hug, burying his face in his 'Uncle's' shoulder. Draco smirked, seeing a plot in Harry's actions.  
  
Finally Severus let Harry go. "Alright now, you two, go get some rest before the duel. You will need all your strength tonight." He was smiling quite proudly. Harry and Draco smiled innocently and hurried off after Harry gave Severus one last quick hug. As the two boys raced down the corridor, Harry sneered. "Why did you do that Harry?" Draco asked. "Because Drake. I will need him to be loyal to me. He spied on Lord Voldemort you know, and I can't let that happen to me also. I need him to be utterly loyal to me. The best way to do that is to make him into my new father. The parental pride will make it impossible for him to turn against me no matter what." "Oh!" Draco muttered as they got to the door to the dorms. "Mudblood Fools." He snapped and the wall pulled back to reveal the common room.  
  
The two sat at a table in the corner, away from everyone, and Harry explained his plans to Draco. "You see, Draco there is something you should know about Marvolo here." The black snake coiled and writhed on the table before them. "Marvolo is the reincarnation of the Dark Lord Voldemort." Harry stated importantly. Draco's eyes widened. "Really?" He looked at the snake with renewed appreciation. "My father said he felt that Voldemort was still alive, but as a snake?" Harry nodded. "Marvolo has always been Lord Voldemort. Ever since I got him. Now this is the plan he and I came up with." Draco leaned closer, listening.  
  
At a quarter to midnight, the two boys and the snake left the common room. They passed through the corridors as silently as the ghosts and got to the Trophy room without meeting anyone at five to midnight. As they waited, Draco turned to Harry. "Do you really plan to change your name to Lord Pharames, like Tom Riddle changed his name to Lord Voldemort?" He inquired. Harry nodded. "Yes, everyone things of Harry Potter as the hero who defeated Lord Voldemort, but that isn't who I really am. I should have been born a Snape, I think. At least then I would have a reason to be in Slytherin and all. I'm not like my mum and dad from what I've heard about them. I'm much more like Severus and Krista." They were silent a moment. "Can I start calling you Pharames instead of Harry?" Harry smiled. "Sure Drake, but I think you need a new name too. After all, you're going to be my right hand man, my top follower." The two smiled.  
  
However, scowls immediately replaced the smiles when they heard the sound of two people in the next room. The two boys hid behind the trophy case just to be sure they weren't caught if it was Filch. The next moment the two weasels came into the Trophy room. "I guess they chickened out." Ron said to Fred with a sneer. "We most certainly did not." Harry drawled boredly. "And you're five minutes late." Draco added with a smug smirk. Ron scowled. "Well let's get started."  
  
Harry and Ron both took up their positions while Fred put silencing charms around the room and locking spells on the doors. Ron looked at the snake around Harry's neck. "He comes off." Harry shrugged and handed Marvolo to Draco. "Count of three." Fred said when Harry was back in position. "One, two, three." Harry was the faster of the two. "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Ron was blasted backward, where he hit the wall hard. Ron's wand sailed through the air and landed in Harry's outstretched hand. Both Harry and Draco looked extremely bored.  
  
Instantly, Fred was in his brother's place. "Rictusempra!" A jet of silver light hit Harry in the stomach and he doubled over wheezing for breath. "Ticlara!" (I don't know what the Tickling Charm is, so I made it up.) Fred was instantly on the ground, laughing so hard, he could barely breath. "Tarantallegra!" Fred wheezed through his laughter. Harry's legs began to jerk out of control in a kind of two-step dancing. "Finite Incantatem!" Harry intoned almost boredly. He had to end this. "Serpensortia!" He shouted. Instantly a long black snake, looking very much like Marvolo, shot out of the tip of Harry's wand and started to move threateningly toward Fred. Harry smirked. "Had enough Weasel?" He drawled. "You wish, Potter." However, Fred looked terrified. Harry shrugged and sneered.  
  
"Alright then. Kissshra exssstrankasssss." Harry ordered the snake to attack in parseltongue. Fred backed away slowly, his freckles standing out against his deathly pale skin. "Alright, alright. Call the bloody thing off. I give! I give!" Harry smirked in triumph. "Pssshitra." He commanded and waved his wand. The snake vanished in puff of black smoke. Both Fred and Ron looked truly terrified. Harry tossed his head and took back Marvolo. "That was brilliant, Pharames." Draco muttered.  
  
"Come on, Ron. We better get back to the tower." However, as soon as he removed the locking and silencing spells. They all heard Filch in the next room. "Come on, my pet. Lets see if we can see was Peeves is on about." All four boys panicked and as one ran out the other door. They bolted for their lives, uncaring that they were two Gryffindors and two Slytherins together in a group. Harry could hear Filch just behind them, panting and wheezing. Draco slammed into a door. "It's locked." "Alohomora!" Harry muttered and all four slipped into the room. They could all hear Filch outside. "Sniff about some, my love. See if you can tell where they went."  
  
Ron was very pale. "This is the third floor." He hissed and added. "The forbidden third floor." Harry smirked. "Scared, Weasel?" Suddenly Fred nodded. "Yeah I am." He pointed behind them all. As one the other three boys turned... and froze. They were staring at a massive, three headed dog with claws the size of Fred's forearm and yellowed fangs dripping with saliva. Between that and Filch, Harry would take Filch any day. The four boys bolted out the door, throwing it closed behind them. Filch must have run off to look for them somewhere else because they didn't see them. When they got to a certain stairwell, Ron and Fred bolted upstairs to their tower dorms while Harry and Draco slipped into a secret passage Professor Snape had shown them. It came out behind a statue across the hall from the Slytherin dormitory. The two stopped before stepping out of the corridor. Sure enough there was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Those two Weasleys..." She was saying. "I don't see why any of the Slytherin students would be out of bed. Besides, Professor Snape is down here to take care of them." With that she walked down the corridor toward the main castle. She had a warm cloak about her shoulders and was hugging herself against the chill. The two Slytherins waited until she was out of sight and hearing before darting across the corridor. "Mudblood fools!" Harry hissed, and the door slid open.  
  
Upstairs, Professor Snape was waiting in ambush in the corridor to the Gryffindor dormitories. He didn't have long to wait before he heard two sets of footsteps running toward him. He had a feeling they were running from Filch or else they would have been trying to be quiet. Shortly after they came into hearing, they rounded the corner and he saw them. As they made their mad-dash to the portrait of the fat lady, which marked their common room entrance, Snape stepped from behind a suit of armor. His robes whipped out behind him, making him look very much like the bat everyone called him behind his back. "What have we here?" He hissed before the Weasleys had caught sight of him. "Two young Gryffindors out of bed at this hour?" Snape sneered, enjoying himself immensely. Ron and Fred skidded to a dead halt, terror etched on their faces. Sure enough, Filch rounded the corner a moment after.  
  
"Ah, Professor. Good of you to catch these two for me." He wheezed. "I didn't catch them for you Filch." He snarled. "I caught them for myself to torment." His eyes gleamed with a horrible light that flickered like a bonfire. "You will both report to my office at five pm for everyday starting Monday and finished next Monday for detention." Both boys looked grief-stricken. "Oh, and I believe thirty points shall be taken from Gryffindor for each of you." Snape hissed with a wicked sneer. "Now get to your dormitories before I decide to make that fifty points and a month of detentions!" Fred and Ron both bolted without a word. Snape watched them with narrowed eyes before stalking off, leaving Filch in the wake of his fury. However, as soon as he entered the secret passage to the dungeon levels, a wicked smile of enjoyment crossed his face.  
  
Snape swept into the first year boys' room moments after Harry and Draco had scrabbled into their pajamas and beds. "Potter! Malfoy! A word!" He bellowed waking the other four boys in the room. The two boys exchanged quick glances before throwing on robes and hurrying after the Potion's Master. He led them into his office and told them to sit in front of his desk. Closing the door and taking his seat behind his desk, he looked at the boys with an evil smile on his face. "So? Did you win?" He inquired smirking smugly as if he already knew the answer. "Of course!" Harry snapped offhandedly. "As if there was any chance we could lose..." Draco drawled boredly. "Very good." Snape's face lit up with an evil sort of enjoyment. "Tell me all about it..."  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long. I've had no time to write anything with everything going on. I'll try to write more now that I'm on break, but I have to finish my college applications and portfolio, so cut me some slack, ok? I'm writing as fast as my fingers can type and my brain can think... so enjoy and review please! 


	25. The Dark Lord Pharames

No new reviews as I just posted the last chapter.  
  
I own nothing other than Krista and the sick plot!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
The Dark Lord Pharames  
  
The next day, after dinner and while Ron and Fred were serving their first detention with Professor Snape, Harry and Marvolo began to put their ultimate plan into action. Harry gathered the first year Slytherins to him in the common room. "First I want to thank you all for coming." He smirked. "Secondly, I would like to give each of you a special offer." Draco was sitting on Harry's right and Marvolo was draped across his shoulders. One had to admit Harry looked the part of a dark lord. "Lord Voldemort is dead." Harry sneered. "As you all know, I killed him myself as an infant, but what you don't know is that I got many of his powers in the exchange. He was Slytherin's Heir and now I have all the qualities he did."  
  
Harry stroked Marvolo's head almost lovingly as Draco leaned closer. "Careful Pharames. You don't know if you can trust them yet... Don't want to tell them too much." Harry nodded. "Very true, Macras." Marvolo hissed in delight. Draco was a better right hand than his father that was certain. Harry looked over the first years present before him. "Blaise, Gregory, Vincent, Theodore." Harry drawled to the other four boys present. "You all come from families that were loyal to Lord Voldemort, do you not?" Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, and Nott all nodded. "Would you turn to him, should he rise to power again?" Gregory and Vincent answered first; both with an affirmative. After all, if their father's had followed him, so would they. Theodore nodded a moment after. "Yeah, I think I would. After all, my dad told him all about being one of his followers." "So did mine," Zabini stated. "I don't know if I would follow him though. Someone would need to prove to me they are powerful enough to be followed."  
  
Harry grinned. "You just gave the best answer out of the four, Zabini. You wouldn't follow blindly. You would be the most loyal out you four." The other three boys looked chagrined as Harry turned to the girls. "Millicent, Pansy, Tracy." Harry called upon the girls. "Same question." Bulstrode tilted her head in thought. "I think I would have to see how powerful he is and what Professor Snape thinks of him. After all, I wouldn't want to be Snape's enemy." Everyone chuckled because she had a very good point. Parkinson however came up with a dim-witted and snobbishly pureblooded answer. "I would do whatever Draco does." She stated proudly, possibly not realizing the stupidity of such a remark. Harry merely smirked at her while Tracy Moon answered. "Well my father wasn't a Death Eater for Lord Voldemort and I don't even know if I, myself, would follow him, but if a new Dark Lord rose whom could prove he was powerful and willing to protect his loyal against say Dumbledore, then I would follow him."  
  
Harry nodded. "Wonderful!" He proclaimed. "Now, I want you all to think carefully about what I am about to tell you all. However, you all must swear upon your wand and your life to tell no one until I am ready to gather others to us." All seven of them nodded and held out their wands. "We swear upon wand and life to speak no word of what you tell us now to any unless commanded otherwise under payment of death. So Merlin be our witness!" They swore in unison quietly, so as not to attract unwanted attention. Harry looked to Draco and Marvolo before nodding.  
  
"Lord Voldemort lives!" He hissed to them as silence once again descended. Eyes widened at the proclamation. "He was reincarnated as my pet Marvolo here, and has told me many things to prove such a statement. However, right now, I am looking for followers. Fore I plan to place myself in his once grand seat of power. I shall take over this world in Slytherin's name. Now I certain don't expect most of you to follow me because I have said I am to do this. I will give you all until let us say third year to make a decision. At which point, I shall demand either allegiance or silence in death." The others nodded and dispersed to complete their homework until only Tracy Moon, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini remained.  
  
Blaise leaned forward to whisper in Harry's ear. "Kill, Harry. Kill some enemy with just cause and reason; then I will willingly give my life to you and my death to your order." Harry's face darkened with an unnatural sneer, and he nodded. "I will require the same of you, my dear Blaise." He muttered in return. Blaise smiled back darkly. "I would expect no less. Do that and I will gladly swear myself to you." He nodded again before leaving. Marvolo hissed with delight as Tracy now came to kneel beside Harry's chair. "This isn't some childish game of playing at Dark Lord, is it Harry? Do you truly mean to follow through with this plan when you graduate?" She inquired meeting his level stare. "No game Tracy. I have been planning this for several years now, and with Marvolo's help, I will see it to full fruition!" Tracy nodded, seeing only truth, ambition, and pride in his eyes.  
  
"I see the truth of it." She proclaimed, fore she had the gift of a Seer, able to tell truth from lies without the aide of potions, torture, or crystal balls. "You destroyed Voldemort's original form," She said, stroking Marvolo's head gently. "That alone is proof of how powerful you will become, but you also have an aura of magic that is additional proof. I will follow you and serve you until my death." She bowed her head to him and Harry smirked proud of his first true recruit, after all, Draco had been a given, not a recruit. Harry held out his hand in a very ancient feudal kingly gesture. "Swear yourself to me, Tracy, and you will be rewarded as my second follower." Tracy took his hand in her own and kissed it. "I swear with Merlin and Slytherin themselves as my witnesses, that I shall serve you in all you command of me my lord." She kissed his hand again as a cold, mirthless light filled Harry's eyes. "Good, good. Bring your homework then, you shall stay here in my company." Tracy smiled gratefully and hurried to get her books.  
  
Draco leaned close to Harry. "She will follow you, Pharames." He whispered. "She is loyal already." Harry nodded. "What of Parkinson, Macras?" He inquired quietly, seeing the girl still kneeling beside Draco's chair. "You heard her. She will follow you if I do. She was a servant as soon as she said that." Harry nodded. "You would serve me as a follower also, Pansy?" She looked up. "Yes." She murmured breathlessly. "Then swear yourself to me even as Tracy did, and you may join she and Draco as my followers." Pansy swore in the same way and then hurried to get her own books. Soon the four were all busily working together when Professor Snape appeared in the common room. "Harry, may I have a word please?" He looked anything but happy as Harry stood, Marvolo around his shoulders. Draco, Pansy, and Tracy all stood as if to follow, but Harry waved them to remain and followed his 'father' from the room in proud silence.  
  
Severus led Harry to his office once again. However he motioned Harry to sit in one of the high-backed chairs before the fire while Snape sat across from the boy. "Tell me the truth about your pet snake, Harry." Severus said plainly, lacing his fingers beneath his chin with his elbows perched upon the armrests. Harry looked at his teacher and self-chosen surrogate father with pride and love. "What do you want to know about him, dad?" A slight smile touched Snape's lips at the last word, but soon the hard look of concern reclaimed it. "There is something, some secret about your snake Marvolo that you are not telling anyone. I want you to tell me." Harry eyed the adult before him, as if trying to judge whether or not he could be trusted. "You are correct. There is something about Marvolo that I have told very few people. Draco and a few others now know but as yet no adults. Tell me, why should I tell you? How do I know you wouldn't simply take him away from me, as I am sure so many others would?" Harry countered in a very adult fashion.  
  
Snape couldn't help but see a connection between the late Lord Voldemort and Harry as the boy sat in the high-backed Slytherin green chair, hands draped over the edges of the armrest, feet even now shoulder-width apart. He looked more like an adult despite his short, thin stature and still childish face. "You continue to call me father and act as if I am the only one fit to be anything so close to you, Harry. If you want me to be your father, than you have to trust my judgement and me. However, I swear Harry that I will not take Marvolo away from you unless to let him remain would cause harm to you." Severus' expression softened slightly. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Harry. Truthfully, I want you as a son as much as you seem to want me as a father, however unworthy of such a position I am." Harry stood up and crawled into the man's lap. "You're not unworthy to be my dad. You're not allowed to even think such a thing either!" Harry proclaimed sounding very much like the child he looked.  
  
The Potion's Master smiled and held the boy loosely in his arms. "Do you want to tell me about Marvolo or shall I guess?" He inquired with a slight smile curving his lips. "Guess..." Harry exclaimed excitedly. A true smile curled Severus' lips as he thought. "Well his name is Marvolo and the last Dark Lord's original name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, are the two connected?" Harry's eyes widened in mock shock. "How did you guess?" He inquired with a false tragic air. Severus smiled warmly at the boy's obvious pre-assurance to the man's knowledge, but the smile instantly faded from his lips and he remembered.  
  
"Do you recall that day I brought you and Marvolo there to Diagon Alley after Remus attacked you?" Harry shuddered at the memory of the attack, but nodded silently. "Do you remember? I was talking to Lucius and Draco before you had met either one and you called to me? You said that you thought Marvolo wanted that one specific skull which he was curled around with his head poking out from the mouth?" Harry nodded, remembering the joyful day after the trauma of the night vividly. "Do you remember exactly how he was curled around that skull, Harry?" "Yes dad, I remember." Severus pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. "Did it look like that Harry?" He questioned seriously. Harry looked at his forearm. There on the inside was a black tattoo of a snake curled around a human skull with its head poking out the mouth. "Exactly like that." Harry confirmed. He knew the tattoo. It was the mark of a Death Eater, a follower of Lord Voldemort. Someday Harry's... no Lord Pharames' followers were bear something to the similar affect, but Harry swore his mark would be harder to locate and find. Severus nodded. "That was when I first knew there was something special about that snake of your Harry. He knew exactly what the Dark Mark looked like, and he seemed to know I had it because he made sure I looked at him while he was in that position. So did the snake belong to Lord Voldemort or is it in truth Lord Voldemort by some spell or other?"  
  
Harry paused a moment. This was the moment of truth for Marvolo, and he couldn't risk Severus' wrath by attempting to influence the boy's answer in anyway. So the snake remained silent and Harry made a decision on his own. "Neither." He stated finally in a firm tone. "Marvolo was no pet to the Dark Lord. However, he also isn't the Dark Lord due to some spell or curse or anything of the sort. Lord Voldemort was reincarnated into the body of a black snake whom Uncle Sirius got for me for my sixth birthday. When I got him he didn't know anything other than his name, but after a few months he began to remember, from what he tells me, his last life as Lord Voldemort. He would tell me stories at night of his past life as the Dark Lord and tell me stories about you and Aunt Krista. When he heard you two talking one night and learned you were both spies, he told me he couldn't have been more proud of you two for having been able to keep the knowledge from him for so long. As the stories continued, I couldn't help but feel like I had known you in that time also. I kept wanting to spend more and more time with you, especially after that day in Diagon Alley when you held me in your arms to keep me safe from all the people there."  
  
Harry snuggled into Severus' arms and buried his face in the man's shoulder. "You're not going to take him away from me, are you?" He pouted. Severus looked at the snake with renewed interest. "So, milord, you have come back as a snake. Very appropriate, if I say so myself." He was addressing himself to the snake, which mildly stared back at him with very much an expression that would have been a curiously raised eyebrow if a snake could have such an expression. "Now it is I who has the power over you, but you hold a certain sway over the one I love as a son. It is a very difficult dilemma you have put me in." Harry waited for the outcome with baited breath until Marvolo hissed something. "What did he say, Harry?" Severus asked. Harry removed his face from the man's shoulder and looked at the snake with narrowed eyes. "He said, 'You swore your allegiance to me once Severus, with a perfectly clear knowledge of your actions, their consequences, and what I desired of you. Now the boy asks you to serve him as I asked you to serve me. You were my most trusted Death Eater with the exception of my Black Rider, Krista. However, you both turned against me. Now I want you to take care of Harry. The boy is sharp and needs someone as cunning and clever as you to care for him.'"  
  
Severus eyed the snake. "That doesn't sound like the Dark Lord I remember. What happened to the Voldemort I swore allegiance to?" Again Harry translated the snake's response. "'He died then years ago because of the boy in your lap, the Boy-Who-Lived. He is in a sense no more, all that is left of the once Tom Marvolo Riddle and the great Lord Voldemort is Marvolo, all else faded into nothing when I entered this form.'" Snape seemed to consider this several moments before replying. "Very well, Harry. You may keep Marvolo and I won't tell the Headmaster about who he is, but I must insist that you will tell me anything if you ever feel uncomfortable about something." "I will dad!" Harry assured him and nestled into his arms again. Severus smiled fondly at the raven-haired boy and promptly put the snake's prior identity from his mind. "You are a very gifted young man, Harry. I want you to make sure you are happy with whatever you do." "I will be dad, just as long as you never leave me."  
  
Harry looked up into Snape's eyes with his own brilliantly green and currently tear-filled ones. "Promise me you won't leave me like my parents did! Please daddy! Promise me you'll never leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again!" For a moment anger rose up in the Potion's Master. The poor boy had been left without parents, a fate no child should have to endure. Well not again! Snape swore he would take care of Harry as his own son and that he would never, ever leave the boy. Not for all the gold in Gringotts wizarding bank would he even consider leaving Harry. Severus held Harry closer to his chest in a tight hug. "I won't leave you. You won't ever been alone again. You will always have me here beside you no matter what happens, do you understand?" Harry sniffled real tears back as he nodded and buried his face deeper into his 'father's' shoulder. "I love you daddy." He whispered, causing an unexpected spike of fatherly love and pride to warm Severus Snape as he held the boy tighter.  
  
AN: Yeah I know, I could have done more between Harry and Severus, but it is midnight and I have work early tomorrow morning... So that is what you get! However, I am thinking of having either Quidditch or Halloween next... probably Quidditch because I have a special plan for Halloween. Also the new names for Harry and Draco, no others will have new names, those were taken from letters of their full names rearranged. Not all the letters, mind you, as then they would have very long names, but several letters from each. I am not overly happy with Draco's, but I couldn't come up with anything better. In fact, I wasn't happy with Harry's at first either, but it grew on me... so I shall leave Draco alone. Also, also, Tracy Moon... Yeah, the books don't say where Moon goes so I named her Tracy and made her a Slytherin girl because I needed more girls than just Pansy and Millicent... Did I miss some first year Slytherin girls? That number seems very small to me... 


	26. Quidditch

No one is reviewing! *weeps*  
  
I own Krista and the plot... nothing else.  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Quidditch  
  
Slytherin verse Gryffindor. This was the first match of the year, and Harry was to play against their worst rival. Harry stared sadly into his porridge. His appetite had been left in bed when he rose to take a shower. Draco patted his friend's back solidly. "You'll be splendid, Pharames. Just relax." Tracy, who was to his left nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll bet as soon as you get into the air you'll feel fine again, but you need to eat something." She held out a piece of toast that she had been going to eat. "Here eat this at least. Please?" Harry sighed and nodded, nibbling on the toast without appetite. "Tracy, I want you and Macras to look after Marvolo for me." Tracy's face lit up as Harry handed her the snake. Draco smiled at her delight. 'So simple to please. Harry knows just how to handle himself.' He thought.  
  
Suddenly Marcus Flint appeared behind Harry; his troll-like face split into a wide grin. "Come on Harry. Time to get to the pitch." He said slapping Harry on the back hard. Tracy scowled a bit at this rough treatment, but wisely remained quiet. Harry sighed and stood up, marching after Marcus and the rest of the team as if to his death. The Gryffindor team stood to leave just after the Slytherin team reached the door. Both teams were throwing dark scowls at each other. Harry noticed that the Weasel twins were on the team. 'Probably the beaters.' He thought glumly. They were grinning at him in the most unsettling way and he knew he was their primary target for beating Fred. Lifting his chin, he scowled at them, looking must more proud and more confident than he actually felt.  
  
"Ready to die, Potter?" George called. Harry glared back at him in a very Snape fashion. "I'm not frightened of dying. Any time will do, I don't mind. We all got to go sometime. Besides, better to die playing Quidditch than in some rundown, over-populated Weasel den like you two will." The entire Gryffindor team had to latch onto Fred and George just to keep the twins from pummeling Harry right then and there. Meanwhile the Slytherin team was jeering the rest of the team so badly that they almost let the twins go just to get their own punches in. In the nick of time, Professor Snape walked up. "What is going on here? You aren't even on the pitch yet." His voice was soft and dangerous. The Slytherin team walked off toward the pitch, shortly followed by the Gryffindor team and the rest of the school.  
  
"You feeling alright, Potter?" Asked Pucey, one of the Slytherin chasers, while the team changed into their robes. Harry gulped and nodded his head, looking and feeling more terrified of this than anything in his life. He was instantly reminded of the one other time he had been so scared, the night Remus had attacked him. He dearly wished anyone was here to make him feel better and to save him, like they had then, but no one came. Harry peeked out the door. Looking at the teachers' stands, he soon spotted not only Professor Snape but Aunt Krista as well. Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and let it out slowly. He had to do this. He would be fine. After all, his 'father' had given him the best broom out there.  
  
Finally the two teams walked out onto the field and the bottom dropped out of Harry's stomach even as the deafening noise filled his ears. His eyes were wide with fear as he took his position. Madam Hooch stood between the two teams, the only thing keeping them from killing each other right then and there. "I want a nice clean game from all of you!" She stated, but was staring at the Slytherins more than the Gryffindors. Flint gave her his most charming and innocent smile, but she didn't seem fooled. "Mount your brooms, please." Harry climbed onto his Nimbus Two Thousand, feeling slightly better already. Madam Hooch's whistle blast cut through even the cheers of the crowd, and fifteen brooms rose into the air.  
  
"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -" "JORDAN!" "Sorry, Professor." The boy Harry remembered from the platform with dreadlocks and the spider was doing commentary for the game. He was a friend of the Twins and obviously non-bias, therefore, he was closely watched by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle. Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper and Captain Wood. Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell has the Quaffle. Nice dive around Flint! Off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger. Quaffle is taken by Slytherin. Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which... Johnson back in possession! There is a clear field ahead of her and she is really flying now - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts ahead - come on, Angelina! Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" The Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins added to the chaos by howling and hissing.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was circling up above, carefully followed by the Gryffindor Seeker, Lois Panning. Suddenly Harry spun around, catching sight of a glint of gold. It was just one of the Weasel's wristwatches, but luckily Harry was able to see the Bludger said Weasley had chosen that moment to send his way. Harry dodged it easily, but the Gryffindor seeker was too close behind Harry to have seen it. The Bludger send by his own teammate hit Panning full in the face, breaking his nose at least. The boy drifted gracelessly to the ground, unable to keep playing because he was unconscious. Harry couldn't help but laugh aloud. The idiot Weasel had taken out his own Seeker! There was no way Gryffindor could win now.  
  
Marcus came up behind the Gryffindor beater and patted him on the back with a quick "Thanks for taking care of that for us!" before streaking off to avoid any arrant Beater's Clubs. Harry grinned to himself, but kept an even sharper eye out for Bludgers now. Surely the Twins would be so angry now that they would try to take him out at any cost!  
  
"Slytherin in possession," Harry heard Jordan saying when he finally remembered to listen as well as look. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a minute - was that the Snitch?" A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. "Damn it, Pucey!" Harry heard Flint howling. "You're a Chaser! Not the bloody Seeker! Get your head back where it belongs!" Harry had seen the Snitch also. Gryffindor was up ten to zero, so there was nothing for it. Harry dove after the streak of gold. The entire game seemed to stop as Harry raced alone after the Snitch; Panning still unconscious on the ground below. Harry sped after the Snitch. He darted to the left and the right, up and down, pulling perfect barrel rolls to avoid players and Bludgers alike. Then it happened. Fred Weasley had shot after him. Harry saw him, but was too late to completely avoid him. Fred hit the back end of Harry's broom with his club, jolting Harry forward. Instantly he clapped his hand over his mouth as though he was about to be sick. When Harry hit the ground, it was on all fours coughing. Suddenly something small, round, and gold fell out of his mouth and into his outstretched hand.  
  
"I've got the Snitch!" He cried hoarsely, waving it above his head. Within seconds, he was on the shoulders of his fellow teammates. "He didn't catch it!" Fred howled. "Yeah, he swallowed it! That can't count!" George added. Both seemed in a towering rage. However Harry hadn't broken any rules and the game was ended with one hundred and fifty points to ten in Slytherin's obvious favor. Soon all the Slytherin house were eagerly pushing and shoving to shake Harry's hand or even just touch him. Eventually, as Harry was escorted to the changing room, he caught sight of Draco, Tracy, Pansy, Gregory, and Vincent.  
  
Draco patted him on the back. "Superb flying up there, Harry." Harry nodded, grinning too wide to answer. Pansy, Gregory, and Vincent all agreed, smiling at him. However it was Tracy's congratulations that Harry enjoyed the most. As she almost reverently placed Marvolo back around his thin shoulders, Tracy leaned close. "That was amazing." She whispered with a smile and shyly kissed his cheek. Harry felt his face turn as red as the Weasley family's hair and felt his grin widen though he hadn't thought that possible.  
  
That night, in the Slytherin common room, was a party to match all parties. No one on the team was allowed to do anything, as their housemates kept goblets full, plates piled high, older team members sated, and even went as far as to feed the team. Harry by far was the most lavished with Marcus in a close second. Although Harry didn't have girls sitting in his lap laving him with kisses and caresses, Tracy was there to wait on his every need and wouldn't hear of him lifting so much as a finger. She even fed Marvolo for him. The party ended very late at night and only when Professor Snape came in to see what all the noise was about. Harry, Draco, and Tracy stayed behind as the rest of the Slytherins hurried to bed so as to avoid Snape's wrath.  
  
"That was some very good flying, Harry." Severus smiled after the last of the students had disappeared. "I am glad you proved me right and McGonagall wrong." Harry smiled proudly, hardly aware of Tracy clinging to the back of his robes. However, Severus did notice, and peered around Harry's shoulder at the girl. "I see you've found the first of I'm sure many to be fans." Harry looked over his shoulder at Tracy and, putting his arm around her waist, pulled her up next to him. "Nah, dad. She's just a loyal follower and friend." Tracy smiled shyly at him. She of course knew all about Harry's making Professor Snape into his surrogate father. Severus smiled, seeing more than friendship blossoming between the two, but nodded without a word. "Well off to bed with you four." He said, adding Marvolo to the three children unconsciously. "Oh and Harry?" "Yes dad?" "Would you mind bringing them along to tea tomorrow afternoon? I have something I want to talk to you about, and they might want to hear it also." "Sure dad, I'll bring them to tea with me. Good night!" Harry and the others raced downstairs to their dorms with Severus watching, a stern and serious look in his eyes. He sighed deeply, muttering to himself as he left the Slytherin common room.  
  
AN: No one is reviewing and I am dreadfully sad about this! I mean like weeping sad! *sigh* Alright, so that was the Quidditch chapter for all of you. Not quite as long as I would have liked, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Next chapter will not be Halloween, as planned, but rather will be about tea with Snape the next day. It will probably be a rather short chapter too, but whatever. We'll see... or more I'll see as no one is reviewing and thus I must assume no one is reading! 


	27. TeaTime With Snape

Time Jumper - Ah, you miss read something. You see Severus will never find out Harry is lying about wanting him as a father because Harry isn't lying. If you think about it, it makes sense! What does Harry want more than anything? Parents! Who are the two people Harry loves most? Severus and Krista! Marvolo just gave Harry the courage to tell Snape that he wanted him as a dad. Of course, Harry will use this 'parental pride' to his advantage, but make no mistake; he does want Snape as his father more than anyone else. ~ I am glad you are enjoying this though, please keep reading and reviewing and I will continue to write!  
  
Siriusfan7711 - I never doubted your omnipresent presence! I am sorry to hear about your computer kicking you off! Give it a good swift kick and it should work. ;) I will try to keep writing as much as quickly and as well as possible, never fear!  
  
Wanderingwolf - Exactly! See? I am completely original with my Lord Voldemort reincarnation idea! And Marvolo isn't sympathetic... He was lying to Snape so Harry could keep him, of course! I thought that was rather obvious. However, if it is not, I am very sorry.  
  
MaidenMasherV - Yes I did because I am cruel. Muahahaha! Oh, you have some ways to wait then, but never fear... I think I'll just write them all in this one, ULTRA long story... Why do I have to skip Hogwarts for him to become the Dark Lord? Don't you wish you knew how he gets more powerful! Actually... I do too! I'm sure you'll help the reviews increase... New summary equals good idea, I'll have to think about that! Good idea. Thanks!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Tea-Time with Snape  
  
Severus Snape didn't sleep well that night. He tossed and turned and woke Krista up three times before she demanded that he take on of his own Dreamless Draught potions. Reluctantly he agreed, but he didn't tell her what he had been dreaming about that had caused his tossing and turning. He didn't tell her about them because they were intricately woven with Harry, Draco, Tracy, Marvolo, and himself.  
  
In his dreams, Severus had seen Harry dressed in black robes with green trim. Marvolo was in his normal place around the boy's arms, however, Harry was no longer a boy. Harry was a young man of around twenty-three to Severus' guess. With Harry was none other than Draco Malfoy and Tracy Moon, both dressed in a similar fashion. Harry was seated on what appeared to be a throne of sorts, with Draco standing to his right and Tracy seated to his left. Harry and Tracy had been holding hands, but no other outward sign existed between the two with the exception of a small gold wedding band around Tracy's ring finger. Harry looked cold and callous as he sat there.  
  
Then Severus saw himself coming to kneel before the young man, whom merely nodded, a slight smile playing with his lips as the older man rose to stand behind the throne. Then that scene faded into a misty graveyard. It was a black and cold night. Severus was running, but he didn't know why or whose tombstone he was looking for. After what seemed ages, Severus found a familiar name, Hermione Granger; then another, Ronald Weasley. Just beyond Ron's grave ranged the rest of the Weasley family along with countless other Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor students, past and present. Finally, Severus came across one that froze his blood more than the numbing cold. Albus Dumbledore, Killer of Lord Grindelwald, Protector and aide of the Potter family causing the downfall of Lord Voldemort, and final foe of the Lord Pharames. The gravestone was almost completely defaced and nothing other than that was legible. Severus sank to his knees, but not in despair or sadness as he thought he should have. Instead he felt anger welling up in his being, a red hot fiery anger focused at Dumbledore for trying to kill his 'son' Harry, fore Snape knew Harry's friends had started calling him Pharames.  
  
When Severus awoke that morning, he knew now more than ever that he needed to speak with Harry about the boy's plans for the future. Normally a child Harry's age would have no idea what he planned, but Severus felt Harry was no normal child. No the boy knew what he wanted out of life, and Severus was going to help him. For a moment, Snape thought he should be shocked at such a display of fatherly emotion and pride, but then he dispelled the notion with his determination to help his son.  
  
"Pharames?" "Yes, Tracy?" "It is almost tea time." "Thank you, love." Tracy blushed a brilliant shade of pink at being called 'love' by her liege lord. Harry stood up from the table where his homework was spread and stretched lightly. "Coming Macras?" "Yeah, just a second." Draco shoved the last of his books back into his bag while Tracy picked up her and Harry's books. Harry kissed her cheek and took both full book bags from her. When all their things were in their dorms the three plus Marvolo left for tea-time with Professor Snape.  
  
There was a soft knock as Severus opened a book to wait for the children. Tea was set out before the fireplace in his private library. "Come in." Harry opened the door, Marvolo around his neck, and was quickly followed by Draco and Tracy. "Ah, I hope you have all been getting some of your homework done?" Harry nodded. "Yes, Father. In fact, we would be late if Tracy hadn't reminded me of the time." Severus nodded and smiled at the girl. "Thank you Tracy." The girl blushed, but said nothing. "Please all of you, have a seat." They all took seats before the fire. Tracy moved her chair as close to Harry's as she could without looking overtly obvious, which she still did. Severus merely smiled.  
  
The girl didn't even let Harry or Draco serve their own tea, but served them each herself. Harry came first, then Draco and Marvolo before she poured herself a cup. Severus shook his head. 'Friend my foot!' He thought. 'She loves him.' Severus was silent as he thought back to the dream concerning these four and himself. After several moments of amiable silence, he decided to bring up the reason he had asked them to tea today.  
  
"Harry, what plans to you have for the future? I know it is still early for you to know, but I think you already have a plan set for yourself." Harry nodded, as if expecting the question. "You're correct father. I do." He took another sip of his tea. Tracy, Draco, and to Snape amazement even Marvolo remained silent. "I want to better the world, dad. I want to get rid of weakness, to make the wizarding world powerful again! To end this ridiculous isolation between Muggle and Wizarding worlds..." "How do you plan to do that son?" Severus had never felt more proud of anyone, not even himself, before. "Well first I will get rid of all the weak wizards, pureblood or no, I will not tolerate weakness. After all, ones bloodline doesn't matter if one is strong. Lord Voldemort was a Mudblood and look at how powerful he was!"  
  
Snape nodded as Harry took another sip of tea. "I am not sure how, but I will join the two worlds. They will definitely benefit from working together as they did in the ancient days." "Draco, Tracy. Do you two also share these ideals?" He asked. Draco was silent a moment before he nodded. "Yes, Pharames has told me what he plans and I told him I would follow him and aid him as I may. I will not back down now or ever in that vow." Tracy nodded. "Nor shall I. Pharames has a beautifully clear ideal and I can't help but follow him. Why would anyone want anything different?" She smiled at Harry as she said this and he benign her with a sweet curving of his lips. "I'm a glad you have both found such a good cause to gather behind. Harry, I want you to know that I will continue to support you and help you."  
  
Severus reached out and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You are the son I wish I could have had, you know that?" Harry smiled and nodded. "Thank you dad." Severus smiled, for once even his chill eyes lit with mirth. "If you ever have a problem, I want you to come to me first. Don't go to Dumbledore, understood?" "Perfectly!" The three swore in unison. The older man patted Harry's shoulder before leaning back into his chair again. "Good. I am very proud of you all, especially you Harry. You will do very well here. Oh and if you have anymore problems with Weasley, tell me. I'll give him detentions enough to make his head spin." They all laughed merrily at this and finished their tea with small talk about Quidditch and House cups.  
  
As the three children stood to leave, Severus handed Harry a book. "I want you to have this. It was my old workbook from when I was becoming a Potions Master, but I have since copied down all the potions in it. It is still pretty empty because, as I recall, your Aunt Krista gave me a new one shortly after I bought this, which I started using instead. I want you to have this now Harry. The potions in there are very difficult, but I'm sure you'll do fine. Try to create some of you own also. Good luck son." Harry grinned and gave his father a huge hug. The boy had never been happier in his life. His father hadn't forgotten his interest in becoming a Potions Master!  
  
As the three Slytherins headed back to their common room, Harry stopped. "What is it, Pharames?" Draco asked, concern in his eyes. "Is something wrong?" Tracy added. "No, nothing is wrong." Harry grinned and put his arms around Tracy's waist before kissing her ardently as he had seen Sirius kissing Krista often while growing up. When he let her go, Tracy's cheeks were flushed and she was blushing furiously. Draco just smiled and headed down the corridor with the other two running to catch up.  
  
None of the three heard the door to Professor Snape's library shut softly. None of the three had seen the pair of black eyes framed with black hair watching them, but Marvolo had. And he reveled in the knowledge he was gaining.  
  
AN: Muahahaha! I have finally given you all a bit of a delicious little plot twist! I know about bloody time, right? Well I know Severus seems to be getting very, very out of character to me. Oh well, I am trying to keep the Gryffindor bashing up so that he seems more like himself, but I figure he can't be the 'cold-hearted, cruel, greasy-git Potions Master' we all know and love around his 'son' and such. *shrugs* Tell me what you think! Also yes, I already have a few 'minor' events planned for later years! And I'm not even on Halloween with first year! Muahahaha! I am really just that cruel... 


	28. Halloween

Siriusfan7711 - Oh I'm betting this will be very, Very, VERY long indeed. After all, it will cover all seven years and beyond, right? However, I think at least this year will be moving a bit faster, as I am running low on first year ideas and want to get to later years! So yeah...  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Halloween  
  
It was shortly after four in the morning. Harry hadn't been to bed yet and he wasn't likely to go any time before breakfast either. Gregory, Vincent, Theodore, and Millicent had gone to bed around midnight after swearing to serve him along side Draco, Pansy, and Tracy. Blaise was the only first year Slytherin not yet sworn to Harry, and he had stated the terms of his oath. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco had followed them all to bed shortly afterwards. Now Harry sat in a high-backed chair with Tracy curled up against his leg. Her head was resting on his knee. Harry ignored her for the most part other than to run his fingers through her hair occasionally. A scroll was held in one hand while the other rested on Tracy's sleeping head. Marvolo had been brought to the dormitory with Draco, so Harry was alone with Tracy. 'Today is Halloween,' he thought as he stared into the fire as he had been doing for the last three and a half-hours.  
  
The scroll had come with the morning mail. However, scrawled on the envelope were the words, "Do not open until alone." Harry had had no idea whom it could be from, but now he did. The letter was from Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus asking him if something Dudley had wrote his parents was true. Harry wasn't sure how he should answer, or even if he should. Dudley had written his parents to tell them about how close Professor Lupin-Black and Professor Snape seemed. Of course, the Dursley's would rub something like this in Sirius' face and Harry was sure it was all Remus could do to keep Sirius from coming here in person and demanding answers with his fist and wand rather than a pen and ink. Harry had decided to give the letter to Aunt Krista. After all, it was about her.  
  
Harry flexed his fingers and scratched Tracy's head. Silently, he magicked a window in the wall and looked out. Dawn would be rising soon, and Harry wanted to see it this morning. He sat almost perfectly still waiting for the first rays of dawn to cross blades with the horizon. The only parts of his body that moved were his chest with each breath and the relentless scratching of his fingers in Tracy's long hair. The brunette didn't wake up under his fingers' gentle caresses. Finally, the paling gray hour was brought to an end by a single beam of rich, deep blood-red light shooting upward into the sky. Quickly now, it was followed by another and another. Soon the sky was aflame with reds, oranges, pinks, golds, yellows, purples, and even a few bits of palest blue. Harry looked at the red dawn with a mirthless smile and cold, dark emerald eyes. 'Red at night, sailors delight. Red in the morning, sailors take warning.' He thought remembering the old folk tales Krista had raised him with. "Today is going to be a bloody day." He whispered to the yet un-risen sun and the crackling of the dying fire.  
  
After breakfast, third years and up left on their Hogsmead visit. All first and second years along with maybe a dozen older students were left at the school. Harry hurried to his aunt's office alone. Tracy and Draco were preparing for tonight with Marvolo. The boy knocked on the door. "Yes?" "Aunt Krista, it's me. I have a letter from Uncles Sirius and Remus that you should see." The door swung open on soundless hinges. "Come in Harry." Harry entered and saw his father sitting across from the chair Aunt Krista occupied. A third chair had appeared between the two. Severus smiled at his son, but remained silent while the boy took a seat.  
  
"What is this about a letter from Sirius and Remus, Harry?" Krista asked. She tried to remain calm and unconcerned, but she didn't know Harry as Severus did. Harry handed her the letter he had received the day before. "Dudley wrote home to his parents about you two." He explained. "I don't want to let that fool Gryffindor Sirius hurt you two, so I came to ask what you want me to write back." Krista nodded. "Well thank you for coming to ask Harry. I am afraid I have to ask you to lie to your uncles for me." Harry nodded. "I expected as much. Give me a written copy of what you want written and I will change it only to my wording and send them the letter back." Severus smiled warmly at his son while Krista wrote out a reply. "Thank you Pharames." He whispered so she couldn't hear. "Anything for you dad." Came the nearly silent reply.  
  
Hundreds of carved pumpkins floated in the Great Hall along with literal flocks of live bats. The entire student body was gathered in the Hall for the Halloween feast. Harry, Draco, Marvolo, Tracy, and Blaise were abnormally quiet. Blaise knew what was going on. He had been told and sworn to silence. None of the others had been told though. Harry couldn't trust them yet. As dessert appeared on the table, the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open. The creature that shuffled into the hall didn't belong there, and that was an understatement. The troll was huge. Its head was oddly small on the thick body and it wore an expression of stupidity to match even Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone in the hall looked up at the beast, but only six of the hundreds of faces didn't express shock, horror, fear, and surprise. Those were the faces of Harry, Draco, Marvolo, Tracy, Blaise, and Severus Snape. Of course the children and snake had let the troll in the school. Severus assumed they had and was proud of Harry's prowess. He was more than willing to watch and wait, sure Harry would defeat the creature he had let in to alleviate any doubts against himself.  
  
The troll swung its club at the students closest to it as panic rose its high-pitched cry. "Quiet!" Headmaster Dumbledore tried to restore calm, but that was impossible due to the situation. Several foolhardy Gryffindors had charged the troll when it started bashing their House table to pieces. Almost all of them were sent sprawling against the thick stone walls. Several went flying through the air knocking the Jack 'o Lanterns to tables and the floor alike, spreading fire as they rolled away. One unfortunate Gryffindor first year was launched all the way across the hall to smash through the Slytherin table close to Harry. Tracy had a feral grin on her face as she watched Harry sneak a peek up at the High Table. None of the teachers were looking his way except perhaps his father, but he wouldn't tell Dumbledore. Harry put the tip of his wand to the unconscious Dean Thomas' forehead. "Rictusempra!" Harry muttered quietly. The spell hit Dean with all the force of the troll's club. Within an instant the unconscious Gryffindor was dead as if he had died from the unconventional trip taken to the Slytherin table. Harry would never be blamed. Harry glanced at the High Table again. The teachers were still trying to fight their way through the students to the troll, which was moving toward the Slytherin table now. Only Professor Snape had seen.  
  
Draco brought his attention back to the troll at hand. Harry smirked. The troll had already started attacking his fellow Slytherins. The first years were crowded around him, but Harry pushed them all behind him. Draco stood on his left, Tracy to his right. "Wait for it." He whispered. The three stood firm as the troll bashed its way toward them. Now all the students were watching them. Now all the teachers could see the three standing ready to take on the full grown mountain troll to protect themselves and fellow students. Harry's face was dark as he glared at the stupid beast, the mask never once slipped to show the elation and joy singing within. His first kill had been so simple, so clean. Now his second would be as messy as possible. He wanted every student and teacher stained with this troll's blood and it would be his doing, his two most devoted followers and his doing. "Wait for it..." Harry repeated as Draco started to cast the spell. The troll had to be closer. "Almost..." Harry reassured them. Tracy stood firm and proud beside him, and now Draco did too. After all they had an audience to perform for.  
  
"Now." Harry muttered. As one they cast the Cutting Charm Professor Flitwick had taught them a few days ago. The dungbombs each carried were thrown into the deep multitude of wounds. The excuse was already planted with Crabbe and Goyle. They had been going to dungbomb the Gryffindor hall after dinner. The bombs went off with more than enough force to send troll guts from one end of the room to the other. The ceiling was the only thing left clean as above the deadly silence of the Great bloody Hall the clouds gently swirled in a gentle breeze.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Moon! My office immediately!" Dumbledore roared. "Severus, I shall expect you also! The rest of you see to the injured students and try to clean up this mess." The four named followed the Headmaster. Severus walked proudly with his hand on Harry's shoulder despite the troll blood covering every one of them. "Chocolate Covered Roaches!" The gargoyle guarding the stair to the Headmaster's office leapt aside, perhaps sensing Albus' mounting fury. When everyone was standing before him in his office, he looked over each one. "I expect an explanation." Was all he said. "An explanation for what, Headmaster?" Severus raised a delicate eyebrow. The blood covering him merely served to remind Albus of the Potions Master's former alliance to the Dark Lord Voldemort. As far as Albus knew, it could have been the blood of all the innocence Snape had been forced to kill instead of one troll three first year students of his had killed.  
  
"Do any of you know how that troll got in?" Four head shook in a definite no. "Why would we know Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, the perfect picture of innocence despite the blood dripping from his robes in rivulets. Marvolo didn't look at all happy about all the blood. He much preferred the blood of mice sliding down his throat to the blood of a troll making his body all sticky and itchy. Albus sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, looking tired. Harry decided to push on with the excuse. "We saw the troll come in when everyone else did, and I knew we couldn't kill it. It should be left to the teachers, but then one of the Gryffindor first years came sailing through the air and smashed into our table." "I thought he was unconscious," Tracy added in a tear-full voice. "But Harry put his fingers to his neck and after a moment told us he was dead! I couldn't believe it!" She began to weep into Harry's arms with just the right about of gusto. "I remembered the dungbombs we had been going to use on the Gryffindor hall after dinner. I wished we hadn't been going to do something that mean to them then when suddenly something occurred to me." Draco had started where she left off. "Dungbombs cause a nice sized explosion when they go off! If we could only get them inside that troll's skin, they would go off and blow the thing to pieces! I told Harry and he remembered the Cutting Charm Professor Flitwick had taught us." "I figured if we could put enough wholes in it's stinking murdering hide, we could thrown the dungbombs at it and maybe blow it up or at least distract it long enough for you teachers to deal with it. So we waited until it was close enough to be in good hurling distance and used the charm. I'm just glad Professor Flitwick was right when he said that charm was strong enough to cut through most anything."  
  
"Is there anyone whom can back up your little dungbomb story?" Severus asked, knowing there had to be. "Well I think Crabbe and Goyle still have their dungbombs. They had been going to come with us, but they don't know the Cutting Charm yet." Draco answered. Harry was too busy trying to comfort the grieving Tracy while tears welled up in his own eyes. Albus sighed. "Very well. You are all free to go. I assume you will award the appropriate points, Severus." "Of course, Headmaster." Dumbledore nodded and waved them out. Severus escorted his prize students to the dungeon and his office. Once safely inside, they let their masks of grieve and humility drop. He gave Harry an enormous hug. "I am very proud of you Harry. That was amazing. Very foolhardy, but amazing none the less. I'm so proud." He whispered. The boy threw his arms around his father's neck and grinned his cheeks into hurting.  
  
Shortly they heard the Slytherin students being hurried to their dormitories. "Seventy-five points will be awarded to each of you. Along with an extra twenty-five to Marvolo as I'm sure he had something to do with this. Now, I am sure if anyone asks, you will tell them it was one hundred points to Harry and seventy-five to each of you?" "Yes, sir!" "Good, to bed with you now!"  
  
They entered the Slytherin common room to much shouting and cheering. Gregory and Vincent had been questioned and covered the three with their own dimwitted responses. Around midnight Harry decided to go to bed, after all he hadn't slept the night before and he was tired. He and Tracy slipped out of the noise and bustle of the common room toward their dormitories. "You were brilliant Pharames." She whispered. Harry smiled at her. "As were you love." He hissed in her ear, letting his warm, wet breath skitter across her skin. She blushed as his arms encircled her waist, pinning her to the wall. His lips sought out hers and quickly covered them. Tracy's arms darted around his shoulders, careful not to jostle Marvolo. They only separated when Draco tapped Harry on the arm. "Blaise wants a word, Pharames." Harry nodded, something akin to lust glowing in his young eyes, which never left Tracy. "I'll be right there Macras." Draco smirked darkly, and headed toward their room. His face was dark as he shut the door and looked at Blaise, but he said nothing of what troubled him.  
  
Harry entered a few moments later, looking only slightly flustered. "Yes Blaise?" Harry was in a good mood tonight. "I came to swear myself to you. I saw you kill that idiot Thomas, and will now swear myself and my death to your service, Lord Pharames." Harry smiled mirthlessly. "Wonderful! I could use more followers as intelligent as you, Blaise." Harry held out his hand and Blaise swore himself to the other boy. Draco was slightly troubled at the dangerous spike of jealousy that shot through him as Blaise kissed Harry's hand lingeringly, letting his lips rest there longer than any of the others had. Draco's lip curled into a snarl, but he never made a sound nor said a word. Letting a deep breath out in a deep sigh, Draco slipped his mask of smug pride back into place. Not even Marvolo had noticed the momentary slip.  
  
AN: Muahahaha! Oh yeah! I am great and you all know it! Yeah, that chapter was HOTT! I love this chapter, don't you? It is so delightful and had death and mutilation and minor make-outs and secrets and some major jealousy going on! Oh yeah! I am so evil... Review! Or no more loveliness... 


	29. True Perfection

Goldhawk - You are so behind... That review was for chapter 22, Snape's Missive... You are like six chapters behind. I can't believe I am even gifting you with a reply Stephen! *sigh* Oh well, I am glad you see my out of character Snape as inevitable because it truly was... I swear it was!  
  
Siriurfan7711 - Well don't you worry, you'll have this story around to read for a very, very long time! Years maybe! I don't know... I am really touched to hear this is your favorite. That is so sweet! As of this moment this chapter is dedicated to you because you rule!  
  
Dedication! Yes I am making dedications now! This one is to Siriusfan7711 because you rule! And said this was your favorite fanfiction! Thus I dedicate this chapter to you... Well to you and way too much time and caffeine and sugar during the drive to and from Maine... Yeah!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
"True perfection has to be imperfect. I know that that sounds foolish, but it is true..." - Oasis  
  
True Perfection  
  
"Dad?" Severus looked up from the essay he was grading. It belonged to a Miss Granger; a B. Severus sighed. She was the best of the Gryffindors, while Harry, the best of the Slytherins, had a straight A+. "Yes, son?" Harry was standing in the doorway, completely alone. 'Marvolo must be with Draco and Tracy.' Severus thought. Harry stepped into the room almost nervously, which alarmed Severus to say the least. "Is something the matter?" He asked, barely able to keep a slight edge of panic from his voice. Harry looked up from the floor. "Christmas is coming up soon." "Yes it is." The older man agreed wondering what was going on that had made Harry at all nervous. "Sirius wants me to go back to his and Aunt Krista's house over the holidays, but I don't want to."  
  
Severus nodded. Krista had told him something about Sirius' demands to see both her and Harry over break. "What do you want to do, Harry?" The boy had apparently found his shoes very interesting as he was staring at them while he muttered a response. "What was that, Harry? I couldn't understand you." Severus whispered and knelt before the boy, his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I want to stay here with you, dad." Harry sniffled. "I don't want to go spend Christmas with those Gryffindors." Severus sighed deeply. "So that is what is troubling you?" Harry nodded. "Who would be staying with you, if you stay?" "Draco, Tracy, and Blaise all said they would stay if I could... and of course Marvolo." "Alright, write your uncle telling him you can't leave your friends here alone over the holidays. Remind him that he will have all summer with you, and make sure you say nothing about me." Harry looked up with a smile. "Do you think that will work?" Severus smirked. "If I recall, your uncle stayed here every holiday because his friend Lupin did. So I don't think he will deny you." "Thank you dad!" Harry gave Severus a hug before running off to the Owlery to send the letter.  
  
That night, while Sirius and Remus were reading Harry's letter, Krista was sitting on the cough with Snape in his library. She looked up at the other side of the couch where Severus sat reading a book on some new research on his Wolfsbane Potion. 'He can become so engrossed in the things others are doing that sometimes I think he forgets to live himself.' She mused while she watched him. Quietly, she closed the book she had been reading and moved closer to him. "Severus..." She murmured. A grunt was the only response. Krista smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Severus..." His name came from her lips slightly louder this time. "Yes?" He asked distractedly. Krista sighed and plucked the book from his fingers. Closing it, she placed it on the table and curled up in his arms. The Potions Master sighed. "Yes Krista?" He inquired with an upraised eyebrow. She put her head on his shoulder. "You were ignoring me." Snape sighed again. "You are worse than a cat sometimes, you know that." Krista merely purred and smiled.  
  
Sirius of course had no idea what his wife and avowed enemy were doing because he fully believed Harry's previous letter of reassurance that Dudley was lying. "Remus, have you read this?" Sirius asked, waving a letter from Harry around. "No, what does it say?" Remus calmly sipped his tea while watching the other man in near hysterics. "He wants to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break!" Sirius growled. "How can he not want to come home, Rem?" Remus plucked the letter from Sirius' hand. "Well I am sure he gave a reason that you are simply not seeing." Remus muttered as he perused the letter. "Look! There it is! He wants to stay because his friends all are. I remember a time when you stayed at school every break because I was staying." Sirius sighed. "But this is different. I miss him." "How is that different than James staying with you and me over break? His parents missed him." "Remus... sometimes I really hate how bloody logical you are." Remus reached over and patted Sirius' arm. "I know, but cheer up! I mean soon the school year will be over and you'll have the whole summer with him, Sirius." "You are right, Rem. Like always." Sirius sighed and shook his head. "I just miss the little guy, but I suppose if he really wants to stay at Hogwarts, then he can."  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry received a note from Sirius and Remus telling him to have fun and that he presents would find him at Hogwarts Christmas morning. "What does that say to have put such a smile on your face, Pharames?" Blaise asked. "I can stay at Hogwarts, which means I don't have to spend Christmas with those idiot Gryffindor uncles of mine." Harry smirked. "That is great Pharames." Draco smiled. "Yes, it is." Harry mused looking up at the High Table. Tracy however didn't look overly happy. "What is wrong?" Harry asked when Marvolo brought her to his attention. "I can't stay. My father won't let me. He said I have to come home at least this one break because my dumb grandparents are sick." Harry patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You can go see them and then when you come back, I'll have something special for you." Harry winked at the grin on Tracy's face. Draco watched the exchange with growing jealousy. It was a jealousy he couldn't understand, and he wasn't about to let anyone else know about it... not quite yet at least.  
  
As the Slytherins piled into the common room after dinner, they were a bit shocked to see Professor Snape sitting in front of the fire as calm as could be. "Is everyone here?" He asked finally. Everyone was because it was a Friday and not one Slytherin went to the library on Fridays. "Good. Anyone remaining at Hogwarts over Christmas break will sign this piece of parchment. Anyone going to his or her home may leave. Finally anyone going to a friend's home will wait until everyone else has signed and will see me personally. Have your note of permission from your parent or guardian ready." The students going home drifted out of the common room, they covered most of the Slytherin house. The only ones staying were Harry, Draco, Blaise, and a few upper classmates. About five or six students remained with notes to go to a friend's over break. When Harry signed up to stay, Severus smiled very briefly and nodded slightly.  
  
As the man was leaving, Draco quietly hurried to catch him. "Sir?" "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" "May I have a word with you in private please?" "Certainly. This way." Snape swept through the short expanse of corridor to his office with Draco in tail. When they were both seated in the sanctuary of Snape's office, Severus knew something was wrong with the boy. Draco sat in his seat, fidgeting and staring at his hands. "What is the matter, Draco?" The boy's eyes flitted up for a tiny instant before they darted back to his hands. "I... well... I don't really... um... Professor, I don't know what is wrong with me?" He gulped. "Well obviously there is something you wanted to talk to me about." "Yes... Well, you see, I am not really sure of what you'll think after hearing what I have to say." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you have to say will not change my regard for you, Draco. What is wrong?"  
  
Draco sighed and stared at his hands another moment or two before finally looking up to meet his professor's eyes. "I... Well I think... I'm not really sure, but I think I... um... might well..." "Please Draco just say whatever you have to say." Draco nodded. "I think I am in love with Harry." He muttered. Severus had only just barely heard him and wasn't sure he could believe it. "I mean when we were growing up, it was always just me and Harry and Marvolo. I never had anyone to be jealous of for getting more of Harry's attention then me because no one ever did. But now... Well now he is with Tracy, and I can't watch them kiss without feeling like they are wrong together and that... well that it should be me he has pinned to the wall." Draco blushed and bit his lip as he reverted his gaze to his hands. "And that isn't all. It isn't just him with Tracy, but the other day, well Blaise and Harry were doing... something, but it wasn't that, and I got so jealous I couldn't believe it." "What were they doing?" "Just stuff. You know, like homework." Draco lied. He was of course referring to Blaise swearing himself to Harry, but Draco couldn't tell Snape that.  
  
Severus nodded. "I see..." Those words felt like a bell's death-knoll to Draco. "Well, I think you should let Harry know how you feel, Draco." "What?" Draco stared at his professor with wide-eyes. "I am sure Harry will listen. Just don't tell him in front of the others. Wait until Christmas break, then get him alone, truly alone meaning no Marvolo, for a moment or two and tell him. Just like you told me, only less procrastinating." "Really? I should just tell him everything?" Severus nodded slowly. "Draco, listen to me. A long time ago, I felt the same way you do, only about someone I met here at school. I never told him and it ate away at me from the inside. I was lucky and found love with another only a few years later, but you might not be so lucky. Tell him." Draco nodded vigorously. "Thank you Professor." Severus smiled. "Please Draco, in private you may call me Severus, but don't let others know." Severus narrowed his eyes in a mock glare, which only made Draco smile broader. "Thank you again, Severus." The boy gave him a hug before darting happily from the room.  
  
Snape leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He could remember his love for Remus in their first year very clearly. "Yes, I was lucky." He told the empty walls and jars full of potions ingredients. "Instead of finding love where I first felt it, I found love in his twin sister. What a pathetic fool I am."  
  
"Where have you been, Macras?" Harry exclaimed as soon as Draco's head poked back into the common room. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" "You have?" "Well of course! Come on, I need your help with something." Draco smiled slightly. 'He does still need me. Probably just for homework though.' He mused as Harry pulled him to a table. An owl-order form was spread out on the table. "I need your help picking out a present for Tracy."  
  
AN: *screams* This is turning into such a Soap Opera! I hate it! Ok... I don't hate this story, just the end of this chapter pisses me off, but it is the only way to demonstrate 'True perfection has to be imperfect' adequately. So yeah. Next chapter, Christmas! Wee! 


	30. Lay Your Hands on Me

No reviews. I believe most people are away for the holidays though. Pity really, because I'm not anymore, and I'm still writing...  
  
Dedication: No reviews equals no dedication for you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Krista and the plot.  
  
Warning: Sorry, but this chapter is pretty slash. If you don't like slash, read a different story. Also if your morals are all high and mighty, this is a basically moral-less story, so you've been warned.  
  
"They say that's a ruin for your body; you've gotta free your mind. So come on, and check this out." - Bon Jovi, "Lay Your Hands on Me"  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Lay Your Hands on Me  
  
Christmas seemed to sneak up on Hogwarts that year. One minute everyone was in classes without a thought about the upcoming holidays; the next the school was being emptied into the Hogwarts Express. "Do you have to go, Krista?" "Yes Severus. I am still married to Sirius and he will be expecting me, especially with Harry remaining here." "Then go already. You know I hate long good-byes." "Yes I do. You hate them so much that you would rather leave a person in pain then stay to say a proper farewell." "Don't you DARE bring that up with this! I had every right to be angry with you for what you did and I am not about to apologize for it!" "I know that, Sev, I would be shocked if you did. Please just understand that I do love you?" "I know."  
  
Harry and Draco scrabbled from the door as a hand closed over it. Krista opened the door and left without another word to the man inside. Harry looked over at Draco and rolled his eyes. Draco however looked troubled. Noticing this, Harry motioned the boy down the hall silently. When they were a safe distance away from Professor Snape's office, Harry decided to bring up the thing that had been troubling him about his friend. "What is up, Macras? You've been unusually quiet lately and you always avoid me when I'm around Tracy or Blaise or practically anyone!" Draco looked at the raven-haired boy before him and sighed deeply. "I will tell you later, I promise Pharames, but not now... Please not yet." Harry eyed Draco before sighing. "Fine! Come on, let's say bye to the others."  
  
Draco only said goodbye to Tracy because Harry would have been offended if he hadn't. In reality, Draco was celebrating his luck at her departure, as it would give him the perfect opportunity to talk to Harry alone. Once Harry, Draco, Marvolo, and Blaise were alone in Slytherin house besides a few upper classmen, they hurried to the common room. "Did you see? Weasel is staying for break!" Blaise exclaimed happily. "So?" Draco drawled, feeling almost himself with Tracy gone. "Well we won't get bored over break... We can always torture him." Blaise pointed out. Draco rolled his eyes and sat in one of the high-backed chairs with a book. Blaise was holding a mostly one-sided conversation with Marvolo, occasionally the snake would write something with the tip of his tail on a piece of parchment, a trick Harry had taught him. Harry decided he needed to know what was wrong with Draco.  
  
Leaning over the side of the chair, Harry managed to get in whispering distance with Draco's ear without the other boy knowing he was there. "So... will you tell me what is up Drake?" He hissed using Draco's old nickname. The blonde boy jumped and spun around, which was his first mistake because it put his face within less than an inch to Harry's. Draco's heart raced. 'So close,' he thought. 'All I have to do is move forward a fraction and those full lips will be mine.' Draco found his body beginning to obey his thoughts. 'No! Not now, not here!' He pulled back away from Harry, missing the warm closeness of the other boy. Harry looked worried about Draco's behavior. "Come Drake, you can't hide from me. What is up?" 'He looks so fine when he is worried like that.' Draco mused before mentally slapping himself for such thoughts. Sighing, Draco stood up. "Later." He muttered heading toward the door to the rest of the castle.  
  
Harry however would have none of that. He grabbed Draco by the arm and steered him toward the dorms. "Blaise, stay out here with Marvolo for a while. I need to talk to Macras. If we aren't done in time for dinner, don't come get us. I will have this settled before we leave that room." Blaise eyed the two a moment. Draco looked crushed, but Harry was determined to get him to talk. With a shrug, Blaise agreed he wouldn't enter until midnight if they didn't come out before then. That settled; Harry led a mildly protesting Draco to the first year Slytherin dormitories. Harry slammed the door, shoved Draco toward his bed, and hit the door with strong locking and silence charms. Draco stayed where he was, leaning against the post of his bed, although he did turn around to face his friend, his expression mildly annoyed. Only Harry ever saw the blonde annoyed. Everyone else only ever saw a bored, boredly amused, or superior expression on Draco's face. Harry was the only one Draco gifted with a show of his emotions.  
  
"Well?" Harry demanded when he turned around. "What is it already? You've been pouting and avoiding everyone for weeks now! I want to know what your problem is! And I want to know right now..." Harry was seething with anger. Draco had never concealed anything from him and this was pissing him off. Draco didn't even blanch under the other boy's wave of fiery anger. "I have never concealed anything from you before now because this has everything to do with you in ways nothing ever has before." Harry's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I suppose you're going to tell me you love the Weasel?" Draco started laughing, an icy cold, mirthless laughter that surprised Harry enough to dissipate some of his white-hot fury. In fact, it seemed as if the chill laughter filled the room with more ice than was outside. "In love with the Weasel? Oh that is rich..." Draco looked like some sort of icy demon. His skin was paler than usual, his eyes were a stark ice gray, his hair the color of frost in a pale sunrise. "No, but I do love someone." He muttered and looked away from Harry. As suddenly as it had come, the icy feeling in the room disappeared and Draco was Draco again, not some unknown ice demon.  
  
Harry hesitated a moment, processing Draco's words. "You love someone and it is closely tied to me. Then you must love Tracy." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Am I right?" "No." Came the sullen and snappish response. "Why would I love her?" Realization dawned in Harry's eyes. "You love..." His voice suddenly and for the first time in a long while failed him. Draco nodded and looked up into the other boy's eyes. "Yes... I love you, and I know that you are with Tracy, but I can't help but hate her for stealing you from me." "We were never together, Drake." "I know, but when we were growing up together it was always just you and me, no one else. Now she has stolen you from me and there is nothing I can do about it. I know that." Harry arched one eyebrow. "Do you now?" He asked taking several steps forward to stand before Draco. "Tell me what I can do to feel you kissing me instead of her, to feel your hands on me instead of her and I will do it." Draco pleaded. "I can't watch you with her and know you'll never be mine."  
  
"If you want me to lay my hands on you, then lay your hand on me." Harry whispered in Draco's ear. "If you're ready, I'm willing and able. Right now the rules they made are meant for breaking anyway." Draco looked up at Harry. At least all he meant to do was look up at the other boy, but Harry caught Draco's lips with his own in a chaste kiss. Finally Draco tasted those lips he had dreamed about for months, those lips that tasted sweet like a mixture of honeyed tea and chocolate, the last things Harry had eaten, those lips that were as soft as silk and full as the moon once a month. After a few long moments, Harry pulled back, much to Draco's immediate regret. He wanted to wrap his arms around the other boy's waist and hold Harry there while he explored every inch of that honeyed silk mouth. "They say what you give is always what you need. So if you want me to lay my hands on you, then lay your hands on me." Harry whispered throatily in Draco's ear.  
  
Draco turned his head slightly, claiming Harry's mouth in a more passionate kiss. One hand encircled Harry's waist, pulling the boy against his body, while the other cupped the back of his head. Draco wasn't about to let Harry escape now that he had him for his own. After several long moments Draco pulled out of the breathtaking kiss. Harry's bright emerald eyes were clouded with lust. "Don't stop Drake." He muttered. Draco smiled. Yes, he had Harry for his own now, and he was going to savor the flavor of victory. "Don't you know I only aim to please? They say that's a ruin for your body; you've gotta free your mind. So come on, and check this out. If you want me to lay my hands on you, then lay your hands on me." He whispered as he nipped at Harry's earlobe. Harry agreed more then willingly. His hands slipped Draco's robes from his shoulders and ran over the boy's defined chest and stomach as they kissed.  
  
Blaise and Marvolo continued to discuss the night of the Duel against the Weasels, unknowing as to what was happening in the room they shared with Harry and Draco. "Macras said the dog was standing on a trapdoor. That means it is guarding something." 'Pharames and Macras also overheard Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang School, talking to Snape about the Philosopher's Stone.' Marvolo wrote. "Yes, they told me about that." Blaise mused. "I have read about the Stone. It is very precious in the field of Alchemy and beyond." Marvolo remained still and silent, offering no help. "Perhaps that three-headed monster is guarding it." Marvolo hissed happily, this boy was smarter than he had thought. Blaise stroked Marvolo's head absently. "What place is safer than Hogwarts? Even the wizarding bank Gringotts isn't as safe or as guarded as this school is. Besides, if Flamel, the only man to have successfully make the Stone, is close friends with Dumbledore, then this would be the only logical place for the Philosopher's Stone to be..."  
  
Just then, Harry and Draco returned from the dormitory. Draco looked his usual self, but Harry was a bit redder in the face than normally. Blaise however didn't notice that, nor did he notice that Harry's sweater was on backwards. Marvolo however looked interested. "I know what that three- headed dog is guarding and I'll bet that isn't the only guard either." "Oh?" Draco drawled boredly, sitting down and picking his book back up. Harry sat down a little stiffly in one of the big soft chairs. "Yes what is it?" He asked wincing slightly as he shifted to grab his Potions book. "That dog is guarding the Philosopher's Stone!" Blaise proclaimed excitedly. "Really?" The other two spun around to get a better look at Blaise, nearly shouting. The boy nodded with a smirk of smug superiority on his face. Harry scowled at the expression, but leaned back in his chair, all pain forgotten. "That is interesting. I'll have to talk to father about this. We'll talk to him, you and me Drake, after Christmas and see what he has to say." Draco nodded silently and went back to his book.  
  
Christmas morning dawned bright and clear and cold. The Slytherins were use to the cold however, living in the dungeons, and hardly noticed it. The rest of the castle was complaining loudly about the chill even as they cheerily wished everyone a Happy Christmas. The three Slytherin first years woke to see presents piled high before their beds. Harry and Draco each got scones from the blonde's mother and books on Potions and Dark Arts from his father. Harry got a broom servicing kit from Sirius along with a subscription to a Quidditch and Broom magazine. Sirius gave Draco a subscription to a different magazine so they could share and several posters of Draco's favorite Quidditch team. Remus gave them both some new clothes to wear under their robes and on weekends. Krista gave them both a simple silver chain with a single emerald hanging off it. The note on the card read, 'Please wear these to protect yourselves against harm.' "That really brings out your eyes, Pharames." Draco whispered. "And it is Slytherin colors." Harry smiled back.  
  
Their friends all gave them tons of candy with the exception of Tracy. Tracy gave them both a silver ring in the shape of a serpent. Harry's had emerald green eyes while Draco's had Sapphire blue ones. Harry also got a note telling him to expect a special something else when she got back. "That's funny." Harry muttered reading the card from one of his presents. "What is?" Draco asked, half a chocolate frog in his mouth. "There is no name. It just says, 'This was your father's. Use it well.'" "Could it be from Severus?" Harry shook his head. "We both got those ingredients and books from Dad. Besides, I think this is referring to my true father, James, not Severus." "Hmm... Well open it!" Harry pulled away the paper to reveal a silken soft cloak that spilled to the floor from amidst the paper. Draco's jaw dropped. "That's an invisibility cloak!" He cried. "Yeah..." Harry's voice was nearly lost in his breathing. "This is so rare." Draco nodded. "How awesome is that though? You can do whatever you want with that." "We..." Harry corrected. "Eh?" Harry stood up and threw the cloak on, only his head remained visible, floating in the air like an apparition. "There is room for two under here. WE can do whatever WE want with this cloak, Drake." "Awesome!" Draco breathed.  
  
AN: Yeah, it is Philosopher's Stone rather than Sorcerer's Stone because, despite the fact that I have the American version aka Sorcerer's, the proper title for the true object is the Philosopher's Stone, not Sorcerer's. I don't know where that rubbish about Sorcerers came into the picture, but it can turn its pathetic self around and march right back out. Also, I know this has slash and I wasn't going to have slash in this story, but blame my friend Althea! She has totally corrupted that area of this story in my head! And I blame her entirely. However, they are rather promiscuous for eleven-year-olds, aren't they? 


	31. Dumbledore's Deepest Desire

Amber-and-Ash - execrate (as found on dictionary.com) 1. To declare to be hateful or abhorrent; denounce. 2. To feel loathing for; abhor. 3. Archaic. To invoke a curse on. I see nothing religious in that definition... Sorry if it caused any confusion. However, thank you for the comment about the story being well written. Hope you continue to enjoy it. (This is for chapter four)  
  
Siriusfan7711 - I have to agree that Draco in chapter 29 is very surprising and highly out of character... Something I am not overly happy with, but *shrugs* What can you do? ~ Chapter 30 review, I know that wasn't the greatest chapter. I even said I had wanted to keep slash out of this, but if it wrote itself in, it wrote itself in. However it isn't going to be in long because I definitely started this as a serious fic without slash. Like I said, that wrote itself in with no incentive from me.  
  
Ranchan17 - Relax... I didn't plan to have that in there at all, and I don't plan to let it play a big part if much at all... By the way, may I ask if you have a problem with bisexuals? Because if you do, I would rather you not read this as I am a bisexual and would be very offended.  
  
Goldhawk - I have nothing really to say to you Stephen... Thanks for reading and having faith in me despite the slash episode though!  
  
Dedication: To Goldhawk for having faith in me when no one else seems to!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Dumbledore's Deepest Desire  
  
Christmas dinner was a luxurious affair. All the house tables had been abandoned for one large central table where everyone sat together, students and teachers. Harry sat next to Snape with Draco on the raven-haired boy's other side. Snape gave the boy the slightest of smiles before returning to a conversation with Sprout about the uses of Gillyweed. Harry listened for a few minutes until Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. "I am glad to see the last of you have arrived. As there are so few here I thought the House tables would be a little ridiculous and have abandoned them in favor of having us all seated together. After all, it is Christmas and a time for good cheer. So please everyone eat, drink, and be merry." With that the daffy old man sat down and the food appeared.  
  
Harry noticed that Ron and Dudley had stayed at Hogwarts over break also. He wondered briefly how that fat pig had gotten Vernon and Petunia to agree but quickly decided he didn't want to know and ignored them. Instead, he, Draco, and Blaise ate their fill and played with the Crackers. Unobtrusively, Harry offered Snape a Cracker; everyone other than the Potions Master was having fun with them. Severus looked down his nose at his son and took one side of the toy. Harry gave the other side a pull and there was a loud bang. Out popped an elegant sculpture of a dragon done in blues and greens. The dragon began to stretch its wings and paced about before the two briefly before beginning to eat off Snape's plate. Harry leaned close to his father. "I think he likes you, Dad." He whispered. Severus glanced at his son with a slight smile. "So it would seem." Picking up the foot and a half long dragon, Severus placed it on his shoulder, where it perched quite happily being fed by both father and son.  
  
After dinner, Snape with the dragon on his shoulders, Harry with Marvolo on his shoulders, and Draco left together and headed for the dungeons. They sat in Snape's library sipping spiced mulled wine around the fire for a long time. Finally Severus broke the silence. "So did you two have a good Christmas?" Both boys readily agreed that they had. "What about you Dad? Did you get my present ok?" "Yes I did Harry, and thank you very much. Those rare plants you got me will be very useful." "Good. I wasn't sure what you would need or if they would get to you alive, so I was worried." Silence again enfolded the three as they sipped their mulled wine.  
  
Meanwhile, in an abandoned classroom on an unknown floor, Dumbledore stood before an elegantly decorated mirror with a rather hansom man of indiscernible age beside him. "Well Nicholas what do you think of my idea to protect the Stone?" Albus asked looking at the man. The man seemed genial enough, but there was a slight undertone of worry in his voice. "I don't know Albus. It seems more than a bit unusual really. I mean causing the mirror to only return the stone to those that have no intention of using it... I don't know Albus, but sometimes I really am forced to question your sanity." Dumbledore smiled. "Do not think on that another moment! Many have questioned my sanity before, but I must say it has withstood the greatest tidal waves of doubt and weathered the worst storms of evil. I think my sanity may be firmly rooted in insanity, but it is at least a firmly rooted sanity to say the least." Nicholas Flamel looked long and hard at his old friend. "You do realize that made no sense don't you?" He inquired with a cheery smile. "Well that is just the natural order of things." Dumbledore replied with an equally cheery smile. "Lemon drop?" "Don't mind if I do Albus."  
  
As the two were leaving, Dumbledore stopped to look into the Mirror of Erised. In the mirror he saw himself, but not as he was now. He saw himself as his deepest desires had painted him. He looked much the way he normally did, however, in the mirror's reflection a huge teal and seafoam dragon stood behind him. "I always did want a pet dragon..." Dumbledore whispered to himself. "I'll have to pay a visit to young Charlie Weasley and see those dragons he takes care of." With that the two men wandered from the room, leaving the mirror alone again with the walls.  
  
AN: Yeah this chapter is utterly short and took a very long time to write... See it was really pissing me off and I hate it because I had the WORST writer's block in the world! So deal! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Nor do I know what will be in it! So there! 


	32. Confrontations and the Whip Cracks

Siriusfan7711 - Wow! I am so touched you said all my writing was good! You're great! AH! At least SOMEBODY noticed the foreshadowing of Snape's dream! Thank you Siriusfan! And it is coming as fast as possible...  
  
Goldhawk - You smooth-talker you... That is all I have to say to you.  
  
Andromeda Snape-Malfoy - Yeah, well I did state I wasn't happy with the soap opera level... It is pissing me off.  
  
Ranchan17 - That is good to hear. Also that is one reason I am never very... descriptive in that type of stuff. However, as I said, it isn't in here that much and I blame my friend Thea for it being in here at all. ~ (Second reply) I am also sorry that I snapped at you for the post. You just touched upon my biggest and most sensitive pet peeve. *holds out hand* Shall we put the post behind us and call a truce at the least?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... Ok so I do own Krista and the plot, which is at a low point, but buck up! It will get better I promise!  
  
FanofSlytherins7711 - Ha! Well thank you very much for informing me that you are Siriusfan7711... Now at least I know who is complaining about the long time no post.  
  
Dedication: Siriusfan7711 / FanofSlytherins7711, for believing in my writing and being an over-all sweetheart about this story!  
  
Note: Yes, I am more aware than you all are that this chapter is WAY overdue... But it isn't my fault! I have had college admissions and a dreaded thing called Senior Arts to do... Add to the mix way too much time at work, tons of homework, constantly being sick, and the worst case of writer's block known to man and you have the reason for this being late... However, right now, I am held up with a twisted ankle and have time to write! Hope this isn't crap and that I didn't lose all my readers!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Confrontations and the Whip Cracks  
  
Several days after Christmas, Harry and Draco decided they should talk to Snape about the Stone. The rest of the school was due back in a week and a half now, and they wanted to get it done with before the other students returned. The two left Marvolo with Blaise and hurried to Snape's office. Harry knocked on the door. No answer. They pushed the door open. "He isn't in there." "We'll try his library." So they went to Professor Snape's private library and knocked. Again there was no answer. Then Draco noticed a sign on the door. "Hey, Harry, look! It must only appear after someone knocks on the door." "What does it say, Drake?" "It says, ~I am in my private laboratory. That means I cannot be disturbed so go away and let me work. ~" "Yep that sounds like dad." "So what should we do?" "Well isn't it obvious? We need to find that laboratory!"  
  
With that the two set out down the corridor. They tapped the walls looking for hidden doorways and listened at every door for the sounds of a softly simmering cauldron. About five doors down from Snape's library, Draco tapped the wall and got a hollow echo. "Here Pharames!" He called. "What is it Macras?" "This bit of wall is hollow." "Wonderful." Harry grinned. He has always wondered where Severus' private laboratory was, and now he might just be able to find out. "Now we just have to find the latch that opens it..." "And hope to high heaven that he didn't hide it with a spell." Draco finished grimly as he ran his hands along the wall. Harry nodded and began tapping things with the tip of his wand.  
  
After about five minutes, Harry was beginning to get bored and had started tapping out large S patterns along the wall itself. As he finished his seventh S the wall began to quiver. Both boys jumped back in alarm. "It's moving, Harry." "Yeah... Now let's just hope the wall doesn't come to life and eat us." "That would be something your father would think up, wouldn't it?" Draco muttered sarcastically. Harry smiled impishly a moment before turning back to the wall with trepidation. However, the wall did not come to life and eat the boys. Instead the large stones calmly ceased quivering in favor of sliding along each other to form an archway into a large room fill with more pickled items than Professor Snape's office. Indeed, standing in the middle of the room, plain in the boys' sight, was Professor Snape himself.  
  
His outer robes were draped over a chair, and his starched white shirtsleeves were rolled past his elbow. His hair was slightly greasier than usual and was pulled back to the nape of his neck with a long black ribbon. Severus was leaning over a cauldron filled with a thick mud colored substance boiling inside. The brew smelled utterly foul and bitter. Harry didn't want to think about how it might taste. The two boys came just within the arch. Draco was very disconcerted with it closed behind them, quite silently and effectively blocking any chance of leaving undetected.  
  
Harry, not wanting to disturb his father and mess up the potion decided they should merely wait for him to finish or notice them. So they sat down with their backs to the wall just beyond the archway without a word and waited. However, they didn't have to wait long. No sooner than they had sat down and were getting comfortable, Severus spoke without looking up. "Well you two are decidedly dedicated to have found your way in here, so what do you want?" "Well Dad, I don't want to disturb you... We can wait until you are done." "Oh? You think to shock me that badly then do you?" Severus looked up and smirked at the two. Now that he had turned slightly, they could see the Dark Mark plain and black against his shallow and pale skin. It stood out like a Yellow Dellow in a Tom Cruise film. (Yellow Dellow - a large yellow bird with an ostrich neck and the legs of a really sexy woman. Usually seen wearing high heels. Last sited at www.homestarrunner.com. Get it sited, sighted. Haha? Oh never mind...).  
  
"Well actually Uncle Severus, yes... That is one reason we didn't bring Marvolo." Draco commented, his eyes riveted to the Dark Mark on his 'uncle's' left forearm. Subconsciously, Severus pulled down the sleeves of his shirt so not only was the mark covered, but also the sleeves were even equally rolled up each arm. "Well then, wait a minute more until I can leave this to simmer and we'll talk." The two boys waited in silence. Finally Severus finished the potion and put the cauldron to simmer. He motioned the boys to a small table, where he magicked up two more chairs and some tea.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" The older man asked when they were all seated. Harry had been watching the cauldron intently. "What potion is that Dad?" He asked. "Well I doubt you came here to ask me that... It is the Wolfsbane Potion for your Uncle Remus. I am sure you have noticed the moon's stages lately?" "Yes, I have." Harry sounded distracted, so Draco poked him in the ribs and cleared his throat. "Oh yeah. Well Dad we came here to ask you why the Philosopher's Stone was being hidden in Hogwarts." Harry stated this with seeming unconcern while raising his cup of tea to his lips. However, his pronouncement stopped Severus' hand quicker than an Immoblus Charm would have. Both Draco and Harry noted the reaction. So the Stone *was* in Hogwarts. "Well Dad? We know the truth. That three-headed dog on the third floor is hiding it. So why is it here? Is someone trying to steal it?"  
  
Severus had to think quickly. Would it be better to tell Harry and Draco the truth or to tell them to keep their noses out of where they didn't belong? Severus was forced to concede that the two had enough Gryffindor in them each that they would go looking for the answers if he wouldn't comply. "Very well, but you are NOT to spread this information around to anyone." He glared quite sternly at the two boys. "The Philosopher's Stone is hidden under the trap door the three-headed dog is guarding, and trust me that dog is nothing compared to some of the other things guarding the way to the stone." "Well if you are one of the ones that set up guards, than that dog is like setting a lifeless rock to guard the stone compared to what you set up." Severus allowed himself a small smile of twisted amusement. "Indeed... Well as for why the Stone is here... It is at Hogwarts because a group of young ex-Deatheater seems to believe they have found a way to bring Voldemort back from the dead. They believe they need the Stone to do this." Harry looked puzzled. "But Marvolo isn't dead."  
  
Severus sighed. "I know Harry, and I rather have Marvolo around than Voldemort. That is why the Stone is so heavily guarded. We believe these foolish ex-Deatheaters will attempt to break into Hogwarts to steal the Stone. If they succeed in bringing Voldemort back to life, I can only assume Marvolo will either die or turn back into the Dark Lord in form and mind. Between us, I would be very happy if neither of the later options occurred. I served Him for long enough before you came along Harry." Harry smiled sweetly and gave his 'father' a hug. "Don't worry Dad. I won't let anything happen to Marvolo that might turn him into Voldemort." Severus smiled, blissfully ignorant that Voldemort coming back would interfere with Harry's plans to become the new Dark Lord of the world.  
  
After a few minutes, Severus looked the two boys in the eye. "Well why don't we all go up to dinner?" The two boys nodded eagerly, and they all hurried to the Great Hall, where Marvolo and Blaise were waiting.  
  
AN: Yeah it is rather short... Yeah it took ages to update... Look to the reasons listed in the Note before the chapter for explanation. Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I would really welcome them!  
  
Also, if you would like an email to inform you when I have updated, please follow these simple steps... 1) using your own emailing account, and NOT your fanfiction reply/email thing, email me at dragonmaiden85@hotmail.com 2) title this email 'Update Me'  
  
Also to the also, if you would like to email me ideas, but have already replied and can't reply again, you may follow these steps... 1) using your own emailing account, and NOT your fanfiction reply/email thing, email me at dragonmaiden85@hotmail.com 2) title this email 'Help for You'. Thanks! 


	33. A Look into Daddy's Mind

FanofSlytherins7711 – Yeah, you're just wicked dedicated! Haha! I'm trying to go faster, but as of the Awful Love Day I had not been online since I updated the chapter... Yeah.  
  
Linky2 – Harry has a girlfriend... There will be only the tiny bit of slash that was already mentioned and not much, if any, more of it. So read on...  
  
Linky2 again – yes that was chapter 30... You're point being?  
  
RaistlinofMetallica – Methinks you have a great potential for being correct.  
  
Ranchan17 – I didn't know Arathin was a neutral penname... It sounds pretty feminine to me... aka I am female gendered. Does Mitteroa help? (Mitteroa being the name I want so unutterably badly because I hate my name.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Krista and the plot. Nothing else... Well mostly... Also some lyrics from "Slave to the Dark" and "Desert Rain" both by Iced Earth were used in this chapter... I don't own them... Yeah. Also the memory of Snape's that you all recognize... Yeah, not mine because I copied it from the book. Read now!  
  
Dedication: To... RaistlinofMetallica this time... For having great potential for being correct! Muahahahahahaha *hack, hack, cough, cough, choke, sputter* Yeah...  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
A Look into Daddy's Mind  
  
Harry was out past curfew. Not only that, but if he was caught under his invisibility cloak he would be in a lot of trouble. However the thought didn't stop Harry as he made his way to Severus Snape's private laboratory. Harry knew his 'father' was asleep or at least in his room like everyone else in the school. Even Marvolo wasn't with the raven-haired Slytherin tonight. Harry found Severus' private lab quickly and silently tapped out the seven S-like snake patterns. He had glimpsed a pensieve's bluish light before dinner and wanted to see what exactly Snape kept in it. 'Might be useful later on.' He rationalized.  
  
The archway slid into view and Harry hurried into the dark room. A wave of his wand lit the torches upon the walls and the boy began his search. After a time, Harry found what he was looking for, Snape's Pensieve. 'Yes,' Harry thought as he carefully placed in on the worktable. 'It even has memories still contained in it.' Harry prodded the swirling strands of silver with his wand and felt himself falling into the memories of his 'father'.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes again, he saw a small child with long, greasy black hair huddled in a dark corner of the stone room crying. Severus couldn't have been more than six. Harry reached out to the child, and reached straight through him. 'I am in his memories.' Harry reminded himself. 'I can do nothing here because none of it can be changed.' Harry turned from the small child because he heard something. He did notice that the young Severus had stopped crying to fearfully watch one of the doorways into the dark room. From the other side of the door came sounds of shouting followed by a sound smack and high-pitched scream. The child huddled deeper into the corner, shivering and crying silently. Sound footfalls hurried toward the room, shortly followed by a woman who must have once been very beautiful. However, now bruises covered most visible patches of bare skin, she had the emaciated look of a person whom had lost too much weigh too quickly, her robes were torn and bloody and dangled loosely from her body, her lip was open and bleed freely as she raced to the corner the child cowered in. She flung herself upon the quivering boy, protecting him with her own flesh. "No!" She screamed as a large evil-looking man with terrifying beady eyes swooped into the room. "Not our son! Please Argil! Don't beat him again; he didn't do anything!" Her pleas seemed to do nothing. Without a word Harry could hear the man raised his wand at the pair. Angry red sparks flew from the wand, lacerating the woman's back. Harry watched the boy Severus as he clung to his mother weeping while the blood from her lip and back and arms mingled with his tears.  
  
Blackness swirled around Harry. When it cleared he was in a finely furnished study of the man Argil, Severus' abusive father. Severus looked about Harry's own age now. He was small and slight for his age as Harry was, and his long black hair hung limply around his shoulders. Argil held a letter with the Hogwarts emblem on it. "I don't know why, you worthless whelp, but apparently Dumbledore thinks you have great potential for his school. Now you listen to me and you listen well. If you get sorted into ANY house other than Slytherin I will personally make sure you never see the light of day again! Is that understood?" "Yes, sir." Mumbled the boy. "Speak up!" shouted the man. "Yes, sir!" Severus cried, the words tore from his throat with a cracked quality. "Now get out of my sight!" Argil's hand flew back and he backhanded Severus so hard the boy fell backward. Quickly he scrambled from the room clutching his already swollen and bruised cheek. However, Severus stopped in the doorway only a moment. Harry heard his whisper, "Fallen bloody tears can't wash the pain away" before enacting his escape from the room. Harry was sure the man hadn't heard.  
  
Again blackness swirled around Harry. This time he was standing in the middle of the Great Hall as Severus stood to leave what was obviously an exam. Harry looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables toward the doors into the entrance hall, still absorbed in his examination paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, his oily hair swinging about his face. Harry glimpsed a group of four boys as he raced after Severus. One looked almost exactly like him and could only have been James Potter. With him were quite obviously a very young Uncle Sirius Black, a very young Uncle Remus Lupin, and a boy whom could only have been the Traitor Peter Pettigrew. Harry thought of stopping to listen to their talk, but instead hurried after Severus. Harry followed the greasy-haired youth, still pouring over the paper and apparently with no fixed idea of where he was going, out onto the lawn as it happened Snape seemed to be going mostly the same direction as the Marauders. Harry watched the four stop in the shade of a beech tree on the edge of the lake, while Severus settled himself on the grass in the dense shadows of a clump of bushes. Harry sat beside his adopted father's young self and watched him, wondering why he was seeing this memory.  
  
After a while, Severus stood up and stowed his O.W.L. paper in his bag. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Lupin and Peter remained sitting: Lupin was staring at a book, but his eyes weren't moving and a frown line creased his brow. Harry watched Severus with an uncomfortable empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. What were James and Sirius going to do? Peter was looking from Sirius and James to Severus with a look of avid anticipation on his face. "All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly. Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack. Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Severus' wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a soft thud into the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Impedimenta!" He said, pointing his wand at Severus, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive for his fallen wand. Harry noticed students gathering to watch. Most looked very entertained.  
  
Severus lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. "How'd the exam go, Snivellus?" Said James. "I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." Several people laughed; Harry bit back his fury at his own father and uncle. Harry watched Snape trying to get up, but the jinx was still holding him. He struggled, as though bound by invisible ropes. "You wait," he panted, giving James a look of pure loathing. "You just wait..." "Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivellus, wipe your nose on us?" Severus let out a stream of mixed swears and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened. "Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!" Pink soap bubbles streamed from Severus' mouth at once; the froth covered his lips, making him gag, choking him. "Leave him ALONE!" Harry saw one of the girls from the lake's edge coming. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes. Harry's mother... "Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?" "Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..." Many of the watchers laughed. "You think you're funny," Lilly said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone." "I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on... Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivellus again." Behind him, Severus started inching towards his wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled. Harry silently cheered his adopted father on. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily. "Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Severus. "OY!" Too late... Severus had directed his wand straight at James. There was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, and Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.  
  
Many people in the growing crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Peter roared with laughter. Harry felt he might throw up, he was so furious. Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she might smile, said, "Let him down!" "Certainly," said James and he jerked his want upward. Severus fell into a crumbled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Severus keeled over again at once, rigid as a board. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. "Take the curse off him, then!" James sighed deeply, then turned to Severus and muttered the countercurse. "There you go," he said, as Severus struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus." "I don't need help from a filthy little Mudblood like her!" Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." "Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Severus, his wand threatening the greasy haired teen. "I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is..." "What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know- what!" "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away. "Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back. "What is it with her?" He asked Sirius. "Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius. "Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right – " There was another flash of light, and Severus was once again hanging upside down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivellus' pants?"  
  
Harry never found out if James did take off Severus' pants because another swirl of darkness found him in the Slytherin dormitories. Severus sat stonily on his bed. Harry judged this was probably later that same day because his adopted father was covered in grass stains. As Harry watched Severus sit there, too strong to cry as he had done when a small child, Harry vowed he would never call that arrogant bastard James Potter his father again. As soon as possible, he would beg Severus to adopt him as his proper father so he could change his name and live with him. Suddenly the door opened and a tall boy looking like Draco with longer hair entered. "Go away Lucius." Growled Severus. "No I won't. I heard about what Potty and Blackhead did to you today after the Defense Against Dark Arts O.W.L." "Who hasn't?" 'So it is the same day.' Harry thought. "Do you really want to get back at them Sev?" "What do you think?" The raven-haired boy spat acidly. Lucius simply smiled winningly. "Then come with me tonight. Come with me and meet the greatest wizard who ever lived, Lord Voldemort." Severus raised his head and stared shrewdly at the other boy. Harry felt a sickening lurch in his stomach. "He is very interested in meeting you, Sev. He likes those with a thirst for vengeance and an intelligence to back it up." Severus eyed the other boy another moment or two before nodding his head. "Alright."  
  
Harry looked around. He was in a clearing with a young man hooded and masked, whom he assumed was his father. Severus was alone in the clearing making his way toward a small light of a hut window. He was muttering to himself, "A twisted state of mind, torn between two worlds; one of which the new me hates and the one that's coming true. The power is unleashed; they perish at my gaze. But am I really in control or am I just a slave? The sympathy in my mind is growing cold. Life is like the burning sand, or so I'm told. The time is coming near when solitude appears, and takes the chains of oppression away." Severus reached the hut. He entered without knocking to find a startled family seated to dine. "Due to your resistance of the Dark Lord, you have been condemned to death." Severus sneered coldly, his eyes glittering behind his mask. Before the father of the family could get his hand halfway to his wand, an Avada Kedavra sent him sprawling to the wall, dead. The mother was taken out with a Crucio as she tried to save her child. Harry was forced to recall Severus' own mother cowering over his child in much the same way. Harry followed his father from the now burning hut. He was muttering again. "I'm marching on, the blistering rays of hate strengthen me. The violent mass has shown my destiny, but does all of this justify the rage inside? A world of hate and malice, yes, that's the way it seems. The hourglass is running out, and the serpent rides with me."  
  
The next setting found Severus on his knees before a man who could only be Lord Voldemort. "Very good, Severus, very good. I am most pleased with your report. Now rise up and tend to that other concern of ours." Harry heard his father mutter, "The desert rain is changing me. It's called on me to rise," so quietly that Voldemort didn't hear it. Then as he stood, he spoke more loudly, "We shall rise and conquer, crushing all that's weak. All that's light is burning out, and the serpent rides with me." Voldemort smiled happily.  
  
When the blinding darkness receded, Harry saw the same dark stone room he had first seen. Severus lay on his bed muttering to the darkness. "I called upon this Dark Lord, this Voldemort, this god to deliver unto me, to grant what I desired. He brought me to my knees, he turned his back on me, and he filled me with his lies. I asked and I received; damnation was the price. I signed my name in blood, but neglected to read the fine print. Now I'm just a puppet for the devils own descent; bound and shackled, forever damned a slave. It's clear to me now, damnation and destiny, a slave to darkness I will remain because of damnation and destiny." The door to the room bursting open brought Severus bolt upright with his wand held level in an instant. Harry whirled to see Argil, Severus' abusive father, enter the room with a sneer of mad-drunken rage. "You bastard brat!" He shouted, his wand raised in a shaky hand. "You think you can outwit me, you arrogant..." Argil's voice stammered from the drink, as he moved threateningly toward his son, but the poison Severus had put in his drink had already begun to take effect. Severus watched indifferently as his father gulped for air and clutched at his throat desperately. Finally the man fell to the stone floor. Severus stared down at the body. "Avada Kedavra." He trusted his art in potion making, but he had to be sure his father was dead. The corpse didn't even twitch as it began to grow chill. "Mobilicorpus." The body floated upward several feet and Severus waved it from his room. "Good bye father." He whispered. Lying back down, Severus returned to his interrupted musings. "And so I must repent or will I be destroyed. But will the one that lives in me release me from this lie? Will the wrath of god, of Dumbledore the Saint, have mercy on my soul? Or will he humiliate me, desecrate me, like his star son Black once did? Still, I have no choice... I must give myself over to him and receive my benediction. After all, the serpent rides with me, and fallen bloody tears can't wash the pain away."  
  
A gentle yet firm hand closed around Harry's wrist, pulling him from the depths of the pensieve. Harry felt like he did a summersault before his feet hit the stone floor of Professor Severus Snape's private laboratory. Harry looked guilty down at the hand around his wrist. The fingers were long and spindly like a spider's legs. His eyes followed the arm attached to the hand upwards until his emerald gaze met with a cold black-eyed one. "I would have thought you more concerned about the privacy of others to pull something like this, Harry." Snape growled. Harry looked at his adopted father. "Was all that true?" He asked, fear and distress making his throat catch. Severus' eyes narrowed alarmingly. "Of course it was true! What did you expect to see?" Harry looked at the floor very intently for a shamed moment before throwing his thin spindly arms around his father's waist. "I hate them!" He cried vehemently. Severus' brow creased in a frown of concern. "Hate who, Harry?" "All of them." The boy muttered as he wept against his 'father'. "I hate James Potter and Sirius Black and Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin and your father Argil! They hurt you so badly!" Harry couldn't control his tears anymore. "I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!" Severus watched the boy with mounting concern. Finally he knelt before him. "Harry..." He muttered. Harry gulped and sniffed and wiped away a few tears, only to raise tear-glistening eyes to his father. For a moment Severus was too overcome by his emotions to say anything to the raven-haired boy before him. Harry gulped and sniffed again. "I want you to be my father, Severus. I don't want to be related to them in anyway. I want to come live with you and to never see them again." Tears came again from Harry's eyes, and now Severus had tears forming in his own eyes. Gently he pulled the small boy into his arms, resting the tousled head against his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck, buried his face against the man's shoulder, and wept. Severus cradled the small boy. "We will speak to Headmaster Dumbledore in the morning Harry. You and I will see what we can do about you coming to live with me." Severus picked Harry up and carried the still crying boy from the room. Instead of bringing him to the Slytherin dormitories, Snape brought Harry to his own private rooms. Laying Harry on the bed, he made to leave and sleep the rest of the night on the couch, when a small voice stopped him. "Don't leave me Daddy." Harry sounded so scared and so upset that Severus stopped. Turning, he climbed into bed beside the boy and wrapped him safely in his arms. "I will never leave you Harry."  
  
AN: I know some of the paragraphs are long and probably difficult to read, but I think the scenery changing makes more sense this way, so deal with it... Oh I am so happy! A nice long chapter to make up for recent lackings in updating! Yay! I can't believe I'm still in Christmas break... I will need to remedy that and soon. I want to end first year because it is painstakingly LONG... *sigh* Well I hope it satisfies. 


	34. Father and Son Together Again

FanofSlytherin7711 – you know, you are like more dedicated to this than I think my boyfriend would be if I had one. You rule!  
  
SnakeDynasty – Have none of you been paying attention to my notes to reviewers? Well you all had better start because I will ignore anyone whom asks me AGAIN to not make this slash more than it is. I have answered that question nearly TEN times. SO go back a chapter or two and READ MY ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS, if you want an answer...  
  
RaistlinofMetallica – They are terribly useful, those stones... Oh and you can not kidnap them and force-feed them hot chocolate, but you can give them hugs if you want. However I need my Snape because he is my muse.  
  
Ranchan17 – May I ask you what made me seem like I was male? Just curious.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to FanofSlytherin and RaistlinofMetallica! Because you two rock and are my most loyal and dedicated fans!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Ok so I do own Krista and the warped non- existent plot, which I am working on to make existent. So stop complaining!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Father and Son Together Again  
  
As consciousness drifted closer, it brought with it the awareness of a warm body pressed close to his. The steady in-out pattern of another's breathing was apparent, as were a set of small arms wrapped around his waist. The person beside him was too short to be Krista, besides she was still with Black for Christmas break. If not Krista, than who... Severus' eyes flew open. Nestled against his chest was a small tousled head of black hair. Harry was curled up next to Severus, pressing as close to his father as he could. Severus turned his head and looked over his shoulder, there were Harry's glasses on the bedside table. Severus moved the small child away from him enough to see the face. Tears still stained Harry's cheeks, and Severus was sure those green eyes would be too bright when they opened from having been washed with a sea of salty water.  
  
Severus tried to get out of the bed without waking the boy up. However Harry was so firmly attached to the Potions Master that sitting up caused the boy to wake. Harry looked around at the blurry world, unsure of where he was and whom he was with. Severus looked at Harry's eyes. He was right. They were much brighter than usual. With a sigh, the man reached over and set Harry's glasses on the boy's nose. Harry blinked as his eyes adjusted before looking up at his father and smiling almost sadly. "Why don't you take a bath while I talk to the house elves about having breakfast in my library. I don't think you really want to go to the Great Hall looking like you just spent all night crying." Harry sighed and nodded. "Thank you Dad." The boy shuffled into the bathroom, and Severus heard the sound of running water. Silently the man left the bedroom and told one of the house elves to bring a pair of Harry Potter's clothes into the bedroom and breakfast for two into the library.  
  
"Tell Harry that we missed him and give him this, Krista." Sirius was still somewhat put out that Harry had stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas break, but he had got to see his wife. Krista smiled with a charming air. "Of course I will Sirius. I'm sure he missed you too." She sounded as though she was reassuring a six-year-old with a skinned knee. "Remus! I'm leaving!" She called. Said werewolf shuffled in from the next room, his hands firmly in the front pockets of his trousers. He smiled wearily at his twin. "Have a nice trip and be safe, Kris." "Yeah, yeah. Come here." She drew him into a tight hug before turning back to Sirius and kissing her husband. "I'll see if I can't talk Harry into coming home for April break. Good-bye!" Thus the end of break drew near and the Black Family Mansion was again reduced to one unhappy wizard, one tired werewolf, and one mental house elf.  
  
"Harry..." Silence awaited a response. "Yeah Dad?" A throat was cleared. A sip of a drink taken. "I was just wondering if you would like one of the house elves to fetch your homework. That way you could stay in here and think about last night while you still finish your break assignments." The munching of toast filled the silence. "Well all I have left is that three parchment essay you assigned us. Would you help me with it?" The man's soft voice purred with a soft chuckle. "I'll help you with it." "Yeah!"  
  
Harry darted out of his father's library and rushed to his dormitory to get his potion's things. Severus, after getting over his slight surprise in seeing the boy's mad rush, waited with an amused smile. Harry came back into the room to find Snape sitting on the couch with the Daily Prophet and a cup of tea in his hands. Harry had a very disgruntled Marvolo draped across his shoulders. Severus looked up, his eyes narrowing slightly when he was the large black snake. Harry saw the look and hurried to reassure his father. "Don't worry Dad, I told Marvolo about the Death Eater memories I saw and he wanted to apologize." "Really?" Came the dubious reply. "Somehow I doubt that." Marvolo answered Snape's doubt by looking him in the face and hissing out a response, translated by Harry for those lacking the gift of parseltongue. "Truly, Severus. I had forgotten much of my past life, including the extent of the damage done in my not-so-noble name. Hearing about that which I had made you do, it dredged up memories from that life which I would as soon forget, and I am sure these memories are by far worse on you. Please, I know you will never forgive me for what Lord Voldemort did to you, but try to believe that I am a different being." After a moment's thought, Marvolo added, "And I am deeply saddened by the pain I caused you."  
  
Silence enveloped the room for many long moments. "Dad?" The quivering young voice broke the silence with an unsure, almost frightened quality. Severus blinked, his head jerking slightly to Harry instead of the snake. "Yes, well lets get to work on that essay, shall we Harry?" Harry smiled sadly and nodded. Marvolo dozed lazily on the warm stones in front of the fireplace while the two worked. Before long, Severus was teaching Harry more about the potion than any first year needed to know. "After all Harry," He concluded. "If you wish to be a Potion Master like me one day, you will have to work very hard and be able to not only brew potions expertly, but to also know everything about them from memory." Harry smiled brightly and instantly went back to studying.  
  
Suddenly a soft knock came from the door. Severus' smile dropped slightly. He ruffled Harry's hair before standing up and moving to answer the door. "Come in." He said bitterly when he was close to the door. It swung open smoothly to admit the Headmaster. "Ah, Headmaster, you received my note, then?" Harry looked up and smiled briefly before returning to his work. There was a mischievous twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes when he answered. "Yes I did Severus. What was so urgent that you require my presence on this fine day of break?" "You read how Harry got into my Pensieve last night?" Dumbledore nodded the twinkle more apparent. "And you read about what I am sure he saw and what I assume he saw?" Again Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, I believe you had something you wanted to ask the Headmaster." Severus stepped aside as the small boy came to stand before him. Harry gulped. "Well, Headmaster Dumbledore..."  
  
Harry paused looking very much like a child lost in the woods. Severus put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry looked up at his father and smiled wanly. "Headmaster, I have seen what my father, James Potter, did to Uncle Severus. I have also seen what Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus did to him, what the Traitor Pettigrew did, what my mother, Lily Evans, did to him, what his own father did to him, and what my Uncle Severus himself has done." Harry paused. His bright emerald eyes met and held Dumbledore's twinkling blue ones. "I know who my REAL father is, and it is not James Potter." The young voice was filled with such conviction that none in the room doubted it. "My true father is Severus Snape. I am not a Potter. I would not shame myself with such a name. I am a Snape! And I want to be allowed to live with my father."  
  
Dumbledore was silent until he was sure Harry was finished. After a few achingly long moments had pasted in silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry, you have to understand, your uncles and aunt love you very much. They wouldn't want you to leave them so rashly." Severus' eyes flared with anger, but he remained silent, although his hand on Harry's shoulder tightened protectively. "This isn't a rash decision. I have thought of Professor Snape as my father since I was six and the werewolf attacked me. Severus comforted me and took me to Diagon Alley that morning. He protected me from the people who attacked me with attention because of who I am. He let me spend the day with Draco, so we became friends. What more does a father do then love, protect, and help their son? What did James Potter do for me that Severus didn't do better? Severus Snape is my father, and whether you let me live with him or not, I will continue to think of him that way. I will spend every vacation I can with him and all my free time with him and do everything I can to let everyone know whom my real father is!"  
  
Severus allowed himself a slight curving of the lips in amusement of Dumbledore's obvious uncertainty. "Well..." Dumbledore paused a moment. "I suppose I would have to take it up with Sirius and Krista, they are your rightful guardians. If you are sure Harry?" "I am." Came the immediate and determined response. "Are you in agreement with this Severus?" "I am." The second response was soft and certain. Dumbledore sighed deeply. "Very well then. I will write a letter requesting Sirius' presence in one week's time. Krista will be here already with school starting in a few days time. I will expect you both at this meeting." The two nodded as Dumbledore turned to leave. As the booming echo of the door faded to silence, Harry returned to the couch and his studying.  
  
It was then that Severus decided to go through with his original intent for having the boy study in his library. Quietly, while Harry was immersed in the book, Severus removed a small wizarding camera from the table behind the couch. A silencing charm before Harry's return assured the boy wouldn't hear it 'click' when taking the picture. Severus returned to stand before one of his bookshelves, as if studying the books and took a picture. He immediately grabbed a book and came to sit next to Harry, camera carefully hidden. "Harry?" "Yeah Dad?" Came the distracted answer. "Put that book down for a minute." Harry looked up. "What?" "Put that book down for a minute." Severus repeated patiently. Slowly Harry put down the book, and edged closer to his father. "What is it?" Severus nudged Marvolo, who blinked at him slowly. Handing the camera to the snake, Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "I was thinking we need a picture together. After all, if we are to be a family, we need some pictures on the mantle, don't we?" Harry grinned and put his arm around his father's waist.  
  
As the three left the library for dinner, several pictures decorated the mantle. All were held in simple wooden frames and all were of course moving wizarding pictures. In one, Harry and Marvolo were proudly standing in front of the mantle with a fire burning brightly in it; occasionally they would start talking. Another held Severus and Harry turning over a difficult potion together. One had Severus and Harry sitting on the couch together, the boy was currently being tickled mercilessly by his father. Finally the last one was in the center of the mantle. It was the first picture that had been taken. It was a picture of Harry. He was sitting on the couch with his Potion's book open in his lap, occasionally lifting his quill to his lips. Every now and then he would frown at a page, flipping back through the book as if looking for something he'd missed.  
  
AN: Sorry this was so short. I know... Too short. I agree completely, but guess what! Nothing going! I want to get over Christmas break already because this several week break has lasted several months in the writing process wise. So moving on! Gun-ho!  
  
Also, that last picture description was taken from the story "A Father's Sins"... also on fanfiction.net *shameless plug* If you like my story go read it! It is by Severitus, whom had bloody well start working on it again! If any of you know this person, yell at them for me, ok? 


	35. Christmas Break is Over

FanofSlytherin7711 – Yeah, you've said thanks for dedications a few times... Mainly because I've dedicated a few chapters to you in gratitude of your dedication. Hence the name dedication...;)  
  
Auitzog Chernobyl – In regard to chapter 10, sorry I failed snake anatomy...  
  
RaistlinofMetallica – When I first read the chibi-Draco thing, I thought that the Ritalin part said Raistlin and burst out laughing... Then I reread it. I liked it better the first time... Still! I am EXTREMELY disappointed in your posting of new chapters, or SERIOUS LACK THERE OF, in Nemesis Memory... *grumps* And Snape is ONE of my muses... He is the muse for this story; however, I have other muses also. Those include chibi-Raistlin, Raistlin (none-chibi), Haplo (for those whom have read Death Gate Cycle), Kaedric (for those whom have read Fire Get), and several others. ^_~ Oh yeah! I love my muses, one and all!  
  
Ranchan17 – Hmm... Well maybe then I should make it clearer that I am female... Actually on second thought... Nah! Let them think what they want!  
  
Henriette – Could you tell me where/when I said Kreacher was dead? Because I know I have him in several chapters and don't remember saying he died anywhere... Thanks you for enjoying. I feel this is the only thing that really needed a response... aka "When is Harry going to become evil?" I felt was a moot point by the time you got to chapter um... maybe 7 right? Yeah...  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own.  
  
Dedication: To ... Um... I don't know... Whoever gets me my first review! *Sits back and waits*  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Christmas Break Is Over  
  
"Severus!" The woman's voice rang beautifully in Snape's library. Both Severus and Harry looked up as Krista swept into the room. She was smiling happily at the Potions Master. Coming closer to the couch where the two sat, she noticed Harry was there also. "Harry." Her smile widened as she hugged the boy from behind. "Oi! Aunt Krista let off! Can't breathe!" She chuckled and kissed Harry's cheek before letting him go. However as soon as Harry was released, Krista was hugging Severus tightly. Sighing, she came around the couch and sat down next to Harry, opposite Snape. "So how was break, you two?" "Have you spoken to the Headmaster yet?" Harry asked excitedly, completely ignoring her question.  
  
Krista gave Severus a puzzled look, which he ignored. "No, I haven't. Why? Did something happen that I should know about?" Harry smiled happily. "Oh no... You'll find out in a few days." Krista narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two of them, but decided to ignore the entire thing... for now. "Uncle Sirius asked me to give you this, Harry." She handed him a large package wrapped in bright red and gold paper. "What is it?" The boy wasn't as excited about the present as she would have expected, but Krista didn't comment on it. "I don't know. Why don't you open it?" Harry toyed with it a little before glancing at Severus and opening it. Inside was a beautifully carved wizarding chess set. The black pieces were made from black onyx, while the white pieces were a foggy white marble. The board's ebony wood was inlaid with onyx and marble squares. Harry picked up the white king and looked at him cheerfully. He was meticulously carved to resemble the wizard Merlin. On the base was carved Merlin's name, identifying the piece. The black pawns were Deatheaters, the black king carved in the likeness of Grindelwald. Each piece, black and white, was a famous person in history, evil and good. "Wow..." Harry breathed, turning over a bishop, Lord Voldemort. "This is awesome." "Make sure you owl him a thank you note." Severus muttered distracted. Harry nodded and set aside the chess set to write the note immediately.  
  
Classes resumed the next day. The Slytherin and Gryffindor first years had potions first. Harry, Draco, and Marvolo were of course the first into the room and took their customary seats. Blaise and Tracy soon followed them. Blaise sitting with Draco and Tracy with Harry. Harry gave Tracy a kiss on the cheek, which caused her to blush brightly as the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors filed in. Harry sneered openly at Weasley and Dursley. The two had become friends and Harry couldn't stand either one of them. Crabbe and Goyle were the last into the class; each cramming the last of breakfast into their mouths. Draco shook his head and smirked at Harry knowingly. The two of them knew what potion Professor Snape had in store for the class today. In fact, he had specifically helped them brew it beforehand, so they could be perfect for class.  
  
The doors crashed open, admitting the intimating black robed Potions Master himself. "All of you get out your cauldrons, but not your ingredients. You will be using the school supplies today." He drawled impatiently. Harry and Draco already had their cauldrons out, as did Tracy and Blaise, whom had followed their example. "The instructions are on the board along with an explanation of the uses of each ingredient. I want you all to take down these in your notes and fetch the necessary ingredients from the cabinet to the left of the gargoyle sink. Well? What are you all waiting for? Get to work!"  
  
The room was filled with the scrambling of students hurrying to fetch quill, ink, and parchment. Soon the only sounds were quills scratching parchment and the soft footfalls of Severus stalking the classroom. By the end of class, only Harry and Draco had brewed the potion correctly. Granger, the Mudblood from Gryffindor, came close, but even her potion was just off. "Ten points to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy each for having brewed perfect potions." Professor Snape sneered. He had taken ten points from Weasley, Dursley, and Longbottom each because their potions were horrific. Harry, Draco, and company hurried to Defense against Dark Arts class, the Gryffindors in sorry tow behind them.  
  
"What do you think we'll be working with in Defense today, Harry?" Tracy asked excitedly. Defense against Dark Arts was by far her best class. Harry shrugged, waking Marvolo up. The snake grumbled about the boy's 'complete lack of concern for others' happiness before resuming his nap. "I don't know, but Aunt Krista said it would be interesting." They filed in and took their seats quickly, eager to learn what they would be doing. Krista was sitting at her desk, flipping through some papers. When everyone had taken his or her seat, she stood up, smiling dazzlingly.  
  
"I hope you all had a simply wonderful holiday." She was met with a chorus of yes's. Keeping her pleasant smile in place, she walked around the desk. "Good. Well we will be working on some defensive spells to be used against Dark Arts attacks. The attacks you will be learning next year so that you will know what they look like and when exactly to use each defensive spell. For starters today, we will be working on your basic Shielding spell." At the end of class, Harry and Draco among several others had near perfect to perfect shields every time. Of course, that Mudblood Granger had been the first to get the spell right, but a spell from Draco made her hair start attacking her came as swift vengeance.  
  
Nothing outstanding happened at lunch or that afternoon. Indeed the week passed quietly back into routine after the long Christmas break. It wasn't until Friday afternoon, after Harry's last class of the day, that something was added to the routine.  
  
Harry, Draco, Blaise, Tracy, Millicent, Vincent, and Gregory were having a snowball fight out in the courtyard. Pansy was sitting out of the way with Marvolo, so the snake didn't get cold. When they were just thinking about going inside, two men walked up to where they were playing. The first man was tall with his long black hair tied at the nape of his neck. He wore thick black robes and a warm black cloak. The second man, who was shorter and slightly behind the first man, wore dusty brown robes under a black dark brown cloak. His shoulder-length hair was a tawny brown shot with silver. In fact, other than the silver, his hair was the exact same tawny color as Professor Lupin-Black's. Tracy was the first to spot the men coming toward their games. Harry caught sight of them right after her. He threw a snowball at Draco's head to get his friend's attention. Draco was still wiping snow off his face when Sirius and Remus reached them.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Sirius called. "Hi Uncle Sirius! Hi Uncle Remus!" Sirius came over and hugged Harry, much to the boy's ire. Harry scowled until he was let go. Remus contented himself to simply pat the boy's shoulder. "I missed you over the holidays." Sirius began, but Harry and Draco were already giving orders for everyone else to meet them back at the dorm. Harry grabbed the bag Marvolo was keeping warm in and started pushing Remus toward the school, leaving Sirius to Draco. "We have to get to the meeting." Was the explanation the two men got.  
  
When the four got past the gargoyle and up to the Headmaster's office, Krista and Severus were already enjoying their tea with Dumbledore. "Ah! Sirius, Remus come in, come in! Tea perhaps? I have hot chocolate for you two and Marvolo." He told the boys with a wink. When everyone was situated with his or her drinks, Harry and Marvolo were sitting beside Severus; Dumbledore brought up the reason they were all present. "Something has been brought to my attention which demands immediate action." Sirius looked darkly at Severus and appraised the situation. "Harry is failing Potions?" He questioned. Snape, Harry, and Draco all sneered. "No," smiled Dumbledore. "In fact, he is the top Potions student of his year. The thing I spoke of has nothing to do with Harry's classes. Harry, if you will tell Krista, Remus, and Sirius what you told me?"  
  
Harry stood up and handed Marvolo to his dad. He wanted it to be clear that he was doing this of his own will, not at the prompting of Marvolo or Severus. "Several nights before vacation ended, I sneaked into Professor Snape's private laboratory. Inside I found his pensieve filled with his worst memories. I saw how he grew up. I saw what you and James Potter did to him after the Defense against Dark Arts O.W.L." Harry's accusing stare narrowed in on Sirius. "All I can say is that I would rather die than call myself a Potter after seeing that. I have asked Headmaster Dumbledore to allow me to be legally adapted by Professor Snape, but your consent is needed. Even if you don't let me," Harry warned. "I will still think of Severus as my real father and I will spend every chance I get with him."  
  
Harry looked for their reactions. Krista was somewhere between shocked and amused. Sirius looked hurt and outraged. Remus simply looked amused as he smiled his quiet smile. Before Sirius could speak however, Remus silenced him. "Sirius, don't say anything rash. Remember that when you were Harry's age you wanted the same thing and it was denied you." "But my family was mental! I had every right to want to leave them!" "Remus has a very good point, Sirius." Krista sighed. "If Harry really wants to live with Severus, there is little we can do to stop him." Sirius sighed, unhappy and outnumbered. "All right, but only if Harry is tested for Dark Magic." Sirius and Severus openly glared at each other.  
  
Harry tested negative and Dumbledore had the paperwork properly filed that very afternoon. According to the arrangement, Sirius and Krista would still get a copy of Harry's grade report and they, along with Remus, would have special visiting privileges for when Harry was at Severus' mansion. That night, while Sirius and Remus stayed in Krista's room with her, Harry was sitting in his father's library with his butterbeer. "Dad?" "Yes, Harry?" There was a long pause during which only the crackling of the fire was heard. "I love you."  
  
AN: Alright, that wasn't as violent and accusation throwing as I had originally planned... oh well. Also, sorry it is so short after such a long wait. I have been able to get on the computer for only very short lengths of time very infrequently lately. 


	36. Referees and Dragon's Breath

I am really bloody sorry this took so long to write and post. RL has been, and still is, utterly insane, and there were times that I seriously thought I would never be able to write again. Yeah, so sorry again!  
  
Goldhawk – There may be some attempts to mock Harry and Snape for favoritism, but those will be swiftly beaten down.  
  
Linky2 – I love your review! Honestly, that is brilliant! Thanks for the support...  
  
Henriette – Yes, well Harry is suppose to be kind of creepy in this... That was the point of writing it. I mean after all he is to be the new Dark Lord...  
  
RaistlinofMetallica – Well I'm thinking on a summer visit to the Black Family Mansion, there will be some 'tension', to term it nicely... weeps You pegged it... no time and my Severus muse decided he didn't want to shout, so he cursed my Sirius muse into submission... My muses are so violent... They take after me too much! Hehe... That is sad. I hope you are all right. But still, update PLEASE! I am seriously begging you! Plus, as incentive, here is a chocolate-covered Severus for your last update...  
  
Note: If someone could tell me in which chapter I said that Kreacher died of old age, I would appreciate it a lot. I need to change that because I don't want him dead... I have plans for that house elf! Thanks and read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Krista and the plot. I also don't own any of Tolkien's books. I respect the man and his pure genius too much to even think of claiming such a thing!  
  
Dedication: All right, all right. Goldhawk got the first review for that last chapter in. Thus this chapter is dedicated to Goldhawk! Yay!  
  
A Change of Fate  
  
Referees and Dragon's Breath  
  
Several weeks after Christmas break, Marcus gathered the Slytherin Quidditch team together after a particularly rainy practice. "Great news team!" He beamed, looking more like a troll than usual. Harry was by far the smallest person on the team, and the only one picked for speed and talent. Of course, the others could fly and play Quidditch well enough, but most of them had been picked for brute force over extreme talent. Harry was also the only team member under the fourth year...  
  
"Professor Snape, our dear Head of House, has decided to referee our next match. Now there is no way Gryffindor can beat us, not that they could anyway with Harry here as our best Seeker in Hogwarts' history." He beamed proudly looking very much like a bloated bullfrog that had been dead a week or two. Harry smiled weakly and tried to join in the celebration, but he found he was too furious and left the party as soon as possible.  
  
Harry burst into Severus' office in his practice gear with his broom still over one shoulder. "What are you doing, Dad?" Severus looked up from the paper he was grading. "I am sure I have no idea what you mean, Son." His voice had a dangerous edge to it, which Harry pointedly ignored. "Refereeing the match! Do you think I need extra protection? Because I don't!" Severus' expression was mild while the boy yelled his piece. Severus then waited a moment to make sure his son was finished. "Extra protection, yes. From a bunch of Gryffindors, no. Now sit and let me explain." Harry sank into a chair angrily as his father cast several strong silencing charms on the room, along with some special locking spells. The boy listened carefully, despite his anger, and tried to quickly memorize the ones he had never before heard. "Now Harry," sighed Severus as he seated himself behind his desk and steepled his long fingers. "As you know, I was a Deatheater. I always will be really." He looked into space a moment sadly, his eyes distant while Harry waited.  
  
Severus blinked suddenly and looked back at the boy. "Harry... My son, you remember I told you of those Deatheaters trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone?" Harry nodded mutely; wondering what this had to do with the match. "Well they have obviously heard about my adopting you as my son..." "So?" It had been all over the Daily Prophet as soon as news got out. "This puts us both in a very... dangerous situation, Harry." Severus said slowly. "These Deatheaters don't like the idea of a fellow adopting the boy that killed their Lord. They will assuredly try to kill not only myself, but you as well. That is why you need extra protection. You see, Lucius is still tight within their group, acting more closely to a spy than a loyal follower, but they will never question him." Here Severus shook his head slightly. "He told me they hope to catch the school during the match, kill us two, and steal the Stone all at once. Don't worry about the Stone," Severus assured seeing his son's look of horror. "It is extremely well- guarded by that monster dog and many other things as well. And," Severus smirked with dark pride. "If they get past the other foolish guards, they most certainly will not get past mine."  
  
Harry grinned. "You however Harry, will not be so carefully guarded if they get past the school's barrier. I asked to referee the match so I could get to you more quickly, should there be the need." Harry nodded solemnly; his anger had dissipated like so much mist at high noon. Then he grinned again. "I bet those Gryffindor babies heard you were refereeing and started to cry!" He laughed coldly, causing Severus to shiver. The laughter was so much like the 'late' Lord Voldemort's. 'Too much like it,' he thought grimly. "Now Harry... Promise to keep your wand on you during the match and be careful." His son nodded and left after giving the Potions Master a hug.  
  
The Quidditch team walked into their changing room with high-spirits several weeks later. As Harry changed for the match, he carefully slipped his wand under his robes while no one was looking. Tracy, Marvolo, Draco, Blaise, and the other first years were sitting up in the stands, sure of a Slytherin victory. In fact, everyone was sure of Slytherin sweeping the pitch with Gryffindor, probably literally as well as figuratively. Marcus came back from the door. "Dumbledore's even come to watch!" He exclaimed in slight dismay. "Don't worry Marcus, we'll still clean house so badly that no one will have a chance at that Cup!" Grinned one of the Beaters. Harry nodded; knowing the real reason the Headmaster had come.  
  
As the teams took the pitch, Harry noticed the Gryffindors were all pale and sweating. He smirked even as he scanned the crowd. Lucius Malfoy had even come. He was sitting with Harry's followers; Marvolo draped over his shoulders. Harry sneeringly wondered if the Deatheater knew who exactly Marvolo was. Then he was mounting his broom and they were off. The game went on for hours, all the while Harry purposely blocked the Gryffindor Seeker again and again. Snape was awarding penalties left and right to Slytherin for real and imagined Gryffindor offences. Chaos more or less ruled the stands as Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuff alike howled with indignation, and Slytherins jeered at them all smirkingly. The game started at eight am and it wasn't until noon that trouble finally came cursing.  
  
Harry pulled into a spectacular dive, drawing gasps of awe from even the Gryffindors. The whole match seemed to freeze as every eye turned to him. He plummeted out of the sky like an emerald comet; the Gryffindor Seeker left in his dust fifty feet above. He blasted past Severus, missing his father by inches. Harry was mere feet from the ground when he finally pulled up again; the Snitch clutched tightly in one hand. However the roar of the Slytherin cheering quickly turned to panicked screams as an angry red curse flew by Harry's head. One hundred figures robed in black and masked filled the pitch. Many had brooms and were already flying after both Harry and Severus. Snape was blasting curses at Deatheaters with unerring accuracy as the teams and student-body fled in panicked disarray. However, Harry soon found out that his father could not protect him; he was too busy trying to stay alive. After some time dodging and firing curses back at Deatheaters, Harry began to feel the pull of exhaustion, both from the fight and the game beforehand. He saw the curse aimed at his heart too late. He stared, transfixed, as it flew at him. However, at the last moment, a figure reflected it with a shielding spell. Lucius hovered between Harry and his attacker; Marvolo still wrapped around his shoulders. By now, the pitch was empty other than Severus, Harry, Marvolo, Lucius, and the remaining Deatheaters.  
  
Severus flew up to where the Deatheaters were surrounding Harry and Lucius. The boy noticed his father was bleeding freely, but dared not try to heal him. Even Dumbledore had left, probably to protect the rest of the students in the school. Lucius glared defiantly at the remaining Deatheaters, and handed Marvolo back to Harry. The snake began to hiss urgently in the boy's ear. "Stop!" Harry hissed at Marvolo prompting. "Stop! All of you fools, stop in the name of Lord Voldemort, whom we all hold in highest honor!" Every set of eyes turned to the boy and snake; Marvolo kept hissing loudly. "This snake," Harry indicated Marvolo, "speaks with Lord Voldemort's tongue! He came to me because Voldemort is dead and was reincarnated to this form. By the laws of Darkness, there can only be one Dark Lord at a time. This you all know, and know well!" He looked more confident now, and Marvolo quieted with a self-assured airs. "When Voldemort tried to kill me, he knew there could be only one as powerful as we two on this planet at once. He gave his life and power to me as his successor, then returned as my serpent advisor. By his rights, none shall question my authority! Isshna sssahhaa ksshrrraaa harrI! The followers will never fail!" He cried, quoting Voldemort's own oath. Every Deatheater bowed instantly, feeling the aura of power backing those words, even Lucius and Severus bowed deeply.  
  
"You follow Lord Pharames now. Voldemort is my advisor, and Snape and Malfoy are my council and protectors." The two men bowed again, deeply honored. "Now the rest of you leave! You will be contacted when needed." The Deatheaters departed meekly enough, though several still shot the trio dark glares. As the three landed, Severus hugged Harry tightly. "That was an amazing display, Potter." Smiled Lucius. "Or should I say Young Master." He bowed slightly in the manor of aristocrats. Harry smiled as Severus let him go, however as the support fled Harry felt faint and nearly fell. His father caught him up. "You displayed great power today, my son. I am very proud of you, but I think you need rest now." Harry nodded with a sleepy smile; glad his father was there. The boy was asleep by the time Dumbledore met them and never knew how they explained the fight to the Headmaster without giving away the boy Dark Lord. However, they did and he and Severus woke in the Hospital wing with Marvolo the next morning.  
  
"Dad?" Harry's throat hurt; it felt sore and cracked. "Yes son?" Severus' wasn't much better, though his voice still retained some of its silk. "Did yesterday really happen?" Harry saw the corner of Severus' mouth twitch with what might have been a smile. "Yes Harry, it did. Soon the whole of England, if not the world, will have heard rumor of Lord Pharames, the new Dark Lord." Harry sighed. "This is ahead of schedule." He glanced about to make sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't around. "I hadn't wanted anyone outside of Hogwarts to know until I was more prepared." "That's understandable Harry, but the Deatheaters will not give you away; they respected Voldemort too much for that. At least those whom are loyal to Voldemort won't." Harry nodded. The two fell silent as the Hospital doors opened. Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "Well you two are finally up. Fighting all of those Deatheaters! You two are lucky to be alive!" She muttered to herself the whole time they were being treated. Neither was allowed to leave until everyone was at dinner. Severus brought Harry down to his library, where Krista was waiting.  
  
"Thank Circe you two are all right!" She cried, pulling them both into a hug. "Lucius told me everything. I was so worried about you Harry." She pulled the boy into an extra tight hug, which squished the indignant Marvolo. They all sat down on the couch and Krista made them tell her the story all over again. "Why didn't you stay, Aunt Krista?" Harry asked when the tale was done. "Because Harry, I wasn't at the game in the first place. Dumbledore asked me to guard the Stone." She smiled at him. "Besides you obviously didn't need my help." Harry was thoughtful a moment. "You will help me, won't you Aunt Krista?" Krista smiled at her godson, silently cursing the boy's fate. "Of course I will Harry, as long as you don't kill senselessly." The boy nodded and then smiled brightly. "Wait until Draco and the others hear about this!" Severus looked worried. "Harry, it might not be wise to tell your friends about this... I mean, this is not a game." Harry's smile took on a sly nature. "I know that Dad, but why should I not tell my first followers about additions to their ranks? After all, I trust their loyalty more than those Deatheaters'." Harry and Marvolo left soon after. Indeed, Lord Pharames' followers were no longer limited to Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Tracy, Vincent, and Gregory. Harry now had many followers more than that.  
  
As the weeks passed quietly and the homework was piled on over Easter break, Harry began devising a way to contact his followers, as Voldemort once had. "That tattoo is too tacky and easily found." He said to Draco one day. "What about a tattoo that is only visible when you call them? And it doesn't even need to be in the same place for every follower. If the tattoo is in different places and not visible until a calling, then no one will find it." "Yeah, that is an excellent idea. I knew I made you my highest follower for a reason Draco." The blond grinned and turned back to the drawing he had been working on. Draco was an artist at heart and every one in Slytherin knew it. "Draco?" Harry whispered. "Hmm?" Draco didn't even look up. "I want you to design the tattoo..." Now his head shot up. "What?" Harry grinned. "I want you to draw the tattoo for me." Draco blinked. "I – I would be honored." He stammered. Harry watched with a dark smile as Draco turned to a blank page and started immediately.  
  
Within half an hour, Draco presented Harry with three options. One, a snake coiled around a lightning bolt, was "too tacky". The second, a fire with a lightning bolt in the middle, was "not right". The third was a snake coiled into a side-ways figure eight, the sign of eternity, with a lightning bolt behind it. The third one was perfect, and the two immediately began writing the spell from Marvolo's memory. Harry decided Severus should help them perfect the spell once they had most of it written. "Just so that nothing unsightly happens." Draco nodded, knowing he would have the honor of being the first tattooed. The two sat there talking about the spell for several hours. Finally, as they were packing to leave their niche in the library, they saw Hagrid the gamekeeper walk over to Granger, Weasley, and Dursley. "I wonder what that is all about." Draco muttered as the half-giant left. "He had a book about raising dragons behind his back." The two exchanged a smirk and decided to pay the half-giant a visit after dinner. Little did they know, they weren't the only ones.  
  
That night, Harry and Draco slipped out under Harry's cloak. In the Great Hall, they began to follow three figures; none other than Granger, Weasley, and Dursley. Harry smirked as he watched them try to sneak out without an invisibility cloak. They crossed the lawn and the three Gryffindors entered the bright cabin to the barking of a huge dog. Harry and Draco however went to a back window. Inside Hagrid was taking a large egg from over the fire.  
  
The egg was huge and black. "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback egg! They are very rare dragons." Draco muttered in Harry's ear from under the cloak. "We'll come back next time those Gryffindors come and see if the stupid oaf is actually going to keep it." Harry decided. He needed time to think over how this might best be used to his advantage. The two left silently, just after the three Gryffindors, and Hagrid was left to his merry humming as he stoked the fire.  
  
After about a week, Harry had a plan. As it was, at breakfast, the Gryffindors got a note from one of the school owls. "Bet that oaf's egg is hatching?" Draco muttered with a smug smirk on his lips. Harry sneered darkly. "I bet it is." The two watched the trio all through Herbology as Granger and Weasley argued constantly with only a word or two being added from the Dumb Dursley. As Draco was walking by about half way through Herbology, he over-heard a snatch of the conversation.  
  
"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Weasley insisted, as yet unaware of Draco, whom had stopped dead to listen. "We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing." "Shut up!" Dursley whispered; he had seen Draco. Draco smirked knowingly and shrugging nonchalantly, walked off.  
  
"You were right of course Pharames." He whispered when he returned to the table he and Harry were working at. "The egg is hatching and I think they'll probably plan to go see the oaf over morning break." Harry glanced up from the small buds of Snapdragons he had been transplanting with a quiet smirk. "Perfect..."  
  
Sure enough, as soon as the bell rang at the end of Herbology, the trio bolted for Hagrid's hut. Harry and Draco, waving on the others, followed out of sight. Again the two Slytherins looked in through the gap in the curtains of a back window. The four people inside were sitting at the table, watching with bated breath as something moved within the black egg on the table. All at once the egg split open and the baby dragon flopped onto the table. Draco almost snorted with laughter, it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella, but he managed to hold his derisive laughter in check. The spiny wings were huge compared to the skinny black body. It had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.  
  
Hagrid reached out to stroke the head and it snapped at him, showing tiny, pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" The giant exclaimed. Now both Harry and Draco were hard pressed to contain their laughter. The oaf was as stupid as he was huge. Suddenly Hagrid looked up at the window and both Harry and Draco bolted for the school as fast as their feet could carry them.  
  
All that week, the Gryffindor trio kept close watch on Harry and Draco. The two Slytherins just kept up there smug, knowing smirks and sneers. The trio knew these two could report Hagrid at any moment, and the Slytherins liked that kind of power. At one point, the Gryffindors approached Harry and Draco in the library. Granger was apparently the elected spokesperson.  
  
"We know what you saw." She stated in a mater-of-fact manner as the three strode up. "Oh really?" replied Harry smugly. "Well perhaps you could remind us because we have no idea what you're talking about." The smirk on his face told them that he knew exactly what they meant. Granger narrowed her eyes. "I know you have every reason to report Hagrid, but please... We'll make a deal with you, anything you want." "Hermione!" "Hush Ron! This will be for the best." She turned back to the two Slytherin boys. "Well?"  
  
Harry was never one to pass up an opportunity, and if ever there was an opportunity, this was it. "Please, sit down and we'll talk." They were in a secretive, hidden-away niche of the library where no one would see them; he could afford to be gracious to his losing opponent. "I would rather – " "Ron, shut up!" Granger was the first to sit down, facing the two boys. She was followed by Dursley and finally a very red-faced Weasley. "Ron's brother, Charlie, works in Romania with dragons. We are sending Norbert to him." Harry arched an eyebrow, and Granger hurried on.  
  
"All I am asking is that you don't tell anyone about the dragon. It will be gone by Saturday." It was Wednesday. "If by Saturday, you have told no one, then we'll do anything you ask..." On second thought she amended, "Almost anything. Agreed?" Harry looked thoughtful a moment before hissing to Marvolo. Draco leaned back comfortably in his chair as the two talked it over. Granger was watching Harry speak Parseltongue with great fascination, while Weasley looked mortified and Dursley looked bored. Finally Harry looked up with a smug smirk firmly in place. "I accept... On the condition that should the dragon not be gone by ten o'clock Saturday night, we will go straight to the Headmaster." "One in the morning. Some friends of Charlie's are set to pick up the dragon at midnight and one will give them some leeway." Harry sized Granger up. She was a know-it-all in class, but outside of the classroom, she was cunning and intelligent. She would have made a good Slytherin. Harry nodded, "The dragon will be gone by one Saturday night. Then you three will at our mercy." Weasley looked as though he might protest, but Granger cut him off. She reached across the table and shook Harry hand. "Agreed."  
  
The Gryffindors stood to walk off, but Granger stopped short a moment. "Could I speak to you a moment alone, Potter?" Harry glanced at Draco and Marvolo. The boy shrugged, and Marvolo probably would have as well, had he shoulders. The other two Gryffindors cast pleading, warning glances at Granger as she led Harry to a tiny private niche not far from where the two groups had converged. "I believe you have something that we'll need, Potter." "Oh?" He seemed bored. "And what, pray tell, might that be?" "I know you followed up the first night we went to Hagrid's cabin and first saw the dragon egg. You have some means of becoming invisible, and we'll need that to get rid of Norbert."  
  
Harry eyed the Gryffindor girl warily, wondering how much she really knew and how much he could tell her. Finally he made up his mind. "All right, I'll help you, but the other two are never to know anything about this. Just tell them that I am helping you get the beast to the pick-up spot to make sure you uphold the time limit. Meet me in Professor Snape's office after dinner Saturday, and I'll help you get rid of the beast. However," Harry stepped closer to her. "You do realize that you personally will owe me even more than those other two morons will for this?" "Yes..." Granger's voice was faint as she nodded vigorously. Harry smirked. "Good." And walked off.  
  
As he and Draco left the Gryffindors in the library, Harry called softly over his shoulder so that all three could hear him. "Remember Granger... Snape's office after dinner Saturday night. I expect you no later than eight sharp or else..." With that, Draco, Marvolo, and Harry were gone, leaving Granger to answer the questions being hard put to her by Weasley and Dursley.  
  
At seven thirty on Saturday night, there was a timid knock at the door to Professor Snape's office. Harry had evasively persuaded his father to let him have the office for the night. Severus only acquiesced when Harry mentioned that Severus and Aunt Krista could "catch up" for all the time they were losing over grading students' work. Harry was reposing in Severus' chair with his feet propped on the desk. He was reading a muggle novel by some dead guy named J. R. R. Tolkien. The novel was called "The Lord of the Rings; Return of the King". He had all ready read the three books that came before this one, "The Hobbit", "The Lord of the Rings; Fellowship of the Ring", and "The Lord of the Rings; The Two Towers". He found the books were very good, but didn't feel compelled to talk to his friends about it; they were muggle books after-all.  
  
Harry waved his wand when he heard the knock. The door swung open and Granger entered nervously. She glanced about the room quickly; seeing no one but Harry, she closed the door and sat down across the desk from him. "What are you reading?" She asked after several long moments of silence. "The Lord of the Rings; Return of the King... It is some muggle novel." But Granger had already jumped at the name. "Have you read the first three books? Do you like them? If you do, I know some other wonderful books that you would probably like." Harry glanced up at her and put the book aside. He was almost done and he had only started it this morning.  
  
"Of course I like the books. One would have to be a fool not to..." He stated. This began a lengthy conversation between them about the merits of Tolkien's works closely followed by dozens of other muggle fantasy/science- fiction novels. Both of them were secretly surprised at how well read the other was, and despite all misgivings, they began to enjoy each other's company. Finally, at eleven, Harry stood up and stretched. "We need to get moving if we are going to get that damn dragon to this meeting spot by midnight. Where are we taking it?" Granger hurried to her feet. "The top of the tallest tower. Charlie's friends will meet us there." Harry nodded and threw his invisibility cloak over himself and the startled girl. "Remember Granger..." He warned. "Weasley and Dursley are to know nothing about this." "Of course. I won't tell them, and they probably wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
With that the two hurried off to Hagrid's hut. Granger was hard put to explain to Hagrid that Harry was helping her as part of a deal, and even harder put to get the giant to let Harry and her go off with the baby dragon. However, she was clever, and soon enough the two were carrying a crate with the dragon inside to the top of the tallest tower of Hogwarts. They finally reached the top of the tower at five to midnight and only had to wait ten minutes until Charlie's friends arrived. The four were a cheerful bunch, even to Harry, and by twelve fifteen they and the dragon were flying out of sight.  
  
Harry and Granger watched them out of sight. At least Granger did. Harry however was watching Granger watch the dragon out of sight. When Norbert's crate and the four friends were no more than a tiny speck in the sky, she looked shyly at Harry. "Thank you so much for the help tonight, but I really have to get back to my dorm. Where shall I meet you tomorrow to discuss the terms out the bargain?" Harry continued to watch her a moment longer before throwing the cloak over them. "It is too late for you to try and get back to Gryffindor Tower without the cloak, and I am not going up there even with the cloak. You'll just have to come down to my dad's library and stay there the night." He whispered. "But Professor Snape would never..." "I'll deal with my father. Do you want a detention for being out of bed?" He asked, using the dagger of his words to test her weaknesses. "Well of course not, but..." "Then it is settling. Come on."  
  
Granger meekly followed Harry down to Snape's library. Severus and Krista were in the bedroom and the library was quiet and dark. "Incendo!" A fire flared in the fireplace at Harry's whispered command. He pulled the cloak off, tucking it in his pocket, and sat down on the couch with his book, which had appeared out of a different pocket. Granger came and sat down beside him. "Do you often stay down here instead of in your dorm?" She asked. For the second time that night, Harry put aside his book. "Yeah occasionally. Really it depends though. If I am up late studying with dad or Aunt Krista, then I'll just sleep here. Normally, I'll sleep in the dorms though." She nodded. "Why did you want Snape to adopt you?" "Look, Granger! What is this? Twenty questions?" Harry snapped angrily. "I'm sorry. I was only curious, and call me Hermione, please."  
  
Harry looked taken back a moment. "Fine Hermione..." He muttered. "And I wanted Severus to adopt me because of something he did when I was little..." The two spent the rest of the night talking about their family lives. When dawn finally came, if found Harry sitting up, asleep, with the finished book beside him. Hermione was curled up beside him, her head in his lap.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Son!" Harry woke slowly. "What dad?" Severus only pointed at the problem. "Oh..." Harry muttered, seeing Hermione's bushy hair in his lap with her body beside him. "I can explain, Sir." Came a sleepy voice. Hermione was awake. She sat up slowly with some considerable dignity considering her position. "Harry was helping me with the essay you assigned us. I was a little unsure about the part the newts played in the potion and wanted to be sure that I was using correct information, so I asked to talk to Harry about it. We came in here to look through a few of the books on the subject. When we were done, we started talking about Tolkien and must have fallen asleep during the conversation."  
  
Severus eyed the two warily, but Harry nodded his head, as if this were the truth. Severus had a feeling it wasn't, but it was too early to press the matter, besides it didn't really matter. "Very well, but if it happens again, at least tell me you two may be in here to study." The two nodded gravely and Severus left for breakfast, a grinning Krista at his side. "We'll talk about what you three, and you particularly, owe myself and Draco after dinner tonight." Hermione grimaced. "What about all the studying I have to do?" She muttered this more to herself than to Harry, but he heard. "Bring it. We'll work on our studying and homework while we talk. Be back here after dinner." With that the two parted ways, changed, and went to breakfast as if nothing had happened between them.  
  
AN: Yes, I know this took a very long time, but please get use to it... I start college this August and this summer will be crazy. I will try to be quicker with updates, but still I promise nothing. I love all of you that are still bothering to check this! Enjoy! 


	37. Debts to Be Paid

RaistlinofMetallica – and this is where the trio pays up, or at least starts to... You are very welcome for the chocolate-covered Severus! And I really must agree with you that muses are a fun thing...

Linky2 – I give nothing of my plots away, my dear Linky2! However, I will say that I have big plans for our dear Hermione... Big plans...

FanofSlytherins7711 – I, as always, am glad to hear from you and glad you enjoy my story. I am sorry to hear your computer broke, but now it seems to be running again and all is good. Thanks again for reading and for waiting patiently (for once ;) ).

Rothosl – Well Harry isn't gay... He is, if you noticed, dating Tracy Moon... a girl. Therefore, the tryst with Draco proves that he is bisexual, not gay. There is a huge difference, and I made him and Draco, as you will all see later, bisexual a) because I am personally and b) because I picture most Slytherins being as such. Just as a matter of opinion. I mean I also picture most Slytherins as having voyeuristic tendencies, but I won't write about those. However, thanks for the thumbs up and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story!

Kage Mirai – I like your review... short and sweet. Thanks for the support and I will honestly, or dishonestly , try to "Keep up the absolutely wonderful work."

Dedication: To my most dedicated fans! Those being RaistlinofMetallica, Linky2, FanofSlytherin7711, and a few RL friends whom I know are reading this and NOT REVIEWING!

Also, dedicated to my new, but hopefully equally dedicated fans, Rothosl and Kage Mirai!

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing other than Krista and the plot!

A Change of Fate

Debts to Be Paid

That night Harry warned his father that Granger, Weasley, and possibly Dursley would be coming down. The other two because Granger was forcing them to study hard for their exams. Severus and Krista made themselves scarce after dinner and Harry, Marvolo, and Draco began their wait. They hadn't even been there long when they hear a knock on the door. It was firmer than the one Harry had heard last night. Again Harry waved his wand toward the door and it admitted Granger, Weasley, and Dursley.

A few hours later found Harry and Hermione sitting on the couch working on Transfiguration, Harry's one weakness. Draco was in one of the high-backed chairs, listening to them, taking notes, and adding insights of his own. Weasley and Dursley were sitting by themselves working on their Magical History essay about some Goblin Revolt. Finally Weasley looked up. "Are we going to talk about this debt or not? I mean I could have done my homework a lot more comfortably in the Gryffindor Common instead of down here in Snape's library!" Harry smirked. "You aren't here to be comfortable, Weasel. You are here to learn how to repay your debt, and if Draco and I feel like doing homework and making you wait, then we will. However," Harry looked at his watch. "As it is almost nine thirty, I will tell you what I have in mind."

"I already know how Granger is going to pay up her debt. She was easy to figure out, but you two were a bit more difficult, shall we say. You see, Weasel, Dinky Duddydums, neither of you have anything that I want, at all. Granger here at least has some brains, and an extra mind is always good to have in a tight spot, especially one so sharp as hers. However, you two don't have anything. Neither of you have any money, not that I would need it anyway. After all, I have the Potter family wealth coming when I turn sixteen. My Uncle Black will probably still let me in on the Black family wealth, just like when I was a kid. Then there is the Snape family wealth, which according to father is bigger than both the Potter and Black inheritances put together, and I am Dad's only heir. Draco of course has the Malfoy family wealth, which is also huge."

"You two don't have a brain between you, so for money and intelligence you two are out of luck. So how, oh how, can you two repay your debt to Draco and I? Any guesses?" Both Harry and Draco had malicious smirks on, but Hermione was listening intently, remembering the first few weeks of school, when Dudley had kept trying to bully her into doing his homework and Ron had kept calling her a know-it-all. Now Harry was pointing out for Hermione, as much as to humiliate the two Gryffindors, why she should not be a friend of these two. "Embarrassing us?" Weasley guessed sullenly. "Torturing us?" Dursley was going from pass experience.

Harry chuckled darkly; it was a cold chuckle with no mirth to warm it. "And in an unsurprising event, Weasel was correct. You two are going to do exactly what we say because if you leave even one thing we tell you do to out, then you will owe us that much more." Weasley groaned in defeat, while Dursley tried to look defiant through his fear. "You two will start tomorrow in paying off your debt, but believe me... This will take you a while to completely pay off. If any task is not done satisfactorily to Draco and myself, then you will owe us even more. Just consider the whole affair a matter of interest. The longer it takes you to pay up, the more you owe in return. If anyone asks why you are doing anything we've told you to do; you will tell them that you lost a bet and were spelled so you can't say to whom you lost. Is that clear?"

The two Gryffindor boys nodded unhappily. Hermione smiled at how efficient Harry was being with this, but she hid her smile behind her hand. Harry noticed it. 'She would have made a perfect Slytherin if not for her blood.' He thought. "Draco, I believe you can now tell them what they have to do at breakfast tomorrow."

Draco cleared his throat. "Now, it is possible that a fair amount of students won't be a breakfast tomorrow. So this is the teaser for what you'll have to do at breakfast on Monday. By then, everyone will know what will have happened tomorrow, and will be eager to make sure they don't miss out again. When breakfast is well underway tomorrow, you two will stand up and loudly, loudly mind you, call everyone's attention to yourselves. You will then get on top of the Gryffindor table and sing... You will sing this song." Draco handed them each a sheet of parchment. The song was one Harry and Hermione knew well. It was from "The Lord of the Rings; The Fellowship of the Ring". It was a song Bilbo had made up about an inn. It was a song of which only a few words, as a rule, are now remembered. It was a song about a merry old inn, the Man in the Moon, a fiddle-playing tipsy cat, a little dog fond of jokes, a horned cow with a weak spot for music, and some silver dishes and spoons.

"You two will also dance, so I suggest you spell the song itself into your memory." Draco added with a smug smirk. "But I don't know how to do that..." Dursley muttered in dismay. Hermione had finally had it with her fellow Gryffindors. "Oh please! Memoriza!" She pointed her wand from the paper to Dursley's forehead. The fat boy's eyes went wide. "Woah..." He muttered. Weasley stopped grinning as Hermione turned on him and repeated the spell. Harry grinned darkly and snatched back the papers. "Remember you two have to do this tomorrow at breakfast, on top of Gryffindor table, while dancing. You can all leave now." As the three Gryffindors started to leave, Harry stopped them at the door. "Oh and Granger?" She stopped and turned proudly facing the raven-haired boy. "You will be eating breakfast at the Slytherin table tomorrow." With that the door slammed shut on the Gryffindors, leaving them locked in the corridor beyond.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Ron cried when he got back to Gryffindor tower. "Sadistic Slytherins!" Dudley muttered angrily. "They always did stuff like this when we were little." "You lived with them?" Ron yelped feeling betrayed. "My family was forced to live in the Black Mansion by Dumbledore because Potter lives there. Draco has been more or less living there since we were six." "Man that is tough. I know it isn't much, but you are welcome to spend some time next summer at the Burrow with me." The two boys went up to bed, ignoring Hermione. She was only slightly surprised at how much hatred she suddenly felt for the two of them. She wished she could talk to Harry about it. He was so intelligent and sweet. Well he was sweet to her and his friends at least. He was also powerful and Hermione was definitely attracted to that.

The next morning as the three walked down to breakfast, Ron and Dudley were very sullen. Hermione left them at the door to the Great Hall and proudly made her way to the Slytherin table as she had been instructed. Harry and Draco were waiting for her. The rest of the first years gave her a few curious looks, but then joined the rest of the students in ignoring her. Only Dumbledore, Severus, and Krista looked interested. The Hall was only about half full because it was Sunday, but Ron and Dudley wished it emptier.

Hermione slid into the empty seat across from Harry. She was sitting in-between Blaise and Theodore. Harry was between Draco and Tracy with Marvolo around his shoulders of course. Pansy was on Draco's other side, while Millicent was on Theodore's other side. Vincent and Gregory were sitting across from each other; one next to Tracy, the other next to Blaise. "You see Hermione, you fit in with us perfectly." Harry smiled warmly at the Gryffindor. Her return smile was somewhat nervous.

Just then, the group heard Weasley calling for everyone's attention. He and Dursley were climbing on top of the Gryffindor table with very red faces. "May I have everyone's attention please?" Weasley called. His brothers were laughing with the exception of the Perfect, Percy the Perfect Prat. "Dudley and I have a little song for you all." Weasley continued. With that Dursley and Weasley entered into the song with their accompanying dance.

"There is an inn, a merry old inn

Beneath an old grey hill,

And there they drew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

One night to drink his fill.

The ostler has a tipsy cat

That plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he runs his bow,

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

Now sawing in the middle.

The landlord keeps a little dog

That is mighty fond of jokes;

When there's good cheer among the guests,

He cocks an ear at all the jests

And laughs until he chokes.

They also keep a horned cow

As proud as any queen;

But music turns her head like ale,

And makes her wave her tufted tail

And dance upon the green.

And O! the rows of silver dishes

And the store of silver spoons!

For Sunday there's a special pair,

And these they polish up with care

On Saturday afternoons.

The Man in the Moon was drinking deep,

And the cat began to wail;

A dish and a spoon on the table danced,

The cow in the garden madly pranced,

And the little dog chased his tail.

The Man in the Moon took another mug,

And then rolled beneath his chair;

And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,

Till in the sky the stars were pale,

And dawn was in the air.

Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:

"The white horses of the Moon,

They neigh and champ their silver bits;

But their master's been and drowned his wits,

And the Sun'll be rising soon!"

So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

A jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

'It's after three!' he said.

They rolled the Man slowly up the hill

And bundled him into the Moon,

While his horses galloped up in rear,

And the cow came capering like a deer,

And a dish ran up with the spoon.

Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;

The dog began to roar,

The cow and the horses stood on their heads;

The guests all bounded from their beds

And danced upon the floor.

With a ping and a pang the fiddle-strings broke!

The cow jumped over the Moon,

And the little dog laughed to see such fun,

And the Saturday dish went off at a run

With the silver Sunday spoon.

The round Moon rolled behind the hill,

As the Sun raised up her head.

She hardly believed her fiery eyes;

For though it was day, to her surprise

They all went back to bed!"

With that, the two boys toppled off the table as they leapt into the air. However, Dursley was quick to reappear with Weasley beside him. "Thank you very much for listening." Dursley muttered loud enough for everyone to hear before sitting back down. They were both very red in the face as Weasley joined him in hang-headed shoveling of their food.

The whole hall burst into uproarious laughter. The Slytherins were the loudest; Hermione was laughing tears into her eyes. Most of the teachers were even laughing along with the students. Severus and Krista seemed the only exceptions to the laughter outside of a few Gryffindors. Krista leaned over to the Potions Master and whispered something to him, motioning with her chin to Hermione at the Slytherin table. Severus nodded thoughtfully.

Just after the mail arrived, the Slytherin first years left the Great Hall. "Coming Hermione?" Harry asked as he stood up. The Gryffindor noted a slightly jealous light in Tracy Moon's eyes. "Sure." Hermione joined the others as they left. The rest of the students were still laughing too hard to really notice. As the group neared the Slytherin common room, Harry turned and ducked inside an unused classroom. He threw himself into a chair, laughing mirthlessly. "Serves those two right for asking a favor of me!" Draco came to sit beside him, laughing quietly. Most of the others were chuckling, but it was Pansy's high-pitched shriek of laughter that silenced Harry.

"Shut up, Parkinson!" He snapped. "Harry I would like an explanation." Blaise stated firmly. Tracy nodded in agreement. Harry grinned darkly. "Fine, but this is the last time you question my authority." He described all that had happened concerning the dragon and the two Gryffindor boys. "And what about her, milord?" Tracy asked sullenly. A jealous light glowed in her eyes as she knelt down at Harry feet. "Hermione is very useful to me, Tracy. She is intelligent, cunning, clever. If it weren't for her blood, she would have been in Slytherin. That is why she is here." Harry replied, while his hand reached out to pet Tracy's hair affectionately.

Hermione looked around at the Slytherin first years. "What are you planning, Harry?" She asked. "I can see that something is happening here, and I would like to know what it is. For instance, why did Moon call you 'milord'?" Harry eyed the girl for a while. "Blaise, Macras, Tracy... Come to me a moment." He spoke to them and Marvolo quietly for several minutes before dispersing them and looking back at Granger. "You, Ms. Granger, are about to be offered a great honor. You see I will one day place myself in the position currently held by Lord Voldemort. I will be the greatest Dark Lord ever! I already have many followers, most of which were once followers of Lord Voldemort himself. Every person in his room follows me willingly except you. I am offering you a position among my ranks. You will have power beyond your wildest imagination! And knowledge! You Hermione will be my chief researcher if that is what you wish. You're intelligence is wasted in Gryffindor Hermione. Join me and you will taste power."

Harry held out his hand to her. Unfortunately for Ms. Granger, Harry was a charismatic speaker. He would sway people with his words as easily as a Deatheater could control someone with Imperius. Hermione was on her knees before she put too much thought into it. Acting without thought wasn't something she was known for doing, but when her heart took over, she certainly did act without thinking. She took his hand in her own. "I swear by my wand and my life, milord, that I will serve you until death take me. Merlin as my witness, I will not fail you." Harry smiled darkly as she kissed his hand. "Good," He said pleasantly. "Now Blaise, Macras, Tracy, and Hermione will accompany me to my father's library. The rest of you will work on those new curses."

Harry led the small group to his Snape's library, where Severus and Krista were waiting for them. "I assume you have an explanation for this morning's fiasco, Son?" "That I do, Father." "Then why don't you all sit down, so we can hear this explanation?" Krista added curtly. Blaise, Draco, Tracy, and Hermione sat down on the floor. Severus and Krista were sitting on the couch, and Harry and Marvolo took the high-backed chair. Harry explained everything to Severus and Krista. The only thing he left out was Norbert the Dragon. He merely told the two teachers that he and Draco had helped the three Gryffindors with something very dangerous.

"And what exactly did you help them with Harry?" Severus asked coolly. "Father," Harry used the word like a whip, his emerald eyes flared in the firelight with fury and power. "Are you questioning my decisions?" The boy's voice was frosty, chilling the entire room despite the fire in the hearth. Harry sound for an instant exactly as Voldemort had once. Marvolo hissed in pleasure. The boy was working out much better than he could have ever planned. Severus bowed his head. "You know I would never question any decision you make, milord and my son. I thought only of the welfare of the school. Surely you want it standing at least another six years, so you can finish out here?"

Harry leaned back in his chair, stroking Marvolo's scaly head. "That is regardless. It is done and Hogwarts is in no immediate danger." He let the last two words float through the air. Everyone heard the unspoken "yet" just under the crackling of the fire. "Now we are here Father for your help. Macras, show him our notes." Draco stood and handed the notes on the subservient tattoo spell he and Harry had been working on. Severus and Krista went over the notes together in silence. Finally Harry leaned forward. "Will it work?" The soft crackling that filled the room was his only answer. "Father, will that spell do what I want it to do? Will the tattoo be invisible unless there is a calling, will I be the only one able to call them, will it work?"

Krista looked up. "Yes Harry... it will work exactly as you want. But this will not cause pain when there is a calling..." She paused, unsure if she should continue. "This will cause pleasure at the calling, Harry." Severus' voice sounded hollow, but a slight smile curled his lips. "Harry, how did you know to rework the spell like that? This is very advanced magic. I'm so proud of you." Severus' voice cracked as he stood and gave his son a tight hug. Harry smiled, but didn't let the hug last too long with his followers present. He had to keep some of his image after-all.

"When can we cast it Father?" Harry asked, letting only some of his excitement show. "Do you know what you want the tattoo to look like?" Severus asked. Draco handed him the drawing. Severus nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Very appropriate. Well..." He looked over the notes again. "The spell could be cast immediately, my son. Do you know whom you want to mark first?" "Drake." Came the firm answer. Everyone in the room had seen that coming. Draco was after all, Harry's first follower. Draco would be the natural choice.

"Very well. I will help you and over-see this, but you must cast the spell Harry. That way only you will be able to call your followers." Harry nodded and began.

The boy traced the symbol on his left forearm with the tip of his wand. Then Harry traced the symbol on Draco's left forearm. As he drew with his wand, he spoke the words; words that would empower the spell and shape the spirit of the Mark, which would summon Harry's minions with pleasure. The spell complete, the Mark sizzled slightly on Draco's arm for a moment. The blond hissed as the magic within the Mark cooled and melded with his flesh so completely that no one except Harry could see it.

"Father, why can I see the Mark still?" "You can see it Harry?" "Yes, it is right there." Harry pointed to the Mark, but didn't touch it. "Harry, Son... None of us can see it. I believe you can because you cast the spell." Harry thought a moment. "I suppose that does make sense. Draco, I'm going to try calling you to make sure it really does work. Wouldn't want to go marking people and then find it doesn't work." Draco nodded. Harry reached for the mark on his own arm and called Draco's name in his mind. The blond groaned as the Mark flared black and visible. Harry's eyes flew open. "Did it hurt Drake?" True concern coated his voice. Draco was panting, sweat beading on his forehead. "Hurt? ... No! ... That was ... amazing!" He gasped. Harry grinned, giving his best friend a hug. "Welcome to the fold Drake. How does it feel to be the first?" Draco smiled back as the Mark faded completely again. "Feels like power Harry, and I like it."

AN: Any one have any ideas for more ways to torment Ron and Dudley? Any ideas will be greatly appreciated! Thank you to all whom are helping me with your support. You are all very loved! Any ideas can be given in reviews or emailed to ... Thanks again!

Also, I am very sorry for how long this took to post. It has been written for a while, but I could not post it on fanfiction for some reason. And then I have been really busy with college and stuff, so please don't start attacking me with pitchforks and torches etc!

Also of the also... another reason this is so late in the coming is that I have started another fiction. It is Severus/Hermione, but don't bother looking for it. I haven't posted it yet, and I won't be posting it until it is completely done. That and I need to find a site that will allow NC-17 fics... sigh


	38. Feels Like Power

Kage Mirai: I will look into putting my NC-17 story on Thank you for the suggestion, but it will have to wait until I have finished the story. Anyway, I am working on this as fast as I can, but it is very hard to think up cruel things to do to Weasley and Dursley... And I think my Marvolo muse has abandoned me, which is really NOT good at all. Fucking snake...

Dedication: To Kage Mirai for being the only person, when I started writing this, to have reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own Krista and the plot. All recognizable characters belong to Rowling. I wish I was making money for writing this, it would be nice to have some source of income at the moment, but sadly I am not. So you can't sue me for this. Besides I have no money to give you even if you did sue me... I also don't own the Shakespeare scene in this chapter.

A Change of Fate

Feels Like Power

By dinner, Harry had tattooed all of his followers at Hogwarts, including Lucius and Mr. Nott, both whom had come at Severus' Floo Summons. Harry had been unsure how the Mark would work when tattooed on top of Lord Voldemort's, but upon Marking Severus, Krista, and Lucius, he found it worked perfectly. Even better was when he tattooed Theodore Nott's father, the first of the Death Eaters outside of Severus, Krista, and Lucius to be Marked. He called each person, so they would recognize a calling and to make sure it worked. Mr. Nott had expected pain. That much had been evident on his face just before the young Lord Pharames called him. When he felt the first twinges of the call, he had actually winced, then the full force of the pleasurable calling took him. He was panting for more when it stopped. A reaction which caused Harry supreme pleasure himself.

As the group of first year Slytherins, with Hermione of course, made their way to the Slytherin table for dinner, they were stopped by Weasley and Dursley. "Oh good," Harry kept his voice cool, disinterested "You will come to my father's library again tonight. After all, you have another portion of your debt to pay up tomorrow at breakfast."

With that, Harry walked away, leading his followers to the Slytherin table. Hermione, placing her hand over the invisible mark on her arm, cast a scathing glance at her fellow Gryffindors and followed her lord before either boy could get a word in edge wise.

Harry, Draco, Tracy, Hermione, Lucius, Krista, and Severus were sitting in the Potion Master's library, waiting for Weasley and Dursley to show up. When the angry knock finally came, Severus answered the door at Harry's nod.

"If you knock down my door Mr. Weasley or even so much as mar the wood, I will personally see to it that you have detention for three months with Filch!" He snarled upon throwing open the door. "Now get in here before I give you detention for a week with me!"

All Gryffindor bravery fled from the two boys as they hurried into the room, certain that they hurried to their own dooms. They hurried right up to Harry's chair with looks of pure terror on their faces, as if they already knew the fate that awaited them. 'If only they knew,' Harry thought with a wicked smirk. 'They would run from this room like the Hufflepuffs they are.'

"It was so good of you both to come." Harry's voice held a dark menacing ridicule in it, as if it were itself a weapon he was using to crush them. "Tomorrow at breakfast, you will be acting out a scene from a very famous Muggle play by a man called Shakespeare. The play is called Romeo and Juliet, and you will act the entire thing out as I tell you to."

Lucius handed the two boys copies of the scene's script. "Hermione will play the Nurse. You Weasel are to be Romeo. Meaning you Dursley are Juliet." Harry smirked. "You two will memorize the scene. As you can see, you names have been written in wherever it said Romeo and Juliet. Oh and the kissing scene at the end, you have to do that as well."

The two Gryffindors both choked. "KISSING?" They gasped as one. "Yes, it is part of the script and must be proformed." Severus sneered, forcing the two boys out of his library. Hermione followed after, she had already memorized the scene. "Good night, milord." She muttered quietly, kissing his hand. "Good night Professor." With that, she shut the library door behind her and dragged the two Gryffindor boys back to their common room.

"Breakfast should prove to be very entertaining." Krista sighed with a knowing smile. "Yes Mother, I believe it will be." Harry smirked as he stroked Marvolo's head.

The next morning, the Great Hall was buzzing with tales of what happened the day before. Everyone, teachers and students alike, wondered if something would happen again today because, after all, Sunday was a bad day to do something like that. The Hall was always at least half empty. When Ronald Weasley and Dudley Dursley stood up again this morning, everyone looked up with rapt attention, making the two Gryffindors even more nervous.

Calling up the stupid courage that only Gryffindors posses, the two raised their heads proudly. "Today we will grace your attentions with a scene from the Muggle play Romeo and Juliet." Dursley announced. Hermione had told the two the best way to introduce the scene. "We pray for your good graces in this little bit of entertainment."

With that, Dursley stood up on top of the table with Weasley beneath him. Hermione remained in her seat as she read the stagelines and played the Nurse.

Hermione "Enter Ronald."

Ronald "He jests at scars that never felt a wound."

Hermione "Dudley appears above at a window."

Ronald "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

Dudley "Ay me!"

Ronald "She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head

As is a winged messenger of heaven

Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes

Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him

When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds

And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Dudley "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Ronald Aside "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Dudley "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What's in a name? that which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for that name which is no part of thee

Take all myself."

Ronald "I take thee at thy word:

Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;

Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Dudley "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night

So stumblest on my counsel?"

Ronald "By a name

I know not how to tell thee who I am:

My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,

Because it is an enemy to thee;

Had I it written, I would tear the word."

Dudley "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words

Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:

Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

Ronald "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

Dudley "How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?

The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,

And the place death, considering who thou art,

If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

Ronald "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;

For stony limits cannot hold love out,

And what love can do that dares love attempt;

Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

Dudley "If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

Ronald "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye

Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,

And I am proof against their enmity."

Dudley "I would not for the world they saw thee here."

Ronald "I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;

And but thou love me, let them find me here:

My life were better ended by their hate,

Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

Dudley "By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

Ronald "By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;

He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.

I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far

As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,

I would adventure for such merchandise."

Dudley "Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,

Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek

For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night

FainÁ would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny

What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!

Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'

And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,

Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries

Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,

If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:

Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,

I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,

So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.

In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,

And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:

But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true

Than those that have more cunning to be strange.

I should have been more strange, I must confess,

But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,

My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,

And not impute this yielding to light love,

Which the dark night hath so discovered."

Ronald "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear

That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--"

Dudley "O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,

That monthly changes in her circled orb,

Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

Ronald "What shall I swear by?"

Dudley "Do not swear at all;

Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,

Which is the god of my idolatry,

And I'll believe thee."

Ronald "If my heart's dear love--"

Dudley "Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,

I have no joy of this contract to-night:

It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;

Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be

Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!

This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,

May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.

Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest

Come to thy heart as that within my breast!"

Ronald "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

Dudley "What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

Ronald "The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

Dudley "I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:

And yet I would it were to give again."

Ronald "Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?"

Dudley "But to be frank, and give it thee again.

And yet I wish but for the thing I have:

My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

The more I have, for both are infinite."

Hermione "Nurse calls within."

I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!

Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.

Stay but a little, I will come again.

Hermione "exit above."

Ronald "O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.

Being in night, all this is but a dream,

Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.

Hermione "Re-enter Dudley, above."

Dudley "Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.

If that thy bent of love be honourable,

Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,

By one that I'll procure to come to thee,

Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;

And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay

And follow thee my lord throughout the world."

Hermione Within "Madam!"

Dudley "I come, anon.--But if thou mean'st not well,

I do beseech thee--

Hermione Within "Madam!"

Dudley "By and by, I come:--

To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:

To-morrow will I send."

Ronald "So thrive my soul--"

Dudley "A thousand times good night!"

Hermione "Exit, above."

Ronald "A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.

Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from

their books,

But love from love, toward school with heavy looks."

Hermione "Retiring."

Hermione "Re-enter Dudley, above."

Dudley "Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,

To lure this tassel-gentle back again!

Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;

Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,

And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,

With repetition of my Romeo's name."

Ronald "It is my soul that calls upon my name:

How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,

Like softest music to attending ears!"

Dudley "Romeo!"

Ronald "My dear?"

Dudley "At what o'clock to-morrow

Shall I send to thee?"

Ronald "At the hour of nine."

Dudley "I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.

I have forgot why I did call thee back."

Ronald "Let me stand here till thou remember it."

Dudley "I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,

Remembering how I love thy company."

Ronald "And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,

Forgetting any other home but this."

Dudley "'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:

And yet no further than a wanton's bird;

Who lets it hop a little from her hand,

Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,

And with a silk thread plucks it back again,

So loving-jealous of his liberty."

Ronald "I would I were thy bird."

Dudley "Sweet, so would I:

Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.

Good night, good night! parting is such

sweet sorrow,

That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

Hermione "Ronald climbs up the vine covered lattice and places a gentle kiss upon Dudley's lips in farewell."

Here Weasley climbed upon the table and gave Dursley a quick kiss on the lips. Both blushed a brilliant scarlet.

Hermione "Dudley exit."

Ronald "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!

Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!

Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,

His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."

The two boys bowed. "We hope that you enjoyed this bit of entertainment over your meal." With that done, they both sat down heavily, not looking at anyone or each other. The whole Hall was in uproarous laughter with some scattered applause. A bit of silence returned when Dumbledore stood up.

"Rarely have I seen so great a proformance in children so young. Bravo! Although I have no idea why you boys did that, I congradulate you." With that the Head Master started clapping. The teachers mostly followed suit, but many of the students were still laughing about the "lover" Gryffindors' kiss.

Harry was silent while his followers laughed at least as hard as the other students. There was a glint of sadistic pleasure in his eyes as he smirked across the room. Silently, Harry stood and left the Great Hall. Only three people noticed his departure immediately; Draco, Severus, and Krista. Once the rest of the Slytherin first years noticed, they turned to Draco, who motioned them to stay where they were until classes.

Harry ducked behind a pillar in the dungeon hallway. He sank to the floor with a grimly triumphant smile. Lovingly, he stroked Marvolo's head. "So this is what it is like to have power over others. The power to make them do whatever I demand." He muttered. Marvolo lifted his head. The boy was coming along beautifully really. He could not have been more proud had he actually fathered him. "Yes, Lord Pharames, that is power, but this is just a taste. There is so much more of it for the taking, if you want it."

Harry looked at Marvolo with bright eyes, forcibly reminding the snake that the boy was just that, an eleven year old boy. Suddenly, the eyes became intense and hard, the eyes of a killer. "Show me how. Show me how to have more power Marvolo. It tastes sweeter than honey, richer than chocolate, and I want more."

Marvolo would have grinned wide if he could. As it was, he simply said, "You have class Harry. You don't want to be late to Potions, do you?"

AN: Alright, so I added the kiss to the scene and changed the names, but the scene came from and the play is of course originally by Shakespeare. Hmmm, Harry is turning out very nicely. However, I think my Marvolo muse is trying to go into hibernation with the approach of winter. I'll have to fix that... Can't let my most active muse for this story go to sleep for four months now can I?

Also, If anyone could PLEASE give me some ideas on how else to torture Weasley and Dursley I'll give you a chocolate-covered Severus!!! PLEASE??? Someone? Anyone?


	39. Transgendered Valentines

Kage Mirai – Ok, you are obviously my most dedicated fan as you have been the ONLY ONE TO REVIEW THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS! Not that I am really blaming the rest of you, but still. Also thank you so much for the idea I am using in this chapter. It actually got Marvolo so interested that he came out of hiding. strokes Marvolo's head I love having my evil muse back on my shoulders... Also to the also, thank you for enjoying this so much.

Dedication: To Kage Mirai for being the only person to review the last two chapters! I love you! Also for the excellent idea of Wealsey/Dudley torture, which I am using in this chapter!

A Change of Fate

Transgendered Valentines

For the next couple weeks, Harry was too busy marking all of his ex-Deatheater followers to assign another punishment to Wealsey and Dursley. However, as Valentine's Day approached, Harry was raking his brain for another embarrassing task for the two. The perfect idea came to him one night while talking to Severus and Lucius. The three of them were sitting in the Potion Master's library. Harry was sitting beside the fire with Marvolo, letting the snake warm himself in the boy's lap. Severus and Lucius were sitting on the couch next to Harry's chair. The two men were drinking scotch while telling Harry about their own school days together.

"No, no, Severus!" Lucius cried while trying not to laugh and choke on his scotch. "You will NOT tell Harry that story!" Severus smirked and chuckled sinisterly. "Oh won't I?" He questioned. "Lucius, I want to here this story." Harry said while sipping Severus' scotch. "Oh, alright, Young Master, but Severus will tell you the story, not I!" Severus smiled. "Well it was in my fifth year. Lucius was a Seventh year himself."

"The night before Valentine's Day, Lucius, Krista, and I were all drinking some Firewhiskey. Lucius decided it would be hilarious if he and I dressed up in Krista's clothing for Valentine's Day and loudly swore we were lovers. So we did."

"The next day," Lucius cut in. "Krista reminded us of the idea, as we had forgotten. She came into Severus' room, where we had passed out with her arms full of her skimpiest clothing, and told us to get dressed. Well Krista brushed out Severus' hair, saying how much she loved it when he wore it down, which he almost never did. Then she put my hair up in these elegant twisting patterns. Severus was wearing this black skirt with green embroidery that came to his knees, a pair of black high-heels, and this elegant lace top with bell sleeves."

"And you Lucius were wearing Krista's thigh high hooker boots, a mini-skirt that barely covered your manhood, and a fish-net shirt." Severus countered.

"I did both of their make-up so that Lucius looked like a used-up hooker and Severus looked like a Gothic angel." Krista smirked from the doorway.

"Hello mother." Harry smiled. Krista's smirk turned to a smile full of nothing but love. "I can't believe you two are telling him this story." She scowled gently as she came to sit on the floor beside Harry. She started stroking Marvolo's head while the snake napped contently.

"He wanted to hear it!" Lucius defended himself. "Anyway, young Master Harry." He continued. "So we all three get down to breakfast that morning, just slightly late for all the preparation, but it was a Friday morning and none of us had class until that afternoon. So we get down to breakfast and everyone stops eating to stare at Severus and I. Krista just smiles brilliantly from between us."

"So we take our seats at the Slytherin table and after a few minutes, Lucius stands up." Severus smiled. "He calls the entire hall's attention to himself." "He was such a drama-queen!" Krista chuckled. "He still is." Severus confirmed. "Moving on!" Lucius growled with feigned anger. "So once Lucius has everyone's attention, he picks up Severus' hand and kisses it gently. With a charming smile, he states very loudly, 'Seeing as today is the one day in the year dedicated to love, I want to take this glorious day to announce to everyone my undying love for you Severus Snape. I know we had decided not to tell anyone yet, but I can no longer keep love so deep and true quiet.' Here he gets down on one knee before continuing. 'Severus Snape, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!'"

Krista fell silent in a puddle of girlish giggles. So Severus continued. "Then I stood up, holding his hands. 'Lucius! Love! Of course I will spend my life with you!' We kissed in front of the entire hall, and just as we were starting to get into it, Krista pulls us apart. 'Severus! You've been cheating on me with Lucius?' She cries in feigned outrage. 'You mean you've been cheating on me with Severus!' Lucius took up the cry."

"Then Severus here," Lucius chuckled. "Takes both of our hands just as we are about to start fighting over him and says, 'What can I say? I love you both!' With all the dashing and smooth ease of those Muggle Soap Operas!" "The whole hall had been completely silent until then. When suddenly, out of nowhere, Sirius stands up in complete outrage and roars about how he'll kill Severus for cheating on me with anyone!" Krista collapsed on the chair's arm, laughing.

Severus' black eyes were glinting in the firelight from the liquor. "So here I am, in Krista's clothing with Lucius and Krista laughing their heads off next to me, and Sirius Black coming at me with his wand out. I was desperate at that point, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I pulled out Krista's wand, my own was tucked in the garters I was wearing under the skirt and I didn't have time to go for it. The next thing Sirius knew, he was wearing high-heels, a very tight knee-length skirt, and a button-up shirt that was tied up to reveal his stomach. His hair was in a long braid and he even had make-up on. Although the make-up made him look even more like a used hooker than Lucius' had."

"So here's Sirius Black looking worse than any of us, standing in the middle of the hall and I get it into my head to drag him into the whole thing." Lucius said between his laughter. "So I dramatically drop both Severus and Krista's hands and glide toward Black." He had to stop he was laughing so hard. "Lucius reaches your Uncle Sirius and gets down on one knee." Krista continued. "He grabs Sirius' wand hand and says, 'My Love! My Heart! My Life! You have won them all!'" Krista bent over clutching her stomach.

"Then Lucius stands up and kisses Sirius full on the lips in front of everyone." Severus chuckled. "The whole hall started hooting and howlering, begging for more and cheering them on!" Lucius grinned as he took a gulp of his drink. "When I finally pulled away, Black had a look of such disgust on his face! It was completely priceless."

All of them, even Harry and Severus, desolved into laughter over the tale, but even as Harry laughed, he was formulating Wealsey and Dursley's newest punishment.

The next day was the day before Valentine's Day. Wealsey and Dursley weren't at breakfast, so Harry had to wait until lunch before grabbing them. "Weasel, Dudders!" Hermione was with the two Gryffindor boys when they looked up. "I expect to see you all in my father's library tonight after dinner." Harry smirked as he walked away. "Oh no!" Wealsey cried once Harry was out of earshot. "Not another debt pay-up! Haven't we done enough?" "Yeah right," Dursley mumbled into his eggs. "Those two will milk this for all it is worth." Hermione just smiled, wondering what her Lord Pharames had in mind now.

After dinner, the three Gryffindor's came down to find Harry, Marvolo, Draco, Tracy, Krista, Severus, and Lucius. "So good of you to come." Harry smirked when the three were let him. Harry was sitting in his armchair like it was a throne. Tracy was sitting at his feet with her head in his lap. Harry stroked her hair as she played with Marvolo, who was sharing the boy's lap with her. Draco was sitting on the arm of Harry's chair, leaning against the back beside Harry's head. The three adults were sitting on the couch together drinking a bottle of scotch between them.

"What do we have to do now?" Dudley asked in sullen tones as Hermione moved to sit at Harry's feet on the side opposite Tracy. "You Dursley and Weasley will, starting tomorrow, dress in drag for a full month. During this time, you will each refer to yourself and the other as if you truly were female. You will also change your first names for the month. You Ronald Wealsey will be known as Rhianna Wealsey, and you Dudley Dursley will be known as Dolores Dursley. Hermione, you will transfigure all of their clothing for them?"

"Of course, milord." She muttered quietly. She was in truth quite enjoying the looks of horror on the two boys' faces. Suddenly Weasley turned to Professors Snape and Lupin-Black. "You mean you're condoning this, sir? Ma'am?" He cried. "Yes, actually Mr. Weasley, we are. Or should I say, Ms. Weasley?" Severus' voice was silken menace. Krista smiled sweetly. "You boys forget. We ourselves were once and remain Slytherins. Also, if either of you tell anyone why you are doing this or who put you up to it, then I will personally have you expelled." Her sweet smile remained firmly in place, sealing the boys' fate. "Don't worry too much." Harry smiled coldly. "This will be the last punishment you will have to complete to pay off your debt. However, you two will have to act entirely like girls, and if I am not satisfied with your proformance, you will have another pay up."

When the three Gryffindors got back to their dormitory, Hermione transfigured all of their clothing into girl's clothes. The transfiguration would last for exactly one month and could not be removed prior to then.

The next day at breakfast the whole hall died laughing when 'Rhianna' and 'Dolores' came down with Herimone. Hermione herself quickly left them to sit at the Slytherin table, leaving the two 'girls' to the Gryffindor table. Rhianna Wealsey had magically grown his hair out. It now fell in long waves to his hips. The kilted skirt was very short, but looked good with his thin build. He didn't have any hair-ties, so his hair was down. Dolores Dursley had left his hair short. His skirt was big enough to drown a whale with, or so it seemed merely because of the boy's girth. Dumbledore decided not to comment on the two today. No one noticed Severus' lips twitching before he stood and excused himself.

AN: Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm cruel. You'll all get more later... I have been skiving off my homework to write this and really need to do it as it is due tomorrow. So enjoy, give me imput, and tell me all the ideas you have for situations 'Rhianna' and 'Dolores' can get into over the next month at Hogwarts!

Also, thanks go to my friend Maryssa, for helping me sort out the details of the drag queen idea, which I was given by Kage Mirai!


	40. Cruel, Cruel World

Kage Mirai – You wanted it; you got it... The "boys" in classes on their first day as girls. chuckles I am so cruel... But you and anyone else reading this will see that by the end of the chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing.

Jazz-band-geek – (I have a new reviewer!) I am updating as fast as is possible for a college art student. I swear I am! I am glad you like the story and my ideas. In referrance, later I have a little juicy tidbit planned that explains the main reason Hermione so readily joined Harry.

As for Ron and Dudley having a reaction to her joining him:

A) They are not currently in the position to argue anything with Harry.

B) They, at the moment, think that Hermione is just doing what she has to so she can repay her part of the debt.

C) Their reaction will be more in that later juicy scene.

D) There is also the fact that Ron and Dudley were not really Hermione's "friends" the way Harry and Ron are in the books. My Ron and Dudley are using Hermione's intelligence so they don't have to work, but that is discribed again in that juicy scene later.

I hope that helps clear things up for yourself and any one else reading this.

FanofSlytherin7711 - Yay! I had almost thought you didn't love me anymore! But you're back, with a good excuse, so I forgive you. Please enjoy and keep reading!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own... Unless that is, you recognize it from one of my previous stories.

A Change of Fate

Cruel, Cruel World

Rhianna and Dolores were having a hard time of it. Neither one knew exactly how to act like girls. Being only eleven (something I think you all need to be reminded of), they had little experience with girls. Where-as Slytherins started early on their sexual education, Gryffindors only got interested in such things around fifth year, then they were little whores. So as they sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, they tried to giggle and twitter girlishly, which only caused more laughter. Rhianna was having an easier time than Dolores was however, as Weasley at least made a semi-attractive girl. Dursley was just fat and ugly, male or female.

Both Gryffindors moaned when it was time for class. They had transfiguration with Slytherin. Followed by Potions with Slytherin. This was not going to be a good day.

As soon as the two "girls" walked into class, Professor McGonagall accosted them in front of everyone. "You two!" Her voice was ice and promised disipline. "What do you think you are doing?" Weasley and Dursley both blushed, rather prettily on Weasley's part, and mumbled, "It was a bet that we lost." McGonagall huffed at that. "Betting on school property, is it then? Whom did you lose to?" "We aren't allowed to say, as part of the bet." Here the Transfiguration teacher's eyes narrowed to very cat-like slits. "Well, well then. You two will have detention with me tonight." She pulled out her wand and attempted to transfigure their clothing back into men's garments, but it didn't work.

"What is this?" She looked livid now. "It is part of the spell." Rhianna explained. "My name is Rhianna and Dursley's name is Dolores. We have to go by these names for a month while dressing as girls. The spell on our clothing will expire in a month and cannot be removed except by the spell-caster." McGonagall's eyebrow raised. "Well I am inpressed with their work, I will say that."

Hermione blushed slightly from where she was sitting, but McGonagall's back was to the girl. "Well I suppose I'll just have to ignore this for a month." She turned to her desk, studiously ignoring the two "girls" for the rest of class.

When class ended, she called them up to her desk. "You two will be here by eight o'clock tonight to serve your detention for betting on school property. Dismissed!" The two scampered from the classroom to lunch.

Lunch was much worse than Transfiguration had been. All along every table, excepting the High Table of course, boys were hooting and wolf whistling at them. They couldn't get any peace, so they just hunkered down and tried to ignore the catcalls and offers to "come back to my room Sweetheart!" Eventually the time for Potions came. Both rose with pure dread and made their way to class as if they were going to their own deaths. Most of the Gryffindors were ignoring them, but the Slytherins were having the time of their lives. The geers and wolf whistles and catcalls followed them all the way to the dungeon classroom.

Once everyone was seated, Professor Snape entered with his usual flare. When the doors boomed open, both Rhianna and Dolores cringed. Snape was going to give them hell on earth for this, especially since he knew his son was making them do it.

Sure enough, Snape spun around upon reaching his desk. His cold black eyes focused immediately upon Weasley and Dursley with a melicious glee. Hardly anyone noticed his eyes flint for one instant to Harry before refocusing upon the hapless pair.

"So," He drawled dangerously. His voice was soft and silken, but carried a very real malice in it. It was almost enough to make the two wet their skirts. As it was, they both cringed visibly. "Here we have our two little gender-challenged Gryffingirls." He sneered. The Slytherins all chuckled appreciatively. The other Gryffindors cringed; knowing the title was going to stick to all of them. "I do hope you two are proud of yourselves. You have caused quite the commotion today. I do believe that a point reduction is in order."

Severus' voice would have been sensual, if not for the malice in it. His voice would have been liquid sex, if not for the utter loathing and disdain that hid just beneath the surface. "Twenty points... each for disrupting my class with your own gender insecurities. You will also serve a weeks worth of detentions starting tonight."

Weasley opened his mouth in outrage to argue, but Dursley elbowed him to silence. "We can't serve two detentions tonight, Sir." He muttered. "What was that Dolores?" Snape's sneer left no doubt that he was not only enjoying this, but also already knew McGonagall had given the two detention for tonight. "I said, 'we can't serve two detentions tonight, Sir.'" Dursley repeated. "Oh can't you?" Snape sneered with sadistic pleasure. "Well you will. Professor McGonagall told me over lunch that you two had received detentions with her from eight o'clock tonight to ten o'clock. I will expect you both here by no later than ten fifteen to serve your detention with myself."

"But Sir!" Weasley exclaimed. "Curfew is at ten thirty!" "Make that two weeks worth of detention and another fifteen points, Miss Weasley." Snape sneered, putting extra emphasis on the Miss part. Both Gryffingirls opened their mouths to protest, but some Gryffindor or another pulled them both into their seats and, very quietly, told them to keep their mouths shut or they would lose Gryffindor all its points.

However, Snape seemed hell-bent to take most of Gryffindor's points anyway. He berated the pair all class. His comments on their gender confusion never failed to earn fits of appreciative laughter from the Slytherins.

At one point, toward the end of class, he stopped beside Harry's cauldron. "Well done, Mr. Potter. Rarely have a seen such amazing work from a first year. I am extremely impressed. I am also glad none of my Slytherins have trouble keeping their gender identities straight." Harry and Draco laughted along with the rest of the first year Slytherins. "I would hate to disappoint you father. After all, there is a reason Gryffingirls are sorted into the house they're in. Not a one of them can keep their gender straight, as these two are demonstrating so well for us." Severus smiled with dark humor as he squeezed Harry's shoulder lovingly. Snape definitely favored his own house, but his son was the star among his serpentine diamonds.

As soon as class ended, the two "girls" bolted from the room with a condescending "Ten fifteen sharp girls" floating after them. The other Gryffindors followed more slowly, discouraged by how many points had been lost in just one class. Granger was the only one who lingered, hoping for a chance to dote upon her Lord.

Finally the last Gryffindor had fleed the room. "A wonderfully executed spell Hermione." Harry smiled darkly, his pleasure completely apparent. "I thought McGonagall was going to have kittens when she couldn't transfigure their clothing back." Pansy giggled. "Yes..." Harry drawled, eyeing Parkinson with some displeasure. "I couldn't have done it without Professor Snape's help." The Gryffindor said, hoping to draw Harry ire from the blond moron. "Yes... Thank you Father. You made today most memorable." Harry's face was almost boy-like when he smiled this time. "My pleasure Son. My pleasure." The group went to dinner together.

Detention with McGonagall wasn't so bad. They copied lines about how it was wrong to bet on school grounds and how they wouldn't do it again for two hours. Detention with Snape however proved worse than either had feared.

When the two arrived for detention, Harry and Marvolo were waiting with Severus. Both Gryffingirls gulped their fear noisily down and tried to enter the room with brave faces. Both failed miserably.

"Ah, here they are at least..." Severus drawled dangerously. "So good of you to come." Harry was sitting in Severus' chair, his feet on the desk and Marvolo around his shoulders. The boy was smirking slightly while hissing something at Marvolo. Rhianna stared hard at Harry. "You're a Parseltongue!" He exclaimed. Harry looked up with utter disdain. "Of course I am, you little whelp." He snapped angrily, before resuming the conversation with the black snake.

Severus grabbed both Gryffingirls' shoulders. His fingers bit into their flesh as he steered them toward a wall in the classroom. "Indeed. You two will scrub out these cauldrons to start." The cauldrons in question were disgusting. They all had old potions burnt onto the bottoms and were crusted over with some thing or another. "I want these cauldrons clean enough to eat off of by the time you two leave here."

With that, Severus took both of their wands from them and sat down beside his son to grade some essays. Harry continued to speak with Marvolo for a while before picking up a book on Potions far too advanced for the average first year to read.

As Severus graded and Harry read, Marvolo did what he and Harry had planned out while talking. Slowly, so as to not attract undo attention, the snake slithered off of Harry's shoulders to the floor. Harry was watching out of the corner of his eye with a slight smirk. Marvolo circled around the room slowly, the cold of the dungeons making him slightly sluggish. As he needed the two Gryffindors from behind, he started to rise his head off the ground, so he loomed over the two. By now, both Harry and Severus were watching with undisguised amusment, but neither Gryffindor had noticed. Marvolo waited until he was directly behind the two before hissing loudly and threatenly in their ears.

Both jumped in surprise to see a potentially poisonous, for all they knew, snake looming over them, hissing menacingly. "P-p-ppp-otter..." Weasley's voice shook worse than he did. "Yes?" came the non-challant reply. "C-ccc-a-ll-l it o-ff-fff."

Harry got up. "It isn't Marvolo's fault. You two morons scared him with all that wracket you're making." He neared Marvolo casually and hissed "Well done love" to the snake soothingly. Severus smirked as Harry picked up the seemingly pouting snake. "You two ought to be more careful around dangerous animals. He could have killed you. Stop making so much noise or you'll scare him again." Harry looked fierce as he defended his 'poor' pet snake.

Angrily, Harry stomped back to his seat and made a show of soothing the frayed snakes nerves. Severus helped a lot too, asking if the "poor frazzled thing" needed anything, anything at all. Marvolo joined in happily, making a show of being woefully upset, or at least as woefully upset as a snake can be.

Finally, Marvolo settled on some warm hot chocolate to sooth his nerves. Harry translated for Severus, who stood immediately to get the drink for the "poor creature". As Severus walked pasted the hapless Gryffindors, he berated them for startling the "poor, defenseless creature whom had done nothing to them" and they "ought to be ashamed of themselves for scaring the poor thing so badly" and "Oh yes, ten points each for causing Marvolo such unnecessary trauma".

Once Marvolo was settled in Harry's lap with his warm hot chocolate to drink and the fussing had gone down a little, both Gryffindors were ordered by to work. After another hour, there was a soft knock on the door. Severus stood and answered it. "Ah, Mr. Filch, right on time." He turned back to the hapless Gryffindors. "Clean up the mess you to have made and do it quickly. I want you both out of here instantly after the scare you gave Marvolo."

"They scared poor Marvolo, did they Sir?" asked Filch. "Yes, Mr. Filch, they did. The poor thing is near traumatized from the event." Meanwhile, Harry was putting on a show of cuddling the "poor thing". "Well I always said that certain students weren't all that intelligent, but that is just down right cruel." "Very true, Mr. Filch. Very true." "Would you like me to teach them some manners where animals are concerned?" "Yes, actually Mr. Filch. I think tomorrow night in the forbidden forest for their detention would do just the trick."

Filch was chuckling cruelly the entire way up to the Gryffindor tower. "I'll be seeing you two girls at nine o'clock sharp in the Great Hall then. Sleep well." His voice made the sarcasm in his last comment clear, though not as biting as Snape's sarcasm. The two went to bed with trepidation.

Author's Note: I love being so cruel. I really do.


	41. And Now For Something Completely

To all Readers! I am sorry this took so long. I had some projects due, then my laptop had a mental-meltdown and I lost everything, I do mean EVERYTHING. Then more projects were due along with Finals close after. I only just was able to find everything I had lost, Thank the Goddess! So, yes I realize this has taken forever and a day to post, but it was all circumstances beyond my control. Please forgive?

Also I will continue to try to post as often as possible. But I have a tough semester in front of me, just learned I have Carpel Tunnel, AND I am getting a job on top of this semester's workload. So please try to be understanding if I don't post for a time.

Kage Mirai – Yes, cruelty is wonderful. I have to agree there.

FanofSlytherin7711 – I am glad you still love me, and I hope you enjoy the torment these two Gryffingirls are put through!

Random Reader – I share your distress at the sad lack of reviews for this story... Please, whore it off somewhere! Draw unsuspecting innocents into my web... I mean, bring your friends to read it... yeah...

BalrogMan65 – Please, you're making me blush!

Potions and Snitches – Thank you for being sweet enough to actually tell me. That is more than I have received in the past. I, of course, have no problem what so ever with you posting this story on your site. Thank you again for the vote of confidence...

Dark Lord Frederick – I actually have not thought about what to call Harry's followers. Something less fun than Death Eaters though. I would love to hear your ideas. Even if I don't use it straight up, you might inspire me for a name! (and that is always appreciated.

SSC – As you can see, I am trying my hardest to keep this story going. After all, I don't want to disappoint my, seemingly many, fans, do I?

Altariel Eldalote – Thank you for your outstanding review. I must say I am starting to get a big head after all the praise I have received for this story. But that doesn't mean you should stop reviewing with praise, not by a long shot. I am glad you think Severus is still being 'realistically' written that is something I constantly worry about. Thank you again for your amazing vote of confidence in my writing. I will try not to disappoint, so please keep reading and reviewing. giggles I got huggled! That is my first time getting huggled! Yay! 

Blackdragonofslytherin – I am glad you love my story. Please keep up the reading. (And I AM trying to post as quickly as possible. But... "Don't rush me sonny. You rush miracles, you get rotten miracles." shakes head wow! Just had an "out of story" moment sorry... I watch too many movies while doing my homework.

Doneril – My lovely Marmar... What the bloody bleeped out are you talking about? Where did I meantion you? Geez, Real Life friends are weird... You still owe me a visit and chocolate. Don't bother coming if you don't bring the chocolate either... grins wickedly So there!

Dedication: To Potions and Snitches! Because you totally kick arse where all else falls short! Don't ask... it is 2:20 am...

Disclaimer: Anything created by Rowling is hers, not mine... Obviously!

A Change of Fate

And Now For Something Completely...

Rhianna and Dolores were not looking forward to their detention tonight. "Detention in the Forbidden Forest with Filch. We'll be dead come morning!" Rhianna bemoaned as she sat eating her eggs. Dolores wasn't faring much better than her friend. "Well at least we won't have to serve under Snape and his son tonight." She muttered with little hope.

"Well, well. If it isn't the gender challenged Gryffingirls." Drawled an all-too-familiar voice behind them. Draco had paused on his way to the Slytherin table for a good taunt. The blond Slytherin smirked at the two with a knowing glint in his grey eyes. "I must admit. At least Weasley here makes an attractive girl. You might want to think about making the change permanent, Rhianna. Then again, boy or girl your family can't afford to get you proper clothing, can they?" With a sneer, Draco sauntered off.

"I'll get those two someday." Rhinna swore under her breath. "He can't talk about my family like that!" Dolores just shoke her head. She knew all too well what Draco and Harry were capable of. "Come on, let's get to History of Magic. At least Binns is dead and won't notice us." "Binns won't, but the students will." Rhianna moaned as they rose to leave.

"How are those two holding up on their second day as girls?" Harry asked as Draco sat down beside him. "The same. Still being taunted, still sulking. You would think they would at least look at it on the bright side. I mean Weasel doesn't look half bad as a girl." Harry nodded as the two stood to leave. "Going to class early, are they? Hmmm... I'll be right back, Draco." The blond nodded and poured himself a cup of pumkin juice. "Take care of yourself." He muttered. Harry leaned over his shoulder. "Don't I always?" He whispered in his friend's ear before leaving.

Harry and Marvolo found their victims two halls down from the History of Magic room. 'Apparently, they are trying to get to class early to avoid taunting.' Harry thought with a smirk. Carefully, he pulled his Invisiblity Cloak from his bag and slipped it on. He gently pulled Weasel's wand from her pocket. 'Almost too easy.' He sneered. The two didn't notice anything until the firework started rolling slowly across the floor in front of them. Turning around, they didn't see anyone. As the two turned to look at the curious firework again, it was lit by a spell cast from Weasley's own wand, just as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner.

Harry just managed to slip the wand back into Weasley's pocket and get out of the corridor before the furious teacher descended upon the two.

"What do you think you two are doing?" McGonagall's face was an interesting shade of puce. Neither boy had ever seen her so angry. "We didn't do it Professor. We were walking to class and that appeared and went off." Even as Rhianna said it, she knew how stupid it sounded. McGonagall crossed her arms over her chest. With a wave of her wand the rather spectacular fireworks disappeared. "Wands! Now!" Both boys handed over their wands.

A quick 'Priori Incantum' proved Weasley guilty as far as McGonagall was concerned. "I have never been so ashamed of my own house!" She cried. By now all the students going to History of Magic had gathered. "Setting off fireworks in the school corridors! Twenty points, Mr. Weasley! And as for you, Mr. Dursley... Ten points for willfully aiding him!" With that she huffed off to class with the hem of her robe still smoldering from where several sparks had hit her.

Both boys groaned. "I don't know how, but I'm sure Potter was behind this." Rhianna swore under her breath. "No use thinking on that now. Come on or we'll be late for class." Dolores rumbled.

Harry and Draco had met up again on their way to History of Magic. "Well, well. Causing trouble again, are we? What did you two do to piss of McGonagall so badly? Light a firework under her ass?" Harry muttered just loud enough for them to hear as he passed. "Some people never learn, do they Draco?" He continued louder. "No they don't Harry. No they don't." The gleam in their eyes proved they had done it to the two Gryffindors.

Hermione and Blaise brushed by the two, deep in conversation about something. Neither one spared more than a disdainful glance at the two as they passed by. Behind them came the rest of the Slytherin First years, with Vincent and Gregory bringing up the rear.

When classes ended for the day, Harry gathered up his student followers in an empty classroom.

"Listen up everyone! Rhianna and Dolores have detention in the Forbidden Forest tonight with Filch." Everyone cheered until Harry held up a hand for silence. "I want to make it a detention to remember. Now we won't enter the forest of course, but when they get back from their detention at ten o'clock, I want everyone in position. Now here is what you are going to do..."

Ten o'clock was a long time coming for Rhianna and Dolores. Filch wasn't someone a student wanted to ever be around. Let alone someone a student in trouble wanted to be around for two hours solid in the Forbidden Forest. There was a reason the Forest was forbidden. Many reasons actually, and most of them included the various very dangerous creatures currently wondering which would taste better, the cute redhead or the fat brunette.

Of course, neither was to be eaten by any creature that night. Filch brought the two frightened first years back to the main hall at ten o'clock sharp. "Now, straight to your dorm, ye hear?" He growled. Both nodded quickly. Normally, Filch would have escorted the two straight to Gryffindor Tower, but Professor Snape had requested that he leave them here and let them go back on their own. Filch chuckled to himself as he stomped off. Something was planned for these two and he was sure it would be fun to watch. He simply would claim he was on the other side of the castle.

The castle cooridors were strangely dark as the Gryffingirls made their way to the Tower. None of the torches flared to life as they passed, and soon both girls noticed the strange quiet that had settled. It was ten o'clock. Normally, there were at least a few students in the hall coming from the library or detention or some such thing. The quiet reminded the two of the forest. It had been unnaturally quiet there too.

Hermione held her wand in front of her. The quiet murmur of her chanting was the only sound in the room other than Pansy's occasional muttered direction.

Pansy held the scrying bowl in both hands. Visble in the clear liquid were the Gryffingirls. Hermione's chanting was keeping the torches from lighting and other students from using whatever cooridor the Gryffingirls were in. The strain was just starting to show in the bead of sweat rolling down her cheek from her temple. Harry watched them both, incredibly please with them. 'The others are all in place.' "Fourth floor, second cooridor to the left, two cooridors down from the stairs to Gryffindor Tower." Pansy muttered. Hermione's chanting changed only enough to make the charms follow the two. "Time for the show to begin." Harry breathed, leading Draco out the door under his invisiblity cloak.

Vincent and Tracy were the first to see the Gryffingirls. "Remember what you're suppose to do?" Tracy breathed as the girls neared the statue they were behind. Vincent nodded quickly. Tracy pointed her wand at the statue of the One-Eyed Witch they were behind and chanted under her breath. As Vincent watched the statue seemed to come alive. It was only an illusion of course, but the 'ghost of the statue' floating after the Gryffingirls was perfect. Vincent moaned. The sound was low and pained.

Rhianna and Dolores whirled around, they didn't even have their wands out, to face the statue's 'ghost'. Vincent moaned again before beginning. "OooooOOooooHhhhh! OOOoooooOOoooHHhhh! You have disturbed my rest!" He cried in a high nasal whine. "OOOoooOOOooohhHHhh! Now I will have you for my supper little children! OooooOOoooooHhhhH!" Before Vincent could finish the last moan, both Gryffingirls had bolted down the cooridor full speed.

"It worked!" Pansy hissed back in the room. "They just rounded the bend from second to third cooridor." Hermione smiled as her chant changed slightly.

Blaise, Millicent, and Goyle were waiting in the next cooridor. They were hiding in one of the abandoned classrooms with the door just cracked open. As the two girls pelted into sight, Blaise raised his wand and muttered a charm. Both girls hit the floor hard. Their shoelaces had tied themselves into neat little bows. As the two scrambled to untie their shoes, Millicent and Goyle began tossing stink bombs and fireworks into the hallway. Hermione's charm lit them all with a word. She also turned the floor around them to glue, so they couldn't get up.

A thick smoke that smelled of rotten eggs enveloped the Gryffingirls, as the fireworks began to light the dark cooridor brighter than day. The Slytherins were all able to slip away quickly. Harry and Draco watch from under the invisiblity cloak for a moment with satisfied smirks before they raced down the hall to where Severus was waiting.

Severus heard the two before he saw them. It was ten thirty now. He had been waiting in front of Gryffindor Tower to make sure the Gryffingirls got back to the Tower after their detention. Severus had known they wouldn't. Harry and Draco stopped beside him. "It is all you now Dad." Harry whispered before the two raced back to their own dormitory. With a dark scowl firmly in place, Severus glided silently down the hall the way the boy had come from.

The Slytherin first years plus Hermione met in the Slytherin Common Room and huddled in a corner. They all immediately began studying. There was no one else in the Common Room since most Slytherins like to study in their own rooms. Hermione quickly cleared the last spells they had all done with Draco's spare wand, so there was no evidence leading to the group.

Draco's spare wand was safely hidden away in his room again, when the door to the Common Room opened. Everyone looked up at the door with bland expressions. Severus swept into the room, followed closely by Professor McGonagall and the two Gryffingirls. The smell coming from the two was enough to make everyone else gag.

"Ah! What is that foul stink?" Harry cried, holding his hand over his nose and mouth. "That is what I would like to know." Professor McGonagall looked ready to kill. Harry smirked behind his hand. "These two had a little run in on their way back to their dormitory. They both swear that they didn't do anything and that you lot were behind it."

Pansy looked mortified, as did most of the other Slytherins. Vincent, Goyle, and Millicent of course continued to look blandly stupid. "We've been here studying since after dinner!" Pansy's shrill voice made McGonagall wince. "All of you have been?" She questioned. The answer was various nodding and assurances of "Well of course we were!" "Been here all night." "What are Ravenclaws the only ones allowed to study?" "Yeah, we've been studying."

Severus smirked cruelly. "Well then. As you can see Minerva, my Slytherins have been behaving themselves perfectly. If your Gryffindors can't seem to do the same, there is no need to try and pin it on my house." "You are right Severus. I was wrong to thing your Slytherins had anything to do with this. As you said, these two must have simply gotten caught in their own prank. Severus, how long do you have them in detention for?" "Two weeks. Tonight was the second night of it."

McGonagall nodded primly. As the doors to the Common Room closed behind the three, the Slytherins all heard, "I have never been so ashamed of my own House! An additional fifty point from Gryffindor! This behavior will cease immediately, and you will both serve an additional week of detention with me after your time with Professor Snape is up!" She continued to barrate the two, but the door had shut, blocking out the sound.

Hermione cast a quick silencing spell on the Common Room before they all burst out laughing. "That was brilliant, Lord Pharames!" Blaise gasped from around the stitch in his side. Severus chuckled. "Yes. Well done, my Son. That additional fifty from Minerva means Gryffindor lost one hundred and fifty points in the course of one night. I am very proud of you all." He hugged Harry before leaving to tell Krista and Lucius all about the prank.

The next morning at breakfast, as Rhianna and Dolores were being verbally beaten by their fellow Gryffindors over the House points, the Slytherins were careful to only smirk when a teacher wasn't look. However, they made sure that Rhianna and Dolores saw the smirks of triumph on the face of every single Slytherin First years' face. Rhianna's red face silent vow of revenge only made Harry's smirk widen into a malicious, cold-eyed smile, causing Rhianna to blanch.

Harry was planning they would try to take revenge. It would play perfectly into his plan.


	42. Author's Note: Not a Chapter

Author's Note: NOT A CHAPTER 

I deeply apologize for the VERY long time it has been since chapter 41 went up. I was almost done writing chapter 42, which was going to be quite long, when my hard drive crashed and I lost everything on my laptop. Including the chapter.

Again, I am very sorry it has been so long. I just moved into an apartment, so please, give me some time to get settled, find a job, and then start re-writing the chapter. I hope to have the chapter up before Christmas. I am sorry I cannot offer it sooner.

This is just to let people know that I am not dead, and I have not (and will not) abandon the story. As I said, I hope to have chapter 42 up by Christmas.

Sincerely with Love,

Your Disgruntled Author,

Arathin.


End file.
